Sucedió un verano AU
by Natty Weasley
Summary: Cuando era pequeño, Ron y su familia se mudan a la isla de Wight donde conocerá a la "pandilla de Wight" y serán amigos. El problema es que uno de sus integrantes, Hermione, se irá pero regresara al cabo de unos años y Ron notará que ya no es una niña...
1. Cap 1: Verano en la isla de Wight

Hola! Este es un fic sobre mi pareja favorita, Ron y Hermione, es un AU y mas adelante contendra alguna escena lemmon que sera avisada con anticipación. La historia comienza con nuestros personajes de niños y seguirá con ellos de adultos. Espero que les guste.

Besos! Natty

**Sucedió un verano[RW/HG] (AU)**

**Capitulo 1: Verano en la isla de Wight**

El inmenso océano se reflejaba en sus azules ojos pequeños. Contemplaba la gran masa de agua con sus manitos y su nariz pegada a la ventanilla del auto con una mirada entre nerviosa y excitada, toda su corta vida había soñado con ese momento. No le había afectado demasiado el tener que dejar a sus amigos, en realidad no tenía muchos y los que tenía no eran tan cercanos a él, quizás los más afectados eran Bill y Charlie, sus hermanos mayores porque ellos sí habían dejado atrás afectos y alguna que otra noviecita pero como decía su madre, seguramente lo superarían pronto y harían nuevos amigos. Recordó cuando su padre les comunicó que había conseguido trabajo en la isla de Wight y que por ello debían mudarse y la felicidad que lo había embargado en ese momento. Vivir junto al océano sería un sueño hecho realidad.

Llegaron a su nuevo hogar luego de un largo y agotador viaje y mientras sus padres y sus hermanos se acomodaban en su nueva casa, él se había quedado parado, contemplando aquel chalet blanco que ahora sería su nuevo hogar. Contaba con un amplio jardín en la parte delantera y la puerta trasera daba a una larga escalera que llevaba a la playa. Entró para seguir examinando y se sorprendió notablemente con lo que veía: Era más grande y espaciosa de lo que parecía. Había un hermoso living con tres sofás y una mesita ratona, un amplio comedor con una mesa larga y muchas sillas y una cocina rustica y muy bonita. En el medio de la casa se encontraba la escalera caracol que llevaba a las seis habitaciones que, como habían determinado sus padres serían una para ellos, otra para Charlie y Bill, otra para sus hermanos gemelos Fred y George, una para la más pequeña, Ginny – que por ser la única niña tendría su propia habitación – y otra para Percy y él. La que sobraba quedaba para los huéspedes, algo que no pudo entender ya que al lado de la casa había una pequeña choza con habitación, cocina y baño que podía ser utilizada para tal propósito y eso fue lo que cuestionó Percy, enojado por tener que compartir su habitación con su pequeño hermano. Percy podía llegar a ser realmente pesado si se lo proponía aunque generalmente lograba su cometido ya que era el gran orgullo de sus padres al ser el más inteligente y aplicado de los hermanos. Y nunca dejaba de aprovecharse de eso…

- ¿Por qué tengo que compartir la habitación con Ron? –Protestó – ¡Sobra una! ¿No puedo tomar esa?

**- **Ya te dije que esa habitación era para huéspedes cariño – contestó Molly, su madre, cariñosamente.

- ¡Pero si hay una choza al lado! ¡Mamá, por favor, tú sabes que me gusta despertarme en la mañana para estudiar y no podré concentrarme con los ronquidos de Ron!

- Si… podría ser… - suspiró cansada – Bueno, esta bien… Puedes tomar la habitación de huéspedes cariño…

Charlie y Bill protestaron al instante:

-¡No es justo!

-¿Por qué Ginny, Ron y Percy pueden tener su propia habitación y nosotros no? – se quejó Bill.

- Si, ¡yo también quiero tener habitación propia! – protestó Charlie.

- Bueno, nosotros tenemos que compartir también, como si fuera que ya no lo hacemos suficiente con el aspecto – Bromearon los gemelos.

-Bueno ¡ya basta! ¡Desde que llegamos no han sido más que quejas! Refunfuñó Molly.

Comenzó una gran discusión, Ron observaba divertido como su madre gritaba con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos furiosos, Bill y Charlie se turnaban para protestar contra su madre, Percy estaba apoyado contra la pared, mirando la disputa con una poco disimulada sonrisa de satisfacción y los gemelos hacían bromas que lograban enojar más a todos, el padre, Arthur, se atrevió a preguntarle a Molly por un enchufe y la respuesta de su esposa fue algo que no precisamente tenía que ver con enchufes… Ron decidió que lo mejor era salir de allí. Nunca se alegró tanto como ese día por su problema de ronquidos… Compartir la habitación con Percy hubiera resultado un verdadero calvario…

Salió por la puerta trasera y se quedo apoyado con sus brazos contra la valla de madera, contemplando la playa. Había mucha gente allí porque era verano, aunque estaban muy lejos de donde él estaba parado. Vio que un niño se acercaba corriendo, parecía de su edad, de cabello negro y usaba anteojos. Al acercarse pudo notar que tenía unos ojos verdes muy llamativos y una extraña cicatriz en la frente.

-Hola, ¿eres nuevo en la isla, verdad? – preguntó el niño, jadeando por la corrida.

-Hola, si, nos hemos mudado hoy porque mi papá trabajará en el puerto.

-¡Qué bien! – Subió la escalera y al acercarse al pelirrojo, extendió su brazo – mi nombre es Harry Potter, ¿y tú eres...?

- Hola Harry – le estrechó la mano – mi nombre es Ron Weasley.

Miraba sin disimulo su frente y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – dijo, observando la cicatriz como si fuera un objeto extraño.

- Ah, la cicatriz – Llevando su mano a la frente – Nada importante, un accidente cuando era un bebé – Contestó, restándole importancia al asunto – Ven, te presentaré a los demás.

Cuando se disponían a bajar a la playa, Ginny salió apresuradamente de la casa.

-Ron, dijo mamá que acomodes tu habitación y que… - al ver que Ron estaba acompañado, se quedó callada.

-Hola – dijo Harry sonriente – Déjame adivinar… ¿Tu eres la hermana pequeña de Ron, verdad? – Pregunto notando la roja cabellera de Ginny.

-Si, su nombre es Ginevra – Contestó Ron al ver que su hermana seguía callada y sonrojada.

-¡No me llames Ginevra! – Reaccionó la pelirroja – ¡Sabes que no me gusta, dime Ginny!

- Bueno… Mucho gusto Ginny – contestó amablemente Harry y luego se dirigió a Ron - ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu madre si te permite venir conmigo a la playa? Así te presento al resto de la pandilla.

-Yo también quiero ir… - dijo Ginny, mirándolos a ambos con ojos suplicantes.

-No Ginny, no voy a andar cuidándote – protestó Ron.

-No te preocupes – dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a Ginny – Yo lo haré.

Ginny se sonrojó aun más – si es que podía – Ron bufó y puso los ojos en blanco pero no se opuso. Entraron a la casa y luego de presentarle a Harry a toda su familia salieron corriendo hacia la playa. Llegaron a un rincón donde había varios niños y Harry se los presento uno por uno. Una niña rubia un tanto revoltosa llamada Lavender Brown, un niño flacucho y de sonrisa tímida llamado Neville Longbottom, un rubio con cara de suficiencia llamado Draco Malfoy y otra niña rubia muy llamativa – tenía una camiseta naranja, un pantalón corto verde agua y un pañuelo con lunares en la cabeza – llamada Luna Lovegood. Las dos niñas eran en verdad muy bonitas aunque eso no le hacía ningún problema a Ron… Los gemelos solían preguntarle si había alguna niña que le gustara y el siempre respondía que no y cuando se burlaban, su madre lo defendía diciendo que solo tenía once años y que era lógico que no le gustaran aun las niñas. Y él pensaba lo mismo, ninguna niña le parecía demasiado bonita como para quedar como un tonto como sus hermanos cada vez que se prendaban de alguna. Y eso lo hacía sentir bien, él solo quería tener amigos y jugar o nadar, algo que realmente le encantaba, no tenía intenciones de interesarse en niñas. El grito de alegría de Lavender lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ahí viene!

-¿Quien viene? – preguntó Ron desconcertado, mirando para todos lados.

-La que faltaba para completar la pandilla – dijo Harry, señalando hacia la entrada de la playa.

Ron miró hacia donde señalaba Harry y la vio. Una niña de pelo castaño corría hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al llegar todos la recibieron con mucho afecto, entre abrazos y palmadas en la espalda, al notar a Ron se sorprendió y se acercó a él.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Eh… Yo soy Ron…– ofreciendo su mano – Me he mudado hoy aquí con mi familia. Al ver que la niña seguía mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro, retiró la mano, sonrojado.

-Bueno Ron, lamento que no vayamos a ser amigos – respondió la castaña muy seria – Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas pertenecer a nuestra pandilla – se acercó a él con una sonrisa y le plantó un beso en la mejilla – Mi nombre es Hermione Granger ¡Bienvenido a la pandilla de Wight!

Ron se quedó estático, no esperaba que le diera un beso, ninguna niña nunca lo había hecho y menos una niña tan bonita… ¿bonita? ¿¡En que estaba pensando!?

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué no vamos a ser amigos? – Pregunto, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza por el beso.

-Porque me voy de aquí pasado mañana – contestó la castaña con melancolía

-Ah… ¿Van a viajar?

-Nos mudaremos a Londres… Mis padres son dentistas y allí conseguirán mejores oportunidades… Bah, eso es lo que ellos dicen…

-Bueno pero no pensemos en eso ahora – interrumpió Harry – Hermione, ella es Ginny, la hermana de Ron.

-Ah, hola Ginny – la saludó con un beso también – Mucho gusto, bienvenida a la pandilla también.

-Pero ella es muy pequeña – terció Ron

-¡Tengo un año menos que tú! – se defendió Ginny

-Bueno, ¿vamos a decirles o no? Pregunto Draco, molesto.

-¿Decirnos que? – Se extraño Ron.

- ¡Sobre el tesoro de la isla! – contestó entusiasmada, Lavender.

- Si, dicen que posee poderes mágicos – dijo Luna, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Ron comenzó a reír y Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno, ¡si crees que es una tontería no vengas!

-¿Es en serio? – Preguntó el pelirrojo y dejó de reír, ante el enfado de Draco.

- Eso dicen, yo no lo creo… - espetó Neville, desconfiado.

- ¡Eso lo dices porque tienes miedo! – contestó Draco con burla.

-Honestamente, cuando te pones así me recuerdas a Pansy – Le dijo Luna al rubio, reprochando su actitud.

-¡Oye! No me compares con esa princesita – se atajó Draco.

-¿Quién es Pansy? – Preguntó Ginny.

-La hija del dueño del acuario y del futuro oceanario – dijo Hermione con una mueca de fastidio – Es una engreída y pesada.

-¿¡Habrá un oceanario!? – Preguntó excitado el pelirrojo - ¡Qué emoción!

-Si, podemos ir un día si quieres, aún no lo han inaugurado, abrirá al finalizar el verano – contestó Lavender.

-Bueno, ya que para ese día yo ya no voy a estar pero hoy si, planeemos ahora lo que vamos a hacer esta noche.

-Si… Lo siento Herms – respondió la rubia abochornada.

-No te preocupes – contesto con una sonrisa a su amiga – pero antes de planear, tenemos que contarle a Ron y a Ginny sobre el tesoro.

-Yo empiezo – dijo una emocionada Lavender y todos se sentaron en circulo para escuchar el relato – La historia dice que durante la guerra civil inglesa, el rey Carlos I huyó hacia la isla de Wight creyendo que sería bien acogido por el gobernador Robert Hammond. Sin embargo, Hammond ordenó encarcelar al rey en el castillo de Carisbrooke…

- Iban a enjuiciarlo por alta traición y eso – siguió Draco – Pero Carlos se negó a responder ya que decía que el rey era elegido por Dios y que ninguna corte tenía jurisdicción sobre un monarca…

- Pero la corte dijo que "no había ningún hombre sobre la ley" así que siguieron insistiendo en que respondiera ante ellos, cosa que Carlos siguió rechazando – Agregó Neville, negando incrédulo con la cabeza.

- Así que, como era obvio, lo decapitaron – Continuó Lavender – Y aquí es donde empieza a ponerse interesante la historia.

Ron escuchaba el relato con la boca abierta y se sorprendió cuando Lavender dijo que ahora la historia "empezaba a ponerse interesante"… Él, acostumbrado a los cuentos de niños que solía contarle su madre, estaba fascinado con lo que escuchaba… ¡Y se iba a poner más interesante aún!

-Parece ser que Carlos tenía un medallón de oro y un anillo de diamantes – continuó Draco, con un brillo de codicia en sus ojos – Y por lo que dice la leyenda, intentó escapar cuando iban a decapitarlo y guardo sus joyas en un cofre que luego enterró. Dicen que el anillo vuelve invisible a la gente, por eso pudo escapar pero al quitárselo para enterrarlo se volvió visible y… Bueno, luego lo atraparon y ya sabes como termina la historia – hizo un gesto de impresión – algunos dicen que esta cerca del faro, otros dicen que esta escondido en el bosque.

- Es por eso que nos vamos a separar, algunos buscaran por el faro y otros por el bosque – puntualizó la castaña.

- No se como vamos a decidir quien va a un lado y quien va al otro pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que Neville no se meterá en el bosque – se burló Draco.

- ¡Ya basta Malfoy! – protestó Luna.

- ¡Deja de protegerlo! – Se defendió- ¿Acaso es tu novio?

Antes de que empezaran a discutir nuevamente, Harry intercedió.

-¿Es que no pueden estar sin pelear un segundo?- dijo, impaciente y luego se dirigió al pelirrojo negando con la cabeza y resoplando - ¿Qué opinas de todo esto Ron? ¿Te unirás en nuestra búsqueda?

Ron que había estado escuchando todo esto con mucha atención y sorpresa, afirmó con la cabeza con el rostro muy serio, aparentando seguridad aunque el asunto lo preocupaba un poco. Ginny lo imitó con mucho entusiasmo y entre todos empezaron a planear lo que harían esa noche. Cuando hubieron terminado, juntaron sus manos en señal de trato y quedaron con encontrarse esa noche en el lugar donde estaban en ese momento. Cuando se despedían, Hermione volvió a besar en la mejilla a Ron lo que hizo que el pelirrojo se pusiera tan nervioso que se tropezó con una pelota que había en la playa. Todos rieron y luego gritando un "hasta luego" corrieron en dirección a sus respectivas casas y mientras lo hacían, la castaña se giró y sonrió a Ron, que seguía sentado en la arena por la caída. Ginny ayudó a su hermano a levantarse y corrieron a su casa apurados ante el grito de Molly que se había acercado a la puerta para llamarlos a almorzar.

Si Ron creía que su tropezón había sido lo peor que le había pasado en el día, estaba equivocado… Ginny les había contado lo sucedido y el día de Ron se transformó en una serie de burlas por parte de sus hermanos. De todas maneras, cuando pensaba en la aventura que le esperaba esa misma noche, el pelirrojo se emocionaba y hacía oídos sordos a las burlas de sus hermanos. La isla de Wight era un lugar sumamente tranquilo y por las noches la gente solía ir a la playa a hacer fogatas o a mirar las estrellas, entre otras cosas, por lo que los padres de Ron no tuvieron problemas en dejarlos salir a los dos niños, aunque insistieron en que los gemelos fueran con ellos. Cuando el sol cayó por fin, Ron y Ginny corrieron al encuentro del resto de los demás chicos en compañía de los gemelos que los seguían de cerca. Al llegar ya toda la pandilla estaba reunida, esperándolos. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a los gemelos, Draco hizo un gesto de fastidio y el resto se limitó a mirarse entre ellos con nerviosismo, a excepción de Lavender que miró a los gemelos con una gran sonrisa. Ron los presento, con un gesto de culpa y levantando los hombros, en señal de disculpas. Harry, Neville y Luna lo recibieron con una palmada en la espalda y Hermione besó su mejilla nuevamente, lo que hizo que Ron se sonrojara al instante y que los gemelos se miraran con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Así que ustedes son la famosa "pandilla de Wight" no? – Rompió el hielo Fred – No se preocupen, estamos aquí porque nuestra madre nos obligó pero pueden hacer de cuenta que no estamos – dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a Lavender, que lo miraba fascinada.

- Si, hagan lo que quieran, nosotros iremos a conocer chi… el lugar… - Dijo George, mirando con interés hacia un rincón de la playa donde había algunas chicas reunidas conversando animadamente.

- A mi no me molesta si quieren venir – acotó Lavender, mirando sonrojada a Fred pero este no la escuchó y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban cerca del grupo de chicas, lo que hizo que la rubia bufara desilusionada.

- Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, vamos a ver quien va al bosque y quien va al faro – dijo Harry.

- ¿Cómo decidiremos eso? – preguntó Ron.

- Echaremos una moneda y decidiremos – contestó Draco - A ver, cara es el bosque y ceca es el faro, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos contestaron afirmativamente y empezó a revolear la moneda. Cuando hubo pasado por cada uno, ultimaron los detalles.

- Bueno, Neville, Draco, Luna y Lavender irán al faro y Harry, Ginny, Ron y yo al bosque – dijo Hermione – Nos encontraremos aquí en dos horas que es el tiempo en que tenemos que volver cada uno a casa. Recuerden como lo planeamos: Si alguien lo encuentra antes de las dos horas vienen para el lugar donde esté el resto. ¡Buena suerte!

Luego de eso, se separaron y corrieron a su lugar destinado. Ron sentía una mezcla de excitación y nervios, por un lado le encantaba la idea de meterse en una aventura de ese tipo pero por otro, le daba un poco de miedo entrar al bosque a esas horas de la noche y peor aún, con Hermione que parecía que no le tenía miedo a nada. Al entrar en el bosque, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de temor por lo que podía encontrar. Ron les temía mucho a las arañas y cada ruido que escuchaba lo hacía sobresaltar temiendo en que podía encontrarse con alguna. Se giró hacia sus compañeros: Harry miraba hacia su alrededor como estudiando el bosque, Ginny iba detrás de Harry, como escondiéndose y Hermione observaba cada rincón como si esperara encontrar alguna señal de que el "tesoro" que buscaban se encontraba allí. Cuando se sintió observada, lo miró y sonrió. Ron bajó la mirada al suelo totalmente sonrojado, disimulando que buscaba el tesoro. De pronto se escuchó el ulular de una lechuza y Ginny soltó un grito asustando a todos.

- ¡Ginny por Dios, me diste un susto de muerte! – Gritó Ron, agarrándose el pecho y fulminándola con la mirada.

- Lo siento, es que… Este bosque me asusta… - contestó Ginny con voz temblorosa.

- No te preocupes, te dije que yo cuidaría de ti, ¿recuerdas? – Le dijo Harry y le dio la mano, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara nuevamente.

- Supongo que entonces yo tendré que cuidarte a ti, ¿verdad? – Preguntó con sonrisa maliciosa Hermione a un asustado Ron.

- ¡Claro que no! – Respondió con el ceño fruncido el pelirrojo – Puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito que una niña lo haga – continuó imperturbable hasta que un sonido extraño lo hizo girarse bruscamente sobre sus talones.

- ¡No seas cobarde, es una ardilla! – se burlo la castaña

- ¡No soy un cobarde! – Se defendió Ron con las mejillas encendidas.

- ¿Pueden dejar de discutir y seguir buscando? – Intervino Harry con gesto de cansancio.

Ambos asintieron apenados murmurando una disculpa y continuaron con la búsqueda.

El tiempo transcurrió y, como bien era de esperarse, no hallaron ningún tesoro por lo que, resignados y cansados, resolvieron que lo mejor sería volver con el resto, suponiendo que habían tenido la misma desafortunada suerte. Comenzaron a correr y Hermione, al ver que Ron se detenía con cada ruido que escuchaba, decidió que lo mejor era tomarlo de la mano, cosa que al pelirrojo lo aturdió sobremanera pero no se lo impidió y así fueron corriendo al encuentro del resto de los niños. Al llegar junto a ellos, Luna peleaba con Draco, Neville los observaba sentado y con gesto de cansancio y Lavender intentaba en vano que Fred la notara haciendo poses de estrella del modelaje aunque los ojos del gemelo estaban orientados hacia una muchacha más "desarrollada" que la niña rubia y George observaba a Lavender con un gesto entre divertido y compasivo. Cuando todos se encontraron al fin, Draco y Luna dejaron de discutir, Lavender dejó de intentar captar la atención de Fred y se unieron al resto. Hermione, al ver los rostros desilusionados de sus amigos creyó que lo mejor era olvidar el asunto y planear algo positivo y más probable que encontrar un tesoro… Después de todo, ella se iría al otro día quizás para siempre y no quería llevarse un recuerdo frustrado.

- Lamento que no hallamos encontrado el tesoro pero… Creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de ello y pensar algo más divertido para mañana ya que… Bueno… Me iré de aquí…

Al ver que la castaña había entristecido, todos cambiaron la expresión desganada por la frustrada experiencia y decidieron que lo mejor era brindarle una despedida mas "alegre"

- ¡Mañana habrá una feria! Podríamos ir, ¿no? – Dijo Neville con entusiasmo.

Todos respondieron afirmativamente y miraron al mismo tiempo a Hermione que había cambiado su expresión triste a una más alegre. Harry se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo por sus hombros brindándole afecto a lo que ella respondió con una tierna sonrisa. Ron al observar esto sintió algo desagradable en el estomago, seguramente sería hambre – pensó – ¿Qué otra cosa si no? Aunque no entendía porque de repente sentía unas enormes ganas de quitar el brazo de Harry de los hombros de Hermione. Y como si ella hubiera leído sus pensamientos, fijó su mirada en él y le sonrió. El dolor de estomago del pelirrojo creció aun más y decidió que lo mejor sería volver a casa antes de que el dolor pasara a sus orejas después de que las agarrara su madre…

El día siguiente a ese fue soleado y caluroso y, al contrario de lo que pensaba la señora Weasley que todavía seguía ordenando la nueva casa, era un día perfecto para disfrutar en la playa. La pandilla de Wight disfrutaba de las olas del cristalino océano como lo que eran precisamente: niños. Ron amaba nadar, desde niño lo hacía en la pileta de sus tíos o en el lago cercano a su antigua casa pero no había nada como el gran océano en el que ahora se encontraba. Su mayor sueño era convertirse en buzo y nadar junto a los delfines y ahora estaba más cerca de cumplirlo. Neville corría por la orilla escapando de Lavender que intentaba posar un cangrejo sobre él, Luna estaba ensimismada juntando caracoles en un pequeño balde, Draco observaba con resentimiento a una pequeña morena llamada Pansy y cuando ella lo miraba, él rápidamente desviaba sus ojos hacia Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione que jugaban a saltar las olas riendo sin parar, más que nada cuando alguna les daba fuerte y los hacía tumbar en la arena. A la tercera ola que arrastro a Ginny a la orilla, Harry decidió que lo mejor era tomarla de la mano lo que hizo que la pelirrojita se sonrojara pero también se sintiera más segura. Los otros dos no paraban de hacer competencias: Quién saltaba más alto, quién esquivaba más olas, quién aguantaba más debajo del agua, etc. Ron creía que nunca había sido más feliz, sus amigos eran muy divertidos y el lugar era increíble pero no pudo dejar de sentir un pequeño malestar al pensar que Hermione se iría a la mañana siguiente. Todos eran muy buenos con él y por demás entretenidos pero Hermione era su preferida. Le gustaba esa manera de ser que tenía: curiosa, atrevida y directa, cuando sonreía el no podía evitar hacerlo también y cuando se enojaba adquiría una tonalidad rosácea en sus mejillas que la hacía ver muy linda y era por eso que él – inconcientemente – siempre estaba intentando hacerla enojar, le parecía de lo más divertido. Al anochecer, todos los niños con sus respectivos padres se dirigieron a la feria. Al llegar se reunieron y juntos recorrieron todos los juegos que había allí. Entraron a una atracción llamada "la cueva fantasma" donde todo estaba oscuro y era muy tenebroso. Harry tomo de la mano a Ginny – que para ese entonces ya se había hecho una costumbre – Lavender gritaba cada cinco segundos, causando la irritación de Draco y Neville caminaba dando tropezones cada tanto porque se negaba a abrir los ojos. Luna observaba todo con ojos soñadores – como si en lugar de una cueva fantasma estuviera en un museo – y Ron y Hermione iban rezagados detrás de la concentrada Luna. De pronto, apareció una especie de hombre lobo que hizo que Neville cerrara mas los ojos, Lavender gritó y se oculto detrás de Neville, Draco se abrazó a Luna y luego ruborizado, la soltó y se fue bufando ante la mirada desconcertada de la rubia, Ginny gritó y se agarró del brazo de Harry que había cerrado los ojos y se cubría con un brazo y Hermione gritó y se aferró al pelirrojo. Ambos se miraron y al verse abrazados se soltaron rápidamente como si se hubieran quemado. Cuando terminó la atracción, todos al unísono decidieron que lo mejor era probar con otra clase de juego menos aterradora por lo que continuaron en los autos chocadores, luego en la cama elástica y en todos aquellos juegos en donde les era permitido entrar. Mientras se dirigían a una de las atracciones, Luna señaló con entusiasmo una carpa misteriosa que había allí. Vieron que se trataba de una adivina y todos corrieron hacia la carpa con curiosidad. En la carpa había una mujer mayor con el rostro surcado de arrugas y un pañuelo muy feo en la cabeza sentada frente a una mesa en la que había una gran bola blanca. Los hizo sentar a todos y los niños, mirándose entre sí con inseguridad, se sentaron frente a la mujer. La adivina sonrió y empezó a hablarle a cada uno por separado:

- Veo que estas muy triste – le dijo a Hermione – No te preocupes, volverás.

Todos se miraron con los ojos como platos y fijaron la vista en una sorprendida Hermione que había empalidecido. Luego la adivina continuó:

- Ustedes buscan un tesoro y no se han dado cuenta de que ya lo han encontrado. Su amistad es el mayor tesoro. Ahora lo que deben hacer es conservarlo a pesar de todo. Y tú niña – señalando con dedo acusador a Lavender - debes fijarte en muchachos de tu edad – Todos rieron y la rubia se cruzó de brazos, enfadada – Tú deja de ser tan fanfarrón niño porque conocerás a una peor que tú – le dijo a un enojado Draco – Y tú has encontrado un ángel de la guarda que nunca te dejará – le dijo a la pequeña pelirroja con dulzura, mirando alternativamente a Harry y a ella, lo que hizo que los niños se soltaran las manos avergonzados – Tú ves más allá que los niños normales, asustas niña – le dijo a una sonriente y ensoñadora Luna – y ustedes… - dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione – Ay… ¡Tendrán unos niños hermosos! Que pena que no estaré viva para conocerlos…

Ambos saltaron de sus asientos y salieron enojados de la carpa ante la carcajada de los demás niños. Cuando la adivina se quedó sola, los gemelos riendo a más no poder se acercaron a ella y le dieron dinero.

- Gracias, ¡eso estuvo brillante! – dijo un divertido George.

- Y me libraste de Lavender, eso si que no tiene precio – Terció Fred.

- Me encantó la cara de Ron cuando le dijiste que se casaría con Hermione, definitivamente eres la mejor – agregó George.

- Lastima que eres un fraude porque no se como sacarme a esa niña de encima – se lamentó Fred.

Los gemelos salieron de la carpa y la adivina los observaba con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro, mientras decía para sí misma:

- Que pena que no estaré viva para conocer a esos niños, realmente una pena…

La pandilla se despidió y partieron a sus casas habiendo quedado en encontrarse a la mañana siguiente para despedir a Hermione. Todos se saludaron a excepción de Ron y Hermione que después de la experiencia vivida con la adivina no se animaban a mirarse. Ambos niños siguieron pensando en lo que la adivina les había dicho, por lo que les costó conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, toda la pandilla se reunió en la entrada de la casa de la castaña para despedirla. Hermione se acercó a cada uno de ellos y los abrazo con ojos melancólicos y un "te extrañare" a cada uno de ellos. Al llegar a Ron se detuvo sin saber que hacer, después de la experiencia de la noche anterior no se atrevía a abrazarlo pero Ron la sorprendió. Se acercó a ella y le habló al oído, para que el resto no escuchara:

- ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el mar jugando a quién aguantaba más bajo el agua? – Ante el gesto afirmativo de la castaña, prosiguió – Bueno, cuando estaba bajo el agua encontré esto – mostrándole una pulsera de oro – No es el tesoro que buscabas pero… Creo que te gustará… - Le dio la pulsera mirando el suelo sonrojado.

Hermione tomo la pulsera y con lágrimas en los ojos se abalanzo sobre él abrazándolo muy fuertemente.

Oh Ron… Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho… Gracias… No llegue a conocerte pero… Prometo que nunca te olvidaré.

Besó su mejilla nuevamente y Ron levantó su mirada encontrando la de ella y ambos se sonrieron. Luego de eso, la castaña subió al auto que la aguardaba para encaminarse hacia su nueva vida y partió, observando con la nariz pegada a la ventana a los mejores amigos que la vida le había dado y a ese niño que, sin conocerlo, se le había colado muy dentro de su corazón.


	2. Cap 2: 15 años después

**Capitulo 2: 15 años después.**

Era un soleado día de verano en la isla de Wight. Aunque el oceanario trabajaba casi todo el año, era en verano cuando tenían mayor asistencia y por consiguiente, más trabajo. Las puertas abrirían en solo una hora y la tranquilidad y silencio que se respiraba en el ambiente hasta ese momento iba a ser cambiado por el bullicio del público y los gritos de los niños. Ron y Lavender llevaban ya dos horas ensayando el espectáculo junto a Daniel y Kendra, los delfines estrellas y preferidos de la gente. Kendra estaba particularmente inquieta ese día y Lavender insistía en que seguramente estaba ovulando porque cuando a ella le pasaba se sentía de la misma manera. Ron se había cansado de explicarle que Kendra aún no tenía edad para ello pero con Lavender era inútil, era una mujer realmente terca… El pelirrojo sabía que el cetáceo actuaba de esa manera cada inicio de temporada por lo que había estado especialmente afectuoso con ella ese día pero era inútil… Kendra no quería comer ni hacer las actividades que el espectáculo requería y, aunque Ron prefería por sobre todo la tranquilidad del animal antes de su efectividad, el señor Parkinson – dueño del oceanario – seguramente no pensaba lo mismo y por ello es que estaba realmente preocupado con la actitud del animal. Con el silbato en una mano y el balde lleno de pescados en la otra, Ron intentó lograr la atención de Kendra una vez más mientras Lavender le indicaba a Daniel que pasara por el aro, cosa que hacía a la perfección y que era recompensado con su respectivo pescado y el afectuoso beso de la rubia en su "nariz de botella". Cada tanto se volteaba hacia el pelirrojo esperando resultados positivos en la performance de ellos y se encontraba con una esquiva Kendra y un preocupado Ron que ya no sabía que hacer para lograr su cometido.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de intentar que toque la pelota y aprovechas el resto del tiempo solo acompañándola?- Le preguntó la rubia que siempre pensaba que cuando una mujer no tenía buen humor, solo había que comprenderla y hacerle compañía.

- Si… Creo que será lo mejor… No tiene sentido que siga obligándola a hacer algo que no quiere... – respondió el pelirrojo con los brazos como jarras y un gesto de resignación – veremos si después responde bien y si no… Le dejaremos todo el trabajo a Daniel y procederemos antes a la parte de Panda.

Panda era la orca, es decir, la gran atracción del lugar. El espectáculo de los delfines empezaba con ellos y culminaba con los saltos de Panda y como broche de oro, con el gran salto de la orca con Ron sobre su nariz.

- Oye… Ya se que te lo pregunté varias veces pero… ¿Estás realmente seguro que Fred vendrá hoy? – Preguntó la rubia sonrojada y enroscándose en mechón de cabello con el dedo.

- Lavender por Dios, ya te dije que sí… - respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco – No entiendo porque sigues insistiendo con él, Fred es mi hermano y lo quiero pero con las mujeres es un verdadero diablo… Eres una buena mujer y muy atractiva, mereces algo mejor Lav, ya olvídalo ¿quieres?

- Tú eras igual y cambiaste ¿no? – Acotó esperanzada la rubia - ¿Por qué piensas que él no lo hará? Si Cho pudo cambiarte, quizás yo pueda hacerlo con él…

- Pero hace quince años que lo intentas… ¿No te cansaste todavía?

- Ay Ron… Si supieras lo que es estar enamorado no preguntarías eso – dijo Lavender levantando una ceja, desafiante.

- ¿Cómo que no lo se? ¡Yo estoy enamorado de Cho! – Se defendió el pelirrojo sin mirarla.

- Oh si claro… Lo había olvidado – Contestó con ironía.

- Bueno, ya basta de charla, en quince minutos tendremos un mundo de gente aquí, llevemos a los chicos al otro estanque – puntualizó el pelirrojo levemente enojado por el comentario de su mejor amiga.

Ron sabía que no estaba enamorado de Cho pero la quería y mucho, nunca lo había dudado. Ella sentía lo mismo por él porque, en definitiva, eran iguales. Todos les decían siempre que eran almas gemelas porque actuaban, pensaban y procedían generalmente de la misma manera aunque Lavender insistía siempre en que las almas gemelas no definitivamente tenían que estar enamoradas y aunque él no le daba la razón ni aunque lo torturaran, pensaba lo mismo. Con Cho eran amigos desde el primer grado y siempre se habían llevado de maravillas. Habían ido juntos al baile al finalizar la escuela y se consultaban y aconsejaban sobre sus respectivas citas ya que los dos eran igualmente desastrosos en ellas. Ambos eran inconstantes en sus relaciones y extremadamente tímidos por lo que su primer beso y su primera relación sexual la habían tenido juntos. La gente solía decir que eran tan parecidos y tan unidos que tenían que estar juntos y como además había un sentimiento de amor y compañerismo muy grande entre ellos, habían terminado por llevar su relación a otro nivel. Eran novios hacía tres años y se llevaban de maravillas. Jamás peleaban por nada, no eran celosos – algo bueno ya que su mejor amiga era una mujer - y su relación sexual era satisfactoria. Lavender decía siempre que parecían un matrimonio de ancianos ya que llevaban una vida monótona y que si no había lujuria y pasión en una pareja, era aburridísimo. El hecho de que jamás pelearan era una demostración acertada de que la palabra "pasión" no existía en ellos y que estando juntos solo lograban perderse de las maravillas que otorgaba Eros. A Ron le molestaban esos comentarios tan directos de su amiga pero Lavender siempre había sido igual, apasionada y frontal, sin importarle el que dirán. Había estado enamorada de Fred desde el primer día que lo vio pero el gemelo no era de los que se comprometían. El sabía que su hermano se sentía atraído por la rubia pero como sabía que ella tenía intenciones serias con él, prefería no acercarse. Muchos le decían que lo intentará con George que era el más "tranquilo" de los gemelos y que, en definitiva, tenían el mismo aspecto pero ella se rehusaba al instante. Desde el primer momento que los vio, Lavender nunca tuvo problemas en distinguirlos, algo que solo podían hacer unos pocos – incluso su propia madre a veces los confundía – y eso a Ron le hacía sentir un gran respeto por su amiga. Porque a pesar de ser una chica bastante revoltosa y alocada, era muy fiel a su corazón.

La gente empezó a llegar y fueron ubicándose en sus asientos, esperando a que comenzara la función. Ron y Lavender observaban todo detrás del escenario, aguardando a que llegara el momento de dar por comenzado el espectáculo. Vieron entre el público que se acercaba a las gradas a Luna y Neville que miraban a su alrededor, seguramente buscando al resto de sus amigos. El gesto de Neville indicando hacia una dirección a Luna con su cabeza hizo que Ron observara hacía ese lugar y pudo ver a Cho que se acercaba sonriente con los brazos abiertos para saludar a sus amigos. El pelirrojo sonrío satisfecho ante esa imagen, Cho era una mujer muy especial, sin dudas no se había equivocado al elegirla como pareja. De pronto el gesto sonriente de Luna se transformó en uno de fastidio y sin necesidad de mirar se dio cuenta de quién había aparecido. Draco y Pansy venían caminando del brazo, ella reía al parecer por algo que le estaba diciendo el rubio al oído. Luna y Pansy nunca se habían llevado bien y no era para menos. La morena tenía la costumbre de llamar a la rubia "Lunática", cosa que a Draco le divertía y eso lo hacía aún peor. El rubio era un buen amigo y siempre acudía a las reuniones o fiestas que hacían pero desde que salía con la chica más adinerada de la isla se había vuelto un tanto petulante. Pero solo era cuando estaba junto a ella, cosa que le molestaba al resto de los amigos y por lo que Ginny decía que Pansy era una mala influencia para él. Aún así, los chicos solían estar juntos ya que casi todos trabajaban en la misma escuela. Neville era profesor de Matemáticas, Draco de Historia, Cho de Inglés y Luna enseñaba Arte. Lavender era su mejor amiga y pasaba casi tanto tiempo o más con Ron que Cho, al punto de que ni siquiera se habían separado para ir a la universidad y ambos se habían recibido de biólogos marinos. Ginny era veterinaria y Harry psicólogo, por lo que solía ponerse bastante pesado a veces "psicoanalizando" las locuras de sus amigos… Y ahí los vio, tomados de la mano – como siempre – acercándose al resto de los chicos. Harry y Ginny habían estado juntos siempre, desde el primer día. Siempre bromeaban entre sus amigos que ellos tenían que aparecer en el libro de los récords por su prolongado noviazgo. Hacía 10 años que salían y parecía que hacía solo uno ya que siempre estaban prodigándose mimos, abrazos y besos como si no hubiera nadie con ellos.

El gritito de Lavender lo sobresalto y le hizo desviar la mirada hacia donde le señalaba su amiga. Sus padres, Percy, Bill y los gemelos se acercaban a las gradas y saludaban al resto de los chicos. Ya no faltaba nadie ya que Charlie en cuanto se recibió de arqueólogo, se había mudado a España para trabajar en el museo arqueológico nacional de Madrid y estaba muy feliz allí por lo que solo venía de visitas para ocasiones especiales.

La voz en el parlante anunciando el próximo espectáculo hizo que los chicos se prepararan para salir y empezar con el show. Comenzó la música que era acompañada con los aplausos y vitoreos del público, la pequeña puerta que dividía un estanque del otro fue abierta y Daniel y Kendra aparecieron nadando y dando saltos mientras Lavender y Ron aplaudían con los brazos levantados animando a la gente que entre gritos, palmeos y flashes de cámaras observaba la función. Ron se alegro de que Kendra hubiera decidido salir a mostrarse por lo que se zambulló de cabeza y fue a su lado, el animal nadaba empujando los pies de Ron con su nariz mientras Lavender hacía saltar a Daniel con movimientos de brazos. El show continuó durante otros quince minutos en los que los delfines saltaron por los aros, tocaron la pelota que colgaba de un gancho y culminó como siempre, con los saltos de Panda mojando a la gente que se encontraba cerca de la pileta y con el gran final de la orca con Ron sobre su nariz que hizo estallar en aplausos y gritos a todos los presentes. Los amigos de Ron ovacionaron el gran show, emocionados como niños a excepción de Pansy que miraba su reloj cada minuto con fastidio y Draco que se quejaba de la actitud de su novia. Al finalizar, todos se acercaron a Ron y a Lavender para felicitarlos y, aunque los chicos tenían que quedarse a seguir trabajando, el resto quedó en encontrarse en la casa del pelirrojo luego, como hacían cada sábado al caer el sol.

A solo 150 Km. en Londres, Hermione terminaba de atender al último paciente del día. Amaba su trabajo de pediatra porque amaba a los niños pero aún así sufría con cada uno de ellos cuando sentían dolor o estaban muy enfermos. Fleur, su mejor amiga e hija del dueño de la clínica, siempre le decía que se había equivocado de profesión, que tendría que haber sido maestra de jardín de infantes donde los niños eran felices y ella no tenía que sufrir pero la castaña siempre contestaba que lo más gratificante de su labor era cuando podía cambiar el sufrimiento de un niño por una sonrisa.

Ese día había sido particularmente difícil. Un niño se había caído de un trampolín sobre el borde de una pileta y se había hecho un corte profundo en la sien por lo que había tenido que suturar pero lo más dificultoso había sido calmar el miedo del niño por ver su rostro lleno de sangre. Pero ella no solo era una excelente profesional sino que también era una mujer muy cariñosa y dulce y los niños le tenían mucha confianza y afecto. Mientras terminaba de dar las últimas puntadas en la cabeza de Evian – el paciente – Hermione pensaba en lo que le depararía el final del día. Cedric, su novio, había acordado con ella en pasarla a buscar por la clínica para darle una sorpresa. Es que ese día cumplían tres años de noviazgo y era un motivo más que suficiente para celebrar. La voz de Evian logro sacarla por un momento de sus pensamientos.

- Me va a quedar cicatriz verdad… - se lamentó el pequeño – Todos los niños se van a burlar de mí…

- Lo siento pero… Si, va a quedarte una pequeña cicatriz pero no deberías preocuparte, al contrario… Los niños con cicatriz son muy populares…

- ¿De verdad? – Contestó el niño abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Ajá. Cuando era pequeña tenía un amigo con una cicatriz en la frente y era un niño muy valiente – afirmó la castaña – Tenía muchos amigos y… Era un éxito total con las niñas…

- Pero… A mi no me gustan las niñas, solo tengo siete – contestó Evian mostrándole el numero "siete" con sus dedos.

- No ahora, pero te gustaran más adelante.

- Si… Mi papá me dice lo mismo, siempre me dice: "Evian, cuando seas grande y te gusten las niñas espero que conozcas a una como tu madre" pero… Yo no quiero conocer a una como mi madre… - dijo el niño con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y eso por qué? Si quieres contarme, claro…

- ¡Pues porque sería demasiado mayor para mi! – contestó el niño levantando un brazo por encima de su cabeza.

Hermione apretó sus labios para evitar reír ante la revelación del niño y le explico con dulzura:

- No Evian, a lo que tu padre se refería es a que espera que encuentres una niña que sea como tu madre en su forma de ser, su bondad o su belleza y eso te lo dijo porque la quiere mucho, ¿entiendes?

- Ah… Si, claro, yo también lo espero porque mi mamá es muy buena y… ¡cocina muy rico! – Dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa – Oye, ¿tu amigo también conoció a una niña como mi mamá?

- Bueno… Eso no lo se… Hace muchos años que no lo veo… - contestó la castaña haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Se pelearon?

- No, es sólo que me mudé lejos cuando era pequeña y no volví a verlo.

- ¿Y no lo extrañas?

- Si, mucho…

Las palabras de Hermione eran realmente sinceras, algo que la hizo reflexionar. Después de mudarse había mantenido el contacto con algunos de sus amigos a través de cartas pero con el tiempo habían ido escaseando hasta que un día dejaron de comunicarse. Pero realmente extrañaba a sus amigos, había compartido la mejor época de su vida junto a ellos y no pudo evitar preguntarse que sería de sus vidas ahora. El niño volvió a hablar, sacándola de sus pensamientos:

- Ahora ya no eres pequeña así que si lo extrañas podrías ir a verlo ¿no? Ya que ahora eres mayor y tus padres te permiten viajar sola…

Hermione sonrió ante la astucia del niño y le revolvió el cabello con su mano.

- Tienes toda la razón Evian, eres un niño muy sabio.

- Si… ¡Quizás la cicatriz me este dando poderes! – añadió Evian abriendo mucho sus ojitos.

- Ja ja, quizás, ¿quién sabe? Bueno, ya he terminado contigo así que puedes ir con tu madre. Y como has sido un niño muy bueno te dejaré tomar una paleta de las que están sobre mi escritorio.

El niño saltó de la camilla gritando un "yupi" y luego de abrazar y darle un beso en la mejilla a la castaña, tomó una paleta y salió del consultorio. Hermione comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de hablar con su pequeño paciente y no pudo evitar preguntarse porque no lo había pensado antes. Se sentó frente a su escritorio que estaba lleno de fotografías y prestó especial atención a una de ellas: En la que estaba junto a la pandilla esa noche que habían festejado el cumpleaños de Harry y Neville – que cumplían con un día de diferencia y por eso lo habían festejado juntos – y una sonrisa de nostalgia la invadió. Al lado de la fotografía había un almanaque y comprobó que solo quedaban unos pocos días para empezar sus vacaciones. Se echó para atrás en su silla y entrelazando sus dedos sobre su vientre y mirando hacia el techo, afirmó:

- Ya se donde iré a pasar mis vacaciones este año.

Al anochecer, tal como habían programado, la pandilla se había reunido en la casa de Ron como cada sábado a excepción de Harry y Ginny que llegarían más tarde. Como era una noche agradable y de clima templado, habían bajado a la playa con algunas mantas y una heladera llena de cervezas y algunos sándwiches. Todos conversaban alegremente y se respiraba un clima agradable y de diversión, hasta Draco se veía relajado y feliz, ya que Pansy por un malestar se había quedado en su casa y por lo tanto, Luna también estaba tranquila. Ron estaba acostado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza mirando el cielo que estaba completamente estrellado esa noche, Luna discutía sobre un tema del renacimiento con Draco – Siempre lo hacían por cualquier cosa - Los gemelos jugaban a hacer pases con una pelota con un despistado Neville que no lograba tocarla ni una vez, Cho observaba el juego riendo y alentando a los chicos y Lavender observaba detenidamente a Fred y cada tanto lanzaba un lastimero suspiro. Cho observaba cada tanto a Lavender y sentía algo de pena por la rubia, sabía que tenía sentimientos puros y que sufría mucho por el gemelo y fue por ello que decidió que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla.

- Oye Lav-Lav, ¿qué tal está tu… corazón...?

- No se, pregúntale tú misma, está ahí jugando a la pelota – Dijo la rubia emitiendo un sonoro suspiro.

- Pero… Me refiero a… Bueno… ¿No estás con ningún chico? Es decir… Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

- Ah, ¿te refieres a si tengo novio? Pues no, mi corazón está resguardado esperando a que Fred se de por aludido… - contestó con resignación

- Pero Lav… ¡Tú eres una mujer muy bella y una excelente persona! Eres divertida, te vales por ti misma y miles de cualidades más…

- No me lo digas a mí, díselo a él – contestó, señalando al gemelo.

- Me refiero a que no deberías desperdiciar tu tiempo en alguien que no sabe apreciar cuanto vales… - expresó con dulzura Cho, tomando la mano de su amiga.

- Es que yo no puedo imaginar estar con otra persona, yo… solo lo quiero a él… dijo Lavender, mirando sus manos con tristeza.

- Bueno… Entonces, tienes que hacer algo al respecto. Primero y principal tienes que cambiar tu actitud hacia él…

Cho intentó buscar las palabras acertadas para hacerle entender a su amiga lo que quería decirle sin herirla, ante la mirada expectante de ella.

- Veras, tú tienes una manera de demostrarle lo que sientes demasiado… eh… sincera, digamos… o… directa… A lo que voy es que te muestras como una chica fácil.

Al ver que Lavender iba a protestar la interrumpió:

- ¡No quiero decir que seas una "chica fácil"! digo que es lo que le haces pensar pero solo con él, ¿entiendes? A lo que me refiero es a que, Fred suele andar con esas chicas "de una noche" y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad? – Ante la negativa de su amiga, prosiguió – Bueno, si quieres distinguirte de esas chicas y que él te preste verdadera atención, tienes que ser un poco distante con él, demostrarle que no eres una chica que esté a su fácil alcance, es decir, que no puede tenerte cuando quieres. A veces los muchachos son como niños… No quieren algo hasta que ya no lo pueden tener… ¿Me sigues?

- Aja… ¿Y cómo hago eso? – preguntó la rubia mostrándose muy interesada.

- Bueno… Vayamos de a poco. Podrías empezar a dejar de observarlo todo el tiempo como si tu vida dependiera de ello…

- Dejar de mirarlo… Será difícil pero lo intentaré… ¿Qué más?

- A ver… Ya se, dile que no

- ¿A qué?

- ¡No se, a cualquier cosa! Tú le dices que "sí" a todo lo que él dice o propone, siempre estás de su lado o le das la razón.

- Muy bien, le diré que no… ¿Algo más?

- Mmm... no, por ahora con eso basta. Si cambias rotundamente de un momento para el otro será muy evidente. Ve de a poco.

- Lo haré. ¡Gracias!

En ese momento, los gemelos y Neville se acercaban a ellas.

- Hola chicas, ¿quieren jugar con nosotros? – Preguntó George.

Ambas se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no? Será divertido – dijo Cho.

- Yo me prendo – exclamó Lavender

- Toma la pelota Lav – dijo Fred, lanzándosela

- No, gracias – contestó la rubia cruzándose de brazos y evitando mirarlo.

- ¿No dijiste que te prendías? – Cuestionó un atónito Fred

- Cambie de opinión – sentenció la rubia aun sin mirarlo

- Muy bien… Eh… ¿Estás enfadada? – Preguntó extrañado con una ceja levantada.

- No. – espetó la rubia.

- Eh… ¿Te duele algo?

- No.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- No.

- ¿Extrañas a tu madre?

- No.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó George a Fred en un susurro.

- Estoy jugando con ella – contestó haciendo una mueca de burla – ¿No ves que solo dice que no? Ya se, ¡le preguntaré si es rubia natural!

- Ya déjala y vamos a jugar, ¿quieres? – dijo George tomando del brazo a su hermano.

Cuando volvieron a su juego, Lavender sonrió a Cho y levantando su pulgar buscaba la aprobación de su amiga recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa resignada de esta. Ayudar a Lavender iba a ser más difícil que encontrar un dinosaurio vivo…

A los pocos minutos ya todos se habían sumado al juego que fue cambiado por futbol – a excepción de Lavender que seguía cruzada de brazos evitando con todo su ser mirar a Fred y de Neville que se había cansado – y como en todo juego había risas, discusiones por momentos, caídas y demás. En un equipo jugaban Ron, Cho y George y en el otro Fred, Luna y Draco. Las mayores discusiones se daban entre Draco y Luna ya que está se despistaba a cada rato y siempre perdía la pelota y en uno de esos descuidos Cho había convertido un gol que había festejado lanzándose a los brazos de Ron. En medio del juego vieron llegar a Harry y Ginny y todos corrieron a su encuentro, recibiéndolos con palmadas en la espalda. Ron notó que su hermana y su amigo tenían una sonrisa muy misteriosa en sus rostros y decidió averiguar que tramaban:

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes que están tan sonrientes, qué estuvieron haciendo? – Ante la mirada burlona de Harry, acotó - No no, dejen, ¡no me cuenten!

- No es lo que estás pensando hermanito mal pensado – Contestó la pelirroja levantando una ceja – tenemos una noticia muy importante que transmitirles.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que quieren decirnos?

- ¡Que Harry y yo decidimos casarnos! – Exclamó con un grito triunfante.

Todos aplaudieron y se acercaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja.

- ¿Y cuando será el gran evento? – Preguntó entusiasmado Neville.

- En un mes – Contestó Harry

- ¡¿Un mes?! – Exclamaron todos al unísono.

- ¿Les parece muy pronto? – Preguntó extrañado Harry – ¡Hace diez años que somos novios!

**- **Bueno, si eso es cierto – acotó Draco.

- Y la semana que viene celebraremos nuestro compromiso. ¡Haremos una gran fiesta en la playa! – Contó Ginny

- ¡Genial! – Exclamo Lavender con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – comentaron los gemelos

- ¡Trajimos champaña! – dijo Harry sacando varias botellas y copas de una canasta.

Todos llenaron sus copas y las alzaron a la salud de la pareja, deseándoles felicidad y prosperidad. Luego del brindis los amigos continuaron conversando animadamente sobre sus planes y demás. Ron notó que Cho estaba un poco seria por lo que se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

- Oye, ¿estás bien?

- Si, estoy feliz por ellos, ¿por qué preguntas?

- Es que te veo un poco seria – contestó el pelirrojo tomándola de la barbilla.

- No me pasa nada Ron, solo estoy un poco cansada, es todo.

- ¿Seguro? ¿O es que el tema del compromiso de Harry y Ginny te puso un poco melancólica?

- No… ¿Por qué piensas eso? – se defendió Cho

- No se… Quizás quieres lo mismo para ti… ¿Has cambiado de opinión? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, intentando esconder el miedo a su respuesta.

- No, no lo he hecho, sigo pensando en que casarse es una ridiculez – Contestó Cho intentando sonar segura cosa que logró

- Por eso la gente siempre dice que somos almas gemelas – concluyó Ron besando la frente de su novia – Pensamos igual.

- Es cierto – respondió Cho abrazándose a su novio.

Ron notó que Luna los escuchaba y se acercó a ella, separándose momentáneamente de Cho.

- Tremendo susto te has llevado ¿no? – Le preguntó Luna sonriéndole maliciosamente.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que temías que Cho quisiera casarse contigo, ¿a que más? – contesto Luna como si fuera algo obvio.

- Yo no temo eso, se que ella no quiere casarse al igual que yo – dijo el pelirrojo aparentando seguridad en su voz.

- Yo creo que los dos son unos mentirosos – expresó Luna que tenía esa costumbre de decir siempre lo que pensaba.

- Bueno, estás equivocada.

- Ustedes dos están perdiendo el tiempo – prosiguió imperturbable la rubia – no deberían estar juntos sino que tendrían que tratar de encontrar su media naranja.

- ¿media naranja? – preguntó Ron riendo – Pensé que solo mi madre decía esas cosas.

- Bueno, llámalo como quieras: media naranja, tu otra mitad, verdadero amor, persona ideal…

- Eso es una ridiculez Luna.

- ¡Oh vamos Ron! No me digas que eres completamente feliz…

- ¡Lo soy!

- ¿Estás enamorado de Cho?

- Bueno…

- ¡No, no lo estas y ella tampoco de ti!

- Yo estoy muy bien con ella y…

- ¡Y ella también lo está contigo porque se quieren y se llevan muy bien pero no es lo mismo!

- No se a que te refieres y sería una estupidez buscar a mi "media naranja" cuando con Cho estoy más que bien.

- Ron… Mira a Harry y a Ginny y dime que no quisieras algo así para ti…

Ron desvió la vista hacia la pareja y entendió a lo que se refería Luna: Harry y Ginny estaban abrazados con sus frentes juntas y sonriéndose embobados como si estuvieran solos en el mundo. Una mezcla de felicidad por ellos y anhelo por tener algo así lo invadió. Quería mucho a Cho, de eso estaba seguro, pero no sentía amor por ella ni nunca lo había sentido por ninguna otra. Había conocido muchas mujeres, siempre eran bellas e interesantes pero ninguna le había llegado profundamente al corazón. Pensaba en que quizás no todos tenían que encontrar a su "media naranja", que tal vez era un "beneficio" para unos pocos. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Esa Luna si que lograba meterle ideas raras en la cabeza… El estaba muy bien con Cho y esas tonterías como casarse y el clásico "vivieron felices para siempre" no iban con él. Y si de algo estaba seguro es de que ninguna mujer en el mundo le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.


	3. Cap 3: Regreso a la isla de Wight

**Hola gente linda, perdón por el retraso… El motivo es que hace días que no puedo entrar a esta página y… Aún no puedo… Mi buena amiga Rosie Lovegood es la que está subiendo este escrito porque se lo pedí como un favor para no tener que dejarlas con el fic incompleto, algo que no me gusta hacer… Espero que se pueda solucionar pronto ya que de no ser asi no solo no podre subir los capitulos sino que no podre leer los otros fics, que me interesa un poco más! Jajaja. Besos y gracias a todas las que han comentado y no pude contestarles. **

**Capitulo 3: Regreso a la isla de Wight.**

El sol colándose tímidamente por la ventana de la habitación la despertó. Llevó su mano hacia su boca para tapar un pequeño bostezo y luego de estirarse un poco, se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa dormilona y placentera a la vez. Ese día empezaban sus vacaciones pero eso no era lo mejor, sino dónde las pasaría. De solo pensar que esa misma noche volvería a esa mágica y maravillosa isla que la vio nacer y disfrutar de la mejor época de su vida, la emoción la embargaba. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos por lo que le esperaba; por un lado, no podía esperar a ver a todos sus amigos de nuevo, poder abrazarlos y revivir todas esas aventuras, juegos y experiencias vividas junto a ellos y por otro, tenía miedo de que al volver viera que sus amigos ya no siguieran siendo esa pandilla perfecta que ella recordaba o que no le perdonaran tanto tiempo de separación. Decidió no pensar en esa posibilidad o el miedo le haría dar marcha atrás, cosa que no quería. Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. Mientras preparaba el café y las tostadas, recordó la noche anterior y sonrió: Cedric la había llevado a su restaurante favorito y le había regalado un fino par de aretes que ella había visto en tiffany & co hacía solo un mes. No podía creer que lo hubiera recordado aunque si lo pensaba, no era nada extraño… Cedric era un hombre muy considerado y romántico, nunca se perdía un detalle y eso le encantaba… Además era sumamente seductor, atractivo e inteligente, en definitiva, el hombre perfecto. Tenía mucha suerte de haber podido conocer un hombre así, no tenía dudas, y no imaginaba que pudiera existir un hombre como él. Mientras le daba un sorbo a su café sonó el teléfono por lo que dejó la taza en la mesa y se fue a atender. Sonrió cuando escuchó la ronca voz de su mejor amiga que, por esos milagros de la vida, había madrugado:

_- Herms… Oye… ¿Estás despierta ya? _

- Si… Acabo de atender el teléfono… La que parece que no está muy despierta eres tú – contestó Hermione burlándose de su amiga.

- _¿Qué? Auuuuauuauu– _bostezó – _Ok, escucha, ya está todo listo, te pasaré a buscar en cuanto mi padre me de las llaves de la casa ¿si? Así que empieza a preparar las valijas._

- Ya las preparé Fleur… Solo tú dejas las cosas para último momento – la retó cariñosamente la castaña.

- _Bueno, yo no, así que… Supongo que voy a cortar para empezar a prepararme… Bien, nos veremos después, chao…_

Y sin esperar respuesta colgó. Hermione dejó el teléfono negando con la cabeza y riendo por la extraña conversación mantenida con su amiga. Conocía a Fleur hacía solo un año cuando había entrado a trabajar en la clínica de su padre pero sentía que la conocía de toda la vida. Fleur era una chica adinerada y bastante estirada pero de muy buen corazón. Era un tanto "exigente" en cuanto a los hombres, siempre le buscaba "el pelo al huevo"; si conocía algún muchacho interesante empezaba a buscarle los defectos… Hasta que los encontraba… E instantáneamente dejaba de interesarle. Solo uno había durado un poco más de un año a su lado: Víctor Krum, un adinerado hombre de negocios que había resultado ser un verdadero playboy… El la llenaba de regalos costosos y accedía a sus caprichos y por eso a ella le gustaba pero luego descubrió que se había acercado a ella por su fortuna ya que estaba quebrado por sus interminables noches de juerga. Fleur lo había encontrado una mañana en su cama con dos mujeres y eso había sido un golpe a su orgullo tan grande que su indiferencia y dureza hacia los hombres había aumentado. Fleur desconfiaba de todos, incluso de Cedric. Decía que ningún hombre podía ser tan perfecto y que seguramente escondía algún secreto. Hermione había intentado hacerle cambiar de opinión alguna que otra vez pero se había rendido. Sabía que se sentía atraída por un médico residente de la clínica pero que jamás iba a hacer algo al respecto ya que él no era de la misma clase social que ella. No era por discriminarlo ni nada de eso, Hermione tampoco era de clase alta y sin embargo era su mejor amiga, el motivo real era porque Fleur siempre sentía que los hombres se acercaban a ella por su dinero y temía resultar herida. La castaña sabía que, por más que intentara explicarle que la mayoría de los hombres se sentían atraídos especialmente por su belleza – era arrolladoramente hermosa – era inútil… El espíritu de Víctor siempre estaba rondando en su cabeza.

Ella, al contrario que su amiga, había tenido mejor suerte en el amor. Conoció a Cedric cuando éste había llevado a su sobrino a la clínica donde ella trabaja porque se había lesionado una pierna jugando al futbol. Él quedó prendadísimo de ella desde el primer momento en que la vio y a partir de ese día comenzó a mandarle flores y bombones intentando conquistarla. A Hermione le parecía un gesto muy tierno de su parte por lo que terminó por aceptar su ofrecimiento de salir a cenar y a partir de ese momento no habían vuelto a separarse. A los pocos meses de noviazgo había sufrido un impacto terrible en su vida: sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico y la castaña sentía que su vida se derrumbaba, si no fuera por él que la había apoyado y acompañado en todo momento, quizás no hubiera podido salir adelante y fue por ello que, poco a poco, Cedric fue colándose en su corazón hasta que sintió que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Y ahora debían separarse unos días ya que él todavía no comenzaba sus vacaciones. Cedric era abogado y en ese momento se encontraba en medio de un caso muy importante y por ello no podía acompañar aún a su novia; ella le había dicho que esperaría a que pudieran ir juntos pero él había insistido en que fuera con Fleur y luego se encontrarían allá. Terminó de desayunar y se dirigió al baño para darse un baño relajante… Necesitaba despejar su cabeza para el viaje que le esperaba.

En Hogsmeade, el colegio de la isla de Wight, los alumnos estaban en intervalo de clases por lo que los profesores se encontraban tomando un café o preparándose para la siguiente clase. Draco, Cho, Luna y Neville estaban sentados en las gradas del gimnasio planeando lo que le regalarían a Harry y Ginny la noche de la celebración de su compromiso que sería al siguiente día. Llevaban discutiendo un buen rato ya que tenían opiniones muy distintas y nunca lograban ponerse de acuerdo. Luna sugería cosas estrambóticas como objetos para espantar los malos espíritus o la envidia o un lecho con forma de corazón del que sonaba una melodía al acostarse y demás excentricidades que nadie aprobaba y por lo que Draco repetía una y otra vez que parecía de otro planeta. Neville proponía cosas aburridas como sabanas o cortinas que automáticamente eran rechazadas y Draco decía que no se le ocurría nada excusándose con que era siempre Pansy la que se encargaba de elegir los presentes y por ello no estaba acostumbrado a pensar en esas cosas. Cho había sugerido un auto que, aunque no era mala idea, tuvieron que descartarlo ya que Draco les comentó que sería el regalo de los gemelos y que se lo había escuchado decir a Fred. Luna – que estaba cruzada de brazos ofendida por el rechazo de sus sugerencias – dijo con la voz más fría que pudo:

- Ginny siempre quiso esquiar… Y Harry ama la nieve.

- ¿Entonces sugieres que les regalemos un viaje a tu planeta Plutón? – Dijo Draco con sorna

- Ya basta Draco, a veces pareces un niño – Lo retó Cho y Draco dejó de reírse – Creo que será una buena idea que les regalemos la luna de miel, ¿no?

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo – acotó Neville.

- ¿Y a dónde podría ser? – Preguntó Draco.

- En Shere… Es un pueblo pequeño de Inglaterra pero dicen que es muy romántico… Creo que sería el sitio ideal – propuso Cho.

- Si, escuché sobre ese lugar… Hay una estancia llamada "Howarts" que dicen que es maravillosa… ¡Seria una luna de miel mágica! ¿No les parece? – Emitió con entusiasmo Luna.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y quedaron en hacer los arreglos cuando salieran de allí. La profesora de gimnasia ya había llegado con sus alumnos por lo que los amigos se prepararon para volver a sus respectivas clases. Cuando estaban cerca de la puerta para salir, escucharon un ruido seco seguido de una palabrota de Neville. Se dieron vuelta y vieron a su amigo tirado en el piso con la nariz sangrando, varios alumnos a su alrededor y la profesora de gimnasia gritando:

- Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo decir una grosería Longbottom – se burló la profesora de gimnasia, Katie Bell.

- Lo siento – contestó Neville con voz ahogada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Oh vamos, no te preocupes hombre, no te cobraré la pelota que manchaste con tu nariz – bromeo, dándole una palmada en la espalda y ayudándolo a levantarse.

- Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería – dijo Draco ayudando a su amigo a caminar ya que estaba mareado por el golpe. Las chicas los acompañaron y la profesora Bell retomó su clase gritando una disculpa a un dolorido y aturdido Neville.

En la casa de los Weasley, Molly cocinaba para la gran fiesta de compromiso que se celebraría la noche siguiente con la ayuda de Sandra, la esposa de Percy. Los chicos se habían conocido cuando estudiaban medicina en la Universidad de Birmingham y un año después de recibirse se casaron. Los Weasley era una familia de clase media baja por lo que jamás hubieran podido costearle los estudios en una universidad tan prestigiosa a alguno de sus hijos pero, para fortuna de ellos, Percy siempre había sido muy aplicado y estudioso al punto de llegar a ser presidente de su clase y el mejor alumno. Tenía promedios sobresalientes y era el preferido de los docentes. Muchos llegaban a considerarlo incluso superdotado intelectualmente y lo habían aceptado en todas las universidades por lo que no habían dudado en becarlo. Fue por ese motivo que Percy pudo estudiar en una de las mejores universidades del país y era ahora un destacado cirujano en Manhattan, Estados Unidos. Sandra, su esposa había optado por la ginecología y trabajaba en la misma clínica que su esposo. En ese momento se encontraban en la isla por la fiesta de compromiso de Ginny y Harry y volverían a su país de residencia al día siguiente de la fiesta. Gozaban de una buena posición social y al mismo tiempo, de una gran generosidad y amor por su familia. Fue por ello que habían insistido en costear gran parte de la fiesta y aunque el resto de la familia había intentado oponerse en reiteradas ocasiones, como era sabido, Percy era muy insistente y siempre lograba sus propósitos. Pero, aun así, Molly se había empeñado en preparar ella misma el banquete porque lo consideraba su regalo hacia su hija y futuro yerno aunque había dejado que Sandra la ayudara ya que el resto de su familia se encontraba trabajando. Arthur lo hacía en el puerto de Southampton – se encontraba tras la Isla de Wight, al lado de su desembocadura- como guardia de seguridad. Le gustaba su trabajo porque lo hacía de día y podía estar en su hogar antes de caer el sol aunque siempre estaba lleno de turistas y curiosos por la fama del lugar ya que de allí había zarpado el Titanic en su único viaje. Los gemelos tenían un pequeño pero concurrido bar que siempre estaba lleno y era muy exitoso por lo que se habían comprado su propia casa y gozaban de una vida sin inconvenientes. Ginny, Ron y Bill seguían en la casa paterna: la pelirroja porque quería esperar a casarse para tener su propio hogar junto a Harry; Ron porque se había instalado en la choza para huéspedes que estaba al lado de su casa, donde había encontrado intimidad y al mismo tiempo – según sus amigos y hermanos - gozaba de las atenciones de su madre y Bill porque no tenía donde caerse muerto. A diferencia de sus hermanos que habían logrado carreras o negocios exitosos, Bill era el rebelde de la familia. Se había retirado del colegio antes de terminar y nunca se había interesado por retomar los estudios. Aunque era un hombre muy inteligente y todos decían que si se lo proponía podía llevarse el mundo por delante, Bill se sentía mejor tocando su guitarra o navegando en su pequeña lancha por el mar. Era un excelente pescador aunque lo hacía solo como pasatiempo ya que sus ingresos provenían del taller en donde trabajaba reparando autos y auxiliando a los que se varaban en la ruta. Bill era un hombre muy apuesto, llevaba su cabello rojo por encima de los hombros siempre atado y un arete en una de sus orejas, razón por la que Molly siempre se quejaba de que era desprolijo y que ninguna muchacha se fijaría en él; graso error ya que Bill era todo un éxito con el genero femenino. Cada vez que se aparecía con una chica nueva le pedía la choza prestada a Ron con la excusa de que él estaba llevando "una huésped"… Al pelirrojo no le gustaba demasiado andar dejando su nueva habitación cada vez que Bill andaba de seductor pero terminaba cediendo ante la insistencia de su incurable hermano…

Sentada en la cocina bebiendo su cuarta taza de café y tamborileando en la mesa con dedos nerviosos esperaba Hermione a que su amiga pasara a buscarla para iniciar el viaje. Fleur había insistido en ir en su descapotable para disfrutar del camino y sus paisajes pero si no se apuraba solo iban a vislumbrar la porción de ruta señalada por los faroles del auto. La castaña observaba su reloj impaciente cada minuto y bufaba por lo bajo mientras su novio intentaba calmarla.

- Tranquila amor, ya vendrá – Le daba ánimos Cedric, intentando sacarle la taza de las manos – Creo que ya ingeriste demasiada cafeína por hoy, ya relájate ¿si?

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su silla para abrazar a su novio. Cedric besó su frente, tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo colocó detrás de sus orejas sin dejar de observar esos ojos castaños que lo observaban con dulzura. La tomó de la barbilla y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, una estruendosa bocina los separó sobresaltados. Hermione corrió hacia la ventana y al correr las cortinas vio el descapotable de Fleur en su puerta esperando por ella. Cedric tomó las dos valijas de la castaña y las llevó afuera para cargar el equipaje y despedirse de su novia que ya había salido y estaba regañando a su mejor amiga mientras esta se disculpaba con la increíble excusa de que no encontraba su bañador preferido. Cuando terminaron de cargar todo, la pareja se dispuso a despedirse mientras Fleur revoleaba los ojos y refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

- Te voy a extrañar mucho ¿sabes? – Decía Cedric acariciando la melena castaña de su novia.

- Y yo a ti… Espero que tu caso se resuelva pronto y vengas a la isla, te encantará.

- Te llamaré todos los días, pásala bien y cuídate ¿si?

- Lo haré, te quiero – Le dijo echándole los brazos al cuello.

- Yo también te quiero y mucho – Contestó su novio besándola tiernamente en los labios. Al tercer carraspeó de su amiga, ambos se separaron con una mueca de fastidio y decidieron que lo mejor sería dar por terminada la despedida antes de que la rubia se pusiera a gritar.

- ¡Cuídate tú también Fleur! – Grito Cedric para ser oído ya que Fleur accionaba el acelerador en cuanto Hermione se había apoyado en el asiento.

- ¡Adiós! – Gritaron ambas mientras el auto se alejaba de allí.

Harry caminaba por el centro del pueblo buscando una floristería para sorprender a su novia. Era asombroso y al mismo tiempo, admirable que una pareja que llevaba diez años de relación tuvieran el romanticismo y la ternura que tenían esos dos. Encontró un puesto de flores donde compró un ramo de tulipanes púrpuras y se encaminó hacia la clínica veterinaria donde trabajaba su novia.

Ginny se preparaba para salir de su despacho después de un arduo día laboral. Se quitó la bata y al traspasar la puerta, Steve, uno de sus compañeros, la retuvo:

- Se que has terminado ya pero te necesitamos urgentemente.

- Es que Harry vendrá a buscarme… ¿Qué sucede?

- Un Ovejero Alemán, creemos que puede ser DGV…

- ¿Síntomas? – Preguntó mientras volvía a ponerse la bata y caminaba junto a Steve para ver al animal.

- Dolores abdominales, hinchamiento y salivación excesiva.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- No… Tiene nauseas y está muy nervioso…

- ¡Hay que proceder inmediatamente! – Exclamó Ginny comenzando a andar más ligero

- ¿Crees que habrá que operar? – Preguntó nervioso Steve mientras veía el gesto preocupado de Ginny al revisar al animal.

- Si y ahora mismo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde – se giró hacia los pasantes – Preparen el quirófano y llévenlo allí ahora mismo.

Harry llegó a la clínica veterinaria y se sorprendió al ver a su novia aun con la bata puesta y corriendo detrás de una camilla en la que llevaban a un perro. Supuso que era una urgencia por lo que decidió sentarse en la sala de espera aguardando a que Ginny estuviera lista. Escuchó un sollozo a su lado y se volteó para ver de donde provenía: una niña de unos cinco años estaba sentada en uno de los asientos abrazando fuertemente un osito de felpa y enjugándose las lagrimas que salían de sus ojitos mientras la que parecía su madre hablaba por celular con gesto preocupado paseándose por la sala. Se acercó a donde estaba la niña y se arrodilló delante de ella con gesto compasivo:

- Oye, ¿por qué lloras?

- E- es que- que tengo mu- mucho mi- miedo – tartamudeaba la niña a causa del llanto.

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo? – Preguntó Harry con ternura.

- Po- porque no qui- quiero que Fang mue- muera.

- Te entiendo, quieres mucho a Fang ¿verdad?

- Zi… mucho mucho… - Sollozó la niña aferrándose más a su osito y cerrando sus ojitos.

- Entiendo que tengas miedo y que estés triste pero debes ser fuerte porque Fang te necesita ¿sabes? Y te diré más… En este momento la mejor doctora del mundo lo está atendiendo y estoy seguro de que hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para ayudar a tu perro.

- ¿La mejor doctora del mundo ezta atendiendo a Fang? – Preguntó la niña levantando la cabeza y abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Así es – contestó Harry con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Luzía.

- Lucía, que bonito nombre tienes… ¿Y cuántos años tienes Lucía?

- Yo tengo zinco – contestó la niña mostrando su manito abierta – Zereno tiene doz – dijo señalando a su osito – Y Fang tiene… tiene… bueno, tiene muchoz añoz y mami dize que vivirá muchoz maz – comentó, señalando a su madre que seguía hablando por teléfono.

- Entonces no deberías preocuparte ¿no? – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa – Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Y si no… Tienes que ser fuerte porque Sereno te necesita…

- Zi… Es muy pequeñito… El también ezta trizte por Fang… Y mamita también porque ella lo quiere mucho… Ziempre dize que Fang ze pareze mucho a papi porque zolo le guzta comer y dormir…

Harry se esforzó para contener la risa y siguió hablando con la pequeña intentando distraerla para que dejase de llorar. Después de un largo rato, Ginny salía del quirófano y se acercaba a la madre de la niña con rostro muy serio. Harry se preocupó de la mala cara de su novia temiendo que la operación hubiera salido mal por lo que intentó distraer a la niña haciéndole un truco de magia en el que hacía aparecer una moneda detrás de su orejita. Ginny al verlos, sonrió con ternura y se acercó a ellos.

- Hola – Dijo simplemente y les sonrió a ambos

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y la niña la miró con gesto preocupado:

- ¿Fang ya eztá bien, verdad? Porque él me dijo que tú eraz la mejor doctora del mundo – dijo, señalando a Harry.

- Si, Fang está bien, en este momento se esta recuperando pero pronto estará contigo nuevamente – contestó Ginny con dulzura a la niña.

- ¡Grazias! – la niña saltó de su silla y abrazó a la pelirroja que no pudo más que sonreír.

La niña corrió a los brazos de su madre y Ginny se acercó a Harry que en ese momento le daba el ramo de Tulipanes.

- ¿Así que la mejor doctora del mundo? – señaló Ginny acercándose a su novio y besándolo suavemente en los labios.

- La mejor mujer, la mejor novia, la mejor amiga, eres la mejor en todo para mí – contestó Harry tomándola por la cintura – ¿Ya estás lista para mi?

- Siempre estoy lista para ti – contestó la pelirroja en un susurro y besándolo nuevamente.

El sol empezaba a esconderse por el horizonte y Hermione cada vez se sentía más nerviosa. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la isla y eso la ponía muy ansiosa. Venían teniendo un viaje por demás placentero y tranquilo cuando de pronto se empezaron a escuchar unos ruidos extraños y el auto empezó a andar más lento hasta que se detuvo por completo. Fleur intentaba arrancar nuevamente pero era inútil, se habían quedado estancadas allí. La rubia emitió una palabrota y se bajó del vehiculo golpeando fuertemente la puerta y nerviosa comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá, sacudiendo su cabello con nerviosismo y profiriendo toda clase de improperios. Encendió un cigarro y se apoyó contra el auto mientras Hermione se bajaba y levantaba el capó para ver el motor. No entendía nada de mecánica pero siempre veía que cuando pasaban esas cosas solían hacer eso así que lo imitó. Cuando lo hizo, comenzó a salir humo y, aunque no entendía nada del asunto, podía comprender que estaban en problemas. Se acercó a su amiga que seguía lamentándose y le habló intentando calmarla:

-Creo que lo mejor es que llamemos a la grúa… No tiene sentido que nos quedemos aquí, quejándonos no solucionaremos nada…

- Si, tienes razón – contestó Fleur tirando el cigarro y tomando el celular de su cartera.

- Ahí en ese cartel está el número de auxilios – Al ver que su amiga temblaba y con los nervios y el enojo no podía marcar el número, le sacó el teléfono y llamó ella.

Empezaba a oscurecer y la grúa aún no aparecía. Hermione empezaba ya a asustarse y Fleur llevaba ya su cigarrillo número cinco. En ese momento, escucharon un ruido y al voltearse vieron una vieja camioneta acercarse a donde estaban ellas. Hermione respiró tranquila al ver que era la grúa y que finalmente podrían seguir su camino. La camioneta estacionó frente a ellas y un hombre pelirrojo con un sucio overol bajó de ella y se acercó a las amigas. Hermione iba a comentarle lo sucedido cuando Fleur se le adelantó, acercándose al muchacho.

- ¿No podrías haberte tardado más? ¡Tengo frío, hambre y estoy agotada! – Le gritó enfurecida.

- Oye preciosa, cálmate ¿si? Vine lo antes que pude – contestó el muchacho riendo ante la furia de la rubia.

- ¡No me llames preciosa porque no te di confianza! – Le espetó la rubia.

Hermione observaba a ese pelirrojo con gran detenimiento… ¿Acaso era…? Pero al fijarse bien, notó que en el bolsillo de su overol tenía bordado el nombre "Bill" y supo que no era él. Bill enganchó el vehiculo a la grúa para transportarlo ante la atenta mirada enfurecida de Fleur y luego de eso les indicó que subieran a la camioneta para ir al taller. Hermione acató la indicación pero Fleur, haciendo un gesto de aversión y señalando el viejo vehiculo preguntó:

- No pensarás que vamos q viajar en "eso" ¿verdad?

- Mira "princesa", como a tu carruaje real se le dio por no caminar parece que tendrás que hacerlo, te guste o no… Al menos que prefieras caminar… - Amenazó Bill observándola de arriba abajo.

- Oh vamos Fleur, ya termínala y súbete a la bendita camioneta de una vez ¿quieres? – soltó Hermione fastidiada.

Fleur bufó pero termino cediendo ya que no tenía otra opción. Hermione la hizo subir primero, dejándola sentada entre ellos dos para martirio de la rubia ya que Bill no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

- ¿Puedes dejar de observarme y mirar el camino por favor? – Se quejó la rubia.

- Lo siento, es que no todos los días puedo estar acompañado por una mujer tan bella, estoy tratando de grabarte en mi memoria – contestó Bill con voz seductora.

- Imbécil – contestó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos enojada. Bill rió ante el comentario y Hermione tuvo que aguantarse para no hacerlo también.

Al llegar al taller, dejaron el auto para reparar y pidieron un taxi con destino al lugar donde se alojarían. Mientras se alejaban, Fleur observó a Bill por la ventana y este le sonrió guiñándole un ojo a lo cual la rubia respondió virando su cabeza hacia delante con gesto altanero.

Cuando arribaron a la casa de playa, dejaron sus valijas en el piso y llamaron a una casa de comidas ya que morían de hambre. Luego de comer y bañarse, Fleur se recostó en un diván y Hermione decidió salir al balcón para observar el mar y dejar de escuchar las quejas de su amiga sobre el "cretino" del mecánico del que no paraba de hablar desde que habían llegado.

Al estar allí, miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente sobre esa isla y sus aventuras de niña… Sonrió ante esos pensamientos y tuvo unas irresistibles ganas de ir a buscar a sus antiguos amigos. Miró su reloj y vio que eran ya las dos de la mañana por lo que se resigno a dejar el tan esperado reencuentro para después. Aunque estaba cansada por el agotador día que habían vivido, la noche era cálida por lo que se descalzó y comenzó a caminar por la arena hacia el océano. Cuando las aguas mojaron sus pies, tuvo una sensación gratificante que le hizo seguir caminando, adentrándose en el mar cada vez más hasta llegar a zambullirse por completo, sin importarle mojar su vestido y disfrutando de su amado océano.

_El bosque estaba oscuro y se veía la luna en su inmensidad por entre medio de las ramas entrelazadas de los árboles, el silencio reinaba en su esplendor solamente interrumpido cada tanto por el ulular de alguna lechuza. Ron estaba asustado y no era para menos… Tenía solo once años y se encontraba solo vagando por el bosque que lucía aterrador. Cada sonido que llegaba a sus oídos lo hacía sobresaltar y mirar a su alrededor para descubrir que no había nada. Eso en lugar de tranquilizarlo, lo asustaba más. Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y dio un respiro hondo, intentando juntar valor para seguir caminando y así, poder regresar a su hogar. Caminó despacio, temblando de pies a cabeza, murmurando una plegaria, el temor lo invadía cada vez más en cada paso que daba, intentó tranquilizarse pensando en que era un simple bosque y que nada podría pasarle pero no lo logró, cada vez se sentía más temeroso y sólo… De pronto, un grito ensordecedor lo aterró y salió corriendo a toda prisa. El corazón latía velozmente en su pecho y su respiración era agitada, no se atrevió a darse vuelta, solo corría sin parar esperando salir lo antes posible de allí… En su apuro tropezó con una piedra y cayó de bruces al suelo lastimando sus manos por el reflejo de apaciguar su caída. Ron se quedó tendido en el suelo, estaba paralizado por el miedo y pensando en que quizás nunca lograría salir de allí con vida… Hasta que sintió una mano que tocó su hombro y reaccionó arrodillándose para ver quién estaba junto a él. Vio una pequeña mano con una pulsera de oro colgando de su muñeca, tendida para recibir la suya; la asió y levantando la mirada, la vio: una niña de su edad, con el cabello castaño y alborotado lo observaba con una sonrisa. El le devolvió la sonrisa y ante su asombro, la niña desapareció de su vista misteriosamente…_

Ron se despertó sobresaltado. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía la frente bañada en sudor, se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras abría y cerraba los ojos impresionado por el sueño que acababa de tener. Estaba demasiado aturdido para conciliar nuevamente el sueño por lo que se sentó en la cama intentando serenarse. Miró hacia la ventana que daba al exterior y vio que estaba oscuro, observó su reloj y este daba las tres de la mañana. Decidió que necesitaba un poco de aire así que se levanto y fue hacia la parte trasera donde daba a la playa. Salió y se apoyó en la baranda, notó que no había viento y miró el cielo: estaba completamente estrellado y despejado. Observó el mar y comprobó que estaba particularmente sereno esa noche; seguramente las aguas estaban cálidas y placenteras. Bajó las escaleras que conducían a la playa y empezó a caminar hacia el mar, sacándose la ropa mientras iba andando. Iba dejando los rastros de su camino con sus prendas y cuando llegó a la orilla solo vestía unos ajustados boxers negros. Corrió un poco y se zambulló de lleno y al sumergirse en el agua sintió como una caricia cálida en todo su cuerpo. No había nada más placentero y relajante que ello; salió a la superficie y con ambas manos tiró su cabello mojado hacia atrás. Tenía los ojos cerrados… Un sonido hizo que los abriera. .. Una mujer había emergido del agua y lo miraba. Se quedaron un rato mirándose, quizás un minuto, quizás cinco, no podría decirlo con exactitud, había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio, de lo único que estaba seguro es de que era la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida. Fijó la vista en su boca; ella paso su lengua por sus labios y los entreabrió, no supo porque pero sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de besar esa boca, le parecía absolutamente exquisita. Ella iba a hablar, él decidió escuchar:

- ¿Ron?

No contestó, solo siguió observándola, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Ella subió su mano y se acomodó el cabello mojado. Tenía una pulsera dorada colgando de su muñeca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Esos ojos azules como el océano.**

La noche continuaba, calida y silenciosa, con el suave sonido del mar como música de fondo, con dos extraños que en realidad no lo eran, hallándose nuevamente o por primera vez, sus ojos se habían encontrado antes, hacía mucho tiempo ya, aunque para ellos parecía ser esta la primera vez…

Salieron del agua y se encaminaron hacia la playa. Al llegar a la arena, se colocaron uno frente al otro. Hermione comprobó que Ron estaba solo en boxers y sin poder evitarlo se sintió invadida por un deseo ridículo de pasar su mano por ese seductor torso mojado… Levantó la vista hacia su rostro y notó que la observaba con una sonrisa ladeada por lo que rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia un costado.

- ¿Podrías vestirte por favor? – Pidió la castaña intentando no mirarlo.

Ron sonrió y se agachó para tomar sus pantalones que estaban esparcidos en la arena. Al terminar de colocárselos, le habló:

- Ya está, estoy vestido – dijo el pelirrojo sin poder dejar de mirarla. Tenía el vestido empapado totalmente adherido al cuerpo resaltando unas curvas femeninas que lo dejaron sin aliento. Hermione se volteo para mirarlo y lo encontró recorriéndola con los ojos. Sintió unas ganas inmensas de abofetearlo pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sentirse excitada por la reacción que había provocado en él.

- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así? Me estas poniendo incomoda – reprochó, intentando contener la agitación de su pecho.

- Lo siento… Creí que era mi turno ya que tú has hecho lo mismo hace un instante… - contestó el pelirrojo divertido por el leve sonrojo de ella.

- ¿Siempre eres tan arrogante? – pregunto enojada.

- ¿Y tú tan puritana? – contestó él acercando su rostro al de ella con mirada desafiante. Se quedaron así, retándose con la mirada un instante hasta que escucharon una voz a lo lejos que la llamaba:

- ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde te habías metido? - Preguntó su amiga y, al notar que estaba acompañada, agregó – ah, ya veo…

- ¡No es lo que piensas! – Soltó la castaña al ver la mirada divertida de su amiga.

- Estaba pensando en que te has encontrado con un viejo amigo – se defendió Fleur intentando contener la risa.

- Eh… Bueno… Si, algo así… - Miró a Ron y a Fleur alternativamente y prosiguió – Fleur él es Ron, nos conocimos hace quince años aquí aunque no llegamos a ser amigos… Ron ella es Fleur, mi mejor amiga.

Ambos se saludaron estrechando sus manos educadamente y cuando Ron se agachó para recoger su camiseta, la rubia lo examinó de arriba a abajo y luego se volvió hacia Hermione con ojos sorprendidos y un "guau" inaudible y exagerado a lo que la castaña respondió chasqueando la lengua y dirigiéndose al pelirrojo para despedirse:

- Bueno… Me alegro de haberte visto… quiero decir, de haberte encontrado… O sea, no me alegro de haberte visto "así"… Solo digo que me agrada encontrarte… vestido, claro eh… Tú me entiendes ¿verdad? – Mientras más aclaraba empeoraba y se ponía nerviosa, apartando el hecho de que Ron sonreía cada vez más y la miraba con una mirada penetrante que la hacía balbucear peor – Eh… Es mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde y el viaje fue difícil, estamos agotadas y deberíamos ir a descansar un poco – continuó la castaña, evitando mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza.

- A mi también me alegra mucho "haberte visto" – dijo, remarcando las ultimas palabras y con una sonrisa traviesa lo que hizo que Hermione se mordiera el labio avergonzada – y se que los muchachos se pondrán muy contentos de saber que estás aquí. Esta noche es la fiesta de compromiso de Harry y mi hermana Ginny, ¿la recuerdas?

- ¿Ginny? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Qué buena noticia! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? – Exclamó la castaña gratamente sorprendida.

- La adivina… ¿La recuerdas? – bromeó.

- Ay Ron por favor, ¡no me digas que le creíste a esa mujer!

- Volviste, ¿no? – Susurró el pelirrojo – tan equivocada no estaba – Al ver que Hermione había empalidecido, decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de jugar con ella – Ya, era una broma, no te pongas así… A las ocho es la fiesta así que te sugiero que si quieres sorprenderlos a todos juntos vengan para esa hora. Nos vemos Herms.

Hermione lo veía alejarse sin poder creer que ese hombre era el pelirrojo tímido que había conocido hacía tantos años atrás. Solo había estado con él dos días pero habían sido muy especiales para ella. Y aunque habían pasado muchos años y la vida fue dejando a un lado su infancia en la isla, muy en el fondo de su corazón siempre tuvo presente a sus amigos y, aunque no tuviera mucho sentido, a Ron también. Tan ensimismada estaba observándolo que no escuchaba que su amiga le hablaba.

- ¡Llamando al planeta Hermione! – Exclamó divertida la rubia

- ¿Qué sucede Fleur? – Contestó volviendo a la realidad

- Te decía que volvamos porque estoy muy cansada…

- Ah, sí… Vamos.

- ¿Me vas a contar quién es ese tal Ron? – Preguntó mientras caminaban de regreso.

- ¿Ron? Eh… Es un niño que conocí cuando vivía aquí, el llegó y yo me fui al día siguiente… Por eso dije que no llegamos a ser amigos.

- ¿Un niño? – Inquirió divertida – Herms… Ya no es ese "niño" que conociste… Es un hombre, no se si lo notaste…

- Créeme que lo noté…

- Veo que "lo notaste" – Continuó en tono de burla, poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

- No se de que hablas – contestó, haciéndose la desentendida – Estoy muy cansada, me daré un baño y me iré a dormir. Mañana podríamos ir al oceanario, ¿no? Cuando me fui de aquí aun no lo habían inaugurado así que no lo conozco… ¿qué te parece?

- Me parece bien, yo también me voy a acostar, que descanses.

- También tú.

Ron estaba acostado ya pero no podía pegar un ojo… Aunque la ducha que había terminado de darse lo había relajado, no podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro que acababa de tener después de ese extraño sueño… Recordó que cuando se fue había sentido un gran vacío en su interior porque a pesar de haber pasado solo dos días con ella, se había encariñado… Y jamás pensó en que volvería a verla ni que sentiría ese abrumador efecto que había sentido cuando le había besado en la mejilla cuando eran niños. Y ahora ya no era esa niña extrovertida que había conocido… Era toda una mujer y no una común, sino una que dejaría sin respiración a cualquiera. ¿Lo recordaría ella también? ¿Sentiría lo mismo? Recordó que llevaba la pulsera que le había regalado y eso le hizo pensar en que quizás ella también lo había considerado especial… Aunque quizás solo la llevaba puesta porque le gustaba y nada más… Suspiró y miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared; marcaba las cuatro de la mañana… En solo unas horas debía levantarse para ir a trabajar y seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño por pensar en una mujer que en definitiva, era una completa extraña para él… Cerró los ojos y espero paciente a que Morfeo lo invadiera…

Al llegar la mañana, Hermione y Fleur desayunaban en el balcón que daba a la playa ya que era un día particularmente bonito para estar al aire libre. Ya tenían el resto del día planeado: Irían al oceanario en unas horas, luego Hermione iba a visitar a su tía Minerva que, aunque hacía poco tiempo que la había visto ya que solía ir a Londres a menudo, sentía mucho afecto por ella y había determinado hacerle caso a Ron y aparecerse en la fiesta para encontrarlos a todos juntos. Fleur iría a verificar si ya habían reparado su auto y de allí se dirigiría a un spa para "relajarse" por el agotador viaje…

Tal como habían planeado, terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron al oceanario. Cuando pagaron la entrada, recibieron unos folletos que contenía información sobre las distintas atracciones del lugar y los horarios de las funciones. Fleur comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que decía el papel:

- A ver… - miró su reloj - Son las diez de la mañana así que podemos ir a "encuentro submarino"… ¿leo lo que dice? – ante la afirmativa de su amiga, siguió – Un documental sobre la fundación "vida marina" desde sus comienzos hasta la actualidad, mostrando nuestro orgullo por los progresos del gran equipo de profesionales de nuestra gran fundación bla bla bla, esto suena aburrido – acoto, arrugando la nariz – veamos que más hay… "El gran show de los delfines" ¡Ay, me encantan los delfines! Leo: Ven a conocer a Kendra y Daniel, dos simpáticos delfines que junto a Ron y Lavender te harán…

- ¿Quiénes? – Pregunto de repente Hermione, sobresaltando a Fleur.

- Kendra y Daniel…

- No… ¡Los otros dos!

- Ah, a ver… Ron y Lavender… Espera… ¿Es el muchacho guapo de anoche?

- Eso creo… Y Lavender se llama una de mis amigas… ¿Serán ellos?

- ¡Vamos a ver! – Dijo Fleur, tomando de la mano a su amiga y corriendo hacia el lugar – Empezará en quince minutos.

Al llegar, notaron la gran cantidad de gente agolpada en la entrada aguardando para ingresar al lugar. Preguntaron a los que esperaban en la fila en cuanto tiempo abrirían las puertas y les contestaron que sería en quince minutos, cuando empezara la función. Fleur no pudo con su curiosidad y, tomando nuevamente de la mano a la castaña, se metieron por un costado que llevaba a lo que parecía una especie de vestuario. Hermione protestaba diciendo que era insensato e irrespetuoso entrar así pero Fleur hacía oídos sordos hasta que vieron a un muchacho que tenía un uniforme del lugar y que se acercó a ellas con gesto severo:

- Disculpen señoritas pero ustedes no pueden estar aquí, este es un área privada.

- Oh, lo siento tanto, nos perdimos – mintió con descaro la rubia.

- Discúlpenos por favor, ya salimos – Dijo con formalidad Hermione, apretando con fuerza la mano de su amiga.

- Esta bien Gabriel, no te preocupes, son amigas mías – Dijo una voz masculina. Ron había escuchado voces y por eso había salido a ver de quienes se trataba. Fleur sonrió y oprimió la mano de la castaña que se había quedado sin habla frente a lo que veía: Ron estaba con el cabello mojado y el traje de buceo sin terminar de colocar, por lo que tenía nuevamente el torso al descubierto.

- Empiezo a preguntarme como te verás vestido – Soltó sin más Hermione e inmediatamente se mordió la lengua sin poder creer lo que había salido de su boca.

- Bueno, al menos yo puedo ver como te ves seca – contrarrestó el pelirrojo con una mueca divertida.

- Eh… ¿recuerdas a Fleur, verdad? – Preguntó, levemente sonrojada.

- Por supuesto, ¿cómo estas Fleur? – la saludó, extendiendo su mano.

- Hasta ahora muy bien – Contestó la rubia aceptando la mano y mirando de reojo a su amiga.

- ¡Ron! La función ya esta por… - Lavender había aparecido y se había callado al ver a las dos chicas – Ah, disculpa, no sabía que estabas acompañado.

- ¿Lav-Lav? – Preguntó Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Hermione? – Indagó la rubia con mirada dubitativa, que luego cambio por un grito y una sonrisa brillante - ¡Herms! – Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó tan fuerte que Hermione pensó que se quedaría sin huesos – No puedo creerlo, ¡has vuelto! Hay tanto que quiero contarte, quiero saber todo de ti, ¿qué has hecho de tu vida? ¿Tienes novio? ¿¡Estás casada!?

Hermione comenzó a reír, su amiga no había cambiado en nada, seguía tan locuaz y llena de energía como cuando era niña.

- Lav, cálmate mujer ¡vas a espantarla! Tenemos que empezar con la función, ya es hora. Chicas me alegro de verlas de nuevo pero… Tenemos que empezar y…

- Oh si, lo siento, vayan por favor, nosotras iremos a sentarnos en las gradas. Lav después hablaremos mejor sobre nuestra vida ¿si? Te he echado mucho de menos – dijo, abrazando a su amiga nuevamente – nos veremos luego en la fiesta de Harry y Ginny ¿si?

- ¿Cómo sabes de la fiesta? – Cuestionó Lavender sorprendida.

- Después te cuento, vamos que ya es hora Lav – Y sonriendo a Hermione se despidió de ella – Nos vemos luego Herms.

- Mmm, que sonrisa – le dijo Fleur a la castaña al oído.

- No empieces Fleur – la retó la castaña, frunciendo los labios para no sonreír.

Las amigas disfrutaron y aplaudieron a rabiar todo el show, definitivamente Ron y Lavender hacían un gran equipo y los delfines eran sorprendentes. Lo único negativo de todo ello es que Fleur parecía disfrutar más de Ron que del espectáculo en sí ya que en todo momento comentaba sobre lo bien que se veía en ese traje y lo sexy que parecía mojado o nadando junto a los animales. Hermione bufaba cada vez que su amiga hacía uno de esos comentarios aunque no entendía por qué le molestaban tanto. Debía admitir que Fleur tenía razón, Ron se veía realmente bien pero no entendía por qué lo decía una y otra vez. ¿Acaso se sentía atraída por el pelirrojo? Si pensaba en la posibilidad, no era mala idea, Fleur hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con alguien y sería agradable que encontrara a un hombre que la hiciera feliz pero por otro lado, no sabía por qué pero no le agradaba demasiado esa posibilidad. Cuando termino el show, Hermione salió a toda prisa con Fleur pisándole los talones. Disfrutaron el resto de las atracciones del oceanario casi sin hablar y cuando terminaron de recorrer el lugar, sin volver a ver a sus amigos, se retiraron para ir a almorzar a un restaurante cerca de allí. Fleur notaba extraña a su amiga, prácticamente no había hablado desde que se habían despedido de Ron y Lavender pero no dijo nada, esperando a que su amiga se decidiera a decir lo que le molestaba... La conocía y sabía que si estaba tanto tiempo en silencio era por alguna razón específica. Ordenaron y, después de un rato más de silencio, Hermione hablo de repente, sorprendiéndola por sus palabras:

- ¿Te atrae Ron? – Lo dijo sin mirarla y aunque intento parecer desinteresada, por la amplia sonrisa que hizo su amiga notó que había fracasado.

- ¡Qué pregunta Herms! Parece que estuviéramos en la escuela – contestó riendo su amiga.

- Bueno… ¿Te atrae o no? – siguió imperturbable la castaña.

- No está mal… Pero lo veo joven para mí… Creo que quedaría mejor contigo – Soltó, guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

- Creo que olvidas que tengo novio – Puntualizo la castaña enarcando una ceja.

- ¡Ay vamos, estas de vacaciones! – Antes de que la castaña fuera a protestar, agregó – Está bien, no espero que engañes a Cedric, solo digo que… Ron no te quita los ojos de encima y a ti parece no molestarte… - opinó, mirando hacia un costado.

- Ah ya veo… Todos esos comentarios sobre lo sexy que es Ron lo hacías para ver mi reacción ¿verdad? Eres un demonio Fleur pero como verás, no caí en tu trampa porque yo amo a Cedric y no estoy fichando hombres por ahí.

- Aja… A propósito, ¿lo llamaste ya?

Hermione reaccionó como si le hubieran dado un cachetazo y soltando una palabrota, se dispuso a buscar su celular en la cartera mientras Fleur no dejaba de reír.

Al terminar de almorzar, las amigas se despidieron y quedaron con encontrarse en la casa al terminar con sus obligaciones de ese día.

Bill estaba en el taller tirado bajo un auto, reparándolo, cuando escuchó pasos y miró hacia un costado para ver quién se acercaba. Vio unas piernas femeninas por lo que salió de donde estaba para ver de quién se trataba. Se asombró gratamente cuando la vio y sonriendo, la saludó desde el suelo:

- Cariño, que sorpresa agradable, ¡has venido a visitarme!

- No me digas cariño y no vine a visitarte – Masculló Fleur cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja – Vine a ver si ya estaba listo mi automóvil.

- No, aun no esta listo. - Se levantó y caminó hacia a ella mientras se limpiaba las manos engrasadas con un trapo – Verás muñeca, esto no es como cuando se te rompe una uña… Arreglar un vehículo lleva un poco más de tiempo…

- ¡No me digas muñeca y no me trates de estúpida! ¿Para cuándo crees que estará listo?

- Lamentablemente no puedo asegurarte eso… Tendrás que venir todos los días a averiguarlo – continuó, guiñándole un ojo.

- Eres un descarado, ¿sabías? – Le dijo, mirándolo en forma desafiante.

- Y tú eres descaradamente bella – Rebatió, acercándose más a la rubia.

- Oh, eres todo un galán ¿no? Yo creo que eres un tonto – Soltó y se giró para irse.

- Es lo que siempre dicen ¿no? El amor nos hace tontos… - Contestó alzando la voz porque Fleur se iba, aunque como estaba de espaldas a él, no pudo notar que ella se mordía el labio intentando contener una sonrisa.

Hermione, tal como había decidido esa mañana, se encontraba en la casa de su tía. Minerva era una mujer mayor y nunca se había casado ni tenía hijos, por lo que quería a la castaña como si fuera suya y era por ello que la conocía tanto que, aunque lo intentara, Hermione nunca podía engañarla. Con solo mirarla o por la forma de hablar, se daba cuenta de que algo le pasaba y no iba a darse por vencida hasta saber que era. Notó – y era de lo más comprensible – que su sobrina estaba preocupada por la reacción que podrían tener sus amigos al verla, aunque le había ido muy bien con Lavender. Pero Minerva era astuta y podía darse cuenta de que la castaña algo le ocultaba y por eso es que le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, si había visto a alguien más desde su llegada.

- Bueno, si… Vi a Ron la noche que llegué… No creo que lo conozcas porque yo apenas lo hacía… No era mi amigo así que… ¿Por qué me miras así? – Preguntó notando que su tía la miraba por encima de sus anteojos como esperando a que confiese un crimen.

- Por nada… Quizás me equivoque pero… ¿Ron no es el muchacho que te regalo una pulsera? – Notando la muñeca que su sobrina empezaba ahora a intentar tapar, prosiguió – Precisamente, "esa" pulsera… - Soltó, ladeando la cabeza y mirándola con una sonrisa mínima – Lo recuerdo… No parabas de nombrarlo cuando eras niña…

Hermione le dio un sorbo a su té completamente sonrojada por el comentario de su tía. Minerva sonrió e intentó dejar el tema de Ron por el momento… Aunque lo retomaría luego, sin lugar a dudas…

- ¿Has hablado con Cedric ya?

- ¿Cedric? – preguntó, tomándola desprevenida y dejando la taza sobre la mesa – Si, lo llamé hace unas horas. Está con un caso muy duro en este momento así que no se cuando podrá venir aquí. Espero que pronto…

- ¿Por qué? Creí que estabas de vacaciones…

- Estoy de vacaciones de mi trabajo tía, no de mi novio.

- No se… Creo que deberías aprovechar tus vacaciones para divertirte un poco… Ese Cedric es muy buen muchacho pero es un poco… aburrido…

- ¡Tía, ¿qué dices?! – La retó la castaña.

- Oh vamos, ¡admítelo! No me digas que en la cama es un tigre porque no me lo voy a creer…

Hermione, que en ese momento le estaba dando un sorbo a su té, se atragantó y empezó a toser sin parar, mientras su tía le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

- Tía por favor, ¡me niego rotundamente a hablar sobre ese tema!

- ¡Oh por favor! El que no me haya casado no quiere decir que no haya tenido mis historias, tú me entiendes – agregó, guiñándole un ojo – Cedric es un poco… seriecito… Necesitas conocer a alguien más… "pasional".

- Te equivocas, Cedric es muy atento y nos llevamos muy bien en… ¡Todos lados! Y… No necesito conocer a nadie, yo amo a mi novio y me casaré con él muy pronto.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cuando será eso?

- No lo se, no hemos decidido una fecha aún… Ambos estamos muy ocupados con nuestros trabajos y no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar sobre ello… Pero quizás lo hagamos cuando venga aquí… Hablando de bodas, ¿Recuerdas a Harry? ¡Se va a casar! Esta noche es su fiesta de compromiso.

- ¡Oh, que buena noticia! ¿Y con quién va a casarse? No me digas que con Lavender Brown…

- No tía – Contestó riendo – Con Ginny, la… Hermana de Ron – Hermione se mordió el labio al tener que nombrarlo nuevamente; había logrado que su tía dejara de hacerlo y ahora se había metido en la boca del lobo.

- No sabía que Ron tenía una hermana…

- Si, la conocí el mismo día que a él…

- Que raro… Lo nombraste a él en varias oportunidades pero nunca me habías hablado de ella… - Remarcó, revolviendo su taza sin mirar a su sobrina.

- ¿Ah no? Creí que lo había hecho… Bueno, eso no importa, el asunto es que hoy iré a la fiesta de compromiso y veré a todos los chicos ahí.

- Y verás a Ron… Otra vez… Sería la… ¿segunda ya? – Preguntó, nuevamente observándola por arriba de sus anteojos.

- La… Tercera en realidad…

- ¿Tercera? – Se sorprendió Minerva – ¿Cuál fue la segunda?

- En el oceanario… Trabaja con Lavender y los delfines.

- Mmm… Así que es un entrenador de delfines… Debe tener un cuerpo increíble…

- ¡Tía, por Dios! – Replicó alterada.

- Oh vamos, malcría un poco a tu anciana tía… ¿Es guapo, verdad?

- Bueno… Si, lo es…

- Mmm, me esta empezando a caer muy bien ese Ron…

- Se lo que estás pensando y puedes dejarlo… Entre Ron y yo no pasará nada, ya olvídalo ¿quieres?

- Está bien, ¡lo siento! – Expresó, con las manos levantadas – Prometo no volver a mencionarlo… Hoy…

Hermione suspiró resignada… Cuando a su tía se le metía algo en la cabeza era casi imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer… Y fue por ello que cayó en la cuenta de que, desde que había llegado, nada había salido como lo había planeado y en ese momento comenzó a tener la impresión de que esas vacaciones no iban a ser tan relajantes como había pensado…

Ron y Lavender salían del oceanario luego de un agotador día de trabajo. La rubia no había parado un segundo de hacerle preguntas a Ron sobre el encuentro que había tenido con Hermione la noche anterior. El pelirrojo le contó todo con detalles, logrando en Lavender una sonrisa de picardía durante todo el relato. Por supuesto que había omitido lo del sueño porque iba a tener que aguantar a su amiga psicoanalizándolo y de ello ya tenia suficiente con Harry…

- Así que en el mar eh… Que reencuentro… Especial…

- No se que tiene de especial, fue solo una casualidad Lavender.

- No creo en las casualidades… Como dice el dicho: "Casualidad es el nombre que usa el destino cuando no quiere firmar con su nombre"…

- Ok… Ahora no se si estoy hablando contigo o con Luna… A propósito… ¿Cómo irás vestida esta noche?

- Aún no lo se, me encontraré con Cho dentro de un rato e iremos de compras… ¿Quieres venir?

- Paso, los paseos de compras de ustedes las mujeres se me hacen largos y aburridos – Dijo, revoleando los ojos. – Pero doy fe de que estarán realmente bonitas – Agregó, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

- Eres terrible – Contestó abrazándose a él – Tú seguro que estarás muy guapo también… Hermione… Digo Cho no podrá quitarte los ojos de encima – Se burló, haciendo que Ron la mirara con ojos entornados pero sin poder evitar luego reír con ella – Y hablando de roma, allí viene.

- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó Ron mirando para todos lados.

- No, Cho… Ya quítatela de la cabeza ¿quieres? – Dijo entre risas la rubia.

- No digas tonterías Lav – agregó levemente ruborizado el pelirrojo.

Cho se acercó a ellos con esa gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba y los abrazó a ambos, dándole un corto beso en los labios a su novio y preguntando luego de que hablaban que reían tanto. Ron solo abrió la boca sin saber que decir y Lavender contestó que recordaban algo que había pasado en la función. Luego de ese breve encuentro, las chicas se despidieron del pelirrojo y partieron para su día de compras.

La casa de los Weasley era un desfiladero de gente ya que se preparaban para la fiesta de esa noche. Percy había contratado una banda para que tocase esa noche y los gemelos habían colocado una gran barra donde atendería el barman de su local para servir las bebidas que serían libres durante toda la noche. Habían colocado mesas y sillas, guirnaldas y globos por doquier, dándole el toque festivo para la gran celebración de esa noche. A último momento cambiaron de parecer con respecto al lugar y decidieron hacerlo en el jardín, ya que era lo suficientemente amplio y, en definitiva, no había una gran cantidad de invitados por lo que estarían más que cómodos allí y porque la señora Weasley se había negado rotundamente a que Percy siguiera gastando dinero ya que para hacer una fiesta en la playa había que pagar.

En su habitación, Ginny le mostraba a Sandra el vestido que iba a usar esa noche para la fiesta mientras conversaban y reían por distintas trivialidades. La pelirroja no dejaba de preguntarle sobre la vida en el matrimonio y demás, algo que hacía reír mucho a su cuñada.

Charlie, que había arribado a la isla hacía solo unas horas junto a Patricia, su novia española, ayudaba a sus hermanos con los preparativos mientras su novia conversaba con Molly que no paraba de sacarle información sobre como se habían conocido con su hijo. Patricia le contó que solía visitar el museo con sus amigas y allí se había quedado prendado del mayor de los Weasley y al tiempo habían comenzado a salir juntos. Llevaban ya seis meses de relación y por eso es que Charlie había decidido presentarla a su familia y la respuesta de ellos fue más que positiva.

La noche había llegado al fin y el jardín festivamente decorado esperaba el arribo de los invitados. Poco a poco fueron llegando y acomodándose en las distintas mesas, esperando a la llegada de la pareja. Draco y Pansy ya estaban allí junto a Neville que había venido solo; en otra mesa estaban George y su novia Angelina junto a Fred que sin mucho disimulo observaba hacia la mesa donde estaban algunas compañeras de trabajo de Ginny, prestando especial atención a una rubia muy llamativa de vestido rojo que reía sin parar. Había también algunos compañeros de trabajo de Harry y la profesora Katie Bell – que vivía cerca de allí y por eso conocía a la pareja – ya estaba junto a la barra conversando animadamente con el barman. Al rato llegaron Cho y Lavender que se acercaron a la mesa de Draco y los demás a saludar; ambas estaban muy bonitas y elegantes: Cho llevaba un vestido azul con finos breteles y un sutil escote, algo adherido al cuerpo cuya falda llegaba a las rodillas; el de Lavender era bastante corto y en un color fucsia chillón pero le sentaba muy bien. Draco estaba sencillo pero muy guapo con una camisa gris claro que llevaba arremangada aunque recién llegaba, con los primeros botones desabrochados y un pantalón negro, Neville vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones negros; estaba sencillo pero formal y Pansy un vestido tipo imperio en color amarillo que destacaba su bella silueta. Mientras conversaban, notaron que Ron se acercaba a ellos por lo que Cho se levantó de su asiento a recibirlo con un tierno abrazo que fue correspondido por el pelirrojo mientras le decía al oído lo bella que estaba esa noche.

- Gracias, y tú, aunque intentes por todos los medios no lucir muy formal, te ves muy guapo -

Y era cierto. Ron vestía una camisa azul con corbata, pantalón, chaqueta y zapatillas negras. Aunque su atuendo no era de lo más elegante, la combinación de la camisa con sus ojos, sumado a su cabello levemente desordenado le daba un aire sexy y personal, muy propio de él. El resto de los Weasley vestían trajes y la señora Weasley una blusa celeste y una pollera a tono que le quedaba muy elegante y cómoda.

La banda comenzó a tocar una balada muy bonita y en ese momento se hicieron presentes Harry y Ginny, logrando aplausos y vitoreo por parte de todos los presentes. Harry vestía un traje de chaqueta con camisa rosa y corbata negra y Ginny un vestido lila con escote princesa, ajustado y con una amplia falda con volados que le llegaba a las rodillas. Fueron mesa por mesa saludando a los invitados y cuando terminaron, se acercaron a la banda para tomar el micrófono y hablar a los invitados:

- ¡Hola a todos! – Comenzó Ginny sonriente entre medio de los gritos y aplausos – Primero que nada, gracias por venir a compartir esta noche tan especial para nosotros que es la celebración de nuestro compromiso…

- Se que muchos se preguntarán para qué hacer tamaña fiesta de compromiso cuando la boda será en un mes – Continuó Harry, acercándose al micrófono e intentando hablar entre las risas y gritos de los presentes – Así que les diré por qué. Porque después de diez años de relación, haber llegado por fin a este momento en que los dos estamos preparados para dar el siguiente paso, merece una celebración como esta… Y no me refiero a esperar que estemos preparados "emocionalmente" sino al poder estar bien encaminados en aquellas cosas que son necesarias para que uno pueda tener un matrimonio sin dificultades, como una carrera o un hogar. Porque eso era lo único que nos detenía… Porque si lo único que hiciera falta sería el amor o la felicidad, me hubiera casado con Ginny la primera vez que la vi hace quince años – Mientras todos aplaudían nuevamente, se dirigió a la pelirroja – Ginny mi amor, quiero que sepas que me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra y si de algo estuve completamente seguro todos estos años es de que jamás habrá una mujer más hermosa, dulce y perfecta que tú. Te amo princesa y siempre lo haré.

Se besaron con dulzura durante un momento y al separarse, Ginny volvió a tomar el micrófono.

- El cielo fue realmente generoso conmigo al enviarte a mí, porque eres un ángel… Mi ángel guardián. Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo por poder tenerte a mi lado. Te amo tanto que diez años no me bastaron para demostrártelo y es por eso que necesito el resto de mi vida para hacerlo. ¡Y ahora basta porque después no vamos a saber que decir en nuestros votos! – Culminó la pelirroja, despertando la risa de todos los presentes y más aplausos, abrazándose luego a Harry mientras se fundían en un nuevo y prolongado beso.

Al separarse, Harry notó que dos mujeres que él no conocía bajaban de un taxi vestidas de fiesta por lo que supuso que serían invitadas de Ginny. Una era rubia y llevaba un vestido violeta con escote corazón, ajustado y por debajo de las rodillas y la otra tenía el cabello castaño recogido y un vestido tubo negro con brillo y escote palabra de honor. No recordaba haberlas visto en la clínica veterinaria ni en ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños de su novia pero decidió mejor consultarle a ella.

- Oye, ¿conoces a esas muchachas? – Le preguntó al oído, señalando a las chicas.

- No… Quizás vengan por Bill y Fred… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no veo a Bill por ningún lado y Fred está intentando seducir a mi amiga Mindy – Contestó, señalando a la rubia de vestido rojo que estaba en la mesa de sus compañeras de trabajo.

Se acercaron a la mesa de los chicos, sin dejar de mirar a esas muchachas que se habían quedado junto a la calle porque la rubia estaba hablando por celular. Las risas de Lavender los distrajeron por un momento y no pudieron evitar sumarse a la entretenida conversación que estaban manteniendo sus amigos.

Ron junto a Lavender, Draco y Neville rememoraban las distintas aventuras y travesuras en las que se habían metido de niños mientras Cho y Pansy escuchaban y se reían de aquellas anécdotas.

- Ya desde el mismo día en que llegamos a la isla, a Ginny y a mi nos metieron en la búsqueda de un tesoro… - Contaba divertido el pelirrojo.

- ¿Un tesoro? No puedo creerlo… - decía entre risas Cho – ¿Y de que se trataba ese tesoro?

- Era un collar mágico o algo así, ¿no? – Preguntó Ginny

- Era el tesoro del rey Carlos I – Ratificó Draco.

- Si, se suponía que tenía poderes mágicos – Agregó Lavender, negando con la cabeza sin poder contener la risa.

- El asunto es que estuvimos horas buscando por el bosque y en el faro pero lo único que nos llevamos fue una desilusión – Continuó Harry.

- ¿En el bosque a la noche? Ay Ginny, ¿no te dio miedo? – Preguntó Cho tomándose el rostro entre las manos.

- No, porque tenía su ángel guardián que la cuidaba – dijo una voz desconocida.

Todos se voltearon para ver quién se había acercado pero no hizo falta preguntar ya que Lavender reveló el misterio saltando de su silla:

- ¡Herms! – Grito, abrazándose a la castaña

- ¿¡Hermione!? – Dijeron al unísono Draco, Neville, Harry y Ginny.

Gratamente sorprendidos, todos se levantaron a abrazar a su amiga, ante la mirada desorientada de Cho que en ese momento se acercó a su novio para averiguar de quien se trataba y se encontró con que éste la miraba de una manera extraña, como estudiándola. Ron dejó de observarla cuando escuchó a su novia y le contestó que era una vieja amiga y que le había costado reconocerla para excusarse por su evidente sobresalto al notar la presencia de la castaña. En ese momento, Pansy – que conocía a Hermione pero nunca se habían llevado bien de niñas por lo que no se levantó a recibirla – comenzó a contarle sobre ella a Cho y Ron aprovechó ese instante para saludar a Fleur mientras el resto invadía a preguntas a la castaña. Después de un rato de abrazos y respuestas, Hermione presentó a Fleur al resto de sus amigos y se acercó a Ron que la observaba fijamente sin despegar los ojos de ella.

- Hola, que bueno que estés vestido – Bromeó.

- Eso es lo último que un hombre espera escuchar de una mujer – Respondió con una sonrisa ladeada – ¿A mi no me abrazarás? – Preguntó en un susurro, aproximándose a ella. Al ver que no respondía y que se sonrojaba, se acercó a su oído – Estás preciosa…

Hermione no contestó, solo lo miró y se encontró con esos intensos ojos azules clavados en los de ella. Sonrió apenas mientras intentaba no perderse en aquel océano profundo que pretendía zambullirla en cuerpo y alma.


	5. Cap 5

**Capítulo 5: Una fiesta en la que todo puede pasar…**

Hermione se sentía mareada, el corazón le latía muy fuerte y Ron estaba igual, sentía que observarla era un regalo para sus ojos. Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos que a ellos les parecieron eternos, por un momento se habían olvidado de en donde estaban hasta que la voz de Harry los devolvió a la realidad.

- ¡Ven Herms, siéntate con nosotros! Me muero de curiosidad por saber que has hecho todos estos años.

- Si claro – Aceptó como despertándose de un sueño confuso y se sentó junto a sus amigos, mientras Fleur los miraba a ella y a Ron alternativamente, como intentando descubrir algo.

Ron observó a Cho que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como para que le presente a su amiga. Sintió un nudo en el estomago; hasta ese momento nunca había tenido problemas en presentarla como su novia y por primera vez en su vida, deseo que no lo fuera.

- Hermione…

Ella lo miró atenta, sin esperar lo que a continuación iba a escuchar:

- Si Ron…

- Te presento a Cho Chang, mi… Novia…

Por una décima de segundo, el rostro de Hermione se ensombreció pero al instante hizo una sonrisa radiante y tendió su mano hacia la oriental, que la acepto gustosa.

- Como estas Cho, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, creo que te han dicho que me fui de aquí cuando era niña.

- Si, Pansy me ha estado contando algo – contestó amablemente, señalando a la morena que en ese momento se arreglaba el maquillaje frente a un pequeño espejo.

- Ah si… ¿Cómo has estado Pansy? – Se viró hacia ella.

- No me quejo – Contestó la morena, abriendo y cerrando la boca frente al espejito para fijar el labial.

- ¿Y tu que cuentas? ¿Estás con alguien? – Curioseo Lavender.

- Si, estoy de novia hace tres años y muy feliz – Miró a Ron que estaba muy serio y siguió – Se llama Cedric Diggory y es abogado. En este momento se encuentra en un caso muy importante sobre un asesinato, no sabe cuanto le va a llevar…

- Nosotros también llevamos tres años – Contó Cho – ¿y cuando termine con su caso vendrá aquí tu novio?

- Eso espero porque… – miró a Ron nuevamente que no le quitaba los ojos de encima – lo amo y quiero que este junto a mi – puntualizó, notando como Ron se sonaba los dedos con fuerza y tomaba de la mano a Cho, sin despegar la vista de ella.

- ¿Vamos a bailar mi amor? – Dejó de mirar a la castaña y se viró hacia Cho.

- Eh… Bueno, si… - Se sorprendió la oriental – Que raro, nunca quieres bailar.

- Pero ahora quiero, ¿vienes? – Ante el gesto afirmativo de su novia, la tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia el centro, donde comenzaron a bailar abrazados.

- Oye, vamos a tomar algo a la barra – Dijo Fleur a una absorta Hermione.

- Si claro, vamos – contestó, con Lavender y Neville levantándose para ir con ella. Draco atinó a levantarse también pero Pansy lo retuvo, quejándose con que recién comenzaba la fiesta y ya había tomado unos cuantos tragos, por lo que el rubio volvió a sentarse fastidiado.

Pasó caminando por al lado de la pareja sin mirarlos mientras escuchaba a Lavender contándole de su vida y sin entender por qué sentía unas ganas inmensas de darle un puñetazo al pelirrojo.

Luego de que todos pidieran unos tragos, la profesora Katie Bell tomó a Neville de la mano y lo arrastró hacia el centro para bailar, ante el gesto sorprendido del morocho que se dejó llevar por el ímpetu de la profesora. Lavender llamó a Ginny con la mano, y la pelirroja se acercó sonriente, invitándolas a subir un momento a su habitación para mostrarles el vestido de novia, cosa que Hermione aceptó al instante. No sabía porque pero quería desaparecer de allí por un instante.

La música suave continuaba por lo que muchas parejas se levantaron y Pansy miró a Draco, instándolo a que la invitara a bailar. Al rubio no le iban esas cosas pero no tuvo más remedio que prestarse a ello. Tendió una mano a la que ella accedió gustosa y se movieron al compás de la balada. Los invitados seguían llegando y Draco observaba sobre el hombro de su novia a los que iban apareciendo; vio a Dean Thomas, un ex compañero de universidad de Ginny, entrar junto a su prometida y a Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, que apenas llego abrazó a su ahijado con tanto afecto y amor como el de un padre a un hijo. Detrás de Sirius notó que había una mujer aunque no lograba visualizar su rostro ya que estaba de espaldas pero sí pudo ver que su cabello era rubio, muy lacio y largo y llevaba un vestido verde pegado al cuerpo destacando una bella figura escultural. Tenía un leve escote en la espalda que le confería un aire sensual y aunque la falda llegaba a sus rodillas se notaba que tenía unas piernas torneadas y atractivas. Se preguntó quien sería esa mujer y cuando ella se dio vuelta y lo miró con esos grandes y llamativos ojos azules, comprobó que se trataba de Luna.

- ¡Auch! ¡Me pisaste!

- ¿Qué? – Dijo el rubio, mirando a su novia

- ¡Qué me pisaste! ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada… Lo siento, no me di cuenta. Necesito un trago.

- ¿Un trago? Draco ya has tomado varios tragos hoy y recién empieza la noche. Si sigues así terminarás embriagándote.

- ¡Maldición Pansy, estamos en una fiesta, ¿que te sucede?!

- Ok, has lo que quieras… ¡Pero si te emborrachas yo no te arrastrare hasta tu casa!

Draco se dirigió hacia la barra haciendo oídos sordos a su novia que se sentó, se sacó un zapato y empezó a masajearse el dolorido pie. El rubio se sentó y pidió un Whisky doble y, apoyando un brazo sobre la barra, se giró en su asiento y tomo todo el trago de un sorbo mirando a Luna que en ese momento conversaba con Blaise Zabini, un ex compañero del colegio que era mejor conocido como un mujeriego insufrible y por ello supo que había encontrado a su próxima víctima, aunque Luna no parecía preocupada por ello ya que reía con él y se sonrojaba cuando este se acercaba para hablarle en el oído. Se dio vuelta con la mandíbula apretada y pidió otro Whisky que vació de un trago nuevamente y apoyó el vaso con fuerza pidiendo otro, a lo que el mesero accedió de mala gana y por lo que Fred se acercó con cautela:

- Oye… Sabes que eso no es agua, ¿no?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó, mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro.

- A que estás bebiendo como si estuvieras deshidratado hombre – contestó en tono de burla.

- No lo creo – dijo vaciándose otro vaso y mirando otra vez a Luna que parecía estar pasándola de maravillas. Pidió otro vaso y Fred dándolo por perdido, se levantó para irse pero visualizó a Lavender que se había quedado saludando a Sirius y se giró para que no lo viera. Draco se dio cuenta – aunque a esa altura ya estaba bastante mareado – y se dirigió con honestidad brutal hacia el gemelo, quizás porque empezaba a sentirse ebrio y no tenía reparos en decir lo que pensaba:

- ¿Por qué huyes de Lavender? No te entiendo, es una mujer increíble y es muy bella – Dijo, mientras bebía el quinto vaso, arrastrando un poco las palabras ya que el alcohol empezaba a hacer estragos de él.

- Eh… ¿Estás bastante ebrio, no?

- ¡Te dije que no estoy ebrio Pansy! Quiero decir George… Disculpa, es que son parecidos y me los confundo.

- ¿A George y a Pansy...? Ok… Veo que realmente estás ebrio… Entonces te diré por que. Creo que Lavender es una mujer increíble y que es muy bella, bah, estoy seguro de ello. Y en verdad me gusta y mucho. Pero por ese motivo, porque es una mujer increíble no quiero herirla… Y conociéndome se que lo haré. Ya me olvidará, el tiempo lo hará – dijo, y miró a Draco que estaba mirando a Luna con el semblante muy serio y prosiguió - No has escuchado nada de lo que te dije, ¿no?

- ¿Eh? – contestó y lo miró – Si, escuché cada palabra que dijiste George y creo que no te pareces en absoluto a Pansy, ella es muy mandona y tu eres muy gracioso amigo – contestó el rubio dándole palmadas en la espalda a Fred – ¡Camarero! ¡Otro!

Fred negando con la cabeza, dejó al rubio y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su bella acompañante, intentando que Lavender no lo viera. Pansy se acercó hacia donde estaba Draco y cuando notó el estado de su novio, abandono la fiesta hecha una furia, cosa que Lavender notó y por lo que se acercó a su amigo.

- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó preocupada la rubia

- ¡Maldición, ¿Es que todos me van a preguntar lo mismo?! – Contestó Draco, arrastrando las palabras y aferrándose a la silla para no caerse.

- Draco estas demasiado ebrio, deja de tomar en este instante – ordeno su amiga, sacándole el vaso de las manos.

- Bueno… ¡Pareces mi madre! O mi novia, lo que es peor… Dime… ¿Crees que Neville es gay?

- ¿Neville gay? – Lavender se sorprendió por la pregunta repentina y descolocada de su amigo - ¿Por qué lo crees? – Preguntó, conteniendo las ganas de reír.

- Porque nunca lo he visto con una chica, ¿por qué más?

- Estoy segura de que no – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Por qué estas segura? ¿Se acostó contigo?

- ¡Claro que no! Lo digo por eso – dijo, señalando con el dedo hacia una dirección. Draco miró hacia donde le indicaba y los vio: Neville y Katie se besaban contra un árbol como si estuvieran en una competencia de quien se aferraba más al otro. Ambos empezaron a reír hasta que desvió la vista nuevamente hacia donde estaba Luna y la vio bailando con Blaise, bastante pegados.

Draco dejó de reír al instante y Lavender lo miró extrañada por el cambio brusco de actitud de su amigo y se percató del porqué. Blaise acariciaba la espalda de Luna y, poco a poco, bajaba su mano hasta llegar al trasero de ésta. La rubia la retiro y la colocó en su espalda pero Blaise volvió a descender su mano por lo que ella se alejó de él reprochando su actitud. Lavender miró con enojo la escena y se giró hacia Draco para comentarle su disgusto por el descaro de Blaise y al hacerlo se sorprendió con lo que vio: El rubio respiraba agitadamente y tenía una mirada asesina que asustaría hasta al más rudo. Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban los otros dos y se asustó al ver que las cosas se estaban yendo de rumbo. Luna le gritaba a Blaise y este se acercaba a ella de forma descarada, abrazándola contra su voluntad. Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso: Draco saltó de su asiento hecho una furia y se lanzó sobre Blaise a puños cerrados. Los que estaban alrededor se acercaron a ellos para separarlos mientras Luna chillaba aterrorizada y Lavender le gritaba a Draco en vano que dejara de pegarle porque iba a matarlo. Sirius, Dean y Ron, que eran los que más cerca estaban, separaron a Blaise y a Draco, amarrándolos fuertemente ya que seguían insultándose e intentando continuar con la pelea. Dean y los gemelos se llevaron a Blaise para sacarlo de la fiesta al tiempo que Sirius acompañado de Ron arrastraba a Draco hacia un rincón mientras éste gritaba a todo pulmón:

- ¡Si vuelves a poner un dedo sobre Luna te juro que te mataré! ¡No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a ella, ¿me escuchaste?!

Sirius se llevó a Draco a una habitación de la casa mientras Lavender abrazaba a Luna que se había quedado muy alterada – y confundida – por el gran inconveniente acontecido. Ron alzó la voz para intentar calmar al resto de los presentes que se habían quedado un tanto alterados por lo acontecido mientras Cho se sentaba junto a sus amigas.

Ginny, Hermione y Fleur se dirigían en ese momento hacia Ron para averiguar lo que había pasado. Harry se acercó a ellas y empezó a relatarles lo sucedido mientras Ron disimuladamente apartaba a Hermione del resto.

- ¿Así que hay un novio no? – Lanzó, mirándola a los ojos.

- Si, al igual que tú – contestó ella levantando una ceja.

- Pareciera que te molesta…

- Para nada, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? No te conozco Ron y yo estoy muy feliz con mi novio.

- Yo también soy feliz con Cho – acotó intentando aparentar calma.

- Me alegro por ustedes – Puntualizó la castaña – Ahora si me disculpas, iré al tocador – Finalizó, dejando a Fleur atónita al verla alejarse a paso veloz sin decirle nada.

Fleur se había quedado sola por lo que se acercó a la barra para pedir algo para beber. Allí estaba, tomando su Martini hasta que escuchó una voz que le hablaba al oído:

- No hay nada más insensato que el hecho de que una mujer tan hermosa como tú esté bebiendo sola…

- ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo? – Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Eso quisieras, verdad? – Contestó Bill y antes de que ella protestara, continuó – Soy el hermano de la novia.

- Ah, ya veo… - Dijo y lo observó: Llevaba una camisa negra y unos jeans que lo hacían ver condenadamente guapo. Su cabello estaba recogido como siempre y tenía la barba un poco crecida pero prolija, que le sentaba muy bien.

- Te noto sorprendida… ¿Creías que vendría a la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermana con la ropa de trabajo?

- Claro que no… Pero… Bueno… Te ves muy bien… - expresó, mirando hacia donde estaba la gente bailando.

- Fleur… - Susurró en su oído.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, pero su tono de voz era tan masculino y seductor que sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Si? – Pregunto con un hilo de voz y sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- ¿Me harías el gran honor de compartir esta pieza conmigo?

- Eh… No lo se…

- Vamos… Prometo no morderte…

Ella hizo un gesto de reproche pero accedió, aceptando la mano que Bill le ofrecía. El tomó su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, acercándose a su oído para susurrarle:

- Al menos que me lo pidas por favor… Suelo ser muy complaciente.

Fleur no pudo evitar sonreír y, en un arrebato de locura impensable en ella – quizás a causa del alcohol ingerido, quizás por la hipnotizante fragancia masculina de él – apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, dejándose llevar por primera vez en muchos años por lo que su instinto le dictaba y no su cabeza.

Ron, sentado junto a Lavender y Cho, observaba para sus alrededores intentando encontrar a la castaña que parecía haberse quedado a vivir en el baño. Sin poder contenerse ya y en un acto de irracionalidad absoluta, se levantó de su asiento con una disculpa hacia sus acompañantes y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Pasó por la habitación de Bill y al mirar hacia su interior, vio a Draco desparramado en la cama y siguió caminando, moviendo la cabeza con resignación por el lastimoso estado de su amigo. Llegó al tocador y notó que la puerta estaba abierta y que no había nadie adentro, por lo que empezó a preguntarse donde se habría metido Hermione. Bajó las escaleras nuevamente y miró hacía la puerta trasera de la casa que estaba abierta. Se dirigió hacía allí y la vio: La castaña estaba apoyada en la baranda observando el mar en silencio mientras el viento jugaba con los mechones sueltos de su peinado. Ron se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta mirándola en silencio hasta que Hermione, sintiendo una presencia detrás de ella, se volteó y lo vio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó de repente, girándose nuevamente hacia el océano.

- Vine a ver cómo estaba Draco – Mintió – ¿Sucede algo?

- No, solo observaba el mar… Lo he echado mucho de menos…

- Si tanto te gusta este lugar, ¿por qué lo has dejado? – Cuestionó, acercándose y apoyándose en la baranda junto a ella.

- Me fui por mis padres Ron, no fue mi decisión, yo era muy pequeña no se si lo recuerdas…

- Pero luego creciste ¿no? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?

- Porque… el tiempo pasó y bueno… Hice mi vida allí.

- Entiendo… Te quedaste por ese tal Cedric, ¿verdad? – Inquirió el pelirrojo con un dejo de desagrado en su voz.

- Cedric no tiene nada que ver con esto Ron – Contestó Hermione virándose hacia él – Nadie decide por mi, se hacerlo yo sola. Pero él ha estado conmigo siempre que lo necesité, y yo soy feliz donde él esté.

- Ya veo… Pero ahora no está contigo…

- Ya te dije que es abogado y que esta en…

- Si, en un caso importante, ya lo se. No olvide que es un gran abogado y todo eso – Soltó, ya sin poder ocultar su molestia por ello.

- ¿Qué diablos te sucede? – Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por que llevas la pulsera que te regale? – Soltó de repente, sorprendiéndola por la pregunta.

- Porque me gusta.

- No combinan mucho con esos finos aretes… - Dijo, observando los pendientes que le había regalado Cedric.

- Los aretes me los regaló mi novio, por eso los llevo – contestó, ya empezando a exasperarse por la situación.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo? ¿No deberías estar con tu novia? – preguntó, levantando una ceja desafiante.

- La estoy dejando descansar de mí un poco ya que se quedará a dormir a mi lado… No puedo conciliar el sueño si no siento sus brazos a mi alrededor – contestó, devolviéndole el reto.

- Eres un imbécil – Soltó ya sin poder ocultar su enojo y dirigiéndose a la puerta pero Ron la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, impidiéndole salir.

- ¿Por qué te enojas?

- Te equivocas, no estoy enojada, solo quiero volver a la fiesta – Mintió, sin poder ocultar la irritación en su voz. – Suéltame por favor.

El pelirrojo la soltó y la castaña salió a toda prisa, despidiéndose de Harry y Ginny que estaban bailando, excusándose con que no se sentía bien y prometiéndoles que los vería al día siguiente. Luego de saludarlos, se acercó a su amiga que bailaba con Bill para decirle que se retiraba pero que ella podía quedarse si quería. Fleur miró a Hermione y a Bill alternativamente, sin saber que hacer hasta que cayó en la cuenta de la situación en la que estaba: Había estado bailando prácticamente melosa junto al mecánico, negó con la cabeza sin poder creer su comportamiento y con la voz más fría que pudo, se despidió de él:

- Creo que he tomado bastante hoy, no estoy muy conciente de mis actos… Avísame cuando esté mi automóvil listo por favor, adiós.

Y fue corriendo hacia su amiga que ya abandonaba el lugar mientras que Bill observándola con una sonrisa y moviendo la cabeza con un gesto de resignación, decía para sí:

- Creo que será más difícil de lo que pensaba – y riendo, se acercó a Charlie para ponerse al día con su hermano mayor.

Cho miraba en todas direcciones buscando a Ron sin suerte… ¿En dónde se había metido? – Pensaba – Se sentó en una mesa que estaba desocupada y siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada; todos parecían estar pasándola muy bien – o al menos, la mayoría – la gente bailaba y reía a su alrededor, definitivamente la fiesta era un éxito. Vio a George escuchando a Percy con cara de aburrido – seguramente, Percy estaría contándole sobre sus grandes logros en la medicina – y a Fred, que parecía pasarla mucho mejor que su hermano gemelo ya que bailaba con una muchacha muy bonita, bastante acaramelados. Deseó que Lavender no estuviera cerca para ver la escena pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que esa noche las cosas no iban a salir como deseaba… La rubia se acercaba hacia la mesa donde estaba ella sentada con cara de pocos amigos y no le extrañó en absoluto… Todas las fiestas en las que estaba Fred terminaban de la misma manera: Su amiga, intentando ser notada por el gemelo y éste, huyendo… No entendía la actitud de Fred, si no lo conociera y supiera que era un buen chico creería que lastimaba a Lavender adrede… Pero el gemelo era un mujeriego y no había forma de hacérselo entender a su amiga…

- Hola, ¿qué haces aquí sola? – Preguntó, sentándose frente a ella.

- Me cansé de buscar a Ron y me senté – Contestó, restándole importancia al asunto – ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a otro lado?

- No, estoy cansada, baile mucho con George y los pies me están matando… Realmente es una fiesta muy divertida, ¿no? – Comentó, mirando a su alrededor hasta que vio a Fred y se volvió nuevamente hacia Cho – Al menos para Fred lo es…

- No es nada Lav, solo están bailando… - Intentó consolarla Cho – ¿Y si vamos a caminar un rato por la playa? Si te descalzas, la arena se siente muy bien… - Cho buscaba la manera de sacar a Lavender de allí ya que Fred estaba cada vez más "cariñoso" con su acompañante.

- No te preocupes por mis pies, están bien… Es más, me acercare a la barra para pedir unos tragos, ya regreso.

Lavender se dirigió hacia la barra y chocó sin querer con George que intentaba escapar de Percy, aprovechando que su esposa le había hablado.

- ¡Lav-Lav! ¿Cómo la estas pasando?

- Bien, estoy un poco cansada por tanto baile pero ahora voy a tomar algo y a descansar un poco… ¿Dónde esta Angelina?

- Con Ginny, hablando de cosas de chicas… Supongo que debe estar pidiéndole consejos para llevarme al altar – Bromeó.

- Honestamente, no puedo creer como has madurado, se nota que estas enamorado… En eso es en lo único que te diferencias de Fred – Se lamentó – Bueno, ¡nos vemos!

Cuando se disponía a seguir, George notó algo en el camino de Lavender que podría traer problemas por lo que intentó retenerla:

- ¡Espera! Eh… Cuéntame, ¿cómo te va en tu trabajo?

- ¿Cómo dices? Ay George, no querrás que hablemos de trabajo en medio de una fiesta ¿no? – Se burló e intentó seguir su camino.

- ¡Espera! Eh… Ve a sentarte que yo te llevo las bebidas.

- ¿Qué te sucede George? Estás actuando muy extraño – Dijo riendo hasta que los vio: Fred y su compañera de baile se besaban apasionadamente a la vista de todos, como si estuvieran solos allí. Sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho y muchos deseos de llorar pero se contuvo… En definitiva, besarse con una extraña no era algo tan fuera de lo común – intentó tranquilizarse – seguramente la desecharía al terminar la fiesta, como hacía siempre. Incluso, hasta llego a sentir algo de pena por ella.

- Lav ¿Estás bien?

- Si, no te preocupes… Iré a buscar las bebidas, te veo luego George.

Se apoyó en la barra, esperando a ser atendida e intentando no mirar hacia donde estaba Fred. En ese momento, sintió unas risas detrás de ella y escuchó a dos mujeres que hablaban:

- Nosotras ya nos vamos Mindy, ¿te despides del hermano de Ginny y vienes?

- Me temo que las voy a abandonar chicas, Fred me dijo de ir a la playa a nadar desnudos… ¿No es excitante?

- Bueno, ve y diviértete pero cuidado porque dicen que es "un tiro al aire"… Te lo digo para que no pretendas demasiado de él.

- Lo se pero… Realmente me gusta y creo que él siente lo mismo… Besa increíblemente y no sabes las cosas bonitas que me dice al oído… Dice que nunca conoció a una mujer tan hermosa como yo y que quiere conocerme más… ¡Qué le gustaría que intentáramos algo en serio! ¿No es genial? ¡No podemos quitarnos las manos de encima! ¡Realmente tenemos mucha química! Bueno, me voy porque me está esperando… ¡Adiós, no me esperen para desayunar porque lo haremos juntos en la playa! ¿No es romántico?

- Señorita, ¿qué desea tomar? – Preguntó el barman, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

- Lo más fuerte que tenga y por favor… Déme la botella entera… - Sollozó la rubia. Luego de tomar la botella, se dirigió hacia la mesa donde la esperaba Cho con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver el rostro surcado de lágrimas de su amiga,

- Lav ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó, mientras Lavender se sentaba a su lado y señalaba en dirección a Fred, que en ese momento tiraba del brazo de la muchacha y salían corriendo del lugar riendo y parando cada tanto para besarse.

- Me siento muy mal Cho – Gimió la rubia.

Apoyó la cabeza en la falda de su amiga, sin poder ya reprimir las lágrimas, mientras ésta le acariciaba el cabello, intentando – en vano – consolarla…

Ron seguía en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado la castaña, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había acontecido antes. No podía entender su comportamiento ni el porqué se sentía de esa manera cada vez que estaba junto a Hermione. No la conocía, había pasado solo dos días junto a ella hacía ya quince años y sin embargo sentía que era una mujer sumamente especial. Desde que la había visto la noche anterior en el océano, no había podido quitarla de su mente un segundo. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos y suspiró; habían empezado con mal pie. Lo mejor sería acercarse a ella de otra manera, necesitaba averiguar que era lo que le pasaba con Hermione, seguramente la deseaba y nada más ya que prácticamente no la conocía. Entró en la casa y se acostó en el sofá mirando hacia el techo y allí se quedó, ya que no tenía ánimos para regresar al jardín.

Hermione al llegar a su residencia, se sacó el vestido y se metió bajo la ducha intentando serenarse por lo ocurrido en la fiesta. Aunque Fleur la había llenado de preguntas durante el camino de regreso, ella se había mantenido en silencio hasta que su amiga se dio por vencida y dejó de insistir. El agua de la ducha caía sobre su cabeza mientras con sus manos se echaba el cabello mojado hacia atrás, sin poder dejar de pensar en Ron… ¿Qué le pasaba? Tenía un novio maravilloso, simplemente perfecto y aun así no podía sacarse al pelirrojo de la cabeza. Pensó en que seguramente se sentiría sola porque Cedric no estaba junto a ella y nada más, era una absoluta locura que pudiera sentir algo por un hombre al que apenas conocía, por más increíblemente sexy que fuera o porque la mirara con esos ojos de perdición que la hipnotizaban. Llevó sus manos a su rostro sin poder creer en lo que estaba pensando y deseó con todo su ser y por primera vez en su vida, que sus vacaciones pasaran lo más rápido posible.

La fiesta había terminado ya por lo que todos empezaban a retirarse. Luna estaba sentada junto a Lavender en una mesa, tratando de consolar a la rubia por la mala noche vivida cuando vio a Harry ayudando a Draco a caminar y sintió una mezcla de pena por el deplorable estado del rubio y enojo por lo irresponsable de su actitud al haber llegado a esos extremos de embriaguez. Harry llevaba a su amigo hacia su auto para llevarlo a la casa mientras Draco intentaba impedírselo:

- No quiero que me lleves Harry, me iré solo – La voz del rubio era ronca y entrecortada.

- Estás loco si crees que te dejaré manejar así – Contestó Harry.

- Yo lo llevo si quieres Harry, de todas maneras ya me iba – Sugirió Luna, levantándose de su asiento.

- Si, quiero que me lleve ella – dijo Draco señalando a su amiga.

- Muy bien, te llevare al auto de Luna entonces.

Harry lo acompañó hasta el auto y Luna se despidió de Lavender con un abrazo afectuoso:

- En serio Lav… Ya déjalo, ¿si? Mereces ser feliz… Ya encontrarás a alguien que sea digno de ti – Intentó consolarla, a lo que Lavender respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y secándose una lágrima con una mano.

- Tienes razón… Gracias, eres una buena amiga…

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

- No, ya demasiado tienes con el "borrachín" – Bromeó, aunque se sentía fatal – Descuida, estaré bien, no te preocupes…

- Yo me encargo ahora – Dijo Cho que había regresado – Ya encontré a Ron y… Está durmiendo, así que yo también necesito compañía – Comentó, guiñando un ojo a Lavender y tomando su mano – Ve tranquila y Luna… Ojo con el "borrachín"…

- No te preocupes, cuídala ¿si? A propósito… ¿Dónde se metió Neville?

- Se fue con Katie – Contó Cho con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Se dieron cuenta? Al final, el más reservado de nosotros fue el que mejor la paso esta noche – Comentó Lavender intentando sonreír.

- Es cierto – Dijeron las dos entre risas – Bueno chicas, nos vemos mañana, adiós – Saludó Luna.

Luego de despedirse de sus amigas, subió a su automóvil y salió hacia la casa de Draco que quedaba a unas pocas calles de allí. El rubio iba en el asiento de acompañante con los ojos entrecerrados y mirándola con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del asiento.

- Tienes un cabello muy bonito Luna…

- Eh… Gracias Draco – contestó, sin apartar la vista del camino.

- ¿Me dejas tocarlo? – Pidió, sin dejar de mirarla

- ¿Para qué quieres tocar mi cabello? - Se extrañó

- Porque si, por favor…

- Eh… Bueno, esta bien…

Draco comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Luna comentando lo suave y bello que era, mientras ella intentaba contener la risa ante la disparatada situación.

Llegaron y se bajó del auto para abrir la puerta y ayudarlo a bajar. Cuando estuvo afuera, Draco posó su brazo y apoyó su cabeza sobre los hombros de Luna mientras decía algunas incoherencias y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.

- Harry va a odiarme para siempre… Y Ginny también… ¿Les dirás que me perdonen?

- Lo haré, no te preocupes…

- Gracias, eres muy buena ¿sabes?

- No es nada, no te preocupes…

- Y muy hermosa…

- Eh… Gracias Draco… Te revisaré los bolsillos para buscar las llaves, ¿si? – le dijo, ya que habían llegado a la puerta.

- Esta bien… ¡Pero no dejaré que Blaise se te acerque!

- Me parece bien… - expresó Luna, abriendo la puerta y llevándolo al sofá que estaba cerca.

- No quiero que ningún hombre se te acerque, no lo soporto, ¿entiendes? – Confesó, acercándose demasiado al rostro de la rubia.

- Draco… Estás muy ebrio, vamos te ayudaré a recostarte aquí ¿si? – balbuceó la rubia, levemente sonrojada por la situación.

- Quédate conmigo, no me dejes Luna…

- Debo irme Draco pero nos veremos mañana, lo prometo. – dijo, besando su frente y dispuesta a levantarse para irse después de haberle ayudado a acostarse.

- Está bien – Contestó, sujetando su mano para que no se levante y tomando el rostro de la rubia con su otra mano, acercándolo a él para luego besarla en los labios.

Luna atinó a apartarse pero Draco se lo impidió, sujetando su cabello y besándola con más profundidad; ella ya no pudo resistirse y le correspondió, dejándose llevar por la embriagadora sensación que le producía aquel beso. Al separarse, lo miró pero él seguía con los ojos cerrados. Se levantó para irse y al abrir la puerta para salir, escuchó:

- Te amo Luna…

Se giró hacia él con el corazón muy acelerado pero notó que ya estaba dormido. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, sabiendo que al día siguiente todo habría sido como un sueño y que él lo habría olvidado. Habría deseado estar ebria en ese momento para poder olvidarlo ella también pero lamentablemente, eso no era así.

- Yo también te amo Draco, siempre lo he hecho – Fue lo último que dijo, antes de traspasar la puerta para irse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: El despertar de un nuevo día.**

El intenso calor como una llama de fuego explotando sobre su piel lo despertó; abrió los ojos y vio todo rojo. Cerró y abrió los parpados una y otra vez, todo seguía rojo… Definitivamente estaba en el infierno… Cuando la razón se apoderó de su mente de pronto, sacó el vestido que cubría su rostro y pudo ver la insoportable claridad del nuevo día impactando directamente sobre su dolorido cuerpo desnudo. Como pudo, se sentó en la arena y observó su entorno: La tentación rubia que lo había llevado a ese infierno dormía a su lado, desnuda, indefensa y sola como él. Agradeció el hecho de que se encontraban entre dos medanos solitarios por lo que no había espectadores para el triste espectáculo que brindaban. Por un momento dudó si despertarla o solo levantarse e irse de allí pero comprendió que, para redimirse de los pecados había que enfrentarse a ellos. Se vistió, maldiciendo entre dientes ante cada doloroso roce de sus prendas, sin apartar los ojos de ella y sin poder negar que esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos; la sensación de su cuerpo ardiente – y no precisamente por la pasión – que luego sería reemplazado por algunas ampollas, era la evidencia de ello. Se sentó y la observó por un momento, antes de tener que llegar al momento en que tendría que cambiar el placentero sueño que se adueñaba de ella por la desagradable pesadilla que le presentaría la realidad.

El sofá mullido y confortable que había comprado para disfrutar del placer de un buen libro o mirar una película tenía solo esos dos propósitos y Draco lo estaba comprobando en ese instante, al despertar y sentir que no podía mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo sin sentir una terrible punzada de dolor. Y como si eso fuera poco, creía que un ser superior – tal vez un gigante – aplastaba su cabeza con una mano y que amenazaba con terminar de separarla del resto de su cuerpo en cualquier momento. Como pudo, desvió la mirada hacia el reloj de pared y este marcaba las 11 de la mañana; agradeció que ese día empezara las vacaciones de verano en el colegio y que pudiera darse el lujo de quedarse a merced de ese desalmado gigante que acabaría por arrebatarle la poca cordura que tenía en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras recorría su rostro con una mano. Un sinfín de imágenes empezaron a rondar por su cabeza como si de una película se tratase: Blaise susurrándole a Luna, ella riendo, Fred o George hablándole, Zabini pasándose con Luna… Golpes… Lavender gritando… Los fuertes brazos de Sirius aprisionándolo… Se tocó el ojo, estaba hinchado y seguramente morado. Tendría que darle una explicación a Pansy… El gigante lo estrujó más y volvió a suspirar. Posó sus dedos sobre su boca y se maldijo por su estupidez: La había besado y ella le había correspondido. Y esta vez no había sido en sueños como otras veces, había sido real. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía dejar a Pansy y mucho menos por Luna, eran tan diferentes entre sí… Pansy era una mujer de buena familia, con los pies sobre la tierra como él, de carácter y presencia, exudaba femineidad y el hecho de que lo hubiera elegido a él como pareja lo hacía sentir poderoso y envidiado. Era la mujer perfecta para formar una familia como la que ansiaba desde pequeño. Luna era soñadora, tan delicada y frágil como el cristal, era objeto de burlas por su extraña manera de ser y aunque a él le gustaba mucho esa personalidad especial de la rubia, no podía estar con ella, no sería bien visto… ¿Qué pensaría su padre o sus nuevos amigos, los que había conocido gracias a la morena, que le habían dado la oportunidad de que un simple profesor de historia como él pudiera acceder a los beneficios de las grandes idiosincrasias, si dejara a una mujer de sangre tan noble como Pansy por alguien como Luna, quien parecía ser un personaje de dibujos animados? Le parecía una completa ridiculez de solo pensarlo, después de todo, la rubia le gustaba – debía admitirlo, si – pero no estaba enamorado de ella ni mucho menos. Seguramente su deplorable estado de esa noche le había hecho actuar así y no era para menos; él era un caballero y ese estúpido de Blaise se había propasado con ella… Cualquiera hubiera reaccionado como él… Aunque quizás no cualquiera la hubiera besado… Escuchó el sonido de su celular y estiró su mano para tomarlo de la mesita que estaba a su lado: Era Pansy. Lo miró un segundo más y volvió a colocarlo sobre la mesa, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para escuchar las quejas de su novia en ese momento… Se levantó como pudo mientras cada parte de su cuerpo se lo reclamaba y se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha. Abrió el grifo y mientras el cuarto se llenaba de vapor, se desnudó y se metió bajo el chorro caliente sin poder quitar de su cabeza ese beso. Aunque recordaba todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior, eran todas imágenes borrosas y confusas a excepción de aquel beso que lo podía sentir aun como si estuviera saboreándolo en ese momento y no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría ella pasando por lo mismo. Apoyó bruscamente una mano contra la pared de la ducha y agachó la cabeza, mientras el agua corría por su rostro, sus ojos estaban clavados en el piso como si estuviera buscando un mensaje escrito allí que le revelara una respuesta… ¿Qué le iba a decir a Luna ahora? No quería hacerle daño, era rara sí, pero no por eso dejaba de ser su amiga… Porque eso era Luna Lovegood para él, una amiga, nada más… Aunque no podía entender bien porque se encontraba en ese momento intentando convencerse de ello…

_Caminaba por una inmaculada alfombra roja cubierta por pétalos de rosas blancos que contrastaban perfectamente con sus hermosos zapatos que apenas se asomaban por los grandes volados de su vestido de novia. Miró a sus costados: hileras de sillas engalanadas con adornos florales y ocupadas por personas que la miraban con una sonrisa de gran felicidad. Fijó la vista al frente y vio al ministro de ceremonias esperando por ella con su pequeña biblia en las manos y a dos hombres en fracs pero con un pequeño detalle que la sorprendió: no tenían rostro... _

Despertó sobresaltada y se limpió la frente bañada en sudor. Hacía varios días que tenía el mismo sueño, una y otra vez, lo único que cambiaba era el color de los pétalos de rosas esparcidos en la alfombra. Recordó cuando Harry le dijo que los sueños eran la revelación de los deseos enterrados en el inconciente – o algo por el estilo – pero si eso era así, no podía entender el por qué de esos sueños; ella estaba segura de que no deseaba casarse… Claro que no le había contado sobre ese a su amigo porque seguramente se pondría a psicoanalizarla por horas y… Aunque Harry era una persona excelente y ella le tenía mucho afecto, cuando se ponía en su papel de psicólogo llegaba a ser un poco fastidioso… Solo se lo había contado a Luna y ella – que solía tener esa costumbre de decir lo que pensaba sin importarle las consecuencias – le había dicho que quizás significaba que quería casarse pero no con Ron. Pero por supuesto, no le había hecho caso… ¿Por qué querría casarse pero no con Ron? Si de algo estaba segura es de que no encontraría nunca un hombre mejor que él: Divertido, caballero, buena persona y además de todo, lindo… De seguro sería un excelente marido y un padre ejemplar. Y aun así, no entendía por qué no quería casarse con él… Por eso es que estaba segura de que en realidad no quería casarse con nadie… Ron no era el problema, el matrimonio lo era. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan feliz en esos sueños en los que se casaba? Chasqueó la lengua y riendo por las tonterías que estaba pensando en ese momento, se sentó en la cama para desperezarse. Se acordó de Lavender y de lo mal que la había pasado en la fiesta por lo que tomó el celular que estaba sobre su mesa de noche y se dispuso a llamarla para averiguar sobre el estado emocional de su amiga esa mañana. El teléfono sonó varias veces pero Lavender no atendía; seguramente estaba en un sueño muy profundo por la cantidad de alcohol ingerido en la fiesta. Y de pronto, como si de un shock se tratara, le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de la llegada de esa chica misteriosa que los había sorprendido tanto a todos, especialmente a Ron… No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que su novio no la había mirado de la misma manera que el resto y eso llamó su atención. No podía negar que la muchacha era realmente bonita pero había muchas mujeres bellas en la isla y nunca había visto a Ron mirar a alguna de esas chicas como la había observado a ella. Y después de eso, la había invitado a bailar, eso si que era extraño… ¿Podría ser que a Ron le atrajese esa mujer? Y si era así… ¿Por qué no estaba sintiendo celos por ello? ¿Acaso tendría razón Luna y Ron no era el hombre con el que ella deseaba pasar el resto de su vida? Negó con la cabeza mientras reía nuevamente, definitivamente necesitaba una larga ducha…

Si había algo más perfecto y maravilloso que despertar rodeada por sus brazos, nunca lo supo y a decir verdad… Tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo. Se giró sobre sí misma para observarlo y tal como imaginaba, dormía placidamente. Llevó su mano hacía su rostro para acariciarlo y pudo sentir en sus dedos el aire pausado y sereno que salía por su nariz; era increíble que algo tan tonto como eso a ella le parecía de lo más tierno. Todo amaba de él, su respirar al dormir, la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el cabello negro y siempre desordenado y esa pequeña cicatriz que adornaba su frente, por la que durante casi toda su infancia había recibido burlas y elogios por igual porque decían que tenía forma de rayo pero que ella amaba ya que lo hacía ser él y no otro… Se acercó más y lo besó suavemente en la boca, hacía diez años que besaba los mismos labios y aún así, sentía que jamás se saciaría de ellos. Miró hacia la ventana y ésta mostraba que era un hermoso día de verano pero aún así, se abrazó más a su amor y cerró los ojos para seguir durmiendo, aún sabiendo que cualquier sueño que pudiera llegar a visitarla no sería jamás mejor que la maravillosa realidad que le tocaba vivir.

"El alcohol es la anestesia que nos permite soportar la operación de la vida" decía un celebre refrán que Lavender había escuchado alguna vez; el único problema era que la "anestesia" y la "operación" ya habían terminado y ahora solo quedaban los dolores "post operatorios"… Las puntadas constantes en la sien y el malestar estomacal eran lo de menos en ese momento, se sentía tan abatida que, aunque hacía ya más de dos horas que estaba despierta seguía en la cama sin ánimos de levantarse. Dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana y pudo notar por los rayos cálidos de sol que se colaban por ella que era un día de verano ideal. Seguramente la gente estaría disfrutando de la playa y del océano entre risas y alegrías, las muchachas tomando sol, los chicos jugando al Beach volley, los niños haciendo castillos de arena, Fred nadando desnudo con una sensual rubia… Emitió un quejido lastimero y cuando nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo de papel que fue dejado luego en la rebosada cobija que a esa altura parecía tener ya un bordado de pañuelos usados. Escuchó el timbre del celular y se giró sobre sí misma para llegar a tomarlo de la mesita de luz que estaba al costado de su cama; era Cho, seguramente preocupada por saber como se sentiría en ese momento. Lo dejó nuevamente sobre la mesita, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era desaparecer aunque sea por un día del angustiante "mundo real" en el que estaba viviendo. Tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor que había quedado en un canal de películas clásicas. Clark Gable besaba apasionadamente a Vivien Leigh al pie de unas escaleras para luego tomarla en brazos y llevarla a lo que sería seguramente la celebración de una noche de pasión… Sin dudarlo un segundo cambio el canal y se encontró con el final de una película donde una pareja de ancianos recordaba toda una vida de amor y felicidad… Prefirió ir a lo seguro y puso directamente el canal de documentales en el que mostraban el apareamiento de los cerdos… Apagó el televisor más desanimada que antes al saber que hasta los cerdos gozaban más de la vida que ella… Estiró el brazo para tomar otro pañuelo y descubrió que ya se había gastado la caja entera. Tomó su cartera que estaba tirada al lado de la cama y sacó un pequeño espejo de su interior, al mirarse en él no podía creer lo que veía: Sus ojos, nariz y mejillas estaban hinchados y rojos, su cabello alborotado y su tez más pálida que de costumbre. Recordaba la última vez que se había observado en el espejo, unos minutos antes de ir a la fiesta y la imagen que éste le había mostrado era totalmente contrapuesta a esta. Negando con la cabeza, guardó el espejo nuevamente en la cartera y empezó a analizar lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento: Estudios, luego trabajo y muy poca diversión. El único hombre que la había amado y seguía haciéndolo era Ron… Su mejor amigo… Eso no le molestaba, al contrario, ella amaba a Ron como al hermano que nunca tuvo pero deseaba con todo su corazón que, al pensar en un hombre que la amara o ella a él no saliera el nombre "Ron" como única respuesta… ¿Sería que había algo malo en ella o es que se había cerrado tanto a la idea de que Fred era el único hombre que quería, al punto de haber perdido otras oportunidades? ¿Y si él nunca llegaba a amarla y ella perdía toda su vida esperando por alguien que jamás le correspondería? ¿Y si por ello perdía la posibilidad de conocer a alguien que quizás si se enamoraría de ella y con quien podría vivir una vida de felicidad, como esos viejecitos de la película, por estar esperando algo hasta el momento nunca dado, el hecho de que Fred se fijara en ella? Un poderoso temor la invadió por completo, no podía seguir desperdiciando su vida de esa manera. En un brusco movimiento, se levantó de la cama, abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz y sacó la fotografía que tenía de Fred. Con una nueva lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, observó la foto por última vez y luego de un hondo suspiro, la rompió en pedazos. Estaba decidida… Esa mañana sería la última vez en su vida que sufriría por Fred Weasley.

Se despertó luego de esa horrible pesadilla que la perseguía desde hacía varios meses… Siempre se trataba de lo mismo: Iba hacia la casa de Víctor para darle una sorpresa y resultaba ser ella la que se la llevaba al encontrarlo enredado entre dos mujeres que parecían haber salido de una revista para el entretenimiento masculino… Cada noche era lo mismo y ella siempre despertaba afligida y enojada como si estuviera viviendo ese episodio una y otra vez. Recordó de pronto ese momento en la fiesta cuando Bill la había invitado a bailar y su semblante serio fue cambiado por una sonrisa, estaba realmente guapo con esa camisa… Rechazó la idea inmediatamente negando con la cabeza, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Seguramente el mecánico era otro cerdo como Víctor y como todos los hombres; quizás el alcohol la había desinhibido o tal vez era el hecho de que se había quedado sola en la fiesta; sí, sería por alguna de esas razones que había aceptado bailar con él, y ahora sabía que había sido un error… Seguramente había notado que ella había bajado las defensas y se había aprovechado, pero no volvería a suceder, ahora estaría en alerta permanente. Le pediría a Hermione que vaya por el auto, lo mejor era no aparecer por el taller, no quería volver a verlo y no porque le afectara, solo porque no iba a darle la oportunidad de que intentase interferir en su vida. Ella había venido a la isla para disfrutar de unas divertidas vacaciones con su mejor amiga y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que un mecánico muerto de hambre intentara aprovecharse de su corazón frágil para quedarse con su fortuna. Porque esa era seguramente la razón por la que Bill se había fijado en ella y era más que evidente, él sabía que el lujoso descapotable que estaba reparando era de ella así que por eso había intentado seducirla e iba a continuar pretendiéndolo pero ahora ella ya estaba preparada y no se lo iba a permitir. Desde la frustrante experiencia con ex novio se había vuelto más fuerte y lista, por lo que ningún isleño sin futuro iba jamás a engatusarla. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, necesitaba una buena ducha para despabilarse y comenzar a disfrutar de los distintos placeres que ofrecía la isla, cosas con las que ningún hombre podía competir…

Una picazón extrema en todo su cuerpo lo despertó y no era para menos… Dormir entre medio de los arbustos no era la mejor elección para una persona alérgica… Aunque le picaba todo el cuerpo, no pudo evitar empezar rascándose la cabeza mientras se preguntaba cómo había ido a parar allí. Miró a su alrededor y solo veía matas de yuyos y arbustos frondosos, por lo que se tranquilizó por el hecho de que nadie lo había visto durmiendo allí como un vagabundo aunque, al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de preguntarse dónde demonios estaba… Se levantó con una mezcla de miedo y expectación y pudo notar que se encontraba cerca del bosque, a sólo unos metros de la casa de la profesora Bell… ¡¿La profesora Bell?! Y ahí recordó todo. Se había acercado a saludar a Katie en la fiesta y la había encontrado completamente ebria y, apenada por el incidente del gimnasio del colegio, había insistido en ofrecerle tragos para disculparse… Aunque se había disculpado "demasiado" para la cuestión ya que él había corrido la misma suerte que ella, al punto de que lo próximo que podía recordar de esa noche, era a la profesora de gimnasia lanzándose sobre él como si de un torneo de lucha en el lodo se tratase. Siguió mirando a su alrededor con la, quizás, inocente esperanza de que no lo hubiera dejado abandonado allí y que estuviera cerca, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, Bell tenía esa costumbre de comportarse con rudeza y tal vez no estaría en ese momento muy contenta con como habían resultado las cosas entre ellos, por el simple hecho de que los dos estaban en un estado semi-inconciente y… No era esa la manera ideal de terminar teniendo sexo con una persona y menos aun con un compañero de trabajo… Escuchó unos gritos a lo lejos y al virar la cabeza hacia ese lugar, comprobó que se trataba de Fred y una muchacha rubia que venía detrás de él, cojeando ya que le faltaba un zapato. La chica tenía la piel enrojecida pero el gemelo más que enrojecido parecía un camarón… Frunciendo el ceño por lo raro de toda la situación vivida hasta ese momento desde que había despertado, siguió recorriendo con la vista sus alrededores hasta que la vio: Katie estaba haciendo flexiones en el piso y era por eso que no la había visto antes, ya que algunos arbustos aun la tapaban cuando su cuerpo tocaba tierra. Era delirante, irracional, pero graciosa al fin, esa imagen que podía apreciar: Una persona haciendo ejercicios con un vestido de fiesta y el maquillaje corrido no era algo que se podía apreciar todos los días… Mientras la veía hacer ahora abdominales, no podía dejar de pensar en que lógicamente se había liado con él por el simple hecho de que no estaba en sus cabales… Era una mujer muy bonita, atlética y por lo tanto poseía un bello cuerpo y a pesar de que la femineidad no era su característica más destacable, podía claramente darse cuenta de que podía estar con alguien más "fuerte" o "semental" que él.

Cuando se levantó para hacer los estiramientos, sus ojos se encontraron y al contrario de lo que Neville podía llegar a imaginarse, ella le sonrió y se acercó a él corriendo, mientras el profesor de matemáticas dejaba de rascarse su brotado cuerpo por las alergias para atajarla cuando ella se lanzaba sobre él, para demostrarle que, con lo que respetaba a ellos, el alcohol no había sido la causa sino un simple empujoncito…

No podría decirse que Luna había despertado ya que en realidad no había dormido… Y no es que no lo hubiera intentado… Entendía ahora a que se referían cuando hablaban sobre esos "besos que te quitan el sueño"… Ella había vivido uno… Y efectivamente, le había quitado el sueño. Ese "te amo Luna" había retumbado en su cabeza una y otra vez durante toda la noche, y ella no podía dejar de pensar si había sido sincero o solo un producto de su extrema borrachera… Por más que lo meditara una y otra vez no podía entenderlo: Draco siempre había sido despectivo con ella y no hacía más que discutirle o intentar enfadarla cada vez que podía, lo último que habría pensado es que él pudiera sentir algo por ella… Y ahora no sabía como mirarlo a los ojos la próxima vez que lo encontrara y no podía evitar preguntarse como reaccionaría él… ¿Y si le decía que había sido un error o que no estaba en sus cabales? Aunque lo más probable es que ni se acordara de lo sucedido… Quizás sería mejor evitarlo por unos días y a Pansy también… ¿Cómo iba a mirarla después de lo acontecido con su novio? Aunque ella no había sido la que comenzara ese beso, le había correspondido y eso no había estado bien, por mas arpía que fuera la morena. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a recordarlo… Draco la había besado… Desearía estar por solo un instante en la cabeza del rubio, todo este asunto la tenía por demás confundida. "Te amo Luna"… Esa frase iba por terminar volviéndola loca… ¿Y si realmente la amaba y ella se escapaba de él perdiendo la posibilidad de vivir lo que quizás podría ser lo mejor que le diera la vida? Chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose una tonta por lo que había pensado, sus amigas tenían razón, era una eterna soñadora… Él seguramente no sabía lo que hacía ni decía, jamás se fijaría en ella, era el novio de la chica más popular y rica de la isla y una de las más bonitas; los muchachos siempre habían competido por llamar su atención y Draco había ganado, ¿cómo podía pensar que se iba a fijar ahora en ella? No era ni tan bonita, ni tan elegante, ni nada de eso, era todo lo contrario a Pansy, la morena sobresalía ante todas, ella apenas era notada por sus amigos… Lo mejor iba a ser simular que nada había pasado y actuar normalmente delante de él y del resto. Seguramente, con el correr del tiempo, el episodio quedaría olvidado y sería como ese famoso cuento de hadas que, al dar las campanadas, había disuelto el hechizo. El problema era que ella no tenía ningún zapato de cristal que pudiera atraer a su amado príncipe…

Cada amanecer a su lado era igual: Le costaba darse cuenta de si ya había despertado o seguía soñando. A veces no entendía cómo había tenido tanta suerte en su vida, Ginny era la mujer más dulce y hermosa que había conocido y ella lo había elegido a él… La observaba dormir tan placidamente como si fuera una doncella, era tan perfecta que no podía dejar de admirarla, si pudiera se quedaría toda la noche sin dormir solo para observarla. Llevó su mano hacía el pecoso rostro de la pelirroja y corrió con sus dedos el rojo mechón que cubría sus ojos cerrados y volvió a suspirar: Era tan hermosa… Y pronto sería su esposa, por lo que esos escasos despertares junto a ella se convertirían en algo de todos los días. Se acercó para besar su frente y siguió recorriendo con sus labios todo su rostro, ella despertó y le sonrió enamorada, cerrando los ojos luego para sentir la suave caricia de los labios del moreno en su piel. Hacía diez años que estaban juntos pero para él, cada día era diferente, jamás se cansaba de besarla y de sentirla. Y así, sin hablar, solo comunicándose con miradas y caricias, recibieron el nuevo día de la misma manera que habían despedido el anterior, entregándose a la pasión y al amor que había llegado a ellos desde hacía una década para jamás abandonarlos.

Hacía ya una hora que había despertado y aun seguía molesta por como había resultado su primer día en la isla… Y pensar que hacía solo unos días, su preocupación más grande era si sus amigos la iban a aceptar nuevamente o no… Y ahora, en lo que menos pensaba era en sus amigos y se maldecía una y otra vez por no poder quitarse a ese pelirrojo de la cabeza. Efectivamente, el niño dulce y tímido que había conocido se había esfumado para darle paso a un hombre arrogante e inescrupuloso… Eso era: Un arrogante… Que tenía una forma de mirarla que le hacía peder la razón y hasta olvidar como se llamaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se repetía mentalmente el nombre de su novio: "Cedric, Cedric, Cedric…" pensaba una y otra vez, imaginando el rostro del castaño que le sonreía y se acercaba a ella para besarla, pero cuando se separaban… Su rostro cambiaba por el del pelirrojo que la observaba con esos ojos azules de perdición. Abrió los ojos frustrada y se destapó con furia, mientras volvía a maldecirse por ser tan débil. Se sentó en la cama con los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, mientras pensaba en como debía afrontar lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía muchas ganas de estar con todos sus amigos, rememorar viejos tiempos y compartir todo lo que se habían perdido de hacer durante todos esos años separados, aunque en la primera oportunidad que se le había presentado lo había echado a perder, ya que se había prácticamente escapado de esa fiesta. Y todo por culpa de Ron… Desde que lo había encontrado la misma noche que arribó a la isla, nada había salido como esperaba. Le tensaba su presencia y la forma que tenía de mirarla y no podía entender por qué le molestaban tanto sus comentarios; ese hombre era realmente pedante. Pero, en definitiva, era parte de la "pandilla de Wight" por lo que tenía que estar cerca de él si pretendía estar con sus amigos y eso debería resultarle de lo más sencillo; después de todo, ellos eran adultos y aunque hasta el momento habían tenido una actitud bastante inmadura, eso tenía que cambiar. Al menos la última vez que lo vio estaba vestido… Aunque por como se veía, no sabía si era mejor o peor… Y nuevamente recordó aquellos ojos azules observándola fijamente y suspiró… "Cedric, Cedric, Cedric" comenzó otra vez a repetirse mentalmente, mientras se tiraba vencida sobre la cama y se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada, deseando que su novio escuchará a su llamado desesperado y acudiera a rescatarla…

Bill, tirado en la cama con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, meditaba sobre los últimos días con una sonrisa en su rostro. Había conocido muchachas en su vida – demasiadas quizás – pero ninguna como Fleur. Le resultaba sumamente sexy y misteriosa y eso le presentaba un desafío tan grande que lo traía loco… Le iba a costar – no tenía dudas – pero el esfuerzo si que valía la pena, cada vez que se enojaba podía notar ese fuego en su interior que le hacía provocar quemarse y consumirse en ella. Al menos en la fiesta había logrado por un momento que bajara un poco las defensas; aunque rodearla con sus brazos y poder embriagarse con esa fragancia femenina que exudaba tanta sensualidad, había terminado por hacerle desear más y más, pero ella se había alejado de él cuando creía que ya estaba cerca de su objetivo. Y aunque aquello tendría que haberle molestado, la había hecho aun más irresistible a sus ojos, sentía ahora que no pararía hasta tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos y demostrarle que él era el hombre para ella. Porque Fleur no era una "muchacha más del montón", era especial… Y eso lo había notado aunque la había visto solo unas pocas veces; tan así que había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en ella y había despertado con el mismo pensamiento en su cabeza. Él no era de los que se enamoraban fácilmente pero desde que había visto a la rubia su mundo se había dado vuelta, atontándolo a tal punto que ni siquiera se había percatado del resto de la presencia femenina en aquella fiesta, sus ojos se habían clavado en la rubia y no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en las distintas maneras de acercarse a ella, tenía que conquistarla, no iba a parar hasta lograrlo así tuviera que apostarse frente a su balcón y cantarle una serenata… Fleur… La única mujer que había logrado quitarle el sueño… Todo un reto… Y él estaba dispuesto a apostarlo todo porque, al fin y al cabo, Bill Weasley jamás había perdido en nada…

El fuerte sonido de la aspiradora despertó a Ron de un sueño profundo… Miró a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de visualizar donde estaba. Cuando Molly le dio con el artefacto en su pierna supo que se encontraba en el living de su casa, más precisamente en el sofá. Ante los insistentes choques de la aspiradora en su pierna y los gruñidos de su madre, decidió levantarse y darse una ducha rápida para despertarse. Luego del baño, se vistió con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta fresca y salió a caminar por la playa, mientras rememoraba la conversación que había mantenido con Hermione la noche anterior y sonrió cuando notó que, al igual que cuando la había conocido cuando eran solo unos niños, le encantaba hacerla enfadar porque se le encendían las mejillas y sus ojos adquirían un brillo oscuro haciéndola más bella de lo que ya era. Estaba tan hermosa que lo había impactado, incluso se había sorprendido en la fiesta observándola embelesado con Cho a su lado… Eso no había estado bien pero cuando la tenía cerca le costaba pensar claramente… No entendía que es lo que tenía pero lograba acelerarle el pulso cada vez que sonreía o se ponía nerviosa, deseaba deslizar sus dedos por su enmarañado cabello; ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir tantas sensaciones juntas y él recién la conocía… Debía de estar loco, sí, esa era la única explicación para lo que le pasaba… Ella lo volvía loco… Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguió caminando por la playa mientras observaba a la gente disfrutar del aquel perfecto día de verano; había niños jugando en la arena, gente nadando en el océano… Y una hermosa mujer bajando unas escaleras que conducían a la playa… Su corazón se detuvo por un instante y cuando ella se giró hacia él y sus ojos se encontraron, supo que esa mujer iba a cambiar su vida para siempre.

*******************************************************************

_**Bueno, así como el título dice, el capítulo entero se trata pura y exclusivamente del despertar que ha tenido cada uno de los personajes importantes en esta historia... Habrán notado que no hay dialogos y es porque quise plasmar unicamente los sentimientos, pensamientos y situaciones en la que se han encontrado a la mañana siguiente de esta peculiar fiesta. Espero no haberlos defraudado con esto, no todos los capítulos serán así jajaja, no me odien! Besitos...**_

**adn alterado:_ Hola y gracias por seguir la historia! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando y espero que pueda seguir siendo así. Gracias por tu review, besos!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Sentimientos encontrados.**

Ron permanecía estático en su lugar; con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto y el viento cálido jugando con sus rojos cabellos, miraba embelezado a esa castaña que se acercaba a él a lentos pasos, torturándolo por necesitar que llegue pronto a él y al mismo tiempo, que no lo hiciera.

Hermione caminaba hacia el encuentro con el pelirrojo prácticamente arrastrando los pies, como si los pocos segundos de diferencia que pudiera haber entre acercarse rápido o despacio, le dieran la respuesta a cómo debía actuar frente a él. En cada paso que daba se debatía entre si era una buena idea acercarse o no y la discusión mental seguía mientras más se aproximaba a él, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para dar un paso atrás. Siguió caminando, mirándose los pies para no observarlo, mientras intentaba convencerse de que hacía bien, tenía que aceptar su presencia mientras estuviera en la isla, sobre todo si pertenecía al grupo de amigos y en definitiva, había llegado ya a la conclusión de que era una mujer adulta, racional e inteligente, con su vida prácticamente hecha, con un novio maravilloso, con un trabajo perfecto y… Llegó. Levantó su cabeza, el sonrió:

- Hola – Fue todo lo que dijo, con esa endiablada sonrisa suya. Ella contestó la misma palabra, con una sonrisa de niña boba…

¡Maldición! – Pensó – Al traste con la adultez, la racionalidad y todo lo que había pensado hacía solo unos segundos… ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba?! No podía ser que una simple sonrisa de él lograra que su coeficiente intelectual descendiera en picada.

- ¿Hermione, estás bien? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, notando que la castaña había vuelto a mirarse los pies y tenía el semblante extraño, como si estuviera sacando cálculos algebraicos.

- ¿Qué? – Contestó, mirándolo de nuevo – Ah si, estoy bien, solo pensaba… No es nada, no te preocupes, supongo que debe ser el calor que me está afectando el cerebro ja ja – Soltó y se mordió el labio cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y al notar que Ron sonreía más abiertamente… ¿Calor? ¿Acalorada por él? – Ya sabes, porque es un día de verano infernal – Intentó aclarar, sonrojándose al extremo y maldiciéndose una vez más por sus aclaraciones que solo lograban enterrarla más. Bajo nuevamente la cabeza, deseando con todo su ser poder ser un avestruz por un momento para esconder la cabeza en la arena.

- ¿Quieres ir a nadar un rato? – Preguntó Ron de pronto.

Nadar, sacarse la ropa, estar semi desnudos, mojados, cerca… La cabeza de la castaña trabajaba a mil por hora… No, no era una buena idea…

- Ahora no, no he almorzado aún y empiezo a tener hambre – Contestó mirando hacia el mar; había decidido que era mala idea mirarlo a él.

- Genial, yo también muero de hambre, vayamos a comer algo.

¡Diablos! Ahora parecía que quería tener una cita con él…

- Lo siento Ron, es que he quedado con Fleur – Por el cambio de semblante de Ron, notó que estaba claramente desilusionado. Pensó en cambiar de opinión e iba a hacerlo cuando vio que una mujer se acercaba a ellos y comprobó que se trataba de la novia del pelirrojo.

- Hola – Saludo Cho, besando la mejilla del pelirrojo y sonriendo a la castaña. – Me dijo tu madre que seguramente estabas aquí. ¿Hermione, verdad? – Preguntó, virándose hacia la castaña.

- Así es – Contestó Hermione, extendiendo su mano para saludarla.

- Ah no, nada de formalidades – exclamó la oriental, abrazando a una conmocionada Hermione mientras Ron las observaba sonriente – Tu perteneces a la pandilla, por lo tanto eres una amiga, aunque no te conozco. Pero créeme que me encantaría hacerlo ¿Has almorzado ya? – Soltó sin más, sonriendo ampliamente, algo que terminó de desconcertar a la castaña.

- De eso estábamos hablando precisamente – Contestó Ron tomando por la cintura a su novia, mientras Hermione se tocaba el cabello completamente nerviosa e intentaba sonreír.

- Genial, ¡yo tampoco! ¿Almorzamos juntos?

- Eh, me encantaría pero Fleur me esta esperando. Quizás en otra oportunidad – Dijo con una sonrisa amable, intentando mantener la calma ante la tensa situación en la que se encontraba. – Será mejor que me vaya ahora, nos veremos después – Soltó, dejando a la pareja mirándose con sorpresa cuando ella salió corriendo de allí.

- ¡Un placer! – Grito Cho, tratando de que una fugada Hermione la escuchara. – Es un tanto extraña ¿no? – Se dirigió hacia Ron.

- No, solo es un poco tímida – Intentó convencerla el pelirrojo – Vamos a comer algo, ¡muero de hambre!

- ¡Que raro de ti! – Se burló la oriental abrazándose más a su novio y empezando a caminar junto a él para salir de allí. Ron pasó su brazo por los hombros de su novia y juntos se dirigieron a su casa para almorzar, sin poder dejar de sentir que ningún alimento que ingiriera podría calmar la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento.

Hermione se encaminaba hacia la casa hecha una furia, ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? El se divertía a su costa y ella se lo permitía… Pero eso iba a cambiar. Si el quería jugar, ella iba a hacer lo mismo. ¡Ojala estuviera Cedric para pasárselo por las narices! De repente se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y se tomo la cara con las manos, meneando la cabeza… ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en utilizar a su novio para vengarse de ese idiota? Se sintió la peor basura y llego a creer que estaba perdiendo la razón. Antes de llegar a su casa, vio a Fleur saliendo al balcón dispuesta a tomar sol con su bikini puesta, unos anteojos de sol descomunales, una gran capelina y unas sandalias de tacón que le sacó una carcajada involuntaria. Fleur parecía una diva de los ochenta, por un momento se la imagino al lado del mecánico y no pudo más que reír y sentir pena por el pobre muchacho. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la reposera de al lado, sin poder quitar los ojos de su extravagante amiga.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿No íbamos a almorzar?

- Si, precisamente venía a buscarte para eso – Contestó la castaña, intentando no tocar el tema sobre su encuentro con Ron y Cho.

- Bueno, me pongo la bata y vamos. – dijo la rubia levantándose de su reposera.

- ¿Irás vestida así? – Hermione intentaba contener la risa.

- No, te dije que me pondré la bata encima… No me tardo. – Concluyó, entrando en la casa. Hermione se limito a esperarla, cayendo en la cuenta de que si su intención era pasar desapercibida por la isla, su amiga no iba a ser de gran ayuda…

En la casa de los Weasley, Ron y Cho almorzaban en la cocina mientras Molly ponía una especie de ungüento en las heridas de Fred en su habitación. La pareja estaba en silencio, roto cada tanto por los alaridos del gemelo.

- Pobre Fred ¿no? Bueno, de alguna manera tiene que aprender que su estilo de vida lo lleva por mal camino – rompió el silencio Cho.

Ron no contestó. Masticaba un sándwich mirando la puerta como si esperara que alguien entrara por allí en cualquier momento.

- Ron, ¿me estás escuchando?

- ¿Qué? Ah si, te estaba escuchando – Contestó el pelirrojo, como despertando de un sueño – Podemos ir al mar después.

- Bueno… Parece que, o tienes problemas de audición o no me estabas escuchando… Estaba hablando de Fred. – dijo Cho escudriñándolo con la mirada.

- Nada de pobre… Se lo merece por ser tan idiota y de alguna manera tiene que darse cuenta de que su vida lo llevará tarde o temprano por mal camino – sentenció el pelirrojo, dándole una gran mordida al sándwich.

- Eso es precisamente lo que te estaba diciendo… No me estabas escuchando… ¿Estás preocupado por algo?

- ¿Yo? No, por nada, ¿por qué habría de estar preocupado?

- Por nada… Olvídalo – Cho decidió abocarse a su sándwich y olvidarse por el momento de intentar tener una conversación normal con Ron. Estaba distante y muy raro… Y sospechaba que Hermione tenía algo que ver pero lo averiguaría después.

- Voy a ver como esta Fred – Le dijo a su novio que solo asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar la puerta. Meneando la cabeza, dejó el resto del sándwich en el plato y se dirigió a la habitación del gemelo.

Molly terminaba de pasarle el remedio por la espalda a su hijo cuando tocaron a la puerta. Cho apareció detrás de ella con cara de preocupación y la señora Weasley la recibió con un abrazo afectuoso para luego despedirse y dejarla junto a su dolorido y quejoso hijo.

- Hola Cho… - Saludó el gemelo con voz lastimera.

- Hola… ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó, sabiendo la obvia respuesta.

- Fatal. Siéntate por favor. ¿Qué te trae a mis aposentos? – Los gemelos tenían siempre esa simpática manera de ser a pesar de cualquier situación, por mala que fuese.

- Vengo a ver si ya aprendiste tu lección – dijo sin más, sentándose junto a la cama de Fred.

- Si te refieres a si aprendí a no quedarme dormido ebrio en la playa, bueno… Sí, aprendí mi lección…

- No, me refiero a si dejarás de comportarte como un completo patán – Lo retó la oriental.

- ¡Oye! No me maltrates, ¿no ves que estoy sufriendo?

- ¡Te lo mereces, por herir a mi amiga!

- ¿La rubia esa es tu amiga? Bueno, debería saber que no debe tomar en serio a un borracho.

- Me refiero a Lavender…

- ¿Qué hay con ella? ¡No le hice nada!

- ¿No le hiciste nada? A ver… - Cho se acomodó en la silla y lo miró fijamente, intentando sonar lo más seria posible. – Te besuqueaste con una mujer delante de sus narices, cuando bien sabes que ella esta perdidamente enamorada de ti, cuando podrías haberte ido a besarte con esa muchacha a otro lado…

- Estaba muy ebrio Cho y yo…

- ¡Y tú nada! No me interrumpas y no te justifiques porque sabes que no tienes razón. Fred, mírate… Eres un chico inteligente, guapo y muy divertido. Entiendo que eso de "cazar chicas bonitas" es muy "entretenido" pero… Creo que, así como estas, deberías darte cuenta de que has llegado muy lejos ya… ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con estas cosas?

- Cho… Yo no soy de esos que se comprometen…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tan poco te valoras?

- No es eso… Es solo que… Mira, Lavender es una buena chica pero… No debería fijarse en alguien como yo.

- En quien debería fijarse Lavender es un asunto de ella y no es ese el quid de la cuestión. Creo que deberías ser más gentil con Lavender y dejar de herirla. Si no quieres estar con ella bueno, pero no la hagas sufrir. Y ya deja de comportarte como un niño, ya has comprobado que solo te trae problemas. ¿Se han cuidado?

- Yo… No lo recuerdo… - Fred hundió la cara en la almohada, sin atreverse a mirarla… Sabía que le esperaba una buena reprimenda. Y no se equivoco.

- ¡¿No lo recuerdas?! ¡Fred Weasley, eres un completo idiota! – Gritó, levantándose para abandonar la habitación.

- Lo se… - Dijo completamente apenado, pero Cho no lo escuchó ya que en ese momento salía del cuarto dando un portazo.

Cho decidió volver a la cocina… Prefería intentar averiguar que le pasaba a Ron antes que pasar un segundo más con el irresponsable gemelo. Al llegar notó que el pelirrojo se había ido y que Molly levantaba los restos del almuerzo de la mesa, refunfuñando por el desorden dejado.

- Molly… ¿Dónde está Ron?

- Se fue a dormir… Lo siento cielo, sabes que mi hijo es como un bebé… Come y duerme… ¿Quieres un té?

- No, está bien Molly, aprovecharé que Ron está descansando e iré a ver a Lavender. – Dicho esto, saludo a Molly con un afectuoso abrazo y salió para ver a su amiga.

Lavender aprovechaba el soleado domingo de franco caminando descalza por una playa alejada de la muchedumbre y de donde solían estar sus amigos; necesitaba aclarar su mente y para eso tenía que relajarse y estar sola. Quería evitar por sobre todas las cosas pensar en Fred, aunque a veces no podía evitar que su sonrisa apareciera en su mente para torturarla un poco más. Vio una gran roca el la orilla y se sentó, mirando hacia el océano y las olas rompiendo en la piedra que le mojaban las piernas descubiertas por su corto vestido de verano. Se sentía desdichada y solitaria; tenía tanto amor para dar y nadie que lo recibiera… Una lágrima rebelde escapó de cada uno de sus ojos y ella, como queriendo ocultarla las sacó con manos rápidas y temblorosas, aunque no había nadie allí, o al menos, eso pensaba ella.

- Hola… - Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas y ella se volteó sobresaltada. - Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte – expresó el extraño con una tímida sonrisa – Pero es que me pareció que estabas triste y… solo quería saber si podía hacer algo por ti.

- Estoy bien, gracias, solo… Estaba disfrutando de este bello día – mintió la rubia, aunque muy mal ya que el hombre sonrió, demostrándole que no le había creído ni una palabra.

- Ok… No es esa la manera en que se suele ver a la gente disfrutando pero digamos que por ahora voy a creerte – Lavender lo miró con el ceño fruncido y el sonrió más abiertamente – Por cierto, mi nombre es Cormac McLaggen – dijo, extendiendo su mano.

- Lavender Brown – contestó la rubia estrechando la mano de Cormac.

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo un momento Lavender?

Ella asintió y el se sentó a su lado. Pasaron la tarde conversando y conociéndose, Cormac era un hombre muy guapo, inteligente y caballero y Lavender no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos que la miraban con una mezcla de ternura e interés. Las lagrimas cambiaron por sonrisas y la tristeza por esperanza ya que, aunque Cormac era un completo extraño, había logrado que un arco iris apareciera en el tormentoso corazón de la rubia.

Luna caminaba hacia la casa de Lavender y al llegar vio que Cho estaba sentada en la entrada con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos, como si estuviera aburrida.

- Cho, ¿Qué haces aquí sentada?

- Nada, vine a ver a Lav-Lav pero parece que no está aquí – Contestó con una media sonrisa.

- Ya veo… ¿Y por qué no te fuiste?

- No lo se… Supongo que esperaba que apareciera en cualquier momento.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? – Luna se sentó al lado de su amiga, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

- Si… Es solo que estoy preocupada por ella, no estaba bien en la fiesta y la he llamado esta mañana y no me atendió el teléfono.

- Entiendo… Pero no te preocupes Cho, Lavender es una mujer fuerte, saldrá adelante… Y no está sola, nos tiene a nosotras y a Ron… - Al nombrar al pelirrojo, Cho hizo un gesto contrariado que llamó la atención de Luna – Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Ron?

- Durmiendo. – Fue todo lo que dijo y se miró los pies, para evitar mirar a su amiga. Sabía que Luna era muy astuta y nunca se le podía engañar.

- En serio Cho… ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

- Si… Solo estoy un poco aburrida… ¿Qué te parece si caminamos un poco?

- Me parece bien… No tiene mucho sentido que nos quedemos aquí sentadas con tan bonito día.

Se levantaron y se dispusieron a caminar cuando Cho agarró fuertemente del brazo a Luna, frenándola para hablarle al oído.

- Mira… Ahí están Draco y Pansy, pareciera que están discutiendo.

Luna miró hacia donde le indicaba su amiga y los vio: Pansy le gritaba a Draco y éste miraba hacia el suelo, como si fuera una madre retando a su hijo. Sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando le vino a la mente la posibilidad de que estuvieran discutiendo por ella… ¿Y si Pansy se había enterado de lo que había pasado entre ellos?

- Pobre Draco ¿no? Le va a costar cara su "noche loca" – Opinó Cho, sacando a Luna de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Piensas que está enojada por eso? – Preguntó, intentando esconder el miedo en su voz.

- Si, ¿por qué más? – Interrogó Cho, sospechando de la pregunta de su amiga.

- No, por nada… Vamos por otro lado, será mejor no encontrarnos con ellos ahora – Dijo Luna, tomándola del brazo para dar la vuelta.

- Bueno aunque no creo que haga falta… Mira, parece que ya se están reconciliando.

Luna se giró nuevamente para verlos y entendió a que se refería su amiga. Draco y Pansy se besaban, mostrando un espectáculo digno de aplausos y envidia para muchos. Luna sintió que el corazón se le encogía y no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño gemido que fue escuchado por Cho, que la miró levemente sorprendida. La rubia no dejaba de observar a la pareja y cuando ésta dejó de besarse, se abrazaron y los ojos de Draco se posaron en ella. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos que para ella fueron eternos… Y cuando su corazón dijo basta y las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar ligero, con una sorprendida Cho corriendo tras ella.

Ron se sentía la peor persona del mundo… Debía hablar con su novia, no podía hacerle lo que le estaba haciendo. Cho era una persona maravillosa y él se estaba comportando como un verdadero patán con ella. Hermione lo confundía y mucho, desde que la había visto esa noche en la playa no había podido quitarla de su cabeza. Y aunque no había pasado nada entre ellos, sabía que lo deseaba y eso no era justo para Cho. Tenía que decírselo… Aunque, cuando pensaba en eso, le parecía una estupidez. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué no quería estar con ella porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza a una mujer que quizás jamás se fijaría en él? ¿Y si perdía a una increíble mujer como su novia por otra que tal vez se casaba con otro hombre y él se quedaba solo para siempre? No… Debía asegurarse primero de lo que le pasaba con Hermione… Quizás era sólo un capricho y nada más, tal vez era sólo una confusión… Tenía que verla. Se levantó y salió de su casa, ante la mirada de reproche de su madre que él eludió con un gesto de su mano, aparentando que todo estaba bien. Necesitaba aclarar de una vez por todas esas dudas que estaban carcomiendo su cabeza.

Hermione observaba sentada en un medano a la gente que comenzaba a irse de la playa sin poder dejar de pensar en la mala suerte que había tenido desde que había arribado a la isla. Había llegado a ese lugar con intensiones de ver a sus amigos y apenas lo había hecho. Después de almorzar con Fleur – Que no había hecho más que hablar mal del mecánico una y otra vez – había ido a la casa de Lavender, luego de Luna, siguió en la de Draco y por último a la de Harry pero no había tenido suerte con ninguno… Al único que había encontrado fue a Neville que, aunque la invitó a pasar, notó que estaba acompañado por una bella morena y no quiso arruinarles el bello momento que parecían estar pasando. Frustrada y sola – ya que Fleur había terminado por acceder a ir a buscar su auto ante la persistente negativa de ir ella – se sentó a mirar el océano, sin poder dejar de desear que Cedric terminara con su juicio lo antes posible para acompañarla en sus, por el momento, desastrosas vacaciones. Y, como si pensar en Cedric fuera la clave para llamarlo, vio aparecer a Ron… El pelirrojo se acercaba a ella arrastrando los pies por la arena, como si no se atreviese a hacerlo. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba de los nervios al verlo aproximarse, sin saber como salir de allí para evitar su compañía.

- Hola… ¿Por qué estás sola? – Preguntó cuando llegó a su lado, sentándose con ella.

- Digamos que no es mi día de suerte… - contesto, encogiéndose de hombros – No pude encontrar a ninguno de los chicos.

- ¿Merendamos? – Preguntó y Hermione lo miró extrañada, como si eso fuera lo último que esperaba escuchar de él. Por un momento pensó en decirle que no, lo mejor era estar lo más lejos posible de él, sobre todo porque cuando la miraba con esos profundos ojos azules sentía perderse en ellos. Y lo último que esperaba era perder la cabeza por un hombre al que apenas conocía. Recordó la conversación de la noche anterior… Bueno, no iba a negar que era apuesto, pero también un completo idiota… Mientras siguiera pensando en eso iba a salir adelante. Seguramente iba a sobrevivir a una merienda, ella era una mujer inteligente y una cara bonita no iba a descomponer su vida.

- Esta bien – respondió, aparentando seguridad en la voz.

- Excelente, espérame aquí solo un momento, ya regreso… ¡No me tardo! Gritó cuando se había alejado unos metros de ella.

Hermione sonrió, mientras jugaba con la arena con sus pies. Indudablemente había ido a buscar su billetera para hacerse el gran galán y llevarla a un restaurante caro para que ella cayera a sus pies. Pero su plan iba directo al fracaso, ella no caía en las redes de un hombre por esos detalles. Podía estar tranquila… El sonido del celular la sacó de sus pensamientos y al ver que se trataba de Cedric, una mezcla de sentimientos la envolvió: Por un lado se sintió feliz de que fuera él y por otro, no entendía por que pero sentía un dejo de culpa por la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento… Sabía que muy dentro de sí, deseaba pasar esa tarde con Ron y eso la hacía sentir una criminal.

- Hola amor – Dijo aparentando tranquilidad en su voz, aunque se sentía como si estuviera engañándolo.

- _Hola vida, ¿Cómo la estás pasando? ¿Me extrañas?_

- Mucho. – Hermione cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo juzgada por un crimen.

- _Yo también… Sólo llamaba para saber como estabas, debo dejarte ahora porque estoy en un pequeño receso y ya debo entrar nuevamente. Te quiero y te prometo que estaré pronto allí…_

- Esta bien… Yo también te quiero… Cuídate.

Cuando colgó, unas inmensas ganas de llorar la invadieron. Lo necesitaba y mucho. Ojala hubiera estado en ese momento junto a ella, ojala la hubiera acompañado en ese viaje. Debía terminar con todo esa locura de una vez. No podía creer que una mujer racional e inteligente como ella estuviera comportándose como una niña por un completo extraño, porque eso es lo que era Ron. Miró hacia donde se había ido el pelirrojo y lo vio venir… Su corazón se detuvo por un momento, eso si que no se lo esperaba… Ron caminaba hacia ella trotando, con una gran canasta en sus manos. Al llegar, sacó una manta que tendió en la arena y sacó de la canasta galletas, dos vasos y un termo con chocolatada. Hermione observaba toda la escena con la boca abierta; jamás hubiera esperado un detalle semejante de él…

- ¿Cuando hiciste todo eso? – Preguntó, sin poder evitar sorpresa en su voz.

- Recién… ¿No te gusta? ¿Prefieres ir a un lugar más… elegante?

- No… Al contrario, me encanta Ron…

Por la sonrisa de felicidad de él, se dio cuenta que "me encanta" era precisamente lo que esperaba escuchar y por lo tanto, lo último que debía haber dicho. Ron se sentó a su lado en silencio, contemplando el océano mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello. Ella lo observaba a él, odiándose por tener que evitar un tonto impulso de querer pasar sus dedos por ese cabello.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a ese bosque a buscar el tesoro? – Habló Ron de repente, sin dejar de mirar el océano. – No lo hubiera admitido ni bajo tortura en ese momento pero estaba aterrado – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y Hermione no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo – Aunque parezca ridículo, haber estado contigo esa noche me dio tranquilidad… Eras una niña muy valiente Hermione, yo era un cobarde…

- No eras un cobarde Ron, sólo eras un niño y todo eso era nuevo para ti. Yo me crié aquí y estaba acostumbrada… - Ron la miró con una sonrisa y el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir muy rápido.

- Lo se… Lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado cuando llegue aquí fue conocerte… Y aunque te fuiste, jamás te olvide.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia el océano; Ron no se lo estaba haciendo fácil.

- ¿Tú me olvidaste? – Preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta.

Se odió por ello pero creyó que era lo mejor. Tomando aire y mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo con la voz más segura que pudo:

- Si… Lo siento Ron pero… Si, te olvidé… No es que no fueras un buen muchacho pero… Era una niña y apenas estuve contigo un solo día. No me odies…

Ron negó con la cabeza sonriendo pero ella notó que mentía… Seguramente la odiaba y tenía razón. Pero ella no podía decirle que nunca lo había olvidado y que no había podido desprenderse de esa pulsera en todos esos años que habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto. Tenía que alejarlo de ella como fuera, así tuviera que mentirle.

El sol comenzó a esconderse y empezó a sentir frío. Ron lo notó y cubrió sus hombros con una pequeña manta que había quedado en la canasta. Al sentir las manos del pelirrojo en sus hombros, Hermione sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo y fijó la vista en esas manos, sin poder evitar encontrarse con el rostro del pelirrojo muy cerca del de ella.

- Es cierto… Pasamos un solo día juntos, no tienes por qué recordarme – Dijo en un susurro – Pero ahora pasaremos más de un día… Podemos ser amigos, ¿no? ¿Qué opinas? – Terminó, alejándose de ella y volviendo a sentarse.

- Claro Ron, me encantaría – Contestó, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto. – La felicidad de Ron por la respuesta de ella no podía ser más evidente – Vamos, me gustaría enseñarte algo.

El pelirrojo le tendió una mano, invitándola a pararse y ella la tomó, sin poder evitar sentirse insegura por aceptar al ofrecimiento de él. Salieron de la playa y caminaron unas cuadras en total silencio; comenzaba a oscurecer y Hermione no podía dejar de preguntarse a donde la llevaría. Le preguntó varias veces por el camino pero él solo atinaba a sonreír y contestar que era una sorpresa. Sonrió abiertamente cuando llegaron al oceanario y lo miró con el ceño fruncido cuando el quiso taparle los ojos con una venda.

- ¿Para qué quieres taparme los ojos? ¡Ya vi donde estamos!

- Vamos, no seas cabeza dura, confía en mí.

Hermione suspiró rendida y termino accediendo, aunque tenía la seguridad de que terminaría arrepintiéndose de ello. Ron cubrió los ojos de ella con un pañuelo oscuro y la tomó de la mano para guiarla hacía donde pretendía llevarla. Ron sentía que iba a morir en ese momento si no la besaba; se veía tan indefensa con los ojos tapados y dejándose guiar por él y le gustó saber que confiaba en él. Pero, contra todo su ser, se contuvo y siguió caminando con ella. Hermione intentaba controlar los nervios que le producía estar con él a solas en ese momento y sin saber con qué se iba a encontrar cuando le descubriera los ojos. Hasta que se detuvieron y sintió la mano de Ron bajando el pañuelo lentamente de su rostro. El corazón de la castaña se paró por un momento y abrió la boca sin poder evitarlo. Frente a ella había un gran ventanal de vidrio donde se podía ver a los dos delfines nadando en el agua que le daba una iluminación azul a todo el cuarto en donde estaban parados. Era una de las cosas más bellas que había presenciado en su vida y no pudo evitar acercarse a la ventana y apoyar la mano en el vidrio y al hacerlo, uno de los delfines se acercó casi apoyando su nariz donde ella había colocado la mano.

- Esa es Kendra – Dijo Ron, acercándose a ella.

- Oh Ron, es una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto… - Sinceró, girándose para mirarlo y se encontró con el rostro de él muy cerca del de ella.

- Opino lo mismo – Dijo en un susurro, sin dejar de mirarla a ella.

Hermione desvió sus ojos hacia los labios entreabiertos de Ron y suspiró. El aire parecía haberse esfumado de sus pulmones; su corazón y su mente luchaban en una batalla sin tregua en la que no podía adivinar quien llevaría la victoria…


	8. Bienvenida Hermione

**Capítulo 8: Bienvenida Hermione.**

Un segundo: Una pequeña fracción de tiempo que pasa desapercibida… No puede verse ni sentirse, pasa tan veloz que es apenas imperceptible. No se puede decir una palabra completa, observar detalladamente una cosa, tomar una decisión segura… Pero aun así, un segundo puede bastar para matar, tomarse de la mano, iniciar un beso, terminarlo. Es fugaz e inmediato, si… Pero es el tiempo que le tomó a Ron desviar su rostro del de Hermione. Aunque todos sus sentidos le rogaban a gritos lo contrario, aunque su boca involuntariamente se dirigía hacia la de ella, aunque la sed que lo consumía solo pudiera saciarse con la humedad de los labios de Hermione, él se retiró. Sintió una mezcla de frustración y triunfo por ello que no lograba descifrar. La deseaba y más de lo que había imaginado, pero aún así no pudo besarla, a pesar de que parecía que el mundo había complotado para ello. Su mirada estaba ahora puesta en el gran ventanal, observando el danzar de los delfines, sin atreverse a mirarla a ella.

Hermione en su vida se había sentido más confundida. Se encontraba sumida en una nebulosa sin rumbo, donde todo carecía de sentido. En ese momento solo se limito a fijar nuevamente la vista en el gran ventanal, olvidándose por momentos de quien era y que hacía allí. Los dos estaban en silencio, sin mirarse y solo escuchando sus respiraciones. El clima era tenso y raro, como si los protagonistas fueran los delfines y ellos solo unos simples espectadores. La situación era demasiado extraña para ella, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, necesitaba urgentemente aclarar su mente. Se viró hacia Ron y con la mayor serenidad de lo que pensó que era capaz, le habló:

- Debo irme.

- Lo se. – Contestó el pelirrojo, sin dejar de observar el ventanal.

Hermione iba a hablar nuevamente hasta que el celular de Ron comenzó a sonar. El pelirrojo atendió y por lo que decía, notó que hablaba con Harry.

- Era Harry, quiere que nos reunamos en su casa esta noche. Fue a buscarte a tu casa y no te encontró, creo que quieren darte la bienvenida a la isla. – Dijo, mirándola por primera vez desde que se había separado de ella.

- ¿Sabe que estoy contigo? – Hermione no pudo evitar mostrar miedo en su voz, algo que descolocó a Ron.

- No, solo me dijo que había encontrado a Fleur y que le pidió que te informara. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

La castaña solo asintió con la cabeza y salieron de allí, en completo silencio. Al llegar a la puerta, Hermione se dirigió al pelirrojo con voz tranquila, sin mirarlo:

- Creo que deberíamos volver separados. Tomaré un taxi. Nos vemos en casa de Harry.

- Está bien. – Fue todo lo que respondió antes de que ella se alejara de él para subirse al primer taxi que apareció por allí.

En cuanto se sentó en el auto y cerró la puerta, la cabeza de Hermione empezó a funcionar como un motor. Frustración, vergüenza, miedo, confusión y un sinfín de emociones fueron agolpándose en su mente, haciendo de ella un nudo imposible de desatar. Habían estado a punto de besarse y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo, había sido él quien lo había impedido. Sentía vergüenza por haber llegado a esa situación; miedo por no sentirse capaz de controlar sus acciones, y su confusión se debía a que, en lugar de estar aliviada por no haber pasado a mayores, se sentía frustrada... Por un beso que no debía ocurrir pero que ella deseaba. Llevó sus manos a su rostro mientras meneaba la cabeza sin poder creer en el estado en que se encontraba. No entendía como un simple hombre, casi un extraño, con el que apenas había compartido unos pocos momentos en su vida, estaba poniendo su mundo de cabeza. La voz del chofer la sacó de sus pensamientos:

- Señorita, hemos llegado a destino.

Hermione pagó el viaje y bajó del auto prácticamente corriendo. Por primera vez en su vida, necesitaba el consejo de una amiga.

Ron continuaba en la puerta del oceanario. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con sus piernas flexionadas y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza, sin poder dejar de preguntarse si había hecho bien en no besarla. Se había impuesto a sí mismo ir despacio con Hermione, acercarse e intentar averiguar que le pasaba con ella… Y lo había logrado… La deseaba y más de lo que se había imaginado. Todavía no podía creer la fuerza de voluntad que había tenido al no besarla… Y ver la frustración en el rostro de ella por haber dado marcha atrás lo hacía sentir esperanzado y confundido al mismo tiempo. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía como actuar; quizás ella había actuado por un impulso y si intentaba acercarse nuevamente lo rechazaría… Porque él, a pesar de que hacía años que no la veía, siempre la había llevado en su corazón, nunca la pudo olvidar pero ella lo había hecho y por eso no podía evitar preguntarse si significaba algo para ella o si en ese instante solo se había dejado llevar por el momento. El sonido de su celular lo desconcentró. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y lo tomó para atender la llamada. Era Cho.

- Hola… - No pudo evitar que su voz sonara apagada.

- _Hola… ¿Dónde estás? No te he visto en toda la tarde… ¿Sucede algo? _– La voz de Cho sonaba preocupada.

- Lo siento yo… Estoy en el oceanario… Vine a ver a los chicos… - Se sentía terriblemente culpable pero era mejor no decirle la verdad.

- _¿De veras? _– Sonaba sorprendida y Ron pensó que no era para menos – ¿_Un día que no los ves y ya los extrañas? Eres muy tierno Ron pero… Muy extraño también _– Cho rió y Ron se sintió más culpable aún – _¿Seguro estás bien?_

- Si, de veras, no te preocupes… Iré para allá ahora mismo, justamente estaba saliendo.

- _Ve a la casa de Harry, le harán una especie de bienvenida a Hermione, no debes faltar ya que es tu amiga también ¿no?_

- Claro… Pero iré primero a mi casa a bañarme y luego a la casa de Harry.

- _Bien, iré para tu casa entonces así vamos juntos, ¿te parece bien?_

- Me parece bien… Nos vemos en un rato entonces…

Guardó su celular nuevamente en su bolsillo y se llevó las manos al rostro, sintiéndose la peor basura. No podía seguir comportándose de esa manera, tenía que encontrar una solución a esa situación y pronto. Cho no se merecía que él estuviera deseando a otra mujer cuando ella era tan buena y considerada con él y ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que Hermione sintiera algo por él. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Saber que en algunos minutos nada más volvería a verla no hacía más que darle más preocupación…

Hermione entró en su casa dispuesta a confesarse con su amiga pero su plan se fue al traste al momento de verla. Fleur estaba sentada en el balcón fumando un cigarrillo y con una expresión bastante inquieta, algo que preocupó a Hermione.

- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? No tienes buena cara…

La expresión de Fleur cambio a una de enojo y negó con la cabeza, mientras le daba una honda bocanada a su cigarrillo.

- Eh… ¿Estás enojada conmigo? – Preguntó la castaña, acercándose sigilosa a su amiga y sentándose junto a ella.

- ¿Quien dijo que estoy enojada? – sentenció, tirando el cigarrillo por la baranda del balcón y cruzándose de brazos.

- Tu cara te delata… ¿Quieres contarme?

- No estoy enojada. – Dijo, mirando hacia otro lado, aun con los brazos cruzados.

- Vamos Fleur, confía en mi… ¿Tiene algo que ver con el mecánico? – Lo preguntó con miedo a la reacción de su amiga y se extrañó al ver que Fleur se giraba hacia ella con el rostro pálido, como si la hubieran descubierto con las manos en la masa.

- Tiene que ver con que todos los hombres son unos cerdos. – Contestó, encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

- A ver… - Hermione se acercó más a ella y la miró con dulzura – Cuéntame que paso por favor.

- Está bien – Dijo, volviendo a mirar hacia la playa y respirando hondamente – Cuando nos separamos después de almorzar, fui al taller a ver mi auto…

- Y estaba Bill…

- No. Estaba su novia – Soltó, intentando esconder el enojo en su voz, mientras le daba otra fuerte bocanada al cigarrillo.

- ¡¿Cómo su novia?! – exclamó, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Lo que escuchas… Es una mecánica, como él.

- Fleur, ¿estás segura de que es su novia?

- Ella me lo dijo. Le pregunté donde estaba Bill y me dijo que eso no importaba, que el auto estaba listo y que podía llevármelo. Le dije que necesitaba verlo para pagarle el arreglo y me contestó que le diera el dinero a ella porque era lo mismo, ya que Bill era su novio.

- No puedo creerlo… ¿Y tú que hiciste?

- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¡Le pagué y me largue de allí! Canalla… - Sentenció, tirando el cigarrillo y levantándose de su asiento para entrar en la casa.

Hermione la siguió sin poder dejar de observar el evidente enojo de su amiga.

- Bueno pero… No entiendo porque estas tan enojada… Es decir, Bill no te interesa así que… - Hermione disfrutaba provocando a su amiga, esperaba que Fleur se decidiera a confesar que se sentía atraída por el mecánico.

- ¡Por supuesto que no me interesa! ¡Jamás me fijaría en un perdedor como él! ¡Me molesta que sea tan desubicado de andar persiguiéndome cuando tiene novia!

- Víctor tenía novia cuando empezó a seducirte y… No te había molestado… ¿Por qué ahora sí?

Fleur se giró hacia ella y la fulminó con la mirada. Hermione pensó que si los ojos de su amiga tuvieran rayos láser, en ese momento estaría carbonizada.

- ¡Víctor era un patán! ¡Y yo fui una estúpida! ¡Y si Bill hace lo mismo es nada más que porque es una basura como Víctor! ¡Odio a los hombres! – Los ojos de Fleur se aguaron y en ese momento Hermione la abrazo.

- Oh Fleur perdóname… Siento haber mencionado a Víctor… Ya tienes que olvidarlo, verás que no todos los hombres son como él. – La castaña echó su cabeza hacia atrás hasta tener el rostro de su amiga de frente y, limpiando sus lágrimas con la mano, siguió – Harry nos espera en su casa… Me daré un pequeño baño e iremos a divertirnos un rato, ¿quieres? – Fleur asintió con la cabeza – Vamos, mañana podremos ir a un spa o a navegar, lo que a ti te guste, ¿Qué te parece?

- Está bien – Dijo la rubia y de pronto frunció el seño sorprendida - ¿Cómo sabías que Harry nos esperaba en su casa?

- Eh… Te lo explicaré en otro momento, vamos que es tarde ya – Y dicho esto, se dirigió hacia el baño mientras Fleur se quedaba pensativa por lo que fuera que iría a contarle su amiga luego.

En casa de Harry, George y Ginny terminaban de colocar el cartel de bienvenida para Hermione mientras Harry intentaba comunicarse por teléfono con Lavender después de varios intentos fallidos. Vio entrar por la puerta a Neville de la mano con Katie, sonriendo como si la fiesta fuera para él, cosa que hizo reír al pelinegro. Ginny y George felicitaron a la reciente pareja y se sentaron junto a ellos y en ese momento entraba Draco junto a Pansy, aunque el rostro del rubio era completamente lo contrario al de Neville. Harry lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras esperaba a que Lavender lo atendiera de una vez por todas y su amigo le contestó el saludo de la misma manera para luego sentarse junto al resto de los presentes. Después de sonar por séptima vez, la rubia atendió.

- _¡Harry! Hola, lo siento, acabo de llegar a mi casa_.

- Lavender, hace una hora que intento comunicarme contigo… ¿No tenías el celular encima?

- _No, lo olvidé en mi casa, lo siento de veras… ¿sucedió algo?_

- No, nada… Era para avisarte que vamos a darle la bienvenida a Hermione en mi casa, ven en cuanto puedas ¿si? Ya están empezando a llegar, no faltes por favor.

- _Claro que no, estaré en tu casa en unos minutos, me baño y voy para allá. ¿Te molesta si voy acompañada?_

- ¿Acompañada? ¿Por quién? – Harry sentía mucha curiosidad.

- _Por un amigo que conocí hoy… Pero si te molesta le digo que no._

- ¡Claro que no me molesta, al contrario! Trae a tu amigo, nos vemos Lav.

- _Hasta luego Harry._

Harry colgó con un gesto reflexivo y Ginny se acercó a él al verlo tan pensativo.

- ¿Qué sucede amor?

- Nada… Lavender vendrá acompañada por un amigo.

- ¿En serio? – Ginny abrió los ojos gratamente sorprendida – Que raro… Lavender no suele traer a nadie… ¿Será algo más? – Preguntó con picardía.

- No lo se… Pero sería genial, ¿no crees? – Opinó, abrazando a su novia.

- Si… Ya es hora de que se olvide del cabezotas de mi hermano – Contestó resoplando. – Aunque creo que es algo muy común en mi familia ¿no? Lo de "cabezota" - Agregó, mirando hacia la puerta que en ese momento se abría para darle entrada a Ron y a Cho.

- Bueno, tú eres la excepción – Comentó, besando la frente de la pelirroja.

- Es cierto… Qué suerte tienes Potter – Finalizó, guiñándole un ojo mientras Harry reía – Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Luna?

- Cho la iba a llamar, ya debe estar por llegar. – Concluyó, acercándose al resto de los chicos tirando de la mano de Ginny.

Draco se había acercado a la cocina junto a Pansy para servirse algo de tomar cuando vio que entraba Luna. Llevaba una especie de boina verde que hizo reír a la morena y por lo que se acercó al oído de su novio para burlarse.

- Por Dios, ¡mira eso! Parece que Lunática quiere unirse al ejército – Comentó, mirando a su novio y esperando que él riera por su comentario pero se sorprendió al ver que Draco no lo hacía. – ¿Y a ti que te sucede?

- Nada, estoy aburrido – contestó, sin dejar de mirar a Luna que en ese momento podaba sus ojos en él.

- No entiendo como puedes estar aburrido teniendo a semejante payaso frente a tus ojos – Siguió burlándose la morena.

- Ya basta Pansy, déjala en paz ¿quieres? – Se quejó, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

- ¿Dejarla en paz? – Pansy lo escudriño con la mirada - ¿Qué diablos te pasa Draco? Siempre nos reímos de ella.

- Bueno pero estoy cansado de hacerlo. Luna es parte de nuestros amigos y no deberíamos burlarnos de ella.

Pansy retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de mirarlo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- Nunca antes te había molestado, ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Lo estás haciendo para molestarme?

- ¿Qué tonterías dices? – Preguntó, mirándola con el seño fruncido – ¿Siempre todo tiene que ver contigo?

- ¿De que hablas? Estás muy raro Draco y esta nueva actitud tuya me esta cansando. Iré al tocador y para cuando vuelva espero que se te haya pasado este arranque repentino de defensor de pobres… - Soltó, encaminándose hacia el baño echa una furia. Draco resopló fastidiado, tirándose el pelo hacia atrás con ambas manos. Estaba comportándose como un estúpido y si no tenía cuidado echaría a perder las cosas con Pansy de nuevo.

Fred llegó de pronto y todas las cabezas giraron hacia él. El gemelo estaba tan mal que daba pena. Se sentó en uno de los sillones junto a Neville, Katie, Luna, Ginny, Harry, George, Cho y Ron con mucho cuidado ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Todos se burlaban de él excepto Cho que le enviaba miradas reprobatorias, cosa que Fred esquivaba con vergüenza. Mientras le preguntaban por lo que había pasado con la acompañante de la fiesta y causante de su lamentable estado y él respondía, Draco abría la puerta para dejar entrar a Lavender que ingresaba a la casa acompañada de un rubio desconocido. Harry se levantó enseguida y fue a recibirlos, mientras que Ginny, Luna, Katie y Cho se miraban con una sonrisa picara en sus rostros. La rubia fue la primera en hablar:

- ¿Me he perdido de algo? – Preguntó, mirando a sus amigos claramente sorprendida.

- Es el nuevo amigo de Lavender – Contestó Ginny con una sonrisa picara – aunque, a decir verdad, mis amigos no se ven así – agregó, sonriendo más abiertamente.

- ¡Ey! – Reclamó Ron – ¡Estás comprometida!

- Amo a Harry, eso no quiere decir que sea ciega – Contestó la pelirroja riendo.

- Vaya… Fred, puedes quedarte tranquilo, con semejante espécimen seguramente te sacarás de encima a Lavender antes de lo que creías – Comentó Cho, logrando la carcajada de sus amigos mientras Fred chasqueaba la lengua y miraba con reproche a la oriental.

- ¡Ey! – Volvió a quejarse Ron - ¡Estoy aquí por si no te diste cuenta!

Todos volvieron a reír y Cho se abrazó a Ron, riendo también.

- ¡Ay vamos! No me digas que te has puesto celoso…

Ron posó un brazo en los hombros de Cho riendo también y en ese momento la puerta volvía a abrirse. Hermione y Fleur entraban sonrientes y el pelirrojo, en un acto completamente involuntario, retiraba rápidamente el brazo de los hombros de Cho, bajo la sorprendida mirada de esta. La oriental dirigió la vista hacia la puerta y notó quienes habían llegado. Todos hicieron lo mismo y se levantaron para ir a recibir a Hermione a excepción de Ron que había sido retenido por Cho que tiró de él para que volviera a sentarse.

- Ron, ¿Qué diablos te sucede? – Inquirió la oriental mirándolo seriamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Contestó, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

- Me refiero a que estas actuando muy raro desde que llegó Hermione… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – Preguntó, mirándolo ahora con preocupación.

Ron no contestó, se quedó observándola sin saber que responder. Respiró profundamente y tomo las manos de su novia entre las suyas. Había llegado el momento de ser sincero con Cho, aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse si estaría haciendo lo correcto…

**********************************************************************************

_**fatty73: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Te contesto acá porque no tengo una dirección de mail donde contestarte pero bueno, gracias por pasarte y por el review, me alegro que te guste la historia y espero que siga siendo así. Besotes!**_


	9. Jugar con fuego

**Capítulo 9: Jugar con fuego.**

Varios interrogantes se agolparon en la mente de Ron mientras intentaba empezar a confesarse con Cho: ¿Y si perdía a una mujer que lo quería por otra que quizás jamás lo correspondería? ¿Y si no terminaba con ella y se perdía la posibilidad de vivir junto a Hermione lo que podría ser lo mejor que le pudiera pasar en la vida? ¿Debía ser sincero con ella o no? ¿Lo odiaría Cho por ello? ¿Lo entendería? Por nada del mundo quería herirla… ¿Cómo hacía para evitarlo? Aunque si dejaba pasar el tiempo, la lastimaría aun más… Pensaba todo esto, mirando fijamente una flor amarilla en la blusa de Cho. Una flor que de pronto se convirtió en la palma de una mano subiendo y bajando frente a sus ojos.

- Ron, vuelve a la tierra…

Cho… Se había olvidado por un momento de en donde se encontraba. Levantó sus ojos hacia su rostro nuevamente y ella lo miraba con un gesto interrogante, esperando que él se decidiera a hablar. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

- Lo siento, me desconcentré por un momento… - exhaló y la tomó de las manos nuevamente – Cho… Hay algo que necesito que sepas…

- Creo saberlo… - Cho sonrió con melancolía y el corazón de Ron amenazó con salirse de su cuerpo.

- ¿Ah, sí? – la voz del pelirrojo tembló - ¿Y qué es lo que crees saber?

- Que estás confundido… Y que esa confusión tiene nombre y apellido – concluyó, señalando con sus ojos a la castaña que, al sentirse observada por la pareja, tomó a Fleur por el brazo y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Cho… Tú sabes que yo te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti.

- Lo se Ron… Y yo también quiero lo mismo para ti… ¿Quieres que terminemos?

La forma en que se lo planteó fue tan calmada y directa que Ron no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- No se lo que quiero Cho… Yo… - pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Harry lo interrumpió:

- Oigan, ¡se están perdiendo la fiesta! Al menos que le estés pidiendo matrimonio, podrías dejarlo para después, ¿no? – Cho bajó la vista hacia sus pies y Ron se puso pálido – Vamos, únanse al resto.

- Tienes razón – dijo la oriental mirando a Harry – Vamos, te daré una mano en la cocina – se levantó pero antes de ir tras Harry, se dirigió al pelirrojo, tomándolo por la barbilla para que la mire – No estoy evadiendo este tema, lo seguiremos después ¿sí? Harry tiene razón, esto es una fiesta – lo besó en la frente y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Hermione había visto toda la escena rezagada en un rincón mientras Neville le hablaba. No sabía que habían hablado pero podía notarse que se llevaban muy bien y que parecían ser muy unidos. Ron se había quedado sentado y cuando fue a levantarse Lavender se lo impidió, sentándose a su lado. Notaba que ambos tenían un gesto preocupado por lo que empezó a preguntarse si habría sucedido algo con Cho.

- Por lo visto Draco todavía está pagando las consecuencias de su borrachera de anoche – Comentó Neville de repente, haciendo que centrara ahora su atención en su amigo.

- ¿Por qué golpeó a ese muchacho? – curioseó la castaña.

- No lo se – se encogió de hombros – no se llevaban muy bien cuando eran estudiantes pero no pensé que era para tanto… Draco es un poco… Raro…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó, comenzando a interesarse un poco más. Hacía tantos años que no veía a sus amigos que sentía que no los conocía del todo.

- Es que… Con Pansy es de una manera y solo es de otra totalmente distinta… Creo que no está enamorado de ella sino más bien de lo que ella representa, ¿me entiendes? – agregó, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.

- ¿Crees que está con ella por su dinero? – preguntó, casi susurrando.

- No lo creo, su familia tiene bastante como bien sabes… Le interesa más bien su posición social, más que la económica… Es un poco contradictorio ya que se desligó de la empresa familiar para hacer su propio camino y se convirtió en profesor, pudiendo elegir cualquier otra carrera más… de la atura… - puntualizó, mirando hacia donde estaba Pansy que en ese momento conversaba con el nuevo amigo de Lavender. Neville iba a seguir hablando pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por Katie que empezó a hablarle en el oído. El castaño comenzó a reír y Hermione los miró con ternura. Parecía que en su relación había mucha camaradería y cariño. Luna se acercó ahora a ella y se abrazaron con entusiasmo, mientras comenzaban a hablar sobre sus vidas.

En el otro rincón, Ron terminaba de contarle todo lo sucedido a Lavender; después de todo, ella era su mejor amiga y casi no tenían secretos entre ellos. La rubia se mostraba muy preocupada pero, al contrario de lo que había pensado el pelirrojo, no estaba para nada sorprendida.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? No creo que tengas que decirle todo a Cho, sería lastimarla innecesariamente… Si quieres terminar con ella hazlo porque no puedes seguir esa relación y no porque apareció otra mujer en tu vida por la que ni siquiera estas seguro de que sientes… Aunque se nota a leguas – Finalizó, sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No estoy enamorado de Hermione, apenas la conozco.

- Ron… Te enamoraste de ella a los ocho años… Claro que era otra clase de "enamoramiento" pero para ti, siempre ella fue la ideal. Te conozco y demasiado… Siempre buscaste una mujer como Hermione y al no encontrarla te conformaste con Cho. Pero ahora volvió y no puedes evitar querer estar con ella. No has dejado de pensar en ella desde que regresó ¿no? Y no puedes quitarle los ojos de encima – soltó, tomándolo de la barbilla para que la mirase ya que el pelirrojo observaba a la castaña.

- Pero… ¿Si ella no siente lo mismo? Es una locura Lavender, ella está de novia y muy conforme… ¿Por qué querría estar con un hombre como yo cuando tiene una pareja que la hace feliz?

- Ron… Si yo estuviera con el hombre que amo no querría que otro me bese… Ella está tan confundida como tú y una se da cuenta de que está felizmente enamorada cuando esa persona te completa y no hay lugar en tu mente para otra. Mira a Ginny… ¿Crees que en algún momento estuvo en una situación parecida a la de Hermione? Es hermosa, divertida y muy especial y se le han acercado toda clase de hombres guapos e interesantes. Pero ella jamás dudó de su amor por Harry ni necesitó probar otras posibilidades. Eso es lo que se llama estar realmente segura de lo que sientes. Y eso de que Hermione te ha olvidado no se lo cree nadie – agregó, haciendo un gesto de obviedad – lleva la pulsera que le regalaste consigo en todo momento, no se la quita ni para bañarse en el mar o ir a una fiesta; pareciera ser parte de ella… Eso solo pasa cuando realmente te importa la persona.

- Pero… ¿Por qué me dijo que me había olvidado? – Preguntó totalmente desconcertado.

- Porque tiene miedo Ron… Miedo de todo lo que debe estar sintiendo en este momento… ¿Crees que si no sintiera nada por ti te habría mentido? Si te considerara uno más, no habría tenido problemas en confesarte que no te había olvidado, así como no tuvo reparos en afirmar que no olvido a Ginny. Con ella no tuvo problemas en admitirlo porque sabía que nadie pensaría mal de ello. Contigo si… Y si estuviera segura de que no siente nada por ti, no le importaría que los demás piensen que sí, sería "problema de ellos" pero… Como ella siente algo, si le importa que… la descubran… ¿me explico?

Ron la miraba como si estuviera hablándole en chino por lo que Lavender comprendió que efectivamente, no había entendido nada… Tomo aire de golpe y lo miró con seriedad a los ojos.

- Mira… Solo haz lo que dicte tu corazón… Si todo sale bien, perfecto y si no… Hermione se irá al finalizar el verano y quizás no volverás a verla. Te acompañaré en tu dolor y tomaremos helado hasta que engordemos veinte kilos cada uno. – finalizó, guiñándole un ojo mientras Ron sonreía.

- Está bien… A propósito, ¿quién es ese tal Cormac? – curioseó, sonriéndole con picardía.

- Es solo un amigo, es todo… - se mordió el labio ya que Ron la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados - ¡Es cierto! No ha pasado nada entre nosotros…

- Pero quieres que pase – Ron sonrió más abiertamente cuando percibió el sonrojo de su amiga.

- Recién lo conozco, no lo se… Veremos. – puntualizó, posando la vista hacia donde estaba el rubio que en ese momento conversaba con Pansy y Draco.

- Chicos, llegaron las pizzas – interrumpió Harry – siéntense a la mesa por favor.

- ¿No cocinó Ginny? – preguntó Ron intentando aguantar la risa y pasando luego un brazo por los hombros de su amigo mientras se dirigían a la mesa – Amigo, espero que cuando se casen cocines porque vivirás a pizzas – bromeó, mientras Harry lo reprendía con la mirada.

Se acercaron a la mesa que era tan larga que entraban todos e incluso sobraba lugar. Una vez colocados los alimentos y bebidas, fueron ubicándose en los asientos. Harry se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, a su lado izquierdo Ginny, luego Hermione, Luna, Katie, Neville y Fred. En la otra punta estaba George, siguiendo en dirección a las agujas del reloj se encontraba Cormac, luego Lavender, Ron, Fleur, Cho, Pansy y Draco. Todos conversaban animadamente aunque la cena se había convertido en un juego de miradas a pesar de que simularan que todo era de lo más normal. Harry y Ginny hablaban con Hermione mientras el resto escuchaba y cada tanto metía algún comentario o acotación o simplemente prestaban atención y asentían o negaban, como si estuvieran metidos de lleno en la charla pero no era así. Luna miraba cada tanto de reojo a Pansy y Draco y estos hacían lo mismo con ella; Fred observaba disimuladamente a Lavender y su acompañante; George prestaba atención a su gemelo; Ron intentaba no mirar a Hermione aunque lo hacía muy mal y ella hacía lo mismo con él. Lavender, Cho y Fleur examinaban el comportamiento de la castaña y el pelirrojo. Solo Katie y Neville escuchaban atentamente la conversación sin inmutarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Ginny propuso que todos bajaran a la playa para recordar "viejos tiempos" y eso hicieron, aunque la mitad de los que estaban allí hubieran preferido irse. Bajaron con mantas y botellas de distintas bebidas e hicieron una pequeña fogata, para sentarse luego alrededor de ella y contar historias o continuar conversando. Pansy decidió que la velada había llegado a su fin para ella, por lo que se acercó a Draco para notificarle sobre ello.

- ¿Vamos Draco?

- ¿Ya? Pero… Es temprano aún… - contestó, mirando su reloj.

- Se cómo continuará esto… Hablaran de cosas triviales hasta que el alcohol comience a hacer estragos de ellos y empezarán a cantar o relatar aburridas historias de terror… - opinó, revoleando los ojos.

- Yo… Quiero quedarme Pansy… Te acompañaré hasta tu casa y después regresaré.

- ¡Claro! ¡Siempre prefieres estar con tus amigos antes que conmigo! – Protestó, poniendo los brazos en jarras y con un gesto de enfado.

- Por supuesto que no Pansy, es solo que la noche recién empieza y…

- ¡Y prefieres pasarla con ellos, admítelo! No te voy a obligar a nada Draco, elige… ¿Prefieres quedarte con ellos o venir conmigo? Si te quedas, después no vengas a esperar nada de mí. – amenazó, cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja, desafiante.

- ¡Malfoy! Únete al círculo – gritó Ginny.

Draco se giró hacia el grupo y se encontró con los ojos de Luna puestos en él. Se miraron por un momento hasta que el rubio bajó la cabeza resignado para luego girarse hacia Pansy. Suspiró rendido… No tenía alternativas.

- Lo siento chicos, no me siento bien… Será mejor que me vaya, nos veremos mañana.

Y sin esperar respuestas, tomó a su novia del brazo y salió presuroso de allí. Todos se miraron entre sí, a excepción de Luna que se miraba las manos, afligida por el actuar de Draco. Cho, que estaba sentada al lado de la rubia, se acercó más a ella y le tomó una de sus manos. Luna la miró a los ojos e hizo una media sonrisa, la cual terminó de confirmarle a la oriental que sus sospechas eran correctas.

La noche siguió entre recuerdos de la niñez y otras anécdotas vergonzosas o graciosas de cada uno de los que estaban allí. La mayoría eran sobre las travesuras de los gemelos y sus noches de juerga aunque el más burlado había resultado Neville, pero él, al contrario de sentirse ofendido, reía abiertamente junto a ellos y era consolado por besos y arrumacos de su nueva novia. Hermione notaba que Ron y Cho estaban apartados y que apenas se dirigían miradas, incluso cuando hablaban de ellos. Y como si el pelirrojo leyera su mente y hubiera sabido que ella estaba pensando en él, clavó de pronto su mirada en la castaña y sonrió tímidamente. Hermione no pudo más que sonrojarse ante ello; verlo junto al fuego, con las llamas reflejándose en sus ojos azules que la observaban sin reservas era más de lo que podía aguantar esa noche. Una pregunta inesperada de Fleur la hizo girarse hacia ella y prestar especial atención en su amiga que parecía dirigirse en picada directo al desastre. La rubia estaba bastante pasada de tragos y no tenía escrúpulos en decir lo que le viniera a la mente. Y lo más peligroso era que a su lado tenía a Ginny, más precisamente, a la hermana de Bill.

- Oye, tu hermano el mecánico… ¿Es bueno con sus manos, verdad? – preguntó, arrastrando las palabras ante la sorpresiva mirada de la pelirroja, que no sabía bien como interpretar esa pregunta.

- Te refieres a que… Es bueno arreglando vehículos, ¿no? – indagó, observándola con una mirada dudosa.

- Claro que se refiere a eso Ginny, es que él arregló su auto, por eso – intentó aclarar la castaña.

- Ah… Bueno, en ese caso si… - contestó, suspirando aliviada – no debes preocuparte por ello… Por un momento pensé que te referías a "otra cosa" y estaba por responderte que te habías equivocado de chica para esa pregunta – bromeó la pelirroja, recibiendo un golpecito cariñoso de Harry en el brazo.

- Claro, en ese caso debería preguntarle a su novia – soltó Fleur, sin ocultar enfado en su voz.

- ¿A cuál de todas? – preguntó Harry y automáticamente todos rieron por la pregunta menos Hermione, que intentaba sin suerte que Fleur dejara el tema.

- A la mecánica esa – dijo Fleur con desprecio, algo que Ginny no pudo evitar notar con sospecha.

- ¿Te refieres a Mirtle? – preguntó con una mueca de burla.

- ¡¿Mirtle la llorona?! – exclamaron Harry, Ron y los gemelos para después estallar en risas, ante las sorprendidas miradas de Fleur y Hermione.

- No cariño… - negó la pelirroja intentado contener la risa – esa chica definitivamente no es la novia de Bill… Aunque ella en su mundo de fantasías cree que sí… En realidad, mi hermano no tiene novia y el día que la tenga te enterarás porque verás a mi madre cantarlo a los cuatro vientos – finalizó, guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

Fleur se giró hacia Hermione con una brillante sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro que no pudo disimular ante la inquisitiva mirada de la castaña; quizás por su estado de desinhibición causada por el alcohol ingerido, tal vez porque se sentía tan plena que no le importaba nada de lo que pudiera decirle su amiga.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó de repente, sin borrar su sonrisa – estoy feliz por la chica… Realmente estaba preocupada por ella – afirmó y acto seguido, cayó de espaldas sobre la arena, profundamente dormida pero con su sonrisa intacta.

Todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas limpias, a excepción de Hermione y Cho que se acercaron a ella para ver si estaba bien. Una vez que comprobaron que efectivamente, Fleur dormía placidamente, Harry y George la levantaron y la llevaron dentro de la casa para acostarla en el sofá y volvieron a la playa junto a los demás.

Los amigos siguieron conversando como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que Cormac y Lavender se levantaron dispuestos a irse. Todas las miradas se fijaron en ellos que estaban muy sonrientes aunque no se podía saber con seguridad si sería a causa del alcohol o por otro motivo, pero a simple vista parecía que ambos estaban bastante sobrios. Se despidieron con un gesto de sus manos y todos los imitaron, a excepción de Ron que le hizo un gesto de "llámame" a su amiga y de Cho que la tomó del brazo y le pidió en un susurro que se cuidara. Automáticamente Fred se levantó para irse también, alegando que debía aplicarse nuevamente el ungüento para sus lastimaduras y George se ofreció a acompañarlo. Cada vez quedaban menos y a Harry se le ocurrió jugar a "verdad o mentira", apoyado por una exclamación de Ginny de tal alegría que nadie se atrevió a oponerse, aunque no estaban realmente de acuerdo. La pelirroja, sumamente entusiasmada, se propuso ser la primera en empezar y sin escuchar las quejas de Harry sobre que él había tenido la idea y le estaba robando el primer lugar, se dirigió a Luna:

- Luna… ¿es cierto que eres virgen? – soltó con picardía. Todos se giraron hacia la rubia que estaba por demás abochornada y con ganas de matar a la pelirroja.

- No tienes que contestar si no quieres Luna – dijo Harry mirando con reproche a su novia que se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

- No, está bien, no tengo problema en responder – contestó Luna con tranquilidad – Si Ginny, soy virgen y… orgullosa de serlo.

Hermione la abrazó con cariño y el resto aplaudió la audacia de la rubia. Era el turno de Luna y apuntó su mirada directamente hacia Ron, que se sonrojó al instante.

- Ron… ¿Es cierto que una vez besaste a Lavender? – preguntó, apretando los labios para no sonreír.

- ¿Por qué me miran a mí? Es a Ron a quien le hicieron la pregunta – indagó Cho con una sonrisa al notar que todos se habían girado hacia ella – de todas maneras, ya conozco la respuesta.

- ¿Y bien Ron? – preguntó con ansiedad Ginny.

- Es cierto – fue todo lo que respondió el pelirrojo con el rostro rojo como su cabello. Luna abrió la boca sorprendida y Ginny soltó un gritito agudo.

- Valla amigo, ¡te lo tenías bien guardado eso eh! – comentó Harry, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Ron solo miró a Hermione que había sido la única que no había reído ni había comentado nada y la encontró con la mirada perdida en la fogata.

- No es lo que están pensando… Puedo explicarlo. – Ron se dirigía a todos aunque en realidad solo le importaba que lo escuchara la castaña - ¿Recuerdan aquella fiesta de cumpleaños de Dean Thomas antes de que sus padres se separaran? – todos, a excepción de Hermione, asintieron – bueno… Ginny, tú te habías descompuesto y Harry te acompañó a tu casa y luego tú Luna te fuiste porque tu padre te había ido a buscar temprano y bueno, de la pandilla sólo quedamos Lavender, Cho, Draco y yo. Esa muchacha, Hannah Abbott ¿la recuerdan? – todos volvieron a asentir y continuó – propuso jugar al juego de la botella, esa que giran una botella – Harry y Ginny hicieron ademanes con sus manos para que continuara, haciéndole entender que todos conocían ese juego – y bueno… La botella giró y… me tocó besar a Lavender. Ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo pero… Así era el juego y nosotros habíamos aceptado participar de él, por lo tanto no podíamos rehusarnos. Así que nos besamos… Recuerdo que al hacerlo me había sentido mal, como si hubiera besado a mi hermana – Ginny hizo un gesto de asco y todos rieron; el pelirrojo continuó – imagínense mi miedo a que las cosas hubieran cambiado entre nosotros… Pero, para total mi total agrado y tranquilidad, al finalizar el juego, Lavender se acercó a mi y me confió al oído: "Ron… Eres un chico muy apuesto pero… Si quieres que sea totalmente honesta contigo… Sentí que estaba besando a mi hermano… Ni bajo tortura volveré a jugar al juego de la botella contigo".

Todos comenzaron a reír, incluso Hermione que no pudo evitar observar al pelirrojo con ternura… Sintió un gran respeto por él y Lavender por considerar tan importante su amistad. Pero la sonrisa se le borró al instante cuando Cho completó el resto de la historia:

- En ese juego, Ron también me besó a mí… Aunque el resultado fue completamente distinto – puntualizó, guiñando un ojo a sus amigos mientras todos reían.

- Bueno, ahora es tu turno Ron – dispuso Harry.

- Bien, te la haré a ti Potter – dijo con una media sonrisa amenazante - ¿Es cierto que una vez te excitaste con un perro? – antes de poder terminar de decir la última palabra, Ron y Ginny habían comenzado a reír tan fuerte que podrían tranquilamente haber despertado a toda la isla. Hermione, Luna y Cho se llevaron las manos a la boca al mismo tiempo para ahogar un grito de sorpresa y el rostro de Harry estaba prácticamente morado…

- No puedo creer que hayas preguntado eso Weasley, te juro que me la pagarás muy caro – amenazó, mirándolo con furia aunque solo logro que los hermanos rieran aún más – Esto tiene una explicación razonable y natural – dijo a las tres chicas que lo miraban con visible interés – Bueno… Fue el verano pasado, una noche en la que hacía un calor infernal y con Ginny se nos ocurrió llevar unas mantas y acostarnos en la playa ya que había un viento fresco y la noche estaba bellísima. Y bueno, nos pusimos un poco cariñosos y…

- Ahórrate los detalles Potter – amenazó Ron.

- Bien… El asunto es que nos quedamos dormidos con "pocas ropas" y… Mientras dormía, un perro callejero empezó a… lamer mis partes… ¡Pensé que era Ginny! – Soltó cuando todos comenzaron a reír – Y bueno… el estímulo lo hizo reaccionar… - finalizó, haciéndose a un lado enojado cuando Ron intentó darle una palmada en la espalda.

- Luego de ello, intenté localizar al perro para pedirle consejos pero no lo encontré… - bromeó Ginny, moviendo la cabeza con resignación mientras todos reían y Harry protestaba, aunque terminó riendo él también.

- Bueno, creo que es mi turno ahora… ¿Hermione?

- Dime.

- ¿Es cierto que planeas casarte este año con Cedric?

- Ah, esa pregunta es muy aburrida – se quejó Ginny.

- Bueno, el juego se llama "verdad o mentira", no "revela tus más escondidos secretos" – se defendió Harry.

- Bueno, te la dejó fácil Hermione, no vas a alterar a nadie con tu respuesta – opinó Cho, sin dejar de mirar a Ron ya que sabía que a él si le importaría la respuesta y que estaba muy serio en ese momento.

- Bueno… Sí, es cierto – contestó, evitando mirar al pelirrojo.

- Ay, que lindo – comentó Ginny enternecida – espero que hagan la boda aquí en la isla, no quisiera perdérmela…

- ¡Oye! ¡Ya te estas invitando sola! – bromeó Harry.

- ¿Lo harán aquí? – preguntó interesada Luna – podrían casarse en la playa o en el castillo de Carisbrooke.

- Eh… ¿Vamos a jugar o a planear la boda de Hermione? – interrumpió Ron, sin poder evitar un dejo de irritación en la voz. Cho lo miró muy seria y la castaña sentía ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

- Vaya, veo que a Ron le está gustando mucho este juego – comentó Ginny con burla – Hermione, es tu turno.

- Eh… Bueno… Ginny: ¿Has estado con otro hombre que no sea Harry?

- ¿Sexualmente? – preguntó con tranquilidad.

- Eh… Sí…

- No. – respondió sin inmutarse.

- ¿De otra manera sí? – curioseó Cho muy interesada.

- ¡Ah no! Esa ya es otra pregunta, es una por persona – se defendió la pelirroja, levantando las manos.

- Entonces ruega porque el juego termine rápido porque te lo preguntaremos – bromeó Luna.

- Bueno pero como ahora me toca a mí, elijo a la que falta… Cho.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Es cierto que el primer Weasley que te interesó fue Bill?

- Definitivamente los Weasley son los más bravos para hacer preguntas – comentó Luna riendo.

- Mmm… Bueno… Sí… ¡Pero todas estábamos enamoradas de él! Era el típico chico rebelde, desprolijo, que no sigue las reglas… Fue una tontería de adolescente – finalizó, lanzándole un pequeño trapo que había allí a Ginny que no paraba de reír.

- Bueno, ahora me toca a mí y elijo a Ron – dijo, pero en ese momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, seguido de una abundante lluvia que los hizo levantarse y comenzar a recoger todas las cosas que tenían a su alrededor. Ginny tomó una de las mantas y se acercó a Luna y Hermione y cubriéndose las tres, empezaron a correr en dirección a la casa, Harry las siguió y Ron con otra manta en una mano, tomó del brazo a Cho para que se acercara a él y corrieran juntos hacia la casa también pero la oriental se negó y se quedó parada y lo detuvo, apoyando una mano en el pecho del pelirrojo.

- Es mi turno de preguntar – dijo, mirándolo muy seriamente a los ojos. Ambos estaban parados, uno frente al otro, empapándose bajo la gran tormenta que se había desatado. Ron comenzó a respirar muy pesadamente sin saber bien si se debía a la fría lluvia o al momento tenso que estaba viviendo al esperar la pregunta de su novia.

- Dime. – dijo, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

- ¿Me amas? – preguntó sin más. El pecho de ella se movía apresuradamente como el de él y su rostro estaba más serio de lo que jamás había visto Ron.

- Yo…

- Es una pregunta muy simple Ron… Por favor, se honesto.

El pelirrojo jamás hubiera deseado encontrarse en ese momento. Sentía que caía en un gran vacío sin fin… Y sabía perfectamente que su respuesta cambiaría todo lo que había vivido hasta ese día. Suspiró y, sin poder evitarlo, bajó su cabeza mirando sus pies. Se odiaba a sí mismo por herirla, por haberla engañado todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos aunque también se había engañado a sí mismo. Y sin animarse a levantar la cabeza, respondió en un tono apenas audible:

- No.

Sintió como si una brisa helada le recorriera el cuerpo. Cho lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla. Tenía esa sonrisa gentil que la caracterizaba y parecía que había derramado una lágrima, aunque no podía estar seguro porque la lluvia bañaba su rostro. Se acercó a él y besó su mejilla para luego separarse de él y voltearse para irse. Pero antes de hacerlo, giró su cabeza hacia él nuevamente y, con esa misma sonrisa de antes, se despidió:

- El juego terminó… Adiós Ron.

Y se marchó, sin volver a girarse nuevamente. El pelirrojo se quedó allí parado, quieto, mojándose y temblando cada vez más, sin poder dejar de observarla y cayendo en la cuenta de que su vida ya no volvería a ser la misma.


	10. Una tormenta de dudas

**Capítulo 10: Una tormenta… de dudas.**

Definitivamente, la impetuosa lluvia que se había desatado la noche anterior, amenazaba con seguir durante el resto del día, copiosa e interminable. Si había algo que al pelirrojo le gustaba tanto como comer era dormir y más aun con el sonido de la lluvia al golpear sobre el tejado. Pero Ron estaba despierto, sentado en su habitación, mirando la lluvia chocar violentamente sobre su ventana como si quisiera colarse por ella y hacerle daño. No había ido a trabajar pues los días de tormenta el oceanario permanecía cerrado y su madre no le había llamado para desayunar seguramente porque sabía que él amaba dormir en esos días. Hacía ya un par de horas que había abierto sus ojos y que se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana, abrazando sus rodillas y pensando en lo que había sido su vida hasta ese día. Casi todos sus recuerdos eran junto a su, ahora, ex novia y aunque no entendía muy bien porqué, sentía un gran vacío en su interior al saber que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales con ella. No podía dejar de preguntarse como se sentiría Cho y si estaría en la misma situación que él y eso lo desesperaba. En varias oportunidades, había levantado el tubo del teléfono para llamarla pero, al empezar a marcar el número se daba cuenta de lo inconveniente de la idea y colgaba rápidamente. Observó el reloj en la pared y éste marcaba las 11 de la mañana… Dio un hondo suspiro y apoyó la cabeza junto a la ventana desalentado: el día amenazaba con ser largo y tortuoso…

El telefono sonó de pronto, haciéndolo sobresaltar y correr a atenderlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sintió una mezcla de alivio y frustración al escuchar la voz de Lavender: alivio porque era su amiga y la necesitaba en ese momento; frustración porque, muy dentro de sí y aunque todo indicaba que era algo imposible, esperaba que fuera Cho.

A pesar de que necesitaba hablar de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no sabía porqué pero decidió en ese momento retrasar el tema, dándole prioridad a la noche de su amiga. Aunque la pregunta que le hizo no fue del todo acertada:

_- ¡Qué poco me conoces! ¿Pensabas que me acostaría con él la primera noche? ¡Nos habíamos conocido hacía solo unas horas!_ – su voz sonaba indignada.

- Lo siento… Fui un estúpido, no debí preguntar eso – se lamentó con sinceridad.

- _Oye… ¿Qué te sucede? Tu voz está algo rara _– se preocupó la rubia.

- No es nada, es solo que… Cho y yo terminamos. – No pudo evitar que su voz temblara levemente.

- _¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Terminaron?! ¡¿Cuándo pasó eso?! ¡Rayos! ¡Voy para allá en este momento! _

- Lav, está lloviendo a cantaros, no es necesario que…

Pero no pudo continuar ya que su amiga había colgado el teléfono. Colgó dando un hondo suspiro y se recostó en la cama, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Empezó a mirar una pequeña mancha de humedad en el techo como si fuera lo más interesante que había en aquella habitación e intentó concentrarse enteramente en ello; ya no quería pensar en Cho, ni en Hermione, ni en lo solo que se sentía… Porque esa era su situación presente: estaba solo, como aquella mancha en el techo.

Draco Malfoy oía el estruendoso crepitar de la lluvia pensando en la noche que había vivido. Sentía una mezcla de desconcierto y temor por la inesperada situación que había mantenido junto a Pansy al regresar de la casa de Harry. Jamás en sus veintiséis años había pasado por eso y no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Bajó una de sus piernas al suelo con extremo cuidado para no despertarla y siguió con la otra, observándola cada tanto para asegurarse de que no la hubiera despertado. Mientras levantaba su ropa del suelo, observó a esa mujer que dormía placidamente y tan desnuda como él y no pudo negar que se trataba de una mujer absolutamente hermosa y sensual. Y eso hacía crecer aun más su confusión… ¿por qué su cuerpo la había rechazado? Ella se había entregado a él, dispuesta a hacerle pasar una noche llena de pasión y amor, lo había besado, acariciado y seducido de la mejor manera, pero él no había sentido nada. Pero antes de que la frustración llegase a ella, él había cerrado sus ojos y en su mente había aparecido otra mujer… Una que no era precisamente quien estaba en esa cama junto a él. Y lo peor había sido al final, cuando ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción desmedida, le había confesado que había pasado la mejor noche de su vida… Y eso, al contrario de lo que debería haberle hecho sentir, lo había preocupado demasiado y temía al hecho de que tuviera que recurrir siempre a lo mismo. Porque su cuerpo había tenido sexo con Pansy Parkinson, pero su mente y su corazón le habían hecho el amor a otra mujer. Una mujer rubia, dulce y frágil a la que su novia solía llamar "Lunática".

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la cocina, bebiendo una espumante taza de café, en un sepulcral silencio solo roto por la extraña melodía que producían la incesante lluvia y la ronca respiración de Fleur que dormía pesada y profundamente a causa del estado al que había llegado la noche anterior. Pensaba en lo extraño que había culminado esa fiesta de bienvenida en la que Ron y Cho habían desaparecido cuando se había desatado la lluvia aunque se imaginaba que, como eran pareja, se habrían ido juntos a la casa de alguno de ellos. Se sintió una estúpida por sentirse mal por ello; en definitiva, ellos habían procedido de manera normal y ella no debía esperar lo contrario. Desde que había llegado, su mente había jugado una mala pasada con ella y le había hecho hacer llegar a un estado en el que no debía estar. Ella estaba allí de vacaciones, para reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos y no para vivir un amor de verano; ya tenía uno y duraba las cuatro estaciones. En ese momento empezó a pensar en Cedric y en cómo estaría en ese momento; seguramente trabajando duro para terminar con su caso de una vez por todas y poder estar junto a ella, en cambio ella estaba pensando en otro. Sin pensarlo un minuto más, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su novio. Necesitaba escucharlo, hablar con él, olvidarse por un momento de en dónde estaba y porqué; sólo quería sentirlo de nuevo, aunque solo fuera su voz la que pudiera percibir.

_- Hola mi amor_ – la voz de Cedric se escuchaba lejana y somnolienta.

- Hola vida… Te extraño mucho – Hermione hablaba con sinceridad en su corazón.

- _Yo también… Pero ya nos veremos pronto, no te preocupes_. _¿Cómo la están pasando?_

- Bien… La isla es maravillosa y los chicos están muy bien, estoy muy feliz de volver a verlos. Pero estaría mejor si tú estuvieras aquí conmigo…

- _Lo siento cariño, estoy haciendo lo posible para poder estar contigo lo antes posible. _

_-_ Lo se… Lo siento, no pretendía apresurarte.

- _Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Pareciera que estás un poco… apagada_ – ahora su voz era de preocupación.

- Si… Debe ser la lluvia y que me siento un poco encerrada, es todo… No te preocupes por mí, ocúpate de tu caso para terminarlo pronto y poder venir aquí conmigo – contestó, intentando sonar tranquila.

- _Lo haré… Ahora debo irme, te llamaré esta noche ¿si?_

_- _Está bien.

- _Te amo Herms, adiós._

- Adiós.

Hermione colgó sintiéndose peor que antes. Había creído que se sentiría mejor al llamarlo pero había comprobado que no era así. Escuchar su voz le había dado tranquilidad porque lo quería y la hacía sentir bien pero… No había sentido lo que esperaba. Comenzó a pensar si realmente quería que él llegara pronto a la isla para tenerlo junto a ella o… para alejar a Ron. Ni siquiera había podido responderle que ella también lo amaba, aunque sus labios habían intentado articular esas palabras, su voz no había salido. ¿Y si ya no lo amaba? Al preguntarse aquello, un temor mayor la invadió: ¿Y si nunca lo había amado? Dudas… Era todo lo que ocupaba su mente. Por primera vez, desde que habían empezado su relación, comenzó a dudar seriamente de si querría pasar el resto de su vida junto a él. Se sentía desanimada y confusa, en ese momento deseaba estar viviendo una pesadilla que se solucionaría al despertar, pero no era así; aquella era su realidad, su confusa e inestable situación presente. Se llevó las manos al rostro y negó vehementemente con la cabeza, no podía creer que una persona como ella, cuya vida siempre había sido perfectamente ordenada y segura, estuviera en ese momento cayendo por un precipicio plagado de preguntas sin respuestas que amenazaban con hacerle perder el certero juicio que siempre la había acompañado. Un gruñido lastimero la hizo sobresaltarse y girarse hacia donde había provenido aquel sonido. Fleur estaba apoyada contra la pared completamente despeinada, frotándose la nuca con una mano, con el ceño fruncido y observándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Se acercó a ella arrastrando los pies y maldiciendo en voz baja por los malestares consecuentes de su estado de la noche anterior. Al sentarse, apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y luego su cabeza cayó sobre ellas, siguiéndole un nuevo gruñido de lamento. Hermione pasó sus dedos por la cabeza de su amiga y con voz dulce y preocupada le preguntó:

- ¿Te sirvo un café?

- Si… Bien cargado por favor – contestó, sin levantar la cabeza – Oh por Dios… Voy a morir…

- Estarás bien, no te preocupes – dijo levantándose para ir a servirle la infusión – tómate esto y después pégate un baño relajante, te hará sentir bien – apoyó un vaso con agua, una aspirina y la taza de café – iré a prepararte el baño.

- Gracias, a veces creo que no te merezco – comentó su amiga intentando hacer una sonrisa que fue rápidamente cambiada por otro gruñido.

- Yo creo lo mismo – bromeó la castaña removiéndole el cabello suavemente para luego dirigirse al baño.

Al terminar, se sentó junto a Fleur con la esperanza de que tuviera más ánimos para decidirse a hablar sobre lo que había acontecido en la casa de Harry. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a abrir la boca, Fleur se le adelantó:

- ¿Notaste que Bill no se parece mucho a Ron? Creo que se parece más a su hermana…

- ¿Ron o Bill? – inquirió contrariada.

- Bill – respondió con fastidio como si fuera algo obvio – ¿Puedes dejar de pensar un poco en Ron y concentrarte en lo que digo?

- ¡No estoy pensando en él, tu lo mencionaste! – se defendió, alzando la voz.

- Shh… - la calló cerrando los ojos -Por favor, no grites, se me parte la cabeza.

- Lo siento… ¿quieres ir a darte el baño y después seguimos?

- ¿Seguimos con qué? – preguntó desconcertada – Ah nooo… ¡Quiero que me cuentes donde estabas ayer antes de tu fiesta de bienvenida! – se mostró completamente interesada en ello, por lo que Hermione no pudo evitar responderle.

- Estaba con Ron… - había enrojecido y no era para menos porque al responderle, el semblante de su amiga se iluminó completamente y una sonrisa llena de picardía se había dibujado en sus labios.

- ¿Con Ron eh? Con razón piensas tanto en él…

- ¡Te dije que no estaba pensando en él! – ante el gesto de dolor de su amiga, bajó un poco la voz – nada pasó.

- ¿Y qué hicieron?

- Nada… Merendamos en la playa y luego me llevó a conocer a los delfines con los que trabaja – hablaba con neutralidad, como si le estuviera diciendo que había ido a hacer un trámite, algo que no pasó desapercibido para su amiga que la observaba con la misma sonrisa maliciosa.

- Una cita perfecta… - opinó, intentando contener la risa.

- No era una cita, solo salimos como… amigos, eso es todo.

- ¿Y volverás a salir con él? – curioseó, intentando sonar seria.

- No lo creo – contestó, sin atreverse a mirarla.

- ¿Por qué no? Si sólo es tu amigo y no hay ninguna intención escondida, no entiendo porqué no volverás a salir con él.

- Bueno… Si, quizás lo haga… ¡Pero porque es mi amigo! – se defendió, aunque Fleur no había acotado nada.

- Exacto… Es tu amigo – finalizó, palmeándole suavemente el hombro antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño.

Hermione se quedó sentada observándola mientras se iba. No podía negarlo, al menos no a ella misma. Le gustaba estar con Ron y quería volver a verlo, ¿para que engañarse? Después de todo, ellos eran solo amigos, nada iba a pasar… Aunque no estaba completamente segura de que era eso lo que quería.

Ron y Lavender conversaban en la habitación de éste desde hacía unos minutos, cuando la rubia había irrumpido en la casa echa un nudo de nervios. Molly se había preocupado bastante al verla así pero ella había arreglado la situación, diciéndole que su estado se debía a que se le había inundado la casa a causa de la fuerte tormenta, agregando que ya lo había solucionado antes de que la señora Weasley intentara ofrecerse para ayudarla en su infortunio. Ron le había contado con detalles lo que había ocurrido cuando ella se había ido con Cormac y frunció el ceño contrariado cuando el primer comentario de su amiga había sido su sorpresa por la virginidad de Luna, aunque automáticamente se había disculpado y había centrado su atención en el verdadero problema.

- A ver si logro entender bien… ¿estás preocupado por cómo puede estar Cho o… porque ya no estarás con ella como antes? – indagó con curiosidad la rubia.

- Las dos cosas.

- Pero… Tú no quieres arreglarte con ella ¿no? ¿No me digas que quieres volver? – preguntó, sintiéndose algo desorientada.

- No, no quiero regresar con ella, solo quiero que estemos bien. Antes de ser novios éramos muy buenos amigos y temo que ahora ya no lo seamos nunca más. Yo la quiero y no quiero perderla.

- Entiendo… Deberías decírselo.

- ¿Y si ella no quiere? No puedo obligarla a que quiera lo mismo que yo – se lamentó el pelirrojo.

- Yo creo… bah, estoy bastante segura, que ella siente lo mismo. Después de todo, fue ella quien rompió contigo ¿no?

- Bueno… en realidad, creo que no tenía opción… Si yo le hubiera respondido que sí la amo, ¿hubiera terminado conmigo de todas maneras?

- Eso nunca lo sabremos… Al menos, no hasta averiguarlo.

- ¿Estás sugiriendo que se lo pregunte? – preguntó con incredulidad – porque si eso esperas…

- ¡Claro que no! No tienes que preguntárselo directamente por supuesto, pero sí creo que deberían sentarse y hablar seriamente sobre ustedes. Esto no puede quedar así, con un "adiós" y basta. Ustedes tenían una relación bastante firme y eran mejores amigos, se deben una charla extensa y concisa. La falta de amor es un factor clave y el más importante para terminar una relación pero eso no quiere decir que a partir de ahora vayan a tratarse como extraños.

- Tienes razón… Dejaré pasar unos días para que nos tranquilicemos un poco e intentaré hablar con ella – dijo, un poco más animado – gracias Lav, no se que haría sin ti – finalizó, abrazándola con cariño.

- Lo se – bromeó su amiga y agregó al separarse de él - ¿y qué hay de la tercera en discordia? – Ron chasqueó la lengua y Lavender sonrió.

- No lo se… No te olvides de que está en una relación seria.

- Tú también lo estabas y eso cambió ¿no? ¿Por qué no puede pasar lo mismo con ella?

- Yo no planeaba casarme con Cho… - le recordó bastante desanimado.

- Creo que no deberías basarte en eso Ron… ¿Dejarás que ella se vaya de aquí sin al menos intentarlo? – preguntó tomando sus manos entre las suyas, casi implorando.

Ron la observó por un momento sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de decirle. Tenía razón… Una cosa era estar seguro de que Hermione no sentía nada por él y otra muy distinta era dejarla ir y quedarse para siempre con la duda. Asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender a su amiga que había entendido a lo que se refería y Lavender sonrió abiertamente y muy entusiasmada, como si le hubiera dicho que irían a Disney Land.

- ¡Bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar! Bueno, ahora debemos pensar en el siguiente paso – reflexionó, poniendo seria de repente.

- ¿Siguiente paso? – indagó el pelirrojo confundido - ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿No pretenderás acercarte a ella y preguntarle de repente si quiere quedarse contigo, no? – preguntó, levantando una ceja - ¡Hace solo unos días que está aquí! ¿Qué esperas, que se lance a tus brazos de repente, solo porque la has llevado una vez a ver los delfines? – ante el gesto contrariado de Ron, suspiró y continúo – Ay Ron, ¿crees que es una niña tonta a la que le das un caramelo y ya la tienes de tu lado? ¡Debes seducirla! – las orejas del pelirrojo se pusieron moradas de repente y Lavender resopló cansada – Ron… Sabes que te adoro pero… honestamente, no se como has tenido novia en algún momento – bromeó y empezó a reír con ganas cuando su amigo protestó y se lanzó hacia ella para hacerle cosquillas.

Los amigos siguieron conversando el resto del día, sobre Hermione, Cormac, el trabajo y sus amigos. Criticaron especialmente a Pansy por lo mandona y antipática que era y a Draco por su falta de carácter. Se rieron un poco de Fred y sus ampollas y hablaron maravillas sobre Neville y su nueva novia. Ron no paraba de reír, por primera vez desde que se había despertado, se sentía realmente bien… Especialmente porque su mejor amiga, una vez más, le había demostrado que jamás estaría solo en la vida mientras ella estuviera a su lado.

En la casa de Cho, la situación había sido bastante parecida. La oriental había tenido una noche bastante mala ya que le había costado bastante conciliar el sueño a causa de lo que había vivido en la playa junto a Ron. Pero su insomnio no se debía a que estuviera triste o sola, sino a la confusión que la invadía por encontrarse sintiéndose… aliviada. Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que su relación con Ron terminara pero si lo hubiera pensado alguna vez, lo último que hubiera creído es que se sentiría aliviada. Quería al pelirrojo, lo adoraba pero… ella tampoco estaba enamorada de él. Incluso empezó a preguntarse si todas aquellas señales que había percibido en cuanto a Ron y Hermione eran realmente obvias o solo las había visto ellas por estar pendiente de encontrarlas. Y no pudo evitar cuestionarse cómo habría procedido si ante aquella pregunta que le hizo bajo la lluvia, él hubiera respondido afirmativamente. Pero sí había algo que le daba temor y era la posibilidad de haber perdido a Ron para siempre; ella lo quería y no podría estar mal con él. Entonces, segura de que era la mejor decisión en ese momento, planeó dejar pasar unos días y hablar con él seriamente, para ver si podrían llegar a la posibilidad de continuar siendo amigos. Cuando su madre llamó a su puerta y le notificó que Luna había venido a visitarla, sintió una emoción reparadora invadirla de lleno. Necesitaba de una amiga más que nunca y la rubia era la más especial en ese momento (ella o Harry, aunque el pelinegro la ayudaría más en lo mental que en lo emocional).

Abrazó a su amiga con entusiasmo y, después de concordar en que por la brutal tormenta que amenazaba por continuar el resto del día era mejor quedarse adentro, comenzaron a conversar de sus cosas. Se sorprendió para bien cuando notó que Luna no se alteraba con la gran noticia, sino más bien hacía un gesto de obviedad, como si era algo esperado lo que le estaba contando. Incluso se sintió algo tonta al saberse ignorante de algo que todos habían sabido ver antes que ella pero no se dejó atormentar por ello. El que Luna hubiera ido a su casa le daba dos motivos de provecho: uno, el de "descargarse" por su relación fallida y el otro, porque podría preguntarle eso que hacía quizás años que quería escuchar de su boca:

- Luna… ¿qué te sucede con Draco? – habló con seguridad, aunque temía que su pregunta molestara a su amiga.

- ¿Con Draco? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – inquirió, mirándose las manos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Por qué? Te lo acabas de responder cuando evadiste completamente mi pregunta – contestó, levantando el rostro de su amiga para que la mire a los ojos - ¿confías en mi?

- ¡Claro que sí! Es que yo…

- Lo amas ¿verdad? – le preguntó con dulzura y tristeza en su mirada.

Luna solo asintió con su cabeza, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Cho la abrazó con dulzura, intentado consolarla con todo su ser mientras le acariciaba lentamente la espalda. Luna se separó de ella y se enjugó las lágrimas con manos temblorosas, mientras Cho se levantaba para ir a buscarle un pañuelo y ofrecérselo.

- Gracias… Me siento una tonta – se lamentó, sonriendo con tristeza.

- No te sientas así… ¿Hablaste con él? – ante el gesto negativo de Luna, siguió – él es tu amigo, seguramente no quiere lastimarte. Es más, creo que es uno de los que más te estima.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Porque no te quita la vista de encima. Siempre está muy pendiente de ti y si alguna vez faltas al trabajo, no para hasta averiguar porqué no has ido. Creo que te quiere más de lo que tú crees… Creo que te quiere más de lo que él mismo cree.

- Ay Cho… No se que pensar… Cuando me dijo que me amaba, yo…

- ¡¿QUÉ TE DIJO QUÉ!? – soltó alarmada, levantándose de su asiento con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¿Cómo… cuándo… ¡qué demonios!?

- ¡Tranquilízate! – intentó calmarla, tirándole de un brazo para que se siente de nuevo – fue cuando lo llevé a su casa después de la fiesta de compromiso.

- ¿Te dijo que te amaba? ¡No puedo creerlo! – repetía una y otra vez, negando incrédula con la cabeza.

- Fue justo después de besarme…

Cho volvió a abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y abrió la boca completamente sorprendida. Luna solo asintió, suspirando profundamente sin dejar de mirar a su amiga.

- ¿Y… que hiciste… luego? – Cho seguía pasmada.

- Lo dejé en el sofá y me fui.

- Por eso es que los vimos discutir cuando fuimos a buscar a Lavender… ¿Se habrá enterado Pansy? – preguntó, llevándose luego una mano a la frente.

- No lo creo… Supongo que me lo habría hecho saber, ¿no?

- Si, eso creo… ¿Y no volvieron a hablar después de… eso?

- No, ni siquiera me saludó en la casa de Harry. Creo que lo olvidó… Estaba muy ebrio.

- Luna… si lo hubiera olvidado, habría actuado normalmente contigo, ¿no crees? Si me dices que ni siquiera se acercó a ti, creo que te está evadiendo. Deberías hablar con él – determinó con seguridad.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! Si él quisiera estar conmigo hubiera dejado a Pansy, ¿no crees?

- De lo único que estoy segura es de que es un cobarde. Y si no deja a Pansy es porque ella no se lo permitirá así como así.

- ¿Y entonces que pretendes que haga? ¿Qué obligue a Pansy a que lo deje? – inquirió con ironía.

- No. Que le digas a Draco lo que sientes. Una vez que él sepa que tú sientes lo mismo, quedará en él si decide seguir en esa relación de mentira o jugarse por vivir una vida feliz junto a la mujer que ama.

- Lo haces parecer tan fácil – dijo, con una mueca de resignación.

- No digo que sea fácil pero… no debería ser tan difícil, ¿no crees? Se trata de la felicidad de los dos, esto no es un juego.

- No lo se… Quizás lo haga… Después de todo, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Que me acuse de lunática? No sería la primera vez, ¿no? – bromeó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cho rió junto a ella y se abrazaron nuevamente. Hablaría con él y después de eso si hacía falta, se pondría en marcha para investigar y contratar algún grupo de guardaespaldas que la protejan del brote de ira descomunal que se apoderaría de la novia de Draco si él eligiera precisamente eso que ella esperaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews, honestamente estuve muy ocupada toda la semana por lo que no tuve tiempo para cpmtestarles, ya lo haré, siempre lo hago jeje... Veo que tengo cada vez menos reviews aunque muchos me han agregado a favoritos, eso no lo entiendo muy bien jaja, digan si les gusta o no, no necesitan dejar un analisis extenso del capi, con que me digan si les gusto o no, o alguna duda que tengan es mas que suficiente. ¡Besos a tods!**


	11. Una cena accidentada

_**Bueno, se que aún no es viernes pero es que mañana no iba a poder subirlo asi que lo hago hoy... Es lo mismo igual, no se ni porque me estoy justificando jajaja. Besotes!!!**_

**Capítulo 11: Una cena accidentada.**

Aunque la tormenta había pasado, no prometía permanecer así por mucho tiempo; el clima estaba bastante inestable y el cielo completamente nublado; cada tanto se colaba algún tímido rayo de sol que era rápidamente cubierto por alguna nube rebelde que parecía haberse propuesto no dejar que el cielo brille en su acostumbrado azul de verano. Definitivamente, la playa parecía estar solo de adorno aquel día ya que nadie se atrevía a acercarse allí por la constante amenaza de una nueva tormenta pero no por eso los isleños permanecían encerrados en sus casas… Un buen ejemplo de ello eran Ron y Lavender, que se encontraban en ese momento trabajando en el oceanario como cualquier día de verano normal. El pelirrojo estaba de muy buen humor, quizás porque se encontraba haciendo una de las cosas que más le gustaban, nadar junto a los delfines. Lavender parecía que había vuelto a nacer desde que había conocido a ese hombre en la playa y eso a su amigo le procuraba una mezcla de sentimientos; por un lado, le gustaba verla tan bien pero por otro, estaba preocupado por si las cosas con ese tal Cormac no salían como ella esperaba y terminaba hundiéndose más que antes. Una cosa era una desilusión pero algo muy distinto eran dos… De todas maneras, decidió no preocuparse por ello por ahora y disfrutar del buen ánimo de su mejor amiga; después de todo, siempre había escuchado que había que disfrutar del presente y eso es lo que hacía. Un día entero de lluvias constantes era algo terrible para los que habitaban ese lugar y por eso, en cuanto había parado un poco, salieron de sus casas como si la mitad de sus vidas se les hubiera escapado. El oceanario estaba lleno, casi más que un soleado día veraniego y eso era un motivo de alegría para los amigos y aun más para el señor Parkinson, ya que consideraba los días nublados como pérdidas para el negocio.

Fleur por su parte, se encontraba sentada en el balcón, apoyando un codo sobre la baranda y sosteniéndose la cabeza, bufando aburrida a cada rato, mientras observaba el cielo gris del nublado día, pensando en que seguramente comenzaría a llover nuevamente en cualquier instante y eso hacía que su ánimo bajara hasta el suelo. Y para colmo de males, su auto había empezado a funcionar mal nuevamente por lo que había tenido que llevarlo nuevamente al taller y por ello, no podía contar con él para dar un paseo por el lugar. Hermione se estaba bañando para luego ir a visitar a su tía y, aunque la había invitado a que la acompañara, ella creía que su idea de vacaciones en una isla paradisíaca no incluía precisamente ir a la casa de una tía vieja que ni siquiera conocía. Aunque, a decir verdad, ir a visitar a una extraña y quedarse rezagada en el balcón de su casa de playa no era muy distinto, así que había terminado por acceder a la invitación. Se apartó de la baranda y entró en la casa para servirse un refresco cuando escuchó un bocinazo que provenía de la calle, al que reconoció fácilmente. Se acercó corriendo a la ventana y, al asomarse por ella, vio a Bill dentro de su auto con la cabeza fuera de la ventanilla que con una gran sonrisa, gritó:

-Oye princesa, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo? –Fleur lo miró con furia y Bill comenzó a reír.

-¿Cómo te atreves…? ¡Ya bajo! –luego de decir esto, comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, mientras Hermione la observaba sorprendida, cubierta solo con una toalla y con el cabello goteando sobre sus hombros, parada al lado del baño.

Al llegar junto al auto, Bill salió presuroso y se acercó a ella, que iba preparada para protestar.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para andar paseándote con mi automóvil por ahí? –gritó la rubia, enfurecida.

-¿Sabes? Te ves más linda enojada… -al ver que la rubia iba a insultarlo, la interrumpió -Vine a traerte el auto porque ya está listo y pensé que, como el día esta nublado y no puedes acostarte a tomar sol, podrías querer salir a dar un paseo conmigo pero… Parece que me equivoque. –dijo, simulando estar dolido por el arrebato de Fleur , no te preocupes por mi, puedo volver a mi casa caminando. –le dio las llaves y empezó a caminar, sin girarse hacia ella en ningún momento.

Fleur se quedó parada junto al automóvil viéndolo irse, sujetando las llaves con la mano suspendida en el aire. Suspiró hondamente y cerrando los ojos con resignación, gritó:

-¡Oye, mecánico! –al ver que Bill se detenía y se giraba hacia ella, continuó –Ven –le ordenó con un movimiento de la mano. Bill la miró levantando una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Fleur apretó los dientes con furia y volvió a suspirar, para luego agregar: -por favor…

Bill sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia Fleur nuevamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Cuando llegó a su lado, le dijo, haciéndose el desentendido:

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Tengo que pagarte –contestó la rubia, defendiéndose -¿Cuánto te debo?

-Nada.

-¿Perdón? –Fleur no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-El primer daño fue grave y me dio mucho trabajo, el segundo fue una tontería y lo arreglé en unos minutos. –dijo con tranquilidad. -Cortesía de la casa.

-No… No quiero que me des nada gratis y después me pidas algo que no…

-Fleur… No te voy a pedir absolutamente nada. –la observó con una sonrisa ladeada y ella pensó que definitivamente no le creía una palabra.

-¡No quiero tu limosna! Tengo mucho dinero por si no te diste cuenta –soltó, con una mueca de escepticismo que al instante cambió, al ver el ceño fruncido de Bill.

-No me interesa tu dinero –dijo con el rostro muy serio.

-Bueno… Entonces te llevaré a tu casa –contestó Fleur, que empezaba a sentirse mal por la reacción que había logrado en él.

-No, gracias, prefiero caminar. Estoy acostumbrado, los pobres solemos hacerlo. –expresó, y empezó a caminar nuevamente para irse. Fleur sintió una necesidad imperiosa de seguirlo pero cuando dio el primer paso, escuchó la voz de Hermione que había salido por la ventana en ese momento y se detuvo.

-Oye, ¿qué haces ahí abajo? Entra que estoy preparando café.

Fleur, sin contestar, dejó de mirar a la castaña y fijó su mirada por donde se había ido Bill, que en ese momento doblaba la esquina. Maldiciéndose para sus adentros, cerró con llave el auto y se dirigió hacia la casa, sintiéndose más abrumada de lo que hubiera imaginado que podría llegar a sentirse.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y sin una gota derramada aún del amenazador cielo nublado, por lo que Ron y Lavender cumplieron con la jornada de trabajo en su totalidad. Al salir, Ron invitó a su amiga a su casa pero ésta rechazó la invitación, justificándose con que se encontraría con Cho para ir a cenar juntas, por lo que se separaron para dirigirse cada uno a su casa, no sin antes habiendo arreglado para hablarse por teléfono cuando la cena hubiera terminado. No es que Ron fuera una persona entrometida, era solo que continuaba bastante preocupado por como se estaría sintiendo Cho y pensando aún en si existiría la posibilidad de que pudieran ser amigos después de todo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa; hubiera podido tomarse un taxi pero le gustaba el olor característico del aire cuando estaba por empezar a llover. Al hacer unas cuantas cuadras, vio a Ginny saliendo de la clínica veterinaria que al verlo, corrió hacia él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se dispuso a caminar junto a él. Ron sintió la necesidad de contarle sobre lo sucedido con Cho; primero porque era parte de la pandilla y tarde o temprano se enteraría y prefería que sea por él y no por terceros y por otro lado, porque era su hermana y, aunque él siempre la llamaba "enana entrometida", la quería y mucho. Por eso, cuando ella lo miró con gesto preocupado y le preguntó si se encontraba bien, como si le hubiese leído la mente, él tuvo la seguridad de que no estaba equivocado al pensar en que su hermana era una persona sumamente especial.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –curioseó Ron.

-Porque te noto raro, como batallando con tu mente si me lo dices o no –bromeó la pelirroja -. Ya, dímelo… ¿Qué sucede?

-Cho y yo terminamos. –Ron lo soltó de repente y se dio cuenta de que su hermana se había detenido ya que tuvo que frenar de repente para esperarla. -¿Seguimos?

-Uff… Eso si que no me lo esperaba… -empezó a caminar nuevamente y cuando llegó junto a él, preguntó: -¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

-En la fiesta de bienvenida de Hermione, cuando se largo la lluvia.

-Por eso desaparecieron de repente –reflexionó Ginny –Y… ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien… Creo que era lo mejor para los dos.

-Tardaste bastante en darte cuenta de eso –ironizó la pelirroja.

-¡Oye! ¿Me estás tratando de lento? –protestó en broma Ron.

-Los dos lo fueron… Cho es una mujer maravillosa y tú… Bueno, hay peores –bromeó, y su hermano le sacó la lengua como cuando eran niños –a lo que me refiero es a que, se notaba que se querían y que se llevaban de maravillas pero… No parecían una pareja de enamorados.

-Lo se… Pero, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por cómo salieron las cosas. Yo no pretendía que fuera así.

-Te entiendo, pero con el tiempo quedará todo atrás y ambos estarán mucho mejor. Lo que me tiene bastante intrigada es por qué pasó esto ahora… Casualmente cuando "cierta persona" ha arribado a la isla hace poco –comentó la pelirroja, mirando de reojo a su hermano que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres –contestó secamente.

-¡Mira tus orejas! ¡Están coloradas! –soltó de pronto Ginny, señalándole las orejas mientras reía –¡se ponen así cuando estás nervioso!

-¡No se como están mis orejas, no puedo vérmelas! –Ron se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que te gustaba Hermione! –Ron le pedía que bajara la voz con un gesto de su mano –Lo que no me imaginaba es que era para tanto… Creo que te ha gustado desde que llegamos aquí cuando éramos niños… ¿Ella siente lo mismo?

-¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo? –se defendió, comenzando a irritarse. La conversación con su hermana estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

- Ay, si que eres lento hermanito… ¿Cuándo pretendes averiguarlo, cuando se haya ido? –ironizó, poniendo los ojos en blanco -¿Quieres que lo averigüe por ti?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-¡Bueno, está bien, no haré nada! Pero te recomiendo que te apresures porque no se si recuerdas que ella dijo que planeaba casarse con su novio muy pronto… A menos que pretendas interrumpir su boda como en las películas…

Ron le respondió con una mueca de fastidio pero comprendió que su hermana tenía razón, debía hacer algo cuanto antes por lo que decidió que pasaría luego por la casa de Hermione para invitarla a cenar y así poder hacer algo al respecto.

Hermione por su parte, continuaba en su casa ya que Fleur le había pedido que se quede con ella ya que no se sentía muy bien. No había entendido bien que era lo que le sucedía a su amiga pero la conocía demasiado y sabía que debía dejarla que ella sola se acercase a contarle ya que si le insistía demasiado, se enojaba y decidía no decirle nada. Las dos estaban sentadas en la cocina, bebiendo café en un silencio que era roto cada tanto por un fastidioso resoplido de la rubia. Cuando Hermione pensaba que iba a terminar pasando el resto de lo que quedaba del día mirando a Fleur batallando consigo misma, sucedió por fin lo que estaba esperando. Su amiga decidió hablar.

-Debo pedirle disculpas.

La castaña solo atinó a levantar las cejas en señal de sorpresa. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa salir de la boca de su amiga menos eso.

-Si, me comporté como una estúpida. Iré a su casa y le pediré disculpas –Fleur hablaba consigo misma, por lo que Hermione no se atrevió en ningún momento a interrumpirla -. Pero primero me voy a dar un baño, necesito estar relajada para ello. –y sin decir más, se levantó y se dirigió al baño, dejando a una confundida Hermione que la observaba alejarse con los ojos muy abiertos.

Cuando Fleur salió por fin del baño y se metió en su habitación para cambiarse, Hermione se levantó y la siguió, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Cuando entró, se sentó en la cama mientras notaba que su amiga elegía el vestuario como si fuera que iba a tener una cita:

-¿Esta camisa está bien o es muy trasparente? –preguntó la rubia de pronto.

-Depende de para qué la quieras usar –contestó la castaña, cada vez más confundida -. Fleur, ¿me puedes decir que demonios te sucede? –la actitud de su amiga empezaba a exasperarla.

-Nada, no te preocupes, necesito hacer una cosa muy importante –contestó, mientras daba saltitos para terminar de subirse un ajustado jean –. Algo que debí hacer hace varios días. ¿Me alcanzas esos zapatos? –dijo, mientras se maquillaba rápidamente frente a un espejo luego de terminar de vestirse.

-¿No piensas decirme nada? –preguntó Hermione, mientras le daba los zapatos.

-Te contaré cuando regrese, no me esperes para cenar –se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla para luego salir de la casa, apresurada, dejando aún más confundida a su amiga.

Hermione salió de la habitación y fue hacia la ventana corriendo cuando escuchó la escandalosa aceleración del auto de su amiga, que salía a toda velocidad de allí. Suspiró resignada, mirando hacia el cielo que empezaba a dar signos de que la tarde estaba llegando a su fin. Se sintió una tonta cuando se dio cuenta de que podía haber estado acompañada por su tía en ese momento y que ahora estaba sola, por hacerle caso otra vez a la chiflada de su amiga. Fue hacia la cocina para prepararse un sándwich, empezaba a sentir hambre y no sabía si era porque había merendado solo café o porque estaba demasiado aburrida. Y Fleur le había dicho que no la esperara para cenar, por lo que además iba a tener que comer sola. De pronto, el timbre sonó y preguntándose quien podría llegar a ser, se acercó a la puerta. No pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando al abrir, se encontró con Ron.

-¡Ron! Hola… -se sintió avergonzada cuando notó que se había sobresaltado demasiado.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? Eh… ¿Puedo pasar?

-Eh, si claro, disculpa –contestó, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿estás sola? –preguntó de pronto, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Si, Fleur fue a… Bueno, no se a dónde fue…

-Ah, está bien. Bueno, yo pasaba… -Ron se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca y Hermione tuvo que reprimir unas inmensas ganas de reír -Me preguntaba si… ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

-¿Cenar contigo? –eso sí que no lo esperaba –Eh… Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Genial. –Ron estaba demasiado sonriente y Hermione comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa. -¿A que hora paso por ti?

-¿Sabes que? Cambio de planes –el pelirrojo cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de desilusión, por lo que la castaña se apresuró a aclarar –me refiero a lo de salir… Estaba pensando que podríamos cenar aquí, ya que parece que va a volver a llover en cualquier momento y que Fleur decidió desaparecer de repente… ¿Qué opinas?

-Estoy de acuerdo –Ron volvió a sonreír emocionado y Hermione sintió que el corazón de daba un vuelco -¿Qué te gustaría comer?

-Mmm..., no se… ¿Pastas?

-Si, pastas esta bien. Iré a comprar un vino y vuelvo.

-Bien, yo de paso empiezo a preparar la salsa.

-Perfecto, ¡cuando vuelva te ayudo!

El pelirrojo salió presuroso y Hermione sonrió por todo lo que había acontecido en tan solo unos instantes. Hacia solo unos minutos se estaba lamentando por estar sola y aburrida y ahora iba a preparar la cena junto a Ron e iban a comer juntos. Una mezcla de emoción y nervios la invadió y ambos sentimientos se debían a lo mismo… a que iba a compartir una cena con ese hombre que no podía quitarse de la cabeza desde hacía varios días… o tal vez, años.

Había solo una persona caminando por la playa; una persona a la que no le importaba que el clima no fuera ideal y que no precisamente se dejaba guiar siempre por lo más racional en las distintas circunstancias de la vida. A tal punto que estaba enamorada del último hombre del que debería estarlo y aún así, ella jamás se había planteado no estarlo. Como tampoco había dudado en caminar descalza por la arena, aunque las posibilidades de una nueva tormenta eran casi seguras. Luna paseaba por la playa como si de un bello día soleado se tratase, aislada del mundo y hasta de ella misma. Lo que no sabía es que había alguien allí observándola en silencio, más bien contemplándola como si se tratara de una bella y delicada obra de arte. La observaba jugar con sus pies descalzos en la arena, mientras el viento de una próxima tormenta jugaba con su vestido y rubios cabellos. Draco estaba sentado al lado de un medano no muy lejos de donde ella estaba, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Cuando unas finas gotas empezaron a caer sobre él, tuvo por un instante el impulso momentáneo de levantarse y correr pero en lugar de eso, continuó observándola, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, Luna elevó su mirada al cielo y cerró los ojos sonriente, mientras dejaba que las frías gotas bañaran su rostro. Extendió sus brazos como dándole la bienvenida a la tormenta y comenzó a reír, mientras su pecho se agitaba por la emoción que parecía estar sintiendo. Un poderoso trueno bramó de pronto haciendo que Draco se levantara de golpe, aunque continuó con la vista hacia donde estaba ella. Luna pareció percibir aquello porque bajó su mirada de repente y la dirigió hacia donde estaba él, encontrándose con sus ojos puestos en ella. Se observaron por un momento aunque ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar. La lluvia continuaba siendo suave pero constante por lo que se mojaban pero no demasiado como para salir corriendo de allí, aun así, ellos permanecían en sus respectivos lugares, en ese juego de miradas que no pasaban de eso. Hasta que todo cambió y fue porque ella inesperadamente, le dirigió una dulce y tímida sonrisa que hizo que Draco ya no pudiera seguir allí solo contemplándola. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba ella, sin dejar de mirarla y respirando pesadamente. Cuando llegó a su lado, sin pensar ni hablar, se acercó a ella hasta estar casi pegados y la tomó del rostro, pasando los dedos por su cabello para después cogerla fuertemente por la nuca y acercarla a sus labios. La besó con pasión, saboreando sus labios con profundo deleite y respirando fuertemente por la nariz, para no tener que separarse de ella en ningún momento. Luna le devolvió el beso con todo su ser, aferrándose a él como si quisiera evitar que aquello pudiese terminar en algún momento. Draco bajó sus manos acariciando la espalda de ella para terminar tomándola fuertemente de la cintura, atrayéndola más a él; ella gimió suavemente en sus labios y en ese momento, él supo que si no la tenía en ese preciso instante se volvería loco. Se separó de ella y al escuchar un suave gruñido de queja de su parte, su deseo aumento notablemente, aunque pensaba que ya no podía ser posible. Y aunque se sentía algo nervioso por como fuera a reaccionar, la cordura lo había abandonado hacía bastante tiempo ya, por lo que no tuvo reparos en decir:

-Te deseo Luna… Más de lo que la cordura me permite aguantar –dijo con voz ronca. Para su total agrado, Luna respondió exactamente lo que esperaba escuchar de ella:

-¿Qué hay de Pansy? –la voz de la rubia tembló, aunque no sabía si era por el miedo a su respuesta o por el momento que estaban viviendo.

-Acabo de terminar con ella.

Luna abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y la boca y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa imagen.

-¿Es… en serio…? ¿Terminaste con ella? ¿Es… definitivo?

-Así es –contestó con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Y… se puede saber por qué? –preguntó, temblando cada vez más.

-Porque no es con ella con quien quiero estar. No es ella la mujer a quien amo. Es a ti Luna… Siempre ha sido a ti… Yo…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Luna se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó de lleno, sintiéndose como si estuviera en uno de esos sueños que tantas veces había tenido. Pero esta vez era real, Draco estaba junto a ella, besándola y amándola como jamás hubiera esperado, su cuerpo se estremecía con cada roce de su lengua con la suya y por cada caricia de sus manos en su cuerpo y sin pensarlo un segundo más, se separó de él y lo tomó de la mano, indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza que la siguiera. Comenzaron a correr tomados de la mano, riendo como niños, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer más fuerte sobre ellos.

Llegaron a la casa de ella y en cuanto cerraron la puerta tras de ellos, Draco se aproximó a ella y comenzó a recorrerle el rostro con sus dedos, mientras ella se dejaba hacer, respirando entrecortadamente y cerrando los ojos para sentir más aquellas caricias. Pasó un dedo por sus labios que ella entreabrió, invitándolo a ser explorados por los suyos, algo a lo que él accedió al momento. Comenzó a besarla delicadamente mientras bajaba lentamente sus manos por su espalda hasta aferrarse a sus caderas; Luna comenzó a recorrerle el pecho con las manos hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa que lentamente, y sorprendiendo por un momento al rubio, empezó a desabrochar uno a uno hasta despojarse completamente de ella y dejarla caer al suelo. Draco solo pudo cerrar los ojos y dedicarse a disfrutar de lo que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento cuando Luna comenzó a besar su torso desnudo hasta que ya no pudo soportar más y la tomó de la mano para llevarla hacia la habitación. Al mirarla a los ojos, pudo notar que había miedo en ellos por lo que acercó su mano a su rostro y acarició su mejilla dulcemente para luego plantearle un tierno beso en la frente. En ese momento un trueno resonó con furia, haciendo sobresaltar a Luna y Draco la abrazó con protección, mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle:

-No temas, estoy contigo Luna y pretendo seguir estándolo. –se apartó para observarla a los ojos y continuó –lamento haber sido tan ciego y tonto todo este tiempo, tú eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y estoy profundo y completamente enamorado de ti. Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, espero que lo sepas –confió, tomándola de la barbilla y besándola suavemente en los labios –Ven conmigo, confía en mí. –le tendió una mano que Luna aceptó con una tímida sonrisa y la llevó hacia la habitación.

Al llegar al cuarto, comenzó a desnudarla lentamente mientras la besaba por el rostro y el cuello pero cuando terminó de despojarla de toda su ropa, tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarla con cuidado, como si fuera una niña, admirándola en su desnudez y por su porte de inocencia y entrega con la que se dejaba que él la cobijase luego con una bata de baño. Él hizo lo mismo a continuación y cuando ambos estuvieron secos y abrigados, se acostaron en el lecho, abrazados, besándose y diciéndose todo lo que el corazón les impulsaba a contarse, hasta quedarse dormidos, con una sonrisa en sus rostros y esa felicidad embriagadora que solo el amor correspondido produce.

Hermione no recordaba haber reído tanto como esa noche en toda su vida; Ron le contaba distintas anécdotas de la pandilla mientras terminaba con la salsa que habían preparado cortando y rebanando juntos como un buen equipo y bebiendo una copa del espumante vino que él había comprado para la cena. Luego de echar los fideos para que se cocinaran, Hermione procedió a colocar los platos y cubiertos en la mesa y después de ello, puso un poco de música para acompañar la cena. A los pocos minutos ya estaban sentados, dispuestos a disfrutar de una comida en la que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que olía realmente bien. Al probar el primer bocado, la castaña cerró los ojos e hizo un sonido de placer que resultó en una sonrisa de satisfacción del pelirrojo, que inmediatamente hizo lo mismo. Continuaron conversando mientras cenaban, haciendo distintas acotaciones y gestos según fuera lo que se estaba relatando. Hermione se sentía tan bien que ni siquiera recordaba la extraña salida de Fleur y había dejado de preguntarse sobre su paradero. Ron jamás había creído que disfrutaría más de la vista y los oídos que del gusto, ya que estar conversando con ella y verla y sentirla reír de esa manera era más excitante y maravilloso que cualquier alimento que hubiera probado. Cuando terminaron de cenar, discutieron por quién lavaría los platos y después de haber terminado por decidir que lo dejarían para que Fleur lo hiciera y que pondrían una cámara para que filmara semejante evento, se sentaron en el sofá con otra botella de vino. Hermione no pudo evitar notar la cercanía del pelirrojo estando sentados allí por lo que empezó a sentirse nerviosa, aunque intentaba por todos los medios que Ron no lo advirtiera pero, para colmo de males, parecía que la vida había complotado contra ella ya que empezaba a sonar una melodía bastante lenta y se había producido de pronto un silencio bastante incomodo entre ellos, que la castaña mitigaba dando grandes sorbos de vino.

-Me gusta esta canción –dijo de pronto el pelirrojo, rompiendo el silencio.

-Si, es muy bonita… -fue todo lo que contestó la castaña, dando luego otro gran sorbo de vino.

Pero lo que haría él a continuación la desequilibró completamente. Ron se levantó del sillón, dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa ratona y tendió una de sus manos hacia la castaña, invitándola a bailar. Hermione negó con la cabeza, riendo y excusándose con que no se le daba bien bailar pero Ron no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una negativa por lo que insistió hasta que a la castaña no le quedó otra que aceptar, tomando su mano y parándose a su lado. El pelirrojo la guió hacia un costado y luego pasó una mano por su cintura, acercándola a él. Hermione llevó sus manos hacia el cuello de Ron y se dejó guiar por la música, sintiendo la mirada de él quemándola en cada compás. Mirarlo a los ojos era la peor opción en ese momento ya que sentía que no iba a poder evitar dejar de sentir unos irremediables deseos de besarlo, por lo que decidió apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, aunque al momento se dio cuenta de que quizás esa elección había sido peor ya que podía sentir el corazón del pelirrojo latir rápidamente. Se descubrió de pronto abrazándose más a él y, antes de que pudiera llegar a darse cuenta, Ron la tomaba de la barbilla para que lo mirase. El pecho de la castaña comenzaba a convulsionarse cada vez más, cuando el pelirrojo le corrió con sus dedos un mechón de cabello del rostro, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Y cuando Hermione sentía que ya se había rendido al hechizo del pelirrojo, un estruendoso trueno resonó, cortando la electricidad y dejándolos a oscuras, por lo que Hermione se sobresaltó y se alejó de él, respirando agitadamente. Estaban a oscuras y en silencio ya que la música también se había apagado por el corte hasta que la castaña comenzó de repente a hablar enérgicamente:

-¡Voy por velas! Oh, Fleur está afuera en este momento y todo está demasiado oscuro, debería llamarla para saber si está bien… ¡Y está lloviendo a cantaros!

-¡Hermione, relájate! –intentó calmarla el pelirrojo, tomándola por los hombros –Siéntate, llama a Fleur que yo iré por las velas.

-Tienes razón, ya me calme… Gracias.

Pero en ese momento, la electricidad comenzó a funcionar nuevamente y la luz y la radio se encendieron otra vez, haciendo que los dos se miraran y empezaran a reír. Ron, luchando contra todo su ser, se acercó a Hermione y dijo exactamente aquello que no quería decir:

-Creo que debería irme así descansas.

-De acuerdo… Te acompañaré a la puerta.

Caminaron hacia la salida y al abrir la puerta, notaron que la lluvia se había convertido en una devastadora tormenta por lo que, tomando aire y completamente segura de que estaba cometiendo la peor locura de su vida, cerró la puerta y le dijo a un sorprendido Ron:

-Creo que será mejor que… pases la noche aquí.

Ron asintió y se acercó a la botella de vino para servirse otra copa para cada uno y cuando levantó una de ellas invitándola a que lo acompañe, Hermione entendió que esa noche definitivamente había complotado en su contra… o a su favor.

* * *

_**Fatty73: ¡Hola! No... Tranquila que no me siento mal por ello jaja, es solo que me dio curiosidad el hecho de que muchos me agregan a favoritos pero jamás vi un review de algunos de ellos, por eso me surgió la duda de si es porque no les gusta o porque no tienen tiempo (o porque no quieren jeje) pero no me hace sentir mal eso... Me hace sentir bien las que estan jeje. Besotes y gracias por pasarte!**_

_**Julieta: Hola, ¿cómo estás? que bueno que te esté gustando la historia, espero que pueda continuar siendo así. Draco y Luna son dos polos opuestos, es cierto... Pero los opuestos se atraen jeje. Bueno, este fic es el segundo que escribo, el primero fue algo improvisado, apurado y honestamente no me gusto mucho asi que no lo subi (aunque en el otro foro tuve muchisimas lectoras, increible porque yo lo odie jeje) A mi también me gusta mucho la playa y esos paisajes paradisiacos le dan un gustito especial a las historias de amor. Uff, que cosas decis jajaja, haces que me sonroje... Si, Lavender y Ron son mejores amigos!!! Y seguirán siéndolo. Gracias por pasarte, hasta la próxima, besotes!**_


	12. Cuando el amor no alcanza

**Capítulo 12: Cuando el amor no alcanza.**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró perdida en esa oscura y extraña habitación. Por un instante pensó en que quizás seguía dormida y volvió a cerrar los ojos. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba dormida y que definitivamente estaba en una habitación que no era la suya por lo que abrió los ojos nuevamente y se sentó de un salto en la cama, completamente sobresaltada. Prendió la luz del pequeño velador que estaba sobre la mesita del costado y miró a su alrededor, intentando descifrar en donde se encontraba. Se perturbó aún más cuando notó que estaba sola en ese desconocido lugar y que llevaba puesto solo una camiseta grande que podría ser de un hombre. Corrió la sabana que la tapaba y cuando se disponía a salir de aquella cama, la puerta se abrió, dándole paso a un hombre que ella bien conocía. Él sonrió y ella no pudo más que cubrirse rápidamente con la sabana, sin poder dejar de observarlo con desconcierto, abriendo la boca para hablar aunque no lograba que le saliera la voz. El hombre se acercó y se sentó en la cama, observándola, y ella no pudo más que hacerse a un lado, con esa mezcla de confusión y miedo que aún la invadía.

-No te asustes, no te haré daño –dijo Bill, intentando calmarla ya que se veía completamente alterada.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué pasó? –Fleur movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro, intentado descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿No recuerdas nada? –inquirió Bill, observándola con una ceja levantada.

-Yo… Vine a verte para pedirte disculpas y… No puedo recordar que sucedió luego, mi mente está en blanco… -de pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en la cama, casi desnuda y con Bill sentado a su lado y no pudo evitar llevarse las manos al rostro, sin atreverse a mirarlo -. ¿Nosotros… hicimos… pasó algo entre…? –la desesperación la embargó de repente, haciéndole tartamudear y empezando a sentir unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Bill acercó una mano para tratar de calmarla pero ella se levantó de un salto, mirándolo con furia -¿Me embriagaste, verdad? ¡Por eso no recuerdo nada! ¡Me embriagaste y tuviste sexo conmigo! ¡Te aprovechaste de mi estado y me llevaste a la cama!

-Fleur, déjame explicarte…

Bill se levantó y caminó hacia ella, intentando calmarla y que bajara la voz pero era imposible. Fleur estaba como loca; caminaba por toda la habitación, gritando y moviendo los brazos, frenética, sin dejarlo hablar ni acercarse. Hasta que en un momento se detuvo en seco, completamente mareada y con una terrible punzada en la cabeza pero aún así se mantuvo parada y lo miró con la boca abierta exageradamente, y mientras lo señalaba con un dedo acusador y un brillo de odio en los ojos, agregó:

-Me violaste… -lo dijo en un susurro pero fue tan amenazador que Bill llegó a sentir temor por un momento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Te has vuelto loca? –contestó, poniéndose pálido.

-¡Lo que oíste! No puedo creer que me hayas gustad… que haya venido a pedirte disculpas y tú… -pero Bill pareció haberse olvidado de pronto de todas las acusaciones absurdas que había recibido hacía solo un momento.

-¿Dijiste que yo te gustaba? –preguntó, con una brillante sonrisa, algo que hizo enfurecer aún más a la rubia. Antes de que pudiera contestarle todos los insultos que pasaban por su mente, la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

-¡Fleur! Cariño, que bueno que estás bien… Realmente estábamos muy preocupados… Te has dado un terrible golpe –Molly se acercó a ella, observándola de cerca como si estuviera buscando algo en su rostro, mientras la rubia la observaba totalmente petrificada, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Molly la observó con dulzura y mientras seguía examinándole el rostro, agregó -. Te ha quedado un moretón bastante feo pero no te preocupes que desaparecerá pronto. Ya llegó el doctor, será mejor que te recuestes así te examina. ¿Te quedas con ella Bill?

-Si mamá, no te preocupes. Ve a acostarte que es muy tarde ya, yo me quedaré acompañando a Fleur –al ver que su madre había fruncido levemente el ceño y se disponía a regañarlo, agregó –hasta que se quede dormida… Luego me iré a mi habitación.

Molly cambió su gesto a uno de ternura y luego de revolverle el cabello a su hijo y sonreírle con una mezcla de dulzura y preocupación a Fleur, salió de la habitación haciendo entrar al doctor que esperaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Fleur, todavía confusa y mareada, aceptó que Bill la condujese despacio hacia la cama para recostarse y que el médico pudiera hacer su labor.

Una vez que el doctor terminó de revisarla y de determinar que debía descansar, salió de la habitación dejándolos a solas nuevamente. Fleur se giró hacia Bill, que la observaba con una sonrisa tímida y se acercaba a ella, para luego sentarse nuevamente a su lado.

-Te explicaré lo que paso y por favor no me interrumpas –dijo, al ver que Fleur había abierto la boca para hablar. –. Yo estaba en mi habitación tocando la guitarra cuando mi madre entró hecha un manojo de nervios para decirme que había una muchacha inconciente en el jardín y que por favor saliera a ayudarla a sacar a esa chica de allí. Cuando salí y te vi tirada bajo la torrencial lluvia me llevé un susto de muerte, créeme. Mi madre se debe haber dado cuenta de mi expresión porque al instante me preguntó si te conocía y yo le dije que eras la amiga de Hermione. Nadie vio lo que pasó pero creo que estabas corriendo y te tropezaste con una rama caída y te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza contra el árbol. Te levanté del suelo y te llevamos adentro; estábamos nosotros solos en la casa por lo que mi madre te quitó la ropa empapada y, como Ginny no estaba y ella siempre deja su habitación cerrada con llave, te puso una camiseta de ella que bueno… como mi madre es algo más "grande" que tu, te quedó casi como un camisón. Luego te acostamos en la cama y llamamos al médico y bueno, me quedé sentado a tu lado mientras esperábamos a que llegase el doctor. Salí un momento para averiguar por qué se tardaba tanto y cuando volví a la habitación, te habías despertado y… el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

Fleur lo observaba con la boca abierta y sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra. Se había golpeado tan fuerte que se había desmayado y él la había ayudado. Hasta había llamado un médico que, por la hora que era -que suponía que no eran más de las 3 de la mañana por lo que se podía ver por la ventana- les cobraría una fortuna por la visita. Y ella no solo no había logrado su propósito anterior de pedirle disculpas sino que ¡lo había acusado de violador! Se llevó las manos al rostro, visiblemente avergonzada por todo lo sucedido, pero Bill se las quitó con ternura.

-Lo siento… -fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, cuando Bill la tomó por la barbilla para que lo observara.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a tu mal humor –bromeó, y ella sonrió con culpa -. Ahora duerme, ya oíste al doctor. Si me necesitas, estaré del otro lado de la puerta. –se acercó a ella y besó su frente, algo que hizo que Fleur sintiera una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo -. Buenas noches. –dijo cuando se disponía a salir, pero la rubia lo retuvo, tomándolo de la mano.

-Buenas noches y… lo siento de veras Bill… me he comportado como una idiota.

-Es cierto –dijo y rió cuando ella frunció el ceño, contrariada –Pero lo bueno es que yo también lo soy así que… Si lo piensas, haríamos muy buena pareja. –finalizó, guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de allí, mientras la rubia se cubría con la sabana y cerraba los ojos dispuesta a dormir, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Draco llevaba varios minutos despierto, observando a la mujer que dormía a su lado. Luna descansaba placidamente, abrazada a él y respirando despacio, como si estuviera llena de paz. El rubio no podía dejar de observarla y cada tanto acariciaba su cabello o la besaba suavemente, intentando no despertarla. Le costaba creer que estuviera allí junto a esa mujer que le hacía sentir cosas que jamás había sentido; la amaba tanto que por momentos sentía miedo por esas sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su interior, como si pensara que él no merecía vivir algo como aquello y que estaba ocupando el lugar de otra persona. En ese momento, comenzó a recordar como había llegado allí y rememoró el momento en que le gritó a Pansy que ya no la soportaba más y que lo de ellos no podía continuar. Seguía sin poder creer que hubiera podido desoír las clemencias de la morena pidiéndole otra oportunidad y que hubiera juntado coraje para enfrentarse a lo que su corazón realmente sentía. Lo que no podía entender es por qué, ahora que tenía aquello que tanto había deseado, una parte de él le decía que eso no estaba bien, como si hubiese cometido un error. Temía que quizás no fuera la persona que Luna creía que él era y que irremediablemente terminaría por herirla. Negó con su cabeza, como si quisiera quitar esos pensamientos de su mente y se abrazó más a la mujer que dormía a su lado, convenciéndose de que había tomado la decisión correcta. En ese momento, escuchó que su celular sonaba y se sobresaltó, despertando a Luna.

-¿Draco? ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la rubia, con la voz pesada por el sueño y los ojos semi abiertos.

-Es mi celular, lo siento, debo atender. Sigue durmiendo, regresaré en un momento –dijo, besándola suavemente en los labios y saliendo de la habitación.

Al salir, el celular había dejado de sonar pero vio que quien había llamado era Pansy. Llevó su pulgar hacia el botón que apagaba el aparato pero en cuanto lo apoyó, cambió de parecer rápidamente y decidió llamarla, aún sabiendo que era la peor idea que podía tener. El teléfono no llegó a sonar tres veces antes de que una voz angustiada y desesperada atendiera:

-_¡Draco, mi amor, por favor perdóname!_

-Pansy, ya basta…

-_¡No, no me cortes, escúchame por favor, te amo! ¡Si me dejas me muero, te juro que me suicidaré, no puedo vivir sin ti Draco por favor! _–Pansy hablaba rápidamente y entrecortada por el llanto.

-¡No digas tonterías! Pansy, duerme y mañana hablaremos mejor.

-¡_No, no me cortes mi amor por favor, ven ahora, te necesito Draco, por favor! _–Pansy lloraba cada vez más y a Draco se le hacía más difícil la situación.

-¡No voy a ir a tu casa ahora Pansy, son las tres de la mañana! Duerme y mañana hablaremos cuando estés más tranquila.

-_¡No! Draco, ¿por qué me haces esto? Yo te amo y haré lo que sea para que seas feliz conmigo, por favor… Te juro que cambiaré, dame otra oportunidad mi amor, por favor, solo una… _

-¿Es que no entiendes? ¡He dicho que no! –Draco comenzaba a impacientarse y el hecho de que Pansy llorara cada vez más lo hacía sentir un completo canalla.

-_Draco… Ven ahora, te lo suplico… Hablaremos y si aún quieres que nos separemos, lo aceptaré… Solo eso te pido, por favor… _

Draco no contestó; se quedó en silencio pensando unos segundos, mientras escuchaba el llanto de su ex novia. Respiró resignado, completamente inseguro de lo que iba a decir pero aún así, contestó:

-Está bien Pansy, iré para allá en unos minutos.

Colgó, sintiéndose un completo imbécil. Llamó un taxi ya que afuera llovía y luego fue a la habitación donde lo aguardaba Luna, para despedirse de ella. La rubia estaba despierta y lo miró con preocupación al ver que se acercaba y besaba tiernamente su frente pero no se acostaba nuevamente sino que empezaba a vestirse.

-Lo siento, surgió un inconveniente y debo irme –le dijo, antes de que ella pudiera preguntar.

-¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –preguntó con inquietud.

-No te preocupes, no es nada grave. Duerme, nos veremos después ¿si? Te llamaré, lo prometo –se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios –Te amo, ahora descansa.

-Y yo a ti –contestó, devolviéndole el beso que se tornó más apasionado hasta que escucharon la bocina del taxi que había llegado y se separaron -. Adiós, cuídate.

-Lo haré. –se despidió con una sonrisa y salió, dejando a una preocupada Luna que, aunque hubiera querido, no iba a poder volver a dormir aquella noche.

A pesar de la intensa lluvia –o tal vez por esa razón – el bar de los gemelos estaba más concurrido que nunca. George se asombró notablemente cuando miró su reloj y, a pesar de que eran ya las cinco de la mañana, la gente seguía allí, bailando y bebiendo sin parar. Había en el lugar un clima bastante alegre y divertido; todos conversaban animadamente, bailaban y reían, por lo que se podía notar que era una noche exitosa para ellos. A pesar de ello, Fred estaba sentado frente a la caja, con cara de pocos amigos, prácticamente ladrándole a cada uno que osaba preguntarle sobre las marcas de su piel quemada por el sol. George, negando con la cabeza, resignado, se acercó a su gemelo para intentar animarlo un poco.

-Oye hermanito, que bueno que no estás aquí para entretener a la gente porque si no, este lugar se vaciaría al instante. –bromeó, y Fred lo miró con un gesto de reprobación.

-Tú me obligaste a venir así que no te quejes; te dije que no quería.

-Bueno, pero ya estás aquí así que, ¡cambia la cara por Dios! ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un trago mejor y me dices que te sucede?

-Mindy me sucede, simplemente eso. –soltó, pasándose las manos por el cabello, nervioso.

-¿Quién? –preguntó, desconcertado.

-Mindy, la amiga de Ginny… La muchacha con la que me… quedé dormido en la playa.

-¿Qué hay con ella? ¿No me digas que te has enamorado? –se burló, mientras le alcanzaba un vaso de whisky a su enfadado hermano.

-¡Claro que no! Es que… -tomó el vaso y lo vació de un sorbo –creo que le di a entender que estaríamos juntos porque desde la fiesta que no para de perseguirme –señalo con la cabeza hacia una de las mesas y cuando George miró, vio que la chica estaba sentada allí sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermano –y bueno, no es una mala chica pero honestamente, no me interesa tener una relación con ella… ¿Te das cuenta? Soy un desastre… Eso es lo que traté siempre de que entendiera Lavender…

-¿Qué tiene que ver Lavender con todo esto? –pregunto George con un gesto de desconcierto.

-Nada, olvídalo –chasqueó la lengua y se sirvió otro vaso de Whisky.

-Oye, hablando de Lavender… Mira quién está ahí.

Fred observó hacia donde le señalaba George y lo vio: ese rubio misterioso que había acompañado a Lavender a la casa de Harry estaba en una mesa bebiendo y riendo junto a un grupo de muchachos. De pronto, un grupo de muchachas pasó por al lado de ellos y los gemelos se sorprendieron notablemente cuando vieron que el muchacho se levantaba e invitaba a bailar a una de ellas, y que no era precisamente la más llamativa.

-¿Qué extraño, no? Todas esas muchachas prácticamente se le ofrecieron y él acepto a la… menos agraciada –comentó George, bastante extrañado -. Aunque bueno, no tiene que ser precisamente bonita para bailar, ¿no?

-No solo están bailando por si no te diste cuenta –agregó Fred, viendo como Cormac comenzaba a besar el cuello de la muchacha.

-¿Me pareció a mi o a esa chica le falta un diente? –preguntó George, visiblemente sorprendido -. Valla… si que tiene mal gusto ese hombre…

-Quizás esté demasiado ebrio porque Lavender es una mujer hermosa –dijo, intentando encontrarle la lógica a aquello que veía –y espero que no esté engañándola porque se las verá conmigo –finalizó, con un dejo de enfado en la voz que hizo sonreír a su hermano.

-Tal vez sean solo amigos –opinó George.

-Eso espero –al ver que George lo miraba con un gesto interrogante, agregó –¡Lo digo porque está besándose con otra!

George rió y luego de servir otro trago para él y su hermano, volteó nuevamente hacia donde estaba el muchacho que en ese momento abrazaba a la poco agraciada chica y sonreía a sus amigos que le hacían un gesto de aprobación con sus manos y reían acaloradamente. Fred, que también había visto aquello, sintió por un momento una especie de tranquilidad al notar que, al menos cuando él estaba ebrio, su sentido de la vista y el gusto se mantenían más racionales que el de aquel rubio.

Por su parte, Lavender y Cho habían tenido también su noche de chicas. Eran ya las cinco de la mañana pero ellas seguían tan despiertas como si fuera más temprano. Reían y conversaban de distintas cosas triviales ya que habían decidido por esa noche olvidarle de los "molestos hombres que sólo servían para fastidiarles la vida", como habían dicho al comenzar la velada. Aunque, como todas aquellas cosas que uno intenta evadir, el tema salió a colación inevitablemente en un momento, cuando Lavender comentó que no eran necesarios los hombres cuando una tiene tan buenos amigos, a lo que Cho no pudo suprimir su deseo de averiguar sobre ese misterioso muchacho que la había acompañado a la fiesta de bienvenida de Hermione.

-¿Y qué hay de Cormac? –preguntó, mirándola con picardía.

-¡Oye! ¡Dijimos que no íbamos a hablar de hombres! –protestó la rubia, divertida.

-Sí, es cierto, pero acabas de decir que no son necesarios los hombres cuando una tiene tan buenos amigos, por eso te pregunto que hay con él… ¿Es tu amigo?

-Bueno… Recién nos conocemos… Supongo que es algo así.

-Por ahora… Noté como lo miras -Cho rió y Lavender le tiró uno de los cojines del sofá.

-Está bien, admito que me interesa… un poco. ¡No se, no lo conozco! –agregó cuando su amiga empezó a reír más abiertamente.

-¡Ay, vamos! Te mueres porque sea algo más, ¡admítelo! –dijo Cho sin parar de reír.

-Creo que estábamos mejor cuando no hablábamos de hombres –opinó la rubia haciendo cara de enfado pero luego se sumó a las risas de su amiga –pero, ya que tú has sacado el tema, pregunto: ¿Seguro que estás bien con respecto a Ron?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Soy muy conciente de que tomamos la decisión correcta –afirmó con seguridad.

-Entonces no entiendo por qué te irás a Londres.

-Ya te dije, iré a ver a mis padres pero volveré Lav… No estoy escapando ni tratando de evitar a Ron, solo me iré por una semana.

-Está bien, envíale mis saludos a los señores Chang, aunque no los conozca.

-Han escuchado bastante sobre ti así que no eres una completa extraña para ellos.

-¿Les has hablado de mi? –la rubia hizo un gesto de preocupación y Cho comenzó a reír nuevamente -¿Y se puede saber que les has dicho sobre mí?

-No te angusties, ¡solo les he contado sobre tu afición a coleccionar hombres guapos mientras paseas por la playa! –bromeó la oriental, ganándose otro cojín en el rostro. –Estoy bromeando… Les dije que eras una persona extraordinaria y que era realmente afortunada de tener los maravillosos amigos que tengo.

-¡Bueno, basta! Que me harás poner sentimental y después cuando te vayas te extrañaré más –dijo, abrazando a su amiga.

-Algo me dice que estarás muy ocupada con cierto rubio como para andar extrañándome –contestó Cho, guiñándole un ojo con picardía a una sonrojada Lavender que solo pudo morderse el labio al pensar en la posibilidad de que aquello pudiera pasar realmente.

El sol salió por fin, reflejándose en aquellas huellas que había dejado la impetuosa lluvia de la noche anterior. Se podía oír el cantar de las aves por entre los árboles y el inmenso cielo azul denotaba un perfecto día de verano, que prometía ser cálido y agradable. Eran apenas las siete de la mañana pero se empezaba a ver movimiento en la isla; algunas amas de casa aprovechaban para tender al sol sus vestimentas, los turistas comenzaban a acercarse al puerto para dar un paseo en barco o simplemente paseaban por la playa, aunque la arena aún estaba húmeda; algunos lugareños trotaban o paseaban a sus perros y otros simplemente se encaminaban hacia sus respectivos trabajos.

En la casa de playa de Fleur sin embargo, no había ningún tipo de movimiento ni se escuchaba otro sonido más que el de la respiración de aquellas dos personas que dormían plácidamente allí, ajenas al soleado día que se presentaba afuera. Ron despertó de pronto, sintiendo un pequeño malestar en el cuello, al parecer por haber dormido sobre algún objeto extraño que hacía que su cabeza estuviera en mala posición. Se sobresaltó notablemente al percatarse de que aquél objeto extraño que estaba bajo su cuello era el brazo de Hermione, que dormía apacible a su lado. Se sentó, mirando a su alrededor para recordar en donde se encontraba y notó que estaban acostados en el suelo del living, sobre un colchón que él mismo había quitado de la cama de Fleur para llevarlo allí y no tener que dormir en el mismo lugar que ella, ya que se había rehusado a invadir el cuarto de la rubia y porque la castaña no había querido que durmiera en el sofá, que lo consideraba bastante incomodo para pasar toda una noche allí. Lo que sí no terminaba de entender, quizás porque aún estaba medio dormido, es qué hacía Hermione a su lado. Se volteó hacia ella para observarla y sonrió; un rizo rebelde caía sobre uno de sus ojos y se veía tan serena y bella que sentía una necesidad imperiosa de acariciar su rostro y su enmarañado cabello, o simplemente, abrazarse a su especial acompañante y compartir ese placentero sueño que parecía ser dueño de ella. De repente, la castaña sonrió, quizás por un sueño agradable y el pelirrojo sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho… Y cuando se dio cuenta de que quería repetir aquella visión todas las mañanas del resto de su vida, sintió un nudo en el estómago al notar que nunca había sentido algo parecido. El temor lo invadió por completo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que lo que sentía por esa mujer no era simplemente deseo o afecto por el recuerdo de su infancia junto a ella… empezaba a sentir algo que jamás creyó que sentiría. Pero en ese momento recordó que ella no estaba sola y que cualquier día de aquellos, quizás ese mismo, aparecería aquel compañero con el que, como había dicho en la playa, planeaba casarse muy pronto. Y cuando terminara el verano, volvería junto a su novio a su lugar de residencia y quizás no volvería a verla jamás o la seguiría viendo, pero compartiendo su vida junto a otro hombre. Algo en su interior le clamaba que impidiera aquello, que luchara para que pudiera ser él aquel hombre que pudiera compartir su vida junto a ella, pero por otra parte, pensaba que lo tomaría por loco y lo rechazaría ya que apenas se conocían y por lo que había dicho en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana y Harry, ella estaba muy felizmente enamorada de su pareja. Aunque aún no podía entender por qué estaba acostada a su lado, no recordaba haberla visto llegar por lo que supuso que se había acercado cuando él dormía pero de todas maneras, no pudo explicarse la razón por la que se había tumbado junto a él.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, intentando hacer el menor ruido para no despertarla y se dispuso a preparar el café y algunas tostadas para desayunar. Abrió la nevera y sacó una jalea de durazno para untar en las tostadas y una vez que hubo terminado de hacer el desayuno, sirvió todo en una bandeja y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Antes de que pudiera salir de allí para ir a despertarla, sintió ruidos y se asomó por la puerta de la cocina para ver el lugar de donde había provenido. Sonrió al ver a Hermione acercándose hacia donde él estaba, arrastrando los pies y tapando un bostezo con una mano y batiéndose levemente el cabello con la otra. Cuando lo vio, freno de golpe y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como si hubiera recordado de repente que no estaba sola en esa casa.

-Buenos días, el desayuno está listo –dijo Ron, sentándose a la mesa.

-Buenos días… sentí el olor desde allá, no era necesario que te molestaras –contestó, observando la mesa sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-No fue molestia y, a decir verdad, estaba hambriento –bromeó, buscando la mirada de ella.

-Se ve delicioso –contestó, sentándose junto a él y tomando una de las tazas de café -¿Fleur no ha llegado? –preguntó de pronto, notando que su amiga no había vuelto.

-No escuché nada… De todas maneras, cuando duermo no me entero de lo que sucede a mi alrededor –contestó el pelirrojo, y ella entendió que se refería a su extraño comportamiento al haberse acostado con él.

-Eh… Yo… Debería haberte contado que soy sonámbula y bueno… supongo que sin darme cuenta acabé durmiendo contigo –decía, visiblemente sonrojada y sin atreverse a mirarlo aún –. Espero que no te haya incomodado mucho, lo siento.

-Imaginé que sería algo así –mintió, sintiéndose un idiota por pensar que ella hubiera querido dormir con él –y no te preocupes que dormí como un bebé… Al contrario, debería agradecerte porque me has permitido quedarme a pesar de que soy casi un extraño para ti.

-No eres un extraño Ron, eres mi amigo –dijo y esta vez lo miró a los ojos –y la he pasado muy bien contigo anoche. Eres una persona muy agradable y Cho tiene mucha suerte de tener un hombre tan maravilloso a su lado –agregó, posando su mano sobre la de él.

-Eh… Olvidé decírtelo pero Cho y yo…-pero no pudo continuar ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando por ella Fleur y Bill.

Los cuatro se miraron sorprendidos por un momento, hasta que Bill habló de pronto:

-Ron, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-¿Yo qué hago aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¡No es lo que piensan! –soltó Fleur de repente, sorprendiendo a Ron y a Hermione, mientras Bill revoleaba los ojos.

-Nadie pensó nada, la única mente podrida aquí eres tú –bromeó Bill, mirándola con una ceja levantada mientras la rubia se sonrojaba y sonreía de lado, claramente abochornada.

-¿Dónde estabas Fleur? Estaba preocupada –preguntó Hermione de pronto.

-Se nota… -ironizó Fleur, observándolos a los dos alternativamente.

-Eh bueno… Será mejor que me vaya con Bill… Nos vemos luego chicas –se despidió Ron, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida junto a un sonriente Bill, que lo miraba con sospecha.

Al quedarse a solas, Fleur se sentó junto a la castaña, mirándola de la misma manera que Bill lo hacía con su hermano.

-¿Y? ¿Vas a hablar o esperarás a que te quite la información a la fuerza? –preguntó la rubia, sin poder evitar sentirse intrigada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Uff, es una larga historia, mejor cuéntame tú en donde te habías metido y cómo es que regresas a esta hora con Bill –contestó, también muy intrigada e intentando evitar contestar a la pregunta de su amiga.

-La mía también es una historia larga así que déjame servirme un poco de ese café porque por lo visto charlaremos largo y tendido –bromeó Fleur, sirviéndose la infusión para luego comenzar a relatar su anécdota.

Luna terminaba de darse un baño reparador, luego de haber llegado a la conclusión de que definitivamente, si no había podido dormir por la noche, menos aún lo haría ahora que había ya salido el sol. Luego de vestirse y tomar un suculento desayuno, salió hacia el balcón para disfrutar de aquel bello día que acontecía afuera. Al hallarse ya al aire libre, cerró los ojos al sentir la calida brisa que rozó su rostro y, aunque debería sentirse cansada y sin ánimos por no haber podido dormir, sonrió al recordar los besos y las palabras de ese hombre que tanto amaba y que jamás pensó que iba a corresponderla al fin. Suspiró feliz, aun sin poder creer lo que había acontecido la tarde anterior y se abrazó apoyándose contra la baranda del balcón mientras observaba el cristalino y azul océano que tenía frente a sus ojos. Decidió bajar y empezar a aprovechar el bello día, dando un paseo por la playa, por lo que se quitó los zapatos y se acercó a la orilla para caminar mojándose los pies; algo que le resultaba sumamente gratificante. Pero, aunque el día estaba ideal, las aguas cálidas y reconfortantes y el paisaje era soñado, ella no podía dejar de pensar en Draco y en lo inmensamente feliz que se sentía al saberse amada por él. Ahora las cosas serían muy distintas, ya que no volvería a sufrir por un amor no correspondido; por un hombre de otra mujer… Él ahora estaría con ella, la había elegido y por eso Luna sentía que no podía esperar un minuto más para volver a estar junto a él. Siguió caminando, sintiendo como las olas rompían suavemente en sus pies al llegar a la orilla y observando las gaviotas que pasaban volando cerca de ella; no era la primera vez que paseaba por la playa ni que veía a las aves volar, pero Luna sentía que todo era nuevo y que había nacido nuevamente, que la vida nunca había sido tan maravillosa como en ese momento. Se dio cuenta de pronto que había llegado a la lujosa casa de Pansy y no pudo evitar observar hacia ese lugar, preguntándose cómo estaría ella en ese momento y que haría al enterarse de que su ex novio estaba ahora con ella… ¿lo sabría? Quizás Draco le había confesado lo que sentía y por eso habrían terminado… En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que no le había preguntado cómo había sido la ruptura, pero luego recordó por qué no lo había hecho y sonrió nuevamente al darse cuenta de que lo último que le había importado en ese momento, mientras estaba en sus brazos y disfrutando de sus besos, era conversar sobre su separación. Se disponía a seguir caminando cuando notó que la puerta de la casa de Pansy se abría. Su corazón se aceleró bruscamente al ver que Draco salía de allí, peinándose el cabello con las manos y sin percatarse de que ella estaba allí observándolo. Luna intentó convencerse de que quizás estaba allí porque debía aclarar algo con su ex novia o algo parecido; se negaba a pensar en otra posibilidad... Hasta que sus ojos le mostraron lo contario: Antes de que Draco terminara de bajar por las escaleras, Pansy salía tras él sonriendo y llamándolo, mientras le mostraba un celular que Luna notó que era el de él, por lo que el rubio volvió sobre sus pasos para recuperarlo. Después de tomarlo, se giró para volver a bajar las escaleras pero Pansy se lo impidió, tomándolo de un brazo y haciéndolo voltearse hacia ella para besarlo de lleno en los labios. Luna cayó arrodillada en la arena, sin poder evitar un angustioso sollozo al ver que él se abrazaba a ella y le correspondía el beso. Al separarse, Pansy entró nuevamente a la casa y Draco se dispuso a bajar nuevamente las escaleras y entonces la vio y se detuvo en seco, con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro. Luna comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras se levantaba y empezaba a correr de regreso a su casa. Draco comenzó a correr tras ella, pidiéndole a gritos que por favor se detuviera, algo que Luna no hacía, sino que corría aún más rápido hasta que se tropezó con una piedra y cayó. El rubio la alcanzó e intentó ayudarla a levantarse pero ella comenzó a golpearlo para evitar que se acercara a ella.

-¡Luna por favor, tienes que escucharme! –imploraba el rubio con desesperación, intentando levantarla.

-¡Déjame! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! –le gritó llorando, apartándolo de ella.

Cuando logró levantarse, lo empujó y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, cojeando un poco ya que se había doblado el pie al tropezar. Draco la siguió y al alcanzarla, la tomó de un brazo haciéndola girarse hacia él.

-Luna por favor, te suplico que…

-¡¿Me mentiste, verdad?! ¡No habían terminado! –le gritaba, mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-¡No, no te mentí! Habíamos terminado.

-¿Habíamos? Draco… ¿volviste con ella? –preguntó, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho al ver que Draco había empalidecido.

-Yo… Lo siento Luna… Simplemente no puedo, yo…

Pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería porque Luna le marcó los cinco dedos en la mejilla, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por el impacto. Draco bajó la cabeza hacia la arena visiblemente angustiado y el cuerpo de Luna empezó a temblar ligeramente, debido al angustiante llanto.

-Eres la peor basura que he conocido –dijo entrecortadamente, con el pecho convulsionado –Te odio Draco Malfoy –agregó, ya sin poder ser capaz de articular una palabra más.

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, alejándose de él mientras sentía que la arena la iba consumiendo, sintiéndose cada vez más pequeña y frágil, sollozando más y más en cada paso, dejando atrás a ese hombre por el que había perdido años de su vida en sueños, que ella creyó que se habían hecho realidad hacía solo unas horas, pero se había equivocado y ahora sentía que jamás podría volver a ver el cielo tan azul, ni a sentir las aguas tan cálidas, ni a disfrutar del volar de las gaviotas… Supo que después de ese día, jamás volvería a sentir.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. Esroy un poco complicada en estos días y por eso no pude responderles pero ya lo haré. Gracias, besos a todas.**_


	13. La razón de su regreso

**Hola gente, bueno este capi empieza un poco... picante jaja pero no hay lemon (aún). Digamos, lime jeje XD. Aviso por las dudas... Besos.**

**Capítulo 13: La razón de su regreso.**

Paraíso o infierno; bendición o pecado, no podía determinar bien si era correcto o no, si era racional o no, de lo único que estaba segura es de las miles de sensaciones y estados que la llenaban en ese momento. Sus gemidos y jadeos continuos eran música para los oídos de aquel enigmático rubio que deslizaba su boca por el blanco vientre de la chica; un hombre que ya había dejado de ser un misterio y era ahora ese que la hacía delirar de placer en aquella habitación, a las seis de la tarde, mientras en el exterior resplandecía aun el sol y la gente disfrutaba de la playa y del cálido día de verano. Cómo habían llegado a eso y por qué, no eran cuestiones trascendentales en ese momento, lo que más importaba era lo que las expertas e inquietas manos de Cormac hacían en los desnudos muslos internos de Lavender y en que su lengua las seguía peligrosamente por ese recorrido cargado de terminaciones nerviosas. Cuando la boca del chico llegó a ese destino que ella ansiaba, un sonido gutural escapó inevitablemente de la garganta de la rubia y sin premeditarlo, lo tomó fuertemente del cabello para impedir que se retirara de allí, mientras respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos se cerraban en el esfuerzo por mantener la cordura por las miles de sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo. Sabía que no podría mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo más, aunque estuviera apoyada contra la pared y con una de sus piernas sobre el hombro del rubio, especialmente cuando empezó a notar que sus piernas flaqueaban y su vista empezaba a nublarse, creyendo que perdería la razón en cualquier instante si él no dejaba de torturarla deliciosamente con sus dedos y boca. Lo apartó de su cuerpo aunque fuera lo último que deseaba y lo observó con los ojos oscuros por el deseo, una mirada a la que él respondió con una sonrisa ladeada para luego tomarla de la mano y llevarla hacia la cama; aquella que sería muy pronto testigo de la lujuria y del placer en su estado puro.

Ron estaba recostado sobre el sofá de su casa con una cerveza fría en la mano y conversando animadamente con George que recién se despertaba de dormir y se había sentado en el otro sillón junto a él, bajo la mirada acusadora de su madre que le había reprochado el que hubiera elegido empezar el día con una cerveza en lugar de un alimento rico en proteínas o algo por el estilo. Fred seguía durmiendo y aquello era algo normal para la familia ya que los gemelos trabajaban de noche y, por lo tanto, tenían distinta hora de sueño. George siempre había estado al tanto de la amistad especial que mantenía su hermano menor con Lavender y por ello le había resultado de lo más interesante relatarle la anécdota sobre Cormac en el bar. Ron había abierto exageradamente los ojos, realmente sorprendido, cuando su hermano le contó sobre la mujer que acompañaba al rubio. Pero aún así no comentó nada de lo que hubiera esperado escuchar el gemelo, por lo que no pudo evitar indagar:

-¿A Lavender no le importará que Cormac vaya por ahí besando mujeres?

**-**No se, supongo que sí… Pero hoy cuando salíamos del oceanario le pregunté si estaba saliendo con él y me dijo que no… Quizás sean solo amigos, ¿no?

-¿Y estás seguro que no siente nada por él?

-Bueno… Eso no lo sé… Creo que le atrae pero por el momento no ha pasado nada entre ellos. Aunque hoy la estaba esperando en la salida así que, quizás las cosas cambien –comentó, con un brillo de picardía en los ojos y dando luego un gran sorbo de cerveza.

-Entonces lo mejor es que no le digas lo que te conté, ¿quién sabe? Quizás solo fue un producto de su embriaguez y no sea su costumbre andar por ahí seduciendo mujeres feas. –bromeó, levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Si lo que le gustan son las mujeres feas, entonces Lavender no va a estar entre sus conquistas –aseguró con orgullo el pelirrojo –Lavender es una mujer hermosa y solo el idiota de Fred no puede verlo.

-En eso te equivocas –gritó desde la cocina el gemelo, mientras se preparaba un sándwich –Fred está perfectamente conciente de la belleza de Lavender… El problema es que sabe que es un idiota y que lo va a echar a perder.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –inquirió, extrañado.

-No lo digo yo, lo dice él… Y ahora está con Mindy.

-¿Mindy? ¿Quién demonios es Mindy? –curioseó Ron.

-La muchacha que conquistó en la fiesta de compromiso –respondió, sentándose nuevamente en el sillón mientras le daba una gran mordida al sándwich, ignorando los reproches de Molly con que ensuciaría el piso.

-¿Están saliendo juntos? –se extrañó notablemente el pelirrojo –Jamás lo hubiera pensado…

-No están saliendo juntos, creo que ella es una especie de acosadora o algo así –contestó, y se echó a reír –. Creo que se lo merece, así se deja de actuar como un adolescente de una vez por to… ¡AAAAH! ¡Mamá, me duele! –gimoteaba, mientras Molly lo levantaba del asiento tomándolo fuertemente de la oreja y Ron tuvo que apretar los labios con fuerza para no echarse a reír.

-¡Te dije mil veces que comas en la cocina! –rugió con furia Molly.

-¡Está bien! ¡Pero casi me arrancas la oreja! Al menos que lo hayas querido hacer para poder diferenciarnos de una vez por todas –ironizó, frotándose la oreja con la mano libre.

-¡Si vuelves a desobedecerme otra vez no sólo perderás la oreja! –amenazó una vez más, antes de irse hecha una furia.

Después de eso, decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a la cocina; no era bueno tentar a su madre cuando estaba con ese humor. En cuanto se sentaron, se percataron de que su padre había llegado del trabajo, ya que se escuchaban los gritos de su madre quejándose con él por la desobediencia de su hijo. A los pocos minutos, Arthur entraba en la cocina y se sentaba junto a ellos, girándose luego hacia George:

-George, ¿cómo está tu oreja? –preguntó, intentando contener una sonrisa.

-Ha estado peor… ¿qué tal el trabajo?

-Bastante ajetreado, muchos turistas se acercaron a Southampton hoy, especialmente mujeres por ese asunto del Titanic… Dos de ellas, muy bonitas por cierto, se acercaron a saludarme –comentó, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¡Viejo! ¿No me digas que estuviste de conquista? ¡Qué no se entere mamá! –bromeó el gemelo.

-No, lamento decirte que no se acercaron por mí sino porque conocían a Ron –contestó, guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo.

-¿Quiénes eran esas muchachas? –inquirió sorprendido Ron.

-Creo que lo sabes muy bien… Una de ellas se fue hace mucho tiempo y ahora regresó… -Arthur sonrió satisfecho cuando notó que el rostro de Ron comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-¿Hermione fue a Southampton? –preguntó George –debí suponer que sería una romántica empedernida… Estás perdido hermanito –bromeó el pelirrojo, dándole una palmada de consuelo en la espalda.

-No se a qué te refieres, Hermione es mi amiga –se defendió el pelirrojo, cada vez más morado –. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a darme un baño. –y salió de allí, ignorando las risas de su padre y su hermano.

-¡Angelina también era mi amiga! –gritó George, aunque Ron ya había llegado a la puerta del baño y la traspasó sin contestar, cerrando tras de sí con un fuerte golpe que hizo que su hermano riera aún más fuerte.

Hermione y Fleur continuaban en el puerto de Southampton junto a todos aquellos turistas que se habían acercado allí para conocer y escuchar sobre aquel histórico sitio, mientras sacaban fotos y recorrían el lugar. La castaña notó de pronto que cerca del muelle había un hombre en un pequeño velero que ambas conocían bien y se giró hacia su amiga, advirtiendo que ella también lo había visto ya que comenzó a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza y a lanzarle miradas amenazantes por si se atrevía a caminar hacia allí. Ignorando la terquedad de la rubia, tiró del brazo de ella, prácticamente arrastrándola hacía donde Bill en ese momento desataba la soga que mantenía el velero anclado. Cuando las vio, se detuvo en su quehacer y se llevó una mano hacia su frente, para tapar el sol que le daba en los ojos y sonrió abiertamente, haciendo que Fleur protestara más contra su amiga por obligarla a acercarse contra su voluntad.

-Hola Bill, ¿saldrás a navegar un rato? –preguntó una sonriente Hermione, mientras Fleur bufaba cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Hola chicas; sí, el día esta ideal para embarcarse. ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Bueno, no podíamos estar en la isla sin pasar aunque sea un momento por el puerto de Southampton, es como una obligación –contestó la castaña y se dirigió hacia Fleur esperando que participara de la conversación -¿No Fleur?

-Eh… Si, claro… ¿Y tú, acaso nunca trabajas? –preguntó de mala manera Fleur, ignorando el codazo de su amiga.

-Estoy de vacaciones… No solo los ricos las tienen ¿sabes? –contraatacó el pelirrojo con burla –¿Oigan, quieren venir conmigo? Hay lugar para todos.

-No.

-Sí –dijo Hermione, por encima de la negativa de su amiga.

-¿No íbamos a ver a tu tía? –preguntó Fleur, aunque parecía más una súplica que una pregunta.

-Ay vamos Fleur, podemos ir luego, ella entenderá…

-¡Genial! –exclamó Bill sonriente -. La pasaremos muy bien, se los aseguro.

-Ya lo creo –contestó la castaña y se giró hacia Fleur que la miraba con odio –. Tú primero Fleur.

Fleur subió al velero con ayuda de Bill y cuando llegó el turno de la castaña, se llevó una mano a la frente y fingiendo pesar, expresó:

-¡Pero qué tonta soy! ¡Olvidé que Lavender me pidió que pasara por su casa para planear la despedida de soltera de Ginny!

-No me digas… -contestó Fleur en forma irónica –Bien, en ese caso, no podremos ir contigo Bill, tenemos un asunto importante que…

-Lo siento Fleur pero… como tú no eres una de sus amigas no sería considerado que te lleve conmigo, ¿no crees? Creo que lo correcto sería preguntarles primero si puedo llevarte a la despedida, pero si lo hago contigo a mi lado quedará como que las estoy obligando y no estará bien… ¿Por qué mejor no vas con Bill? Diviértanse y yo después te daré todos los detalles. –cuando terminó de decir esto, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa triunfal y salió presurosa de allí, aún sabiendo que su amiga se lo haría pagar caro tarde o temprano.

Cuando Ron terminó de vestirse después del baño, se acercó nuevamente a la cocina y sonrió cuando se encontró con el bullicio normal de todos los días. George molestaba a Ginny, bromeando sobre las cosas que le harían a Harry en su despedida, la pelirroja se hacía la superada, aunque no ocultaba bien su molestia por lo que escuchaba; Harry sonreía con timidez, aunque se sonrojaba cada tanto con algunas de las picantes sugerencias de George; Molly abría la boca indignada cuando su hijo decía esas cosas y miraba a Arthur esperando que intercediera; no obstante éste no hacía más que festejarle las bromas al gemelo –aunque no se atrevía a acotar nada, por miedo a la reacción de su mujer– Fred, aun somnoliento ya que se había despertado hacía solo unos minutos, reía entre bostezos y cuando lo vio a Ron, lo llamó con un gesto de la mano y diciendo:

-Ven Ron, únete a la fiesta.

-Amigo, ayúdame –imploró Harry, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-Vamos muchachos, dejen en paz a Harry, ya tendrá suficiente en su despedida –bromeó el pelirrojo, uniéndose al resto.

-Eh… Gracias amigo. –contestó irónicamente el moreno.

-Aparte, todavía no podemos planear nada porque falta Bill –añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Estoy perdido… -se lamentó Harry

-¡Oye! ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué nuestro hermano es un mujeriego o algo así? –inquirió George, divertido.

-Al contrario, deberías sentirte aliviado ya que se llevará todas las chicas –bromeó Fred.

-¡Ya basta muchachos, no hablen así de su hermano! –los regañó Molly, ofendida.

-Ay vamos mamá, ¿no seguirás esperando que Bill siente cabeza verdad? –soltó Ginny con sarcasmo.

-¿No lo hizo Charlie acaso? –contestó esperanzada.

-Charlie no se casó mamá y de todas maneras, creo que Bill es peor –dijo en un tono de burla la pelirroja.

-Se equivocan, Bill está enamorado, ya lo verán –siguió, imperturbable.

-¡¿Bill, enamorado?! –preguntó sorprendido Arthur –Ahora entiendo porque se desató semejante tormenta –bromeó, pero dejó de reír cuando Molly lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí, está enamorado de esa chica tan bonita… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Fleur.

-Creo que Bill está tan enamorado de Fleur como Fred de Mindy –comentó entre risas George, contagiando a Ginny y a Ron.

-¡Por Dios, ni la nombres! –protestó Fred.

-¿Quién es Mindy? –indagó intrigada Molly.

-Nadie mamá, es una broma –contestó Fred, fulminando con la mirada a su gemelo que reía más fuerte.

-¿Pero por qué dices que Bill está enamorado de Fleur mamá? –curioseó Ron.

-Porque noté cómo se comportaba con ella, cómo la miraba… Una mujer sabe de esas cosas –contestó, con mirada soñadora.

-Mamá… es tan probable que Bill esté enamorado como que Ginny sea virgen… -opinó Fred

-¡Ey! –protestaron todos a la vez, menos Harry que a esa altura ya estaba morado de la vergüenza.

-Bueno, ¡lo siento! No quise decir eso… Digamos que, es tan posible como que Cho y Ron se separen –ironizó, y frunció el ceño con recelo cuando se percató de que Ginny y Ron se miraban de soslayo –Eh… ¿me he perdido de algo?

-Bueno… -Ron miró a Ginny y tomó aire, decidido, cuando ésta lo alentó a que hablara -. Hay algo que deben saber…

Pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta por lo que se levantó para ir a abrir, ante el reclamo general del resto por haberlos dejado con la incertidumbre. Se sorprendió notablemente cuando vio que se trataba de Cho y antes de que pudiera invitarla a pasar, la oriental lo interrumpió:

-Hola Ron, ¿podrías salir un momento por favor? Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro… Ven, bajemos a la playa.

Ron se sentía muy nervioso, no esperaba encontrarla tan pronto y temía decir o hacer algo que hiciera empeorar las cosas. Por otro lado se alegraba de verla ya que había llegado a pensar en que quizás lo evitaría y no querría volver a dirigirle la palabra.

-Ya deja de perseguirte, ¿quieres? –Cho interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo tomó de la mano -. Vengo a despedirme.

-¡¿A despedirte?! ¡No me digas que vas a mudarte!

-No, nada de eso… Iré a Londres a visitar a mis padres, los extraño y creo que me hará bien estar con ellos. Solo quería decirte que estamos bien Ron y que no debes preocuparte por nuestro futuro. Te quiero y eres uno de mis mejores amigos –Ron suspiró aliviado y la abrazó.

-Yo también te quiero y te deseo un buen viaje. Envíale mis saludos a tus padres… aunque, cuando le cuentes lo que sucedió quizás me odien –ironizó el pelirrojo.

-Mmm, no creas… Creo que estarán más felices –bromeó, y al instante aclaró riendo –estoy bromeando, no te preocupes.

-Lo se. Cho… Lamento que las cosas no hayan funcionado entre nosotros –Ron era sincero y Cho sonrió.

-Las cosas funcionan entre nosotros Ron, y de maravillas… Solo nos equivocamos en el tipo de relación. Por suerte, pudimos arreglarlo a tiempo… A veces uno está tan ciego que ve solo lo que quiere… Hasta que la vida te muestra lo equivocada que estás.

-¿A qué te refieres? –curioseó.

-En todos los años que estuvimos juntos, ni una sola vez me miraste como la miras a Hermione… Y ahí me di cuenta de que yo tampoco lo hice…

-No es lo que crees Cho, ella es mi…

-Deja de engañarte Ron… No seas tonto, no la pierdas. Ojala yo pudiera sentir algo así por alguien –contestó, con un brillo soñador en sus ojos.

-Encontrarás a alguien digno de ti, lo se… Eres una mujer maravillosa Cho y te mereces al mejor hombre de la tierra… ¡Oye! ¡Quizás lo conozcas en Londres! –exclamó entusiasmado y Cho comenzó a reír.

-Oh sí, claro… Con mi mala suerte, no lo vería ni aunque nos encerraran juntos en un cuarto alejados del resto de la población –bromeó, desatando la risa de ambos que siguieron bromeando como en los viejos tiempos, como buenos amigos que eran.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina de los Weasley, todos murmuraban por lo bajo, haciendo distintas conjeturas sobre lo que podía estar pasando afuera, mientras esperaban ansiosos al regreso de Ron. Cuando éste regresó, se hizo un silencio general de pronto, dejándolos en evidencia ante el pelirrojo que los miraba con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados. Al notar que nadie iba a decir nada, se sentó en silencio junto a Harry y le preguntó:

-¿Qué harás mañana a la tarde?

-¡¿Y eso que importa?! –interrumpió George –Desembucha, vamos.

-No se de que hablas –contestó, haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Se reconciliaron? –preguntó Fred, con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Cómo sup…? Ginny…

-¡Lo siento, me lo sacaron a la fuerza! –se defendió, haciendo pucheros.

-¡No mientas! ¡Ni siquiera esperaste a que terminara de traspasar la puerta para empezar a contarnos! –desmintió Harry.

-¡Oye! Se supone que debes estar de mi lado, ¿no? –protestó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Bueno, eso no importa ahora! –interrumpió Molly, fastidiada -¿Entonces, Ron?

-¡¿Mamá, tu también?! –espetó Ron con incredulidad.

-Bueno hijo, me preocupa tu felicidad –contestó, abochornada.

-Ok… No, no nos reconciliamos. ¡Pero estamos bien! –dijo, con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

-¡Ay hermanito! Yo que tú me voy corriendo tras ella para pedirle otra oportunidad… ¿Dónde encontrarás a otra mujer tan trastornada que se fije en ti? –bromeó Fred.

-Te sorprendería lo errado que estás –comentó Ginny por lo bajo, sonriendo con picardía.

-¡Ginny, cállate! –la regañó el pelirrojo.

-Mmm, yo creo saber a quien se refieren –dijo Arthur sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Acaso se refieren a una chica muy bonita que vino de vacaciones hace unos días? –preguntó Harry, observando con complicidad a Ginny.

-Si, hablan de Hermione –contestó la pelirroja.

-Creo que apuntas un poco alto hermanito –comentó George.

-Sí, creo que no tienes chance –opinó Fred.

-¿De quién hablan? –curioseó Molly.

-De esa niña que se fue cuando llegamos a la isla, ¿recuerdas? –le contestó Arthur.

Ron observaba como todos hablaban de él, comentando y haciendo acotaciones de su vida como si no estuviera presente. Poco a poco empezaron a ponerse cada vez más rojas sus orejas e iba apretando los puños cada vez más fuerte, mientras fruncía el ceño y los miraba a todos con la peor cara de odio que habría tenido jamás.

-Y aparte, está comprometida con un abogado –acotó Ginny.

-Y es muy inteligente… ¿Sabían que es doctora? –comentó Harry.

-Bella, inteligente, en buena posición económica y de novia con un abogado… Dudo que se fije en Ron –opinó Fred.

-Nadie es mejor que mi hijito –juzgó Molly, orgullosa –y se que la hará muy feliz.

-¡¿PUEDEN CALLARSE TODOS YA?! –gritó, levantándose y golpeando la mesa con un puño, algo que hizo que todos cerraran la boca al instante -¡No se si lo notaron pero estoy junto a ustedes!

-Lo siento hijo –dijeron Arthur y Molly al mismo tiempo, y en ese momento se escuchó el timbre nuevamente.

-Sí… siento que te hayas enamorado de una mujer inalcanzable –contestó Fred, apretando los labios para no reír.

-En serio hermanito, creo que no deberías apuntar tan alto –se burlo George.

-Es que… es tan probable que ella te elija a ti como que Bill esté enamorado –bromeó Fred para luego cubrirse levemente el rostro con una mano para que no lo escuche su madre, ya que su padre se había levantado a abrir la puerta, y susurró –o que Ginny sea virgen.

-Eres un imbécil –respondió, ofendido.

-Ya hermanito, es una broma… Pero si quieres conquistarla deberías moverte, a menos que esperes que venga ella por ti –se burlo, y ambos gemelos comenzaron a reír hasta que su padre los interrumpió.

-Ron, tienes visita –dijo un sonriente Arthur que aparecía junto a una sonrojada Hermione.

-¡Hermione, que sorpresa! –exclamó Harry, contento.

-Oye, viene a ver a Ron, no a ti –expresó George, mirando a Fred que se rascaba la cabeza, confundido.

-Bueno… -Hermione se había sonrojado aún más y Ron miraba hacia el piso, claramente abochornado -. Fui a ver a Lavender pero no me atendió… Creo que no escuchó el timbre… Luego fui a tu casa Harry pero, como sabrás, no te encontré… Así que… decidí mejor venir aquí y… bueno, aquí estoy.

-Bueno, ya estás aquí hija, ¿por qué no te sientas y nos cuentas un poco sobre Londres? –preguntó de pronto Arthur, ya que todos la observaban en silencio y se notaba la creciente incomodidad de la castaña.

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la casa de Lavender? Veremos si ahora escucha el timbre –interrumpió Ron, y todos se giraron sorprendidos hacia él.

-Bueno… Si a usted no le molesta –respondió, dirigiéndose a Arthur.

-Oh, claro que no, vayan tranquilos –contestó Molly, adelantándose a Arthur.

Ron salió casi empujando a Hermione y evitando observar a sus hermanos que de seguro lo mirarían con burla por su reciente proceder; la castaña se dejó llevar, claramente ruborizada por el actuar del pelirrojo. Una vez en la calle, comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de Lavender a pasos acelerados y Hermione no pudo evitar notar cierta tensión en Ron ya que no le había dicho una sola palabra ni la había mirado desde que salieron de su casa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a agitarse en el intento de ir a la misma velocidad que su amigo, se detuvo en seco y esperó a que el pelirrojo se percatara de su extraño comportamiento. Ron caminó varios metros hasta que se dio cuenta de que Hermione no iba a su lado y al voltearse, la encontró parada, con los brazos cruzados y observándolo con el ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa, como si todo ese asunto fuera alguna clase de broma. Suspiró y caminó hacia ella, pero antes de que llegaran a encontrarse nuevamente, Hermione se había echado a reír con ganas.

-¿Se puede saber que te sucede Ron?

-¿A mí? Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –contestó simulando seguridad, aunque sus orejas moradas lo delataban.

-Porque me has quitado prácticamente a los empujones de tu casa, no me has dirigido la palabra y pareciera que quieres jugarme una carrera –bromeó, observándolo con curiosidad.

-Disculpa, es que… Bueno… ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que estaban diciendo cuando llegaste? –preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta.

-No… ¿Qué es lo que debía escuchar? –curioseó y dejó de reír.

-Nada, olvídalo. –se giró para seguir caminando pero Hermione lo retuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

-Ron… ¿Qué sucede? –el rostro de la castaña se había tornado serio ahora.

-Nada, es solo que… -en el intento de arreglar ese embrollo que había formado, recordó lo que no había podido decirle antes y aprovechó ese momento –Cho y yo terminamos y cuando llegaste, mi familia me cuestionaba como si fuera un sospechoso en un juicio –La tez de Hermione adquirió una blancura extraña y, aunque Ron pensó que la excusa que le había dado era malísima, supo que al menos, había logrado distraer su atención hacia otro lado.

-Oh… Lo siento Ron, no lo sabía… Y… ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó, con un gesto de preocupación como si Ron estuviera moribundo.

-¡Bien! –casi gritó y al ver el gesto de desconcierto en el rostro de ella, pensó que quizás pensaría que era un insensible sin corazón e intentó arreglarlo -Es decir… Es duro, fue mi pareja durante mucho tiempo pero ambos sabíamos que… no éramos el uno para el otro… -respiró aliviado cuando notó que ella ahora tenía una expresión de compasión, aunque no era esa la reacción que hubiera querido que tuviera.

-¿Y por eso estabas así? ¿Temías que yo también te juzgara? –preguntó con incredulidad.

-No, claro que no… Es solo que… ¿podemos seguir caminando?

-Si, claro… -Hermione decidió que lo mejor sería no obligarlo a hablar y dejar el asunto atrás, al menos por el momento. No quería que él pensara que era una entrometida o peor… que aquél asunto le interesaba… más de lo que jamás pudiera admitir.

Lavender en su vida había tenido un día como ese… No era virgen, por supuesto, pero las pocas veces que había tenido relaciones sexuales, nunca habían sido tan satisfactorias y… extrañas. Cormac la había hecho llegar a límites nunca alcanzados y le había hecho hacer cosas jamás pensadas, y aunque no era exactamente lo que siempre había fantaseado, se sentía muy bien… Demasiado, quizás. Acostada, desnuda y apenas cubriendo sus partes más resguardadas bajo las sabanas, lo observaba vestirse en completo silencio y cuando se giró hacia ella y la observó con esa endiablada sonrisa encantadora que tenía, Lavender notó que no habían hecho el amor, sino que habían tenido sexo del más casual y sin amor de ningún tipo. Lo deseaba y la había pasado genial con él, mejor que con esos pocos con los que también lo había hecho, pero aun así, aunque había prácticamente delirado de placer y perdido la cabeza unas cuantas veces, sentía un pequeño vacío en su interior. Tendría que haberse sentido molesta, incluso enfadada, cuando le dijo que debía irse y por ello no se quedaría a su lado después del intenso e íntimo momento vivido, pero a ella no solo no le había molestado en absoluto, sino que deseaba que se fuera, como si lo hubiese utilizado. Al contrario de sentirse mal por ello, lo tomó como algo sensato, incluso normal y eso la hizo sentir bien, al no estar perseguida por la culpa o por estar procediendo de forma reprochable. No se movió de su lugar cuando el rubio se acercó y besó su frente, despidiéndose con la promesa de una pronta llamada suya. Lavender se sentía bien… demasiado bien… Pero cuando escuchó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y se dio cuenta por primera vez en aquel día que estaba sola, desnuda e indefensa en aquella cama, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin permiso, recorriendo aquellas mejillas sonrojadas por el intenso momento recientemente vivido y muriendo en aquella boca hinchada por la infinidad de besos dados y recibidos, que inmediatamente y sin esperarlo, ahogó un gemido angustiante e impotente que retumbó en toda la habitación.

Hermione y Ron se detuvieron de golpe y se miraron entre sí con asombro cuando vieron salir a Cormac, con el cabello revuelto y una sonrisa de satisfacción, de la casa de Lavender. Luego de discutirlo y pensarlo unos minutos, acordaron que lo mejor sería no molestarla en ese momento, ya que quizás estaría bañándose, durmiendo o… lo que fuera que podría estar haciendo, pero, en definitiva, pensaban que podrían llegar a ser una molestia en esos instantes por lo que decidieron regresar. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse ya y Hermione pensó que lo mejor sería despedirse de Ron y volver a la casa de playa, ya que quizás Fleur estaría en ese momento regresando de su paseo con Bill. Se giró hacia él, y antes de que pudiera salir la primera palabra de su boca, Ron se le adelantó:

-¿Quieres ir a nadar? –se lo preguntó con voz retraída y sin mirarla y a Hermione le pareció por un momento que era aquel niño tímido que había conocido hacía quince años y no pudo evitar sonreír… ni aceptar.

-Me encantaría –Ron la observó esta vez y por la gran sonrisa que había hecho, la castaña no supo si sentirse feliz o arrepentida.

-Muy bien… ¡entonces mejor que seas veloz si pretendes ganarme! –bromeó y se echó a correr riendo hacia el mar, sin darle tiempo a la castaña a reaccionar.

-¡Eso no vale! –rezongó Hermione que comenzó a correr tras él y luego ambos, vestidos, se zambulleron en las cálidas aguas del océano.

Comenzaron a empujarse, saltar olas y tirarse agua como cuando eran niños, riendo sin parar, ante la mirada incrédula de algunos turistas que pasaban caminando por allí y que negaban con la cabeza ante la imagen de aquellos dos adultos que se comportaban de esa manera inmadura e infantil. Hermione no recordaba haberse divertido tanto en años, aun cuando comenzaba a sentirse mareada después de que Ron la levantara en sus brazos y la tirase al agua en varias oportunidades.

Bill se sentía como si estuviera en un paseo turístico en el que solo había una pasajera y en el que él era el guía… Fleur apenas le había dirigido la palabra en el paseo y parecía que seguiría con esa actitud todo el recorrido. Exasperado ya de la situación, decidió que lo mejor sería regresar al puerto y olvidarse de aquella tontería. Fleur, que estaba apoyada contra la baranda observando el agua, al notar que regresaban, se giró hacia Bill y notó que tenía un aspecto enfadado y molesto, por lo que decidió acercarse a él.

-Eh… mecánico… ¿sucede algo? –preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Mi nombre es Bill –espetó, sin poder ocultar la irritación en su voz.

-Bueno, no es para que te pongas así –contestó, haciendo una mueca de burla.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres Fleur?! –soltó, enfadado y la rubia se sobresaltó -¿Por qué diablos viniste conmigo si no querías?

-¡¿Y ahora que hice?! –se defendió.

-¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡No me hablas, contestas con monosílabos, apenas has notado que estabas acompañada!

- Ok, ¡lo siento! Me gusta disfrutar del océano en silencio, ¡si sabía que era tanto problema para ti no hubiese venido! –protestó.

-¡Creo que hubiese sido igual porque de todas maneras, me pareció que había venido solo! –antes de que fuese a contestarle nuevamente, agregó –olvídalo ¿sí? Eres un caso perdido.

Fleur abrió la boca, indignada por el comentario de Bill pero aun así, no le contestó. Volvió a acomodarse en el sitio que había dejado y se quedó en silencio y con el ceño fruncido hasta que arribaron al puerto. Una vez llegado, Fleur abandono el velero sin ayuda de Bill y, aunque quería irse de allí sin volver a dirigirle la palabra, se quedó de pie, observándolo mientras terminaba de anclar y bajaba también. Una vez que ambos estuvieron ya fuera del velero, comenzaron a caminar lado a lado, sin dirigirse la palabra ni la mirada, mientras el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer y se empezaban a ver las estrellas en el firmamento. Bill comenzó a caminar más rápido y Fleur hizo lo mismo, para poder continuar a su lado y que no la dejara atrás pero el pelirrojo era más veloz y por eso, Fleur comenzaba a agitarse y a sentir un dolor punzante en el costado de su estómago.

-¡Espera! –jadeó y se dobló, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. Bill se detuvo y se quedó observándola con el rostro muy serio –por favor, ve más despacio…

-¿Por qué diablos no tomas un taxi si estás cansada? –preguntó, con irritación en la voz.

-Lo siento… Otra vez… -dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que suavizara un poco su gesto.

-No te creo… No lo sientes en absoluto. –respondió, mordaz, logrando que ella se acercara a él, desafiante, para contestarle.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? –le espetó.

-¿Por qué me sigues? –contraatacó él.

-¡¿Seguirte?! ¡Ja! Por favor… -ironizó ella con arrogancia.

-¡Eres una niña insoportable y maleducada! –soltó, acercándose a ella.

-¡Y tu eres un ser despreciable! –respondió, acercándose también.

-¡Caprichosa! –dio un paso más.

-¡Canalla! –se aproximó otro poco.

-¡Superficial engreída! –dijo, casi sobre su rostro.

-¡Maldito imbécil! –contestó, sintiendo ya el aliento furioso de él sobre su cara.

-Princesa mimada –dijo, apenas en un susurro.

Se quedaron en silencio, respirando agitadamente y mirándose con ojos llenos de ira, y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pensar en replicarle, la boca de Bill atrapó la de ella con furia, besándola con frenesí y fogosidad. Fleur correspondió al beso con efusividad y pasión contenida, aferrándose al cuello de él como si temiera perder aquél contacto. El danzar de sus lenguas, cálidas y sedientas de más, provocaba en ella un calor sofocante en su cuerpo, que le rogaba a gritos que no se detuviera, y que pudiera prolongar ese momento durante horas, olvidándose del mundo y del oxigeno que comenzaba a faltarles. Pero, como no podía de ser otra manera, el aire imperioso por entrar nuevamente en sus pulmones, los separó bruscamente, dejándolos agitados y jadeantes, mientras la brisa de la noche que recién comenzaba, se interponía entre ellos. No obstante, contra todo pronóstico y siendo lo último que Bill esperaba que sucediese en ese momento, Fleur frunció el ceño de pronto y rompió el silencio de aquella cálida noche, con el ensordecedor sonido provocado por la gran bofetada que le propinó en la mejilla derecha, haciendo que el pelirrojo se llevara la mano hacia la dolorida zona.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a besarme?! –soltó con furia a un perplejo Bill.

-Yo… Lo… ¿siento? –contestó, pasmado.

-¡Eres un idiota! –gritó, con ojos llorosos para luego salir corriendo de allí, ante la mirada confusa del pelirrojo que no supo que demonios habría sucedido.

El cielo estaba ya oscuro y estrellado en su totalidad, con la majestuosa luna brillando en su esplendor sobre aquellas dos personas que estaban sentadas en la arena, mojadas de pies a cabeza y observando el océano azul en completo silencio. Hermione se giró hacia su acompañante, sonriente aun por la increíble y poco usual tarde pasada juntos y se encontró con esos ojos azules que la habían hipnotizado desde la primera vez que se habían posado en ella, tantos años atrás. Tenía que romper aquel silencio, que comenzaba a ser intimidante y tenso, pero no podía encontrar las palabras justas, quizás porque su inconciente la traicionaba y deseaba prolongar aquel encuentro de miradas. Pero su mente racional siempre estaba allí para ayudarla por lo que luego de un largo suspiro, se dirigió a Ron con seguridad y total sinceridad.

-La pasé genial Ron, de verdad.

-Yo también… Ha sido divertido –contestó, con una tímida sonrisa que le desbocó el corazón.

Ella correspondió a aquella sonrisa que se fue borrando poco a poco, hasta que ambos se observaban más seriamente, como descubriéndose el uno al otro otra vez, pero nuevamente parecía ser esta la primera. Hermione comenzaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba y que si no desviaba rápidamente sus ojos de los de él, su mente la traicionaría irremediablemente, pero aún así, no pudo moverse aunque la visión de la boca de Ron humedeciéndose por su lengua en ese momento, provocaba la posibilidad de que pudiera perder la cordura. Pero, aunque ya creía que sería imposible, Hermione habló nuevamente, intentando impedir aquello que veía venir y que sabía en lo más profundo de su ser que no podría detener:

-Creo que deberíamos volver, podríamos enfermarnos…

-Tienes razón, no sería bueno que nos pongamos malos ahora que falta tan poco para la boda –contestó, observando nuevamente el océano.

-Es cierto… ¿nos vemos mañana? –preguntó, aunque se arrepintió en el momento… Verlo nuevamente era una mala idea, lo sensato era alejarse de él todo que pudiera, al menos hasta que llegase Cedric.

-Claro, -contestó el pelirrojo.

Cuando tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella vio, por última vez aquella noche, el intenso azul de su mirada, supo en lo más profundo de su ser, que ese pelirrojo era la principal y única razón por la que se había negado a volver a la isla todos esos años y al mismo tiempo, la razón por la que lo había hecho.

* * *

**fatty73:** Hona, bueno... Son muchos personajes, muchas historias y por lo tanto, muchos conflictos jajaja. Gracias por tu review, hasta la próxima, besotes!!!

**Ale:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¡Qué bueno que te guste la historia! Y bueno sí, es muy AU jajaja pero bue, es lo que salió jeje. Espero que pueda seguir siendo de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario, besotes!

**Daniela:** Ya te contesto... Decidí primero subir el capítulo porque si te contesto a vos primero, se me hace sábado!!! jajaja, besotes tocaya!


	14. De confesiones y encuentros

Hola gente, esta semana no tuve tiempo ni para peinarme casi jaja, estoy en época de finales y demás... Y, para colmo, me quedé dormida hoy y estoy por llegar tarde al trabajo, así que cuelgo el capi y cuando vuelvo respondo a sus lindos comentarios. Besos y... ¡Alabado sea Merlín! ¡Mel ha resusitado! XD

**Capítulo 14: De confesiones y encuentros.**

Hermione despertó sonriente, a pesar de la mala noche que había pasado por Fleur. Su amiga había llegado de su paseo con un humor de perros y con claros signos de haber estado llorando y se la había tomado con ella, culpándola por haberla obligado a navegar con Bill. Luego de gritar un poco, se había encerrado en su habitación y no había vuelto a salir, ni a hablarle, a pesar de que la castaña la llamó infinidad de veces para que le explicara que había sucedido. Pero, aunque estaba preocupada por lo que podría haberle pasado a la rubia, ella se sentía bien… Y eso se debía a aquella perfecta tarde compartida con Ron. No podía negar que el pelirrojo era una persona muy divertida y especial y que la pasaba de maravillas con él; y el hecho de que quería verlo siempre y de que, a pesar de que debería estar mal por lo acontecido por Fleur la noche anterior, estaba recordando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa, no era una buena señal. Sintió un ruido en la cocina, haciéndole notar que su amiga ya se había despertado, por lo que decidió levantarse para probar suerte nuevamente con la rubia y ver si se decidía ahora a contarle lo que había sucedido en su paseo con Bill.

Luego de vestirse, se dirigió a la cocina y la encontró sentada, tomando un café con un gesto pensativo. La saludó, deseándole los buenos días y ella contestó con un gesto de su cabeza, sirviéndole una taza de café. Se quedaron en silencio un rato; Hermione conocía demasiado a su amiga y sabía como convenía proceder en esos casos: debía esperar a que ella rompiera el silencio… Y en aquél momento, como todas las anteriores veces que habían estado en la misma situación, eso fue exactamente lo que pasó y también, como cada una de esas veces, nuevamente la había sorprendido con sus primeras palabras:

-Me besó. –eso fue lo único que dijo, antes de dar otro sorbo a su café.

La castaña sabía que debía ser cautelosa con su respuesta, ya que una errada, echaría al demonio las posibilidades de que pudiera entender lo que sucedía en ese momento en la cabeza de su amiga.

-¿Y qué hiciste? –preguntó, con voz calmada con el fin de que no creyera que intentaba sacarle información por la fuerza, para evitar que Fleur se pusiera a la defensiva.

-Le marqué los cinco dedos en la mejilla –bebió otro sorbo con exasperada lentitud y luego agregó –después de haberle correspondido.

La cabeza de Hermione trabajaba a mil por hora; muchas preguntas se manifestaban en su mente pero ninguna le parecía apta para formular en ese momento. Antes de siquiera llegar a decidir cuál sería la siguiente, Fleur volvió a hablar.

-Volveré a Londres. No estás obligada a regresar conmigo, puedes quedarte en mi casa de playa todo el tiempo que quieras.

Eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar, por lo que decidió dejar la cautela de lado y preguntar lo que quisiera. Al fin y al cabo, ella le había dado el pie para que lo hiciera. Aunque, de la variada posibilidad de preguntas que tenía para elegir, optó por la peor:

-¿Por qué huyes? –tuvo miedo en un principio a su reacción pero se sorprendió cuando vio que Fleur continuaba calmada.

-No huyo, me voy porque estás vacaciones no están resultando como deseaba.

-¿Estás enamorada de Bill? –preguntó, y esta vez Fleur la observó alarmada, frunciendo el ceño con enojo.

-¡Claro que no! Puedes besar a alguien sin necesidad de estar enamorada –ironizó, dándole otro sorbo al café.

-Sí, es cierto… pero cuando besas a cualquier muchacho que no te importa, no lloras, ni te enfadas, ni huyes –soltó, comenzando a exasperarse.

-Te dije que no estoy huyendo, estoy aburrida de…

-¡Mientes! –interrumpió, enojada –¡Ya basta Fleur! ¡Deja por una sola vez tu maldito orgullo de lado y confía en tu mejor amiga, por el amor de Dios!

-No se a qué te refieres –contestó muy seria, sin mirarla.

-¡A que debes deshacerte del fantasma de Víktor de una vez por todas! ¿Por qué golpeaste a Bill?

-No lo se –contestó, aun sin mirarla y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Te gustó que te besara?

-Yo… No puedo…

-¡¿Te gustó o no?! –apremió, mientras Fleur comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

-Sí…

-¿Y por qué huyes?

-No puedo, tú no entiendes –gimoteaba.

-¡No! Eso es lo que tú quieres creer, que no te entiendo, que nadie te entiende y que estás sola en el mundo Fleur pero estás equivocada. Yo te quiero y jamás querría que sufras. Bill es un buen muchacho, le gustas y él a ti pero te empeñas en alejarlo de tu lado, lo tratas mal y te tratas mal a ti misma, alejándolo cuando lo que quieres en realidad es estar con él –Fleur lloraba cada vez más pero aún así, continuó –Víktor es un canalla que intentó arruinar tu vida y pisotear tu felicidad y tú estás continuando su trabajo –Fleur la observó sorprendida y Hermione continuó -. Sí, eso que has oído. Estas continuamente atentando contra ti misma. Y si continúas así, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.

-¡¿Qué esperas que haga?! ¡¿Que vaya y le proponga matrimonio?! –espetó, sarcástica, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con una mano.

-¡Que lo conozcas! ¡Que le hables! ¡Que le des una oportunidad y también que te la des a ti misma!

-No quiero hablar de esto ahora –expresó, levantándose para irse.

-Está bien, dejemos el tema –contestó, reteniéndola –solo te pido que lo pienses Fleur… Y no te vayas, por favor…

-No me iré. –finalizó, dirigiéndose al baño y dejando a su amiga con una leve sensación de esperanza.

Draco miraba por la ventana de una cafetería, pensativo y distante, mientras Pansy hablaba por celular con una amiga. Observaba en ese momento a un niño y una niña que discutían y, aunque no sabía la razón de aquello ni podía escuchar lo que decían, le parecía más interesante que lo que tenía a su alrededor. La niña le resultaba muy graciosa; tenía unas trenzas largas que le llegaban a la cintura y se tambaleaba sobre unos patines que evidentemente no sabía manejar bien, ya que no lograba mantener el equilibrio con constancia. El niño parecía controlar perfectamente su estabilidad y parecía mofarse de ello, burlándose de la niña y riendo. Pero, a pesar de las burlas y peleas, cuando la niña dio unos pasos y cayó sentada en el suelo, el niño no rió ni se enojó, sino que corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, con un gesto bastante preocupado. Draco sonrió cuando vino a su mente el recuerdo de las tantas peleas que había mantenido con Luna cuando eran pequeños. Aunque parecía que se odiaban, siempre la había protegido en los peligros y la había defendido de aquellos que se burlaban de ella. Luna no era una chica frágil ni necesitada, pero él siempre había sentido esa necesidad de cuidarla, de estar a su lado. Y ahora la había lastimado y quizás nunca volvería a hablarle ni a estar cerca de él. Había cometido un gran error y le costaría muy caro, lo sabía. Observó a Pansy, que conversaba aún por teléfono como si él no existiera y suspiró, resignado, girándose nuevamente hacia la ventana para seguir observando a los niños, pero estos ya no estaban. Se estiró, buscando en el exterior si los encontraba pero en su lugar vio algo que aun no esperaba ver: Luna cruzaba la calle y se dirigía hacia la cafetería donde estaban ellos. Observó a su novia nuevamente, nervioso, haciéndole un gesto para que lo escuchara pero ella le contestó con una mueca reprobatoria, indicándole que estaba al teléfono. Draco resopló con fastidio y volvió a mirar por la ventana, notando que Luna ya entraba en el lugar. Se giró otra vez hacia Pansy, buscando su atención con insistencia y ésta frunció el ceño, pero se despidió de su amiga.

-Lo siento Millicent pero debo colgar, mi novio está un poco ansioso y será mejor que lo atienda antes de que se me escape –bromeó, riendo ante la respuesta de su amiga que solo ella había escuchado –Sí, sí, no te preocupes, te llamaré luego, chao.

-Pansy, hablaste con tu amiga por media hora, ¿para que diablos viniste conmigo aquí? ¡Hubieras venido con Millicent si lo que querías era hablar con ella! –protestó, mirando con disimulo a Luna que se dirigía hacia el baño, sin haberse percatado de su presencia.

-Ok, ¡lo siento! Se acerca su boda y necesitaba hablar conmigo porque soy su dama de honor, ¿recuerdas? Al menos que no quieras que asistamos y te perderías de conocer al gran Albus Dumbledore, que por cierto, ya notificó que iría a la ceremonia –contestó, desafiándolo con una sonrisa, ya que sabía que el rubio soñaba con conocer al famoso historiador.

-Sabes bien que quiero ir a esa boda… -observó rápidamente hacia donde estaba el baño de damas y, al ver que Luna aún no había salido, expresó –No me siento bien, ¿podemos irnos ya?

-¿Qué te sucede? Seguro que te cayó mal el café, te dije que este sitio era un lugar espantoso, pero tú insististe en que aquí preparaban el mejor capuchino de la isla… Mira estos manteles ordinarios y las sillas son incomodísimas…

-¿Importa eso? –interrumpió, fastidiado –Por favor Pansy, vámonos de una vez.

-¿Por qué el apuro? –preguntó con desconfianza.

-Porque te dije que me sentía mal y tú te pones a hacer de crítica culinaria –protestó, cerciorándose de que Luna no apareciera.

-Qué mal carácter tienes cuando te sientes mal; espero que cuando nos casemos no te enfermes muy seguido –ironizó, llamando al mesero con un gesto de su mano.

-Lo mismo digo, porque si no te pondrás a regañarme como si fueras mi madre… -contestó, abriendo su billetera para pagar la cuenta.

-¿Pagarás en efectivo? ¿No me digas que has vuelto a perder la tarjeta de crédito?

-Pago en efectivo para irnos lo más rápido posible –respondió, levantándose y saliendo rápidamente del lugar, tomando a su novia de la mano para que no tardara en salir.

Cuando estaban cerca de la puerta de salida, esta se abrió, dando paso a Harry, que los observó levantando las cejas con sorpresa y sonriendo.

-¡Hola! ¿Ya se iban? –preguntó, observando el lugar como si buscara a alguien.

-Si, Draco no se siente bien… Te recomiendo que no bebas el capuchino, por las dudas –comentó, señalando al rubio con la cabeza.

-Deja de contestar por mi como si fueras mi madre Pansy –se quejó, haciendo un gesto de fastidio a Harry -. Lo siento amigo pero estamos apurados. Nos veremos esta noche.

-Cierto, espero que te mejores para que puedas estar… ¡Ah, ahí está Luna! Vengo a encontrarme con ella, ¿no la habían visto entrar?

-No. –contestó el rubio, cerrando los ojos, derrotado, ya que no había logrado salir antes de que Luna lo viera -. Vamos Pansy. –urgió, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-¿No vas a saludar a tu amiga? –preguntó la morena elevando un poco la voz, para que la rubia, que ya estaba cerca de ellos, la escuchara.

Si las miradas mataran, Draco habría descuartizado y asesinado a Pansy en un segundo. Se giró hacia Luna, intentado disimular cualquier atisbo de nerviosismo y un agónico "hola", salió de su garganta, con un sonoro carraspeo a continuación. Al contrario de lo que jamás hubiera esperado, Luna sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos y le devolvió el saludo con naturalidad, siguiendo con Pansy y Harry. Draco sonrió forzadamente y se giró hacia Pansy, tomándola del brazo para salir del lugar, ignorando el saludo de Harry, que se quedó observando extrañado a su amigo salir con urgencia del lugar. Luna lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hacia una de las mesas, instándolo a que tomara asiento.

-¿Me pareció a mi, o Draco está cada día más extraño? –inquirió Harry.

-Te pareció a ti, para mi está igual que siempre –contestó la rubia, tomando la carta.

-Bueno, Luna… ¿Qué es ese asunto tan importante que necesitabas decirme? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Necesito un psicólogo –contestó la rubia, sin levantar la vista del menú.

-Muy bien… ¿Quieres que te recomiende alguno?

-No, quiero que me psicoanalices tú –respondió, aún sin mirarlo.

-Luna… Sabes que no puedo atenderte, no es profesional ya que soy tu amigo.

-No quiero que me atiendas como un profesional, quiero que me escuches como un amigo y me aconsejes como un psicólogo –esta vez lo miró a los ojos, con seriedad.

-Es que… No creo que pueda…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Porque sería gratis? Puedo pagarte si quieres.

-No es por el dinero Luna, es que no podré ser neutral porque eres mi amiga y me importas.

-Harry, eres un profesional, créeme, lo harás bien –opinó, y se dirigió hacia el mesero que se había acercado a su mesa -. Para mí un capuchino con dos medialunas y para él… ¿Qué quieres Harry?

-Eh… Lo mismo, gracias. –el mesero asintió con su cabeza y se alejó –Luna…

-¿Prefieres que empiece con mi infancia o puedo ir al problema directamente? –lo interrumpió, observándolo fijamente.

-Eh… No, cuéntame tu problema –contestó con resignación, dando por perdido el asunto.

-Draco es mi problema.

-¿Vas a contarme sobre tus diferencias con Draco? –preguntó extrañado, ya que eso era de lo más normal para él luego de tantos años –. Si te hiere, deberías hablarlo con el Luna, es tu amigo, ¿no?

-No se trata de mis peleas tontas con él, es sobre algo más importante.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante? –curioseó, acercando la cabeza como si estuvieran hablando en secreto.

-Bueno… Nos besamos, me dijo que me amaba, dejó a Pansy por mí, se arrepintió y volvió con ella –dijo, y se giró hacia el mozo con una sonrisa, que en ese momento dejaba el pedido sobre la mesa. –Gracias… Prueba el capuchino Harry, es el más sabroso de la isla –comentó, mirando al moreno que la observaba con los ojos y la boca abierta, completamente pasmado.

-¿Cómo… qué… cuándo…? –tartamudeó, sin salir de su asombro.

-Bien, te contaré todo desde el comienzo, pero primero bebe tu café antes de que se enfríe –dijo, dándole una mordida a una medialuna, ante la mirada desencajada de su amigo.

Hermione se encontraba en la casa de Lavender, ya que habían quedado en encontrarse allí todas las amigas de Ginny para preparar la despedida de soltera, que se realizaría esa misma noche. Divertida y por momentos, avergonzada, escuchaba los disparatados planes que surgían de las locas cabecitas de las amigas de la pelirroja, que indudablemente tenían mucha imaginación y por lo visto, experiencia para organizar aquéllas fiestas. Aguantó la risa cuando por tercera vez en ese día, Lavender discutió con Mindy la misma cuestión:

-Conozco a Ginny hace quince años y sé que le gustará que le llevemos un stripper –decía Lavender, entre fastidiada y cansada.

-Yo la conozco hace diez y sé que ella no ve a otro hombre que no sea Harry… Se ofenderá y le arruinaremos la fiesta. –aseguraba Mindy.

-Muy bien… Levante la mano quien crea que llevar un stripper será mala idea –preguntó Lavender, observando a Fleur y a las otras tres compañeras de Ginny que estaban allí. Ninguna levantó la mano, por lo que se giró sonriente y altanera hacia Mindy –Te lo dije…

-Ok… Solo espero que a Harry y a Fred no les importe que tengamos strippers en nuestra fiesta –dijo Mindy, cruzándose de brazos, claramente preocupada.

Hermione pudo notar el gesto de dolor de Lavender, al escuchar el nombre del gemelo y pensar en que pudiera celar a aquella muchacha. Se quedó en callada y ensimismada en sus pensamientos y la castaña decidió mejor intervenir para dejar ese tema a un lado.

-Oye Lav, ¿vendrán Luna y Cho hoy?

-Luna debe estar por llegar, me dijo que vendría tarde porque tenía un asunto importante que resolver. Cho viajó a Londres esta mañana.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? –preguntó, evitando mostrar mucho interés en aquella pregunta, algo que no hizo Fleur que dejó de pronto de hablar con una de las compañeras de Ginny y centrarse plenamente en la respuesta de Lavender.

-Fue a visitar a sus padres, que viven allí. Se quedará una semana por lo que no participará de la despedida de soltera pero vendrá a la boda –contestó, mirando de reojo a Mindy que en ese momento le contaba a una de sus amigas sus planes con Fred para después de la fiesta de esa noche.

-Bueno, entonces, repasando lo planeado… Tú buscarás el stripper, Fleur y yo iremos a buscar a Ginny con el auto y las chicas la esperarán en la casa de Mindy. Comeremos pizzas y… bueno… toda clase de bebidas alcohólicas supongo… -comentó la castaña.

-Así es –contestó, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Mindy, que seguía hablando de lo dulce y fogoso que era el gemelo –Bueno, creo que eso es todo, ya no hay nada que hablar –dijo, levantando la voz para interrumpir a la odiosa compañera de la pelirroja –Nos veremos esta noche chicas –finalizó, levantándose con claras intenciones de que se vayan de su casa.

-¿No esperaremos a Luna? –preguntó Mindy con un gesto de pena –Es que es tan divertida y especial, seguramente tendrá aportes valiosos. ¡Me muero por conocerla!

-Le comentaré todo cuando llegue, ahora quiero bañarme y almorzar algo. Las acompañaré a la puerta.

Las muchachas se dirigieron hacia la puerta, claramente ofendidas por la reacción poco educada de Lavender pero ésta pareció no inmutarse por aquello. Una vez que todas traspasaron la puerta de salida, la rubia cerró la puerta, prácticamente en las narices de Mindy que se había girado para decir algo más, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Se apoyó en la puerta, resoplando fastidiada y se dirigió hacia Hermione y Fleur, que la observaban entre divertidas y preocupadas por el carácter de la rubia.

-¿Me quitó a Fred y ahora pretende quitarme a Luna? Si cree que ingresará a la pandilla, pues está muy equivocada –opinó Lavender, dirigiéndose al baño y dejando a las dos amigas mirándose entre sí con complicidad.

El día pasó muy rápido para Ron, a pesar de que esa vez no había estado acompañado de su compañera en el oceanario, ya que ésta había pedido el día por enfermedad, aunque él sabía que no había sido así y que solo lo había hecho para estar descansada y despejada para la fiesta que se celebraría esa noche, pero notaba que su amiga no estaba muy bien anímicamente y por eso, la había apoyado cuando había pedido permiso al señor Parkinson para faltar al trabajo. Se dirigía ahora a su casa, donde lo aguardaban sus hermanos y otros amigos de Harry para ultimar los detalles de la despedida de soltero que se celebraría esa noche. Si había algo que le encantaba al pelirrojo, era poner en situaciones vergonzosas a Harry, ya que era bastante tímido y muy serio y ellos se divertían con el sonrojo del moreno, pero se había prometido que esa noche, intentaría por todos los medios que su amigo se divirtiera y se soltara un poco más, para que pudiera disfrutar del adiós a su soltería. Haría falta bastante alcohol para ello, pero, conociendo a los gemelos, bebidas habría de sobra. Decidió pasar primero por la casa de Lavender, para cerciorarse de que su amiga estuviera bien y luego se dirigiría a su casa. Al llegar allí y antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras, se detuvo ante lo que vio: Hermione y su amiga salían de la casa de la rubia y antes de que él pudiera decir nada, los ojos de la castaña se encontraron con los de él. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando ella sonrió y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder a esa dulce y tentadora sonrisa. Aunque todo su cuerpo le gritaba que corriera hacia ella, la abrazara y besara hasta quedarse sin aliento, lucho contra sus instintos y dejó que la razón lo gobernara, por lo que esperó a que bajaran para saludarlas como correspondía.

-Hola Ron, ¿vienes a ver a Lavender? –preguntó la castaña y se sonrojó al instante cuando notó que su pregunta era de lo más tonta.

-Eh, sí, quería saber cómo estaba –contestó el pelirrojo, mirando solo a Hermione. Fleur percibía como los dos se observaban y la ignoraban a ella y sonrió cuando notó que podría desaparecer de allí y ninguno de los dos se daría cuenta.

-Se ha ido a bañar pero ya debe estar terminando. –comentó la castaña y al ver la cara de preocupación del pelirrojo, agregó -. No te preocupes, estará bien… Nosotras la mantendremos alejadas de Mindy…

-Entonces puedo quedarme tranquilo –bromeó el pelirrojo.

-Eh, Herms… Yo iré a casa a darme un baño, te espero allá, ¿sí? –dijo Fleur, y al ver que ninguno de los dos la había escuchado sino que seguían ensimismados el uno en el otro, movió la cabeza con resignación y se fue de allí, sonriendo.

-¿Ya planearon la despedida de Harry? –preguntó la castaña, que aún no se había percatado de que Fleur se había ido.

-Sí y de eso quería hablar… ¿Qué te parece si después de la fiesta nos juntamos todos, chicos con chicas? –preguntó, con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos, que lo hacía parecer un niño pidiendo un helado.

-Sería genial –contestó la castaña, sonriente y Ron sintió que su corazón se convulsionaba -. Tendría que consultar con las muchachas pero creo que estarán de acuerdo. ¿Tu que crees…? –Hermione miraba a su alrededor, buscando a su amiga -¿Dónde se habrá metido? –dudó, rascándose la cabeza, confundida.

-Supongo que se habrá aburrido de nuestra conversación –bromeó el pelirrojo -. Entonces nos veremos esta noche, ¿verdad?

-Eso creo –contestó, sonrojada. -. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya…

-Y yo iré a ver a Lavender.

-Bien… Adiós Ron, nos veremos luego.

-Eso espero. –contestó, y se quedó observándola mientras se alejaba de allí. Sabía que tenía que subir las escaleras ya, pero algo le decía que esperase; no podía dejar de observarla hasta que la perdiera de vista.

Y allí se quedó, junto al pie de las escaleras, viendo su andar y su cabello ondear por la cálida brisa de la playa. Cuando se disponía a pisar el primer escalón, Hermione se giró y lo encontró observándola, algo que hizo que las mejillas de Ron se sonrojaran al instante, al saberse sorprendido por ella. Pero, contra todo lo que esperaba el pelirrojo, la castaña sonrió y se mordió el labio, para luego girarse y continuar con su camino, dejando a Ron en un estado de atontamiento tan grande que le erró al escalón y cayó arrodillado en la escalera, sintiéndose masoquista al notar que no pudo evitar disfrutar aquel dolor que había resultado en consecuencia de aquella mirada.

Cho caminaba por las calles de Londres, apresurada y observando de un lugar a otro buscando un banco para retirar un poco de dinero del cajero, ya que se había quedado sin nada de efectivo; no tenía siquiera para tomar un taxi. El cielo estaba plenamente estrellado ya y las calles deshabitadas, por lo que se preguntó cuánto tiempo haría que llevaba caminando por allí. Miró su muñeca desnuda y recordó que había olvidado colocarse nuevamente el reloj después de su baño de la tarde por lo que revisó su cartera, buscando su celular. Bufó exasperada cuando vio que estaba sin batería y por lo tanto, seguía sin poder saber la hora. Chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia al asunto y continuó en su búsqueda, alegrándose de pronto ya que finalmente se encontraba a unos pasos del dichoso banco. Revolvió nuevamente en su bolso, buscando ahora la tarjeta de crédito para abrir la puerta y una vez que lo hizo, entró, acercándose al único cajero desocupado de los dos que había allí. Como tantas veces había hecho, ingreso la tarjeta por la ranura y luego de todo el procedimiento requerido, retiró unos cuántos dólares que colocó sigilosamente en su bolso, que luego cerró y aferró a su cuerpo, para salir de allí. Cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de la puerta, escuchó un sonido extraño y al instante, toda la ciudad quedó a oscuras. Se sobresaltó por un momento, un poco por el corte de electricidad repentino y otro poco por el improperio soltado por el hombre que estaba en ese lugar junto a ella. Apoyó la mano sobre la puerta, decidida a salir a la oscuridad del exterior cuando notó que esta no abría.

-No abrirá, no hay electricidad –dijo el extraño.

-¡Demonios! –maldijo, propinándole una patada a la puerta. -. Lo siento, me sobresalté un poco –se excusó con el hombre que la observaba un tanto sorprendido.

-No te excuses, yo he dicho lo mismo hace solo un minuto –contestó, sonriendo. Luego tomó su celular y llamó a alguien, mientras Cho se sentaba en el suelo, suspirando derrotada. –Me quedé encerrado en el hall del cajero, tendré que esperar a que regrese la luz para poder salir e ir para allá –decía el hombre al teléfono -¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡¿En toda la ciudad?! Diablos… Ok, nos veremos luego, si es que consigo salir de aquí algún día –finalizó y cortó, suspirando resignado -. No hay luz en toda la ciudad, parece que hubo una explosión o algo por el estilo, no se exactamente que sucedió pero lo seguro es que estaremos un largo rato encerrados aquí –le comunicó a Cho, pasando una mano rápidamente por su cabello y sentándose también en el suelo, frente a ella.

-Lo único que me faltaba –ironizó la oriental.

-¿Un mal día? –bromeó el hombre.

-Unas malas vacaciones, más precisamente. –contestó, riendo muy a su pesar.

-Al menos tienes vacaciones, en cambio yo… creo que soy el único que sigue trabajando en Londres –bromeó nuevamente, moviendo la cabeza con resignación.

-¿Quién sabe? Quizás nos quedemos encerrados eternamente y tendrán que darte vacaciones quieran o no –contestó, y ambos rieron.

-Mmm, no soy muy pretencioso en ese sentido pero… Creo que preferiría pasar mis vacaciones en otro lado.

-Estoy de acuerdo –convino, y se quedaron en silencio, que comenzó a resultarles incómodo luego de un rato.

-Bueno, no se que piensas tú pero como creo que vamos a pasar un largo rato encerrados aquí, creo que sería bueno saber con quien lo pasaremos –rompió el silencio, el hombre.

-Tienes razón. Mi nombre es Cho, Cho Chang –dijo la oriental con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

-¿Cho Chang? ¿De dónde eres? –preguntó con curiosidad, estrechando su mano.

-Soy inglesa –contestó Cho riendo –nací en Londres. Mis padres son chinos.

-Ah, está bien –acotó, sin haberle soltado la mano aún.

-Eh… Todavía no me has dicho quién eres –comentó la oriental, y rió aún más cuando el hombre se percató de ello y de que seguía estrechando su mano.

-Lo siento, tuve un día agitado –se excusó –. Soy Cedric Diggory, más conocido como "el único hombre que no tiene vacaciones en Londres" –bromeó, estrechando una vez más la mano de Cho.

-Si, creo que he oído sobre ti –contestó la chica, riendo.

Continuaron conversando de distintas trivialidades, mientras esperaban a que regresara la electricidad para poder salir de allí. Cho sintió por un momento que ese nombre lo había escuchado alguna vez pero no podía asegurar si podía conocerlo o no porque no podía verlo bien, al estar totalmente a oscuras.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que estaban encerrados allí y, al contrario de lo que normalmente pasaría, ambos estaban bastante relajados y divertidos como si se hubieran conocido hacía años.

-Tu turno –dijo Cedric –Si tuvieras que optar entre cantar frente a miles de personas en ropa interior o besar al primer ministro, ¿Qué elegirías?

-¡Por Dios, me lo has dejado muy difícil! –opinó Cho, riendo –Mmm… Supongo que… cantaría… -contestó, y ambos rieron más.

-¡Oye! No está tan mal el primer ministro –bromeó Cedric.

-Prefería casi cualquier cosa que besarlo a él –agregó, divertida.

-¿Cómo quedarte encerrada durante horas con un extraño en un lugar, alejada del resto de la población?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la luz regresó de pronto, sobresaltándolos a ambos. Cho observó al hombre que tenía ante sus ojos y se sorprendió cuando notó que no solo era un muchacho amable y divertido, también era muy guapo. Cedric sonrió y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría pensando lo mismo.

-Admito que es muy gratificante estar sentado en el frío y sucio suelo del cajero de un banco a las –miró su reloj –doce y media de la noche pero… dicen que por aquí hay lugares más entretenidos. –bromeó, levantándose y tendiendo una mano a Cho para ayudarla a pararse.

-Estoy de acuerdo –contestó, riendo -. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos mientras podamos abrir la puerta –dijo, y se acercó a abrir, girándose luego hacia él con una sonrisa triunfal por haberlo logrado.

-Adiós Cho Chang, un placer haberte conocido a pesar de las circunstancias en la que lo hemos hecho –se despidió el castaño, tendiendo su mano hacia ella una vez afuera.

-Adiós Cedric Diggory, espero que obtengas tus ansiadas vacaciones muy pronto –contestó, estrechando su mano rápidamente, para luego girarse para llamar un taxi.

-Eso espero –dijo, mientras entraba en su auto –la isla de Wight me espera –finalizó, despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano, mientras arrancaba el auto.

Cho lo vio alejarse, parada junto al taxi que había frenado junto a ella, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Y ahí supo por qué le había parecido que había escuchado ese nombre antes y suspiró, resignada, cayendo en la cuenta de que, paradójicamente y sin querer, se había sentido atraída por el hombre que representaba en ese momento, el mayor dolor de cabeza para su ex novio.

Fleur observaba divertida a su amiga arreglarse para la fiesta de esa noche, como si se estuviese preparando para una cita. Supo que había llegado su turno de hacer hablar a su amiga, por lo que no tuvo reparos en preguntar:

-Oye, ¿te estás preparando para la fiesta o para lo que vendrá después?

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó la castaña, maquillándose frente al espejo.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Ron que sí a su propuesta de juntarnos después de las dos fiestas? –indagó, con un brillo de picardía en su mirada.

-Porque me pareció que sería divertido –contestó, sin mirarla.

-Ajá… Eso quiere decir que no vas a beber mucho hoy, ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Y… dicen que cuando uno se embriaga, se suelta… Hace cosas que no haría concientemente… cosas que uno desea… inconcientemente… -Fleur sonrió con orgullo cuando notó que su amiga se ponía tensa –como besar al hombre que te gusta, entre otras cosas…

-¿Temes volver a besar a Bill? –preguntó la castaña y sonrió cuando vio que había logrado vencer por un momento a su amiga.

-No seas idiota… ¡Sabes muy bien a que me refiero!

-No, honestamente no lo sé –se defendió, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¡Sientes algo por Ron! ¡Confiésalo! –gritó, corriendo tras la castaña.

-Ron es mi amigo, nada más. –dijo, bebiendo un vaso de agua, claramente sonrojada.

-¿Por qué me mientes? ¡Soy tu amiga!

-Mira quien habla de mentirosas… -opinó Hermione, e intentó desviar el tema -¿quieres que comamos algo antes de salir?

-No, ¡quiero que me confieses la verdad! ¿Sientes algo por Ron, sí o no? –exigió, poniéndose frente a ella y obligándola a que la mire.

-Yo quiero a Cedric…

-¿Lo amas? –Hermione no contestó y desvió la mirada, por lo que Fleur la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a que la observara a los ojos –¿Amas a Cedric sí o no?

-¡No! –contestó y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sorprendida de su respuesta. Sintió que su pecho se contraía, aunque no supo identificar si se debía a que acababa de descubrir que no amaba a su perfecto novio… o a que estaba enamorada de ese imperfecto pelirrojo.


	15. Despedidas de solteros

**_Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? Bueno, las que me conocen del otro foro saben que estuve con algunos problemitas y por eso no tuve mucho tiempo. HOY SI O SI RESPONDO LOS REVIEW (no me odien, lo haré) Les dejo el capi más loco y sin sentido de todo el fic, dedicado especialmente a las dos piradas como el capitulo en cuestión: Daniela Weasley y Meletea. Que lo disfruten, besos._**

**Capítulo 15: Despedidas de solteros.**

El molesto pañuelo que cubría sus ojos, no solo lo hacía sudar más de lo que ya estaba por los nervios, sino que, de una forma u otra, al tener el sentido de la vista vedado, los otros parecieron acentuarse ya que los sonidos a su alrededor lo abrumaban… Era eso o el hecho de que se encontraba sumido en una completa oscuridad, sin saber exactamente a donde iba, aunque podía escuchar aquellas risas tan conocidas para él a su alrededor y una música lejana, a medida que avanzaba a los tropezones. Podrían haber ido en auto, por supuesto, pero le hubiera quitado la posibilidad de hacer el ridículo frente a la gente que caminaba por allí y por lo tanto, no podría ser el hazme reír de sus amigos. "Amigos"… comenzaba a dudar seriamente de aquella definición.

Cuando sus pasos atropellados comenzaron a hacerse más lentos, supo que ya habían llegado al lugar de destino y al escuchar aquella música que era ahora ensordecedora, se percató de que se trataba del bar de los gemelos.

Entró junto a ellos, aún con los ojos vendados y sintió como esos fuertes brazos que lo conducían lo sentaban de golpe, mientras otras tantas manos palmeaban su espalda, en señal de compañerismo –o eso suponía –; lo que sí no esperaba, era lo que encontraría frente a sus ojos una vez que quitaron el pañuelo y pudo colocarse finalmente los anteojos: Una mujer, de cabello salvajemente corto y morado, le sonreía y se contoneaba sensualmente frente a él, mientras comenzaba a quitarse lentamente un vestido abotonado. Abrió los ojos de manera descomunal, logrando en efecto que sus amigos rieran aún más fuerte, mientras aplaudían y silbaban la osadía de aquélla mujer. La mesa comenzaba a llenarse de toda clase de bebidas alcohólicas que eran rápidamente consumidas por sus amigos, mientras él seguía con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, sin poder salir de su incomodidad ante la imagen sugerente que se presentaba ante él. Cuando finalmente la chica estuvo en ropa interior –que era tan diminuta y transparente que podría haber prescindido de ella -, con sobresalida sensualidad, se sentó sobre la mesa frente a él, y Harry pudo notar que tenía hecho un camino de sal desde su obligo hasta su escote, en donde lo esperaba un pequeño vaso con tequila y luego una rodaja de limón entre sus dientes, invitándolo a que lo bebiera, mientras sus amigos lo alentaban entre gritos, risas y aplausos.

-¡Vamos Harry porque si no lo haces tú lo haré yo! –gritó Sirius entusiasmado.

-¿Debo hacerlo? –preguntó con agonía, comenzando a transpirar nuevamente.

-¡Hazlo ya! –gritaron todos.

Harry suspiró y tomando una gran bocanada de aire primero, se acercó al vientre de la chica y comenzó a pasar su lengua lentamente por el camino de sal, mientras los chicos continuaban animándolo. Cuando llegó al final, levantó una de sus manos para tomar el vaso pero la desnudista se lo impidió, señalando su boca. El moreno cerró los ojos con resignación y abrió su boca, tomando el vaso con ella y echando la cabeza para atrás, para beber su contenido. Luego de sacudir su cabeza por el aturdimiento que le causó el alcohol ingerido, tomó con su boca el limón que llevaba la mujer entre los dientes y lo chupó con ansias, por el alivio que este le daba luego de la fuerte bebida. Entre exclamaciones de alegría y silbidos, Harry se sentó claramente abochornado pero al mismo tiempo, aliviado porque creía que lo peor ya había pasado, pero antes de que llegara a relajarse, la chica estaba preparándose para brindarle otro trago, por lo que terminó cayendo en la cuenta de que la cosa recién empezaba.

Cuando el auto de Fleur estacionó en la casa de Mindy, Katie exclamó con sorpresa que estaban solo a dos calles del bar de los gemelos y Ginny, completamente emocionada, rogó ir allí. Hermione y Fleur cruzaron una mirada que no se sabría definir si era de expectación o temor y Lavender, adelantándose a la obvia respuesta afirmativa de Mindy, intentó convencerla de hacerlo luego, para poder tener las dos despedidas por separado, ya que Harry estaba siendo agasajado allí. Lo que no imaginaron ninguna de las ocho chicas que estaban ahí para acompañar a la pelirroja, es que la respuesta de Lavender acrecentaba aún más el deseo de Ginny de poder visitar el bar.

-¡Vamos, no sean malas! –pidió la pelirroja, haciendo pucheros –¡Pasaremos solo un rato y luego nos vamos! Quiero darle una sorpresa a Harry, ¡no se esperará que aparezca por ahí! –agregó, con ojos brillosos por la emoción.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Ginny ¿Por qué mejor no…? –Hermione no pudo terminar de ofrecer su alternativa ya que Ginny caminaba hacia el bar, seguida del resto de las chicas -. Fleur…

-Deja de preocuparte Hermione, ya lo hablamos en casa –intentó consolarla Fleur -. Nos mantendremos sobrias y de esa manera las dos seremos totalmente concientes y no caeremos en las garras de esos endemoniados pelirrojos –habló, con seguridad.

-¿Lo harás, verdad? –preguntó, con miedo en la voz.

-¡Oye! ¿Crees que soy una ebria sin remedio que no puede pasarla bien en una fiesta si no ingiere alcohol? –protestó la rubia.

-Claro que no Fleur, lo siento…

-Está bien… Relájate, nos vamos a divertir sin necesidad de alcohol, ya verás.

Harry comenzaba a lamer la sal del vientre de la desnudista por tercera vez en esa noche cuando Draco notó que faltaba alguien ahí.

-Oye Ron, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-¿Cuál de todos? –preguntó, mirando en ese momento a los gemelos que brindaban junto a Neville y Seamus.

-Bill, por supuesto… -aclaró, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¡Ah! Ya debe estar por llegar; salió tarde del trabajo y por eso… ¡Diablos!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ginny… -dijo, señalando hacia donde estaba la pelirroja con sus amigas, que observaban a Harry tomar el pequeño vaso del escote de la desnudista con su boca.

-¡Soy una imbécil! –gritó Ginny y todos, incluido Harry que seguía con el vaso en la boca, la observaron con temor.

-Ginny, no es lo que crees, puedo expli… -intentó defenderse Harry pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota!? –decía, con un gesto de aflicción -¡Olvide la maldita cámara en mi habitación!

-Eh… no te preocupes Ginny, yo traje la mía –dijo Fred, acercándose a ella.

-¿Tienes cámara? ¡¿Y qué esperas para sacarle una fotografía?! ¡Ay, dame, lo haré yo! –exigió, quitándole la cámara de la mano al gemelo -¡Toma el limón amor! –gritó, entusiasmada, apuntando con la cámara a un sorprendido Harry -¡Con las manos no, con la boca! –agregó, entre flashes -¡Que sexy!

Hermione no pudo evitar reír con esa imagen y mientras observaba a su alrededor, se encontró con la mirada de Ron, que también sonreía. Suspirando y dándose valor, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, mientras las chicas se unían al festejo del resto que continuaba aplaudiendo y alentando a Harry y ahora, a Ginny y su cámara.

-Parece que nos encontramos antes de lo previsto –comentó Ron, ofreciéndose a llenarle un vaso con cerveza.

-Así parece… Eh, si estas sirviendo eso para mí, no lo hagas porque no voy a beber alcohol esta noche.

-¿Eres la conductora designada? –bromeó el pelirrojo.

-No… Fleur lo es y me parece injusto que ella sea la única que no pueda beber alcohol, así que la acompañaré para que no se sienta mal –mintió, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de tener tan buena excusa.

-A ver… ¿Lo que tratas de decir es que Fleur no beberá alcohol en toda la noche? –preguntó Ron con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Por qué la ironía? ¿Crees que Fleur es incapaz de…? ¡Pero qué demonios! ¡FLEUR! –gritó, escandalizada, cuando vio a la rubia recorriendo con su lengua el camino de sal que tenía la desnudista en el vientre.

-Déjala, buscaremos la manera de volver –dijo el pelirrojo, riendo -. Ya, relájate, esto es una fiesta. Un vaso de cerveza no te matará, ¿no?

-Supongo que no… Mira, ahí llegó Bill –expresó, señalando hacia la entrada.

Bill se quedó duro como una estatua cuando entró y vio a Fleur tomando con su boca el limón que tenía la desnudista entre sus dientes. Antes de poder dar un paso más, Sirius y Fred se acercaron a él muy sonrientes, y pasaron un brazo por sus hombros.

-Oye, tienes competencia –dijo Fred divertido.

-Si… ¡Yo! –agregó Sirius riendo.

-¡Oigan, no se atrevan a acercarse a ella! –amenazó Bill, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

-No te preocupes por mi, hay muchas mujeres bellas aquí –lo consoló Sirius, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-¿Qué te parece esa rubia que está sentada al lado de Katie? –preguntó Fred, señalando a Mindy.

-¿Esa no es tu novia? –preguntó extrañado.

-¡Claro que no! Está libre y es toda tuya campeón –contestó, guiñándole un ojo y tirando luego del brazo de Bill para llevarlo a la mesa.

-¿Crees que la conquistará? –le preguntó Bill, acercándose a su hermano para que nadie más escuche.

-Estoy rezando por ello -contestó con resignación.

Los gemelos juntaron varias mesas para que pudieran estar todos juntos, pero manteniendo separada a la pareja para, de alguna manera, agasajarlos individualmente. Lavender se había ido a un rincón donde se la veía hablar por celular con un gesto de inquietud, por lo que Hermione decidió acercarse a ella para averiguar que sucedía.

-¿Pero no pueden mandar a otro? –decía Lavender, claramente indignada -. Ok, olvídelo… ¡Acaba de perder varias clientas potenciales! –gritó la rubia, antes de cortar.

-¿Qué sucede Lav?

-El stripper no viene… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No sería justo que Harry solo tenga su desnudista… ¡Pobre Ginny! –se lamentaba la rubia.

-Bueno… No tan pobre… Ella está disfrutando de esa desnudista más que Harry –bromeó, señalando a la pelirroja que en ese momento, ponía un billete en el bretel del corpiño de la desnudista, mientras ésta bailaba para ella.

En ese momento, la chica dejaba de bailar y entre aplausos y aullidos de todos los presentes, se escuchó un grito de Bill, que sorprendió a todos:

-¡Bien hecho Tonks! –dijo, entre aplausos.

-¡Bill! ¡No te había visto! –dijo la chica, abrazándose a él y dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-¡¿Qué haces!? –gritó enfurecida Fleur, que al levantarse derramó el contenido de su vaso sobre Mindy sin excusarse, pero avergonzándose de pronto cuando sintió todas las miradas sonrientes sobre ella, incluida la de Bill y Tonks -. Quiero decir… ¿Por qué dejas de bailar? –agregó, completamente ruborizada.

-Parece que a Fleur le gustó la bailarina –bromeó George.

-No te preocupes, haré un baile personal para ti en compensación –dijo Tonks divertida.

-No gracias –contestó Fleur, yéndose enojada hacia donde estaban Hermione y Lavender, mientras le daba un gran sorbo a un Martini.

-¿Acaso ninguna mujer se ha librado de ti? –comentó Luna sin reparos, aunque nadie se sorprendió ya que la rubia solía decir siempre lo que pensaba.

-Solo somos amigos –contestó Bill, observando a Fleur que lo miraba con enojo desde donde estaba con sus amigas -. Tonks era compañera de Charlie en la escuela, ¿no la recuerdan? –les preguntó a sus hermanos.

-No –respondieron los cuatro aludidos –aunque quizás sea porque solíamos verla vestida –bromeó la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo que no viene el stripper? –gritó Fleur y las dos amigas le pidieron silencio con un gesto de sus manos.

-Fleur, ¡Por Dios! ¡No hace una hora que llegamos y ya estás ebria! –protestó la castaña.

-No, no viene… ¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Lavender.

-¡Tengo una idea! –dijo Fleur, ignorando a Hermione.

A los pocos minutos, las dos rubias intentaban la alternativa ideada por Fleur:

-¡Ni lo sueñen! –contestó Neville, negando fervorosamente con la cabeza.

-¡Ay vamos! ¡No podemos pedirle a los gemelos, ni a Ron ni al mecánico idiota porque son sus hermanos! –imploró Fleur.

-A mi no me mires, yo dije que era una pésima idea –se defendió la castaña.

-Si Neville, ¿qué te cuesta? –agregó Lavender.

-¡No voy a desnudarme para ofrecer un show! –insistió Neville.

-No tienes que desnudarte del todo… Puedes quedarte en ropa interior… Vamos, prometo que no nos burlaremos –confió Fleur.

-¿Por qué habrían de burlarse? ¡¿Qué quieren decir con eso?!

-Nada Nevi, no es lo que crees –dijo Lavender, dándole un codazo a Fleur por su falta de tacto.

-De todas maneras no lo haría ni aunque fuera una competencia –aseguró Neville.

-¡Eso es! Neville, ¡eres un genio! –exclamó entusiasmada Lavender y corrió hacia donde estaba George.

-¿Creen que armará una competencia de strippers? –preguntó extrañado Neville.

-No creo… Y si lo hace, dudo que los chicos se prendan en eso… -dijo la castaña muy seria.

-No se ellos, pero si de algo estoy totalmente seguro es de que Harry no lo hará… Es un profesional y una persona muy respetable –aseguró Neville.

-Es cierto… Apenas se animó a desabrocharse el primer botón de su camisa porque tenía mucho calor –bromeó la castaña -. Harry jamás haría una cosa así.

Media hora después, la multitud gritaba y aplaudía con fervor a un ebrio Harry sin camisa, que meneaba su trasero al compás de la música, mientras Ginny, también borracha y riendo, alzaba sus manos para tocarlo. Katie empujaba a Neville para que subiera a la tarima también, aunque éste seguía negándose. Luna sacaba fotos mientras Lavender gritaba que subieran más chicos. Tonks, ahora vestida con su corto vestido ya que había dejado de ser el centro de atención, tomó a Bill de la mano y lo obligó a subir al lado de Harry, contoneándose con él y comenzando a quitarle la camisa, ante las risas de todos los presentes. Fleur, completamente enojada, se levantó de su asiento echa una furia y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, ante la atenta mirada de Tonks y de una preocupada Hermione. Cuando la castaña se dispuso a salir, Tonks la frenó, asegurándole que ella la convencería de volver a la fiesta.

-Oye, ¿Por qué te has ido así? ¿Acaso pasó algo que te disgustó? –preguntó Tonks, intentando no echarse a reír del gesto de niña enfadada que presentaba Fleur.

-¿Y a ti que te importa tanto? –contestó la rubia -¿Por qué no vas a divertirte con el imbécil mujeriego ese? No te quita los ojos de encima…

-Ahí te equivocas… Es a ti a quién está observando, ¿no lo ves? –comentó, señalando al pelirrojo que las observaba ahora sentado junto a los demás chicos.

-Sí, claro… ¡Hasta recién andaba toqueteándose contigo y baboseándose! –acotó, furiosa.

-Primero y principal, no estaba ni toqueteándome ni baboseándose. Segundo, Bill es mi amigo –Fleur hizo una mueca de escepticismo y miró hacia otro lado, pero Tonks la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a que la mirase –Sí, lo que escuchas: ¡mi amigo! Tercero, yo jamás me fijaría en él y Bill lo sabe muy bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso crees que es poco para ti? –ironizó.

-No… Pero pareciera que tú sí crees eso…

-¡Yo no creo eso! –se defendió, indignada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí conmigo en lugar de ir con él?

-¡Tú viniste tras de mí, no al revés! –repuso, bebiendo entre frases –Y no me has contestado por qué no te fijarías jamás en él.

-Porque no me gustan los hombres Fleur… Soy gay.

-¡¿En serio?! –Fleur abrió los ojos gratamente sorprendida y se abrazó a ella -¡Qué buena noticia! –al separarse de ella y ver el gesto extrañado de Tonks, Fleur carraspeó y agregó –. Me refiero a que… Bueno, tú sabes… Eh… ¡Siempre quise conocer a una lesbiana! –Fleur intentó justificar su arrebato pero comenzó a notar que, como siempre, queriendo aclarar, oscurecía.

-¿Acaso me estás viendo como una especie de fenómeno o algo así? –dudó Tonks.

-¡No! Es que… Creo que estoy muy ebria. -comentó, rascándose la cabeza, pensativa.

-Si, eso lo pude notar… ¿Por qué mejor no volvemos con los demás y hacemos de cuenta que nada pasó? –propuso Tonks, tomándola del brazo y comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba el resto.

-Eh… Sí, buena idea. Tonks…

-Dime.

-No le digas nada a Bill sobre nuestra reciente conversación. ¡Por favor! –pidió, cuando Tonks iba a protestar.

-No lo haré, pero espero que dejes de comportarte como una niña caprichosa. Nunca vi a Bill tan preocupado por una mujer que no sea su madre o su hermana…

Fleur no contestó, pero se aferró más al brazo de aquella extraña mujer mientras caminaban. No sabía bien por qué pero esa muchacha le caía muy bien. Quizás era porque el alcohol estaba bloqueando su mente o tal vez, porque ahora sabía que aquella chica no estaba interesada en su hombre.

Ron sentía que ya no podría seguir esperando un minuto más, necesitaba estar con Hermione a solas, aunque luego recordaba que era una fiesta y que era egoísta de su parte querer sacarla de allí lo antes posible. Se acercó a Draco, que parecía que su cabeza estaba en otro sitio, ya que era el único que no se unía a los bailes, gritos o competencias de tragos que se armaban a su alrededor. El rubio bebía como si estuviera solo y no como si fuera parte de una fiesta. Se sentó junto a él y Draco lo saludó, levantando su vaso y con una sonrisa de lado nada convincente.

-Te perdiste la escena del triangulo amoroso –dijo, sirviéndose otro trago y llenándole luego un vaso al pelirrojo.

-Vi la escena de celos de Fleur pero por lo visto ya pasó, está bailando muy tranquila con la amiga de Bill.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a la pelea de Fred y Cindy.

-Mindy… -lo corrigió.

-Es lo mismo, ambos son nombres ridículos –acotó Draco, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué sucedió? –se extrañó Ron.

-Fleur le tiró el trago encima sin querer, ella se fue enojada al baño, Sirius la siguió y… digamos que la consoló.

-¿Y Fred los vio? –preguntó el pelirrojo llevándose la mano a la frente.

-¡Claro que los vio! Sirius lo llamó con un gesto de su mano mientras besaba a la chica esa.

-¿Y que hizo Fred?

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –dramatizó exageradamente Fred, que se había acercado a ellos cuando escuchó su nombre -¡Creí que teníamos un futuro juntos! –Ron lo observó con una mueca de burla y el gemelo sonrió y se sentó a su lado -. Si me hubieras visto estarías orgulloso de mi hermanito… ¡Por fin me saqué a esa muchacha de encima!

-Parece que te gusta quitarte a todas las muchachas de encima –comentó Ron con burla -¿Acaso no serás…?

-¡Claro que no! Es más, creo que por primera vez en mi vida, tengo las cosas muy claras. Le pediré a Lavender que sea mi novia.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron Ron y Draco al mismo tiempo -¿Cuánto bebiste esta noche? –preguntó el rubio.

-Bastante… Pero por primera vez en mi vida, estoy muy conciente –dijo, con seguridad.

-Lamento decirte que llegaste tarde –dijo Draco, señalando hacia un rincón donde se veía a Lavender y Cormac besarse apasionadamente -. A menos que le hagas una escenita como le hiciste a Mindy…

-Demonios… Bueno, supongo que tendré que probar con Luna –bromeó el gemelo, fingiendo que aquello que había observado no lo había afectado en absoluto.

-Ni te atrevas –amenazó el rubio, mirándolo con frialdad.

-Está bien, ¡tranquilo! -contestó, fingiendo temor y mirando a Ron –entonces probaré con Hermione, porque si lo intento con Fleur, Bill me quitará la cabeza y la colgará de un gancho –dijo, levantándose de allí y acercándose hacia la mesa en donde estaba Hermione.

Ron los observó con el corazón en un puño, hasta que pudo ver como Hermione reía por lo que le había dicho el gemelo y luego éste se iba de allí, chocando con el hombro a Cormac que no se había despegado de Lavender. Se quedó observando a la castaña, que ahora reía porque Katie había logrado convencer a Neville de bailar sobre la tarima y junto a Harry, se meneaban al compás de la música, divirtiendo al resto de los chicos. Sintió como Draco se levantaba de pronto y empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaba Luna, que se sorprendió cuando pasó por su lado y siguió de largo hacia la salida. La rubia se quedó un rato observándolo salir del lugar sin girarse ni una vez y, aunque por un momento pareció que iba a seguirlo, se sentó, mezclándose con el resto de los chicos.

Ron decidió acercarse a sus amigos, aun temiendo que lo obligaran a subir a la tarima, pero luego se dio cuenta que no debía preocuparse por ello, ya que la mitad de los chicos ya estaban allí. Neville, George, Harry y ahora Cormac, hacían una coreografía de Village People, descamisados y completamente ebrios, mientras las chicas aplaudían a rabiar. Fred observaba a Lavender cada tanto y Bill cuidaba de Fleur que estaba más desenfrenada que nunca, ya que gritaba y bebía todas las bebidas alcohólicas que llegaban a la mesa. Sirius y Mindy ya no estaban, para tranquilidad de Lavender y el gemelo y Ginny parecía estar pasándosela mejor que nunca. Ron pudo notar que nadie se había percatado de la ausencia de Draco más que Luna, que solo aplaudía sentada pero sin muchos ánimos. Decidió salir para ver si encontraba al rubio cuando vio que Seamus estaba con él y le hacía un gesto al pelirrojo, avisándole que lo acompañaría a su casa y que lo llamaría luego.

Hermione, aunque la estaba pasando bien ya que la fiesta era muy divertida, no podía evitar sentirse enfadada con Fleur por haber roto su promesa. La rubia bailaba sola, girando sobre sí misma y levantando los brazos, mientras cantaba cualquier cosa menos lo que sonaba de fondo. A la tercera oportunidad que se tambaleó y casi cae, Bill se acercó a ella para sostenerla y llevarla al asiento, pero la rubia le echó los brazos al cuello y se aferró a él, para luego comenzar a acariciarle el rostro y el cabello.

-Fleur… Estás demasiado ebria, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa –dijo Bill, cerrando involuntariamente los ojos cuando ella comenzó a pasar un dedo por su boca.

-No quiero irme a mi casa, quiero quedarme aquí contigo –contestó Fleur, acercándose a su oído y susurrándole -¿Tú no quieres estar conmigo Bill?

-Estás borracha Fleur… Deja eso por favor –rogó, casi sin voz, cuando la rubia comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Acaso no me deseas? –continuó en susurros, comenzando a besar ahora la línea del mentón del pelirrojo.

-Claro que sí… Pero no estás en tus cabales –contestó, sintiendo que el pecho se le convulsionaba cuando Fleur atrapó su boca con la de ella. Sabía que estaba mal, que ella no estaba actuando racionalmente y que debía detenerla, pero la húmeda y cálida lengua de la rubia deslizándose por sus labios le hacía perder la razón. Ya sin poder aguantar un segundo más, entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de la chica y la atrajo más hacia él, hundiendo su lengua en la boca de ella y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, cuando a ella se le escapó un pequeño gemido sobre sus labios. Cuando se balancearon un poco, una pareja de chicos que estaban tan o más ebrios que Fleur chocó contra ellos, separándolos momentáneamente. La rubia hizo un gesto de malestar muy notorio, que a Bill le parecía por demás conocido, por lo que decidió preguntarle:

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Creo que voy a vomitar –dijo Fleur, cerrando los ojos y tapándose la boca con una mano.

-Lo imaginé. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

Luego de avisarle a Hermione que decidió acompañarlos, salieron hacia el exterior, sintiendo como la fresca brisa de la madrugada les daba en el rostro y por lo que Fleur comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor, aunque continuaba con nauseas. Mientras esperaban por un taxi, Hermione sonrió al observar a Fleur recargada en el hombro de Bill mientras éste acariciaba su espalda con preocupación y besaba su cabeza. Por primera vez, sintió esperanzas con respecto a su amiga y deseó con todo su corazón que cuando la borrachera se le hubiera pasado, siguiera con la misma complicidad que tenía en ese momento con el pelirrojo. El taxi llegó al bar y Bill entró al auto junto a Fleur. Cuando Hermione se disponía a subir también, vio que Ron salía del bar y la observaba, dejándola a ella con la mano apoyada en la puerta abierta, sin decidirse a subir.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte –dijo Bill, notando el dudar de la castaña -. Yo cuidaré de ella.

Hermione podría haberse negado, despedirse de Ron como correspondía y luego irse con ellos, logrando así evitar aquello que más temía esa noche y, aun peor, lo que más deseaba. Solo tenía que tomar ese taxi y estaría a salvo, en su casa, en su cama, con el corazón vacío pero con la conciencia tranquila. La razón había sido siempre su mayor aliada; ella no era de actuar impulsivamente y había evitado tomar alcohol toda la noche para que sus neuronas funcionaran al cien por ciento. Pero aún así y contra todo pronostico, Hermione no subió al taxi y se quedó allí junto a la acera, observando a Ron que se acercaba a ella con exasperada lentitud, haciendo que el corazón de ella latiera con nerviosismo. Cuando llegó finalmente a su lado, el pelirrojo la sorprendió una vez más, sintiéndose en cada momento más desorientada.

-La noche termina en cualquier momento… ¿Quieres ir a la playa a ver el amanecer?

Tendría que haberse negado, debería haber tomado el bendito taxi y muchas otras opciones más, pero la castaña llegó a pensar que alguien le habría cambiado el cerebro por el de otra persona porque no hizo ninguna de aquellas cosas.

-Me encantaría –fue lo que finalmente respondió, tomando la mano que Ron le ofrecía y comenzando luego a caminar junto a él hacia la playa.

Caminaban en silencio, adentrándose en las desiertas arenas, sintiendo en cada paso la mano de él estrechar la suya con firmeza, quemando su piel y sintiéndose más cerca de él. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, Ron se paro detrás de ella, comenzando a hablarle en voz suave y baja sobre el hombro y ella creyó que ya no podría seguir aguantando mucho más.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que vi un amanecer en esta playa –comenzó a contar él –fue a la mañana siguiente de haber llegado aquí. Yo era solo un niño y, aunque siempre había soñado con vivir junto al océano, admito que me asustaba un poco. Decidí enfrentarme a él a solas, cuando nadie pudiera verme y así, no pasar vergüenza si no me iba bien en mi primer encuentro con él –Ron sonrió y, aunque Hermione no podía verlo porque estaba de espaldas a él, sonrió también -. Entonces, decidí venir al amanecer, cuando nadie estuviera aquí más que el océano y yo. Cuando caminaba decidido a enfrentarme a él, te vi. Tú te ibas a la mañana siguiente y, aunque le demostrabas a todos que eras dura y que estabas bien, yo te vi despedirte de él con lágrimas en tus ojos y acariciando sus olas –Hermione se volteó hacia Ron sorprendida y Ron sonrió, tomando su barbilla suavemente para que volviera a mirar hacia el frente ya que el sol comenzaba a asomarse -. Esa mañana mi vida cambió para siempre. Había madrugado especialmente para enfrentarme a aquello tan emocionante y desconocido para mí y lo encontré, aunque no justamente lo que yo pensaba. Tenía tan solo once años y aún así, me había enamorado perdidamente de ti. El gran amanecer se imponía ante mí pero yo solo tenía ojos para ti. Desde aquel verano, yo…

-¡Ya cállate! –ordenó, interrumpiéndolo, en un balbuceo desesperado y con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos. Ron la observó con desconcierto.

-Eh… Lo siento… ¿Dije algo que te…?

-Bésame… -suplicó, con el mismo tono, mirándolo a los ojos con una mezcla de deseo y necesidad.

-¿Co-Cómo has dicho? –tartamudeó el pelirrojo, sorprendido y con el corazón acelerado.

-Bésame Ron… -susurró, acercando peligrosamente su boca a la de él.

Nuevamente, la imagen de aquella mujer se imponía al bello acontecimiento que sucedía en ese momento en el, ahora, anaranjado cielo. Podía sentir la respiración de ella sobre su rostro cuando miró aquellos labios tentadores y semiabiertos que iban en busca de los suyos. La mitad del trayecto ya había sido recorrido por ella, ahora era su turno. Nuevamente, a Ron se le presentaba un desafío en un amanecer de la isla de Wight, que, al igual que hacía quince años atrás, estaba decidido a superar.


	16. Solo un beso

**Capítulo 16: Solo un beso.**

El naciente sol, que comenzaba a brillar en todo su esplendor dejando su huella en el cristalino océano, había dejado de ser la máxima atracción para convertirse en el único y principal testigo de aquello que acontecía en ese instante. Hermione nunca había sido una mujer ansiosa ni perdía la compostura con facilidad pero aun así, comenzó a respirar violentamente cuando los dedos de Ron rozaron con delicadeza su mejilla y suspiró prolongadamente cuando estos se dedicaron con suavidad a dibujar el contorno de sus labios. Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse involuntariamente cuando los húmedos labios de aquél que tantos años había estado enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón, se decidieron a posarse en los suyos, apenas rozándolos con timidez y dulzura, despertando en ambos millones de descargas eléctricas que los sacudieron de pies a cabeza. Ron se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, esperando ver en ellos una indicación que lo impulsara a seguir. Cuando la única respuesta que obtuvo de ella fue un suspiro cargado de ansiedad, más decidido que nunca la tomó con precisión de la nuca y la atrajo a su boca, besándola con pasión y necesidad, sintiendo como la cálida lengua de la castaña rozaba la suya con deleite, como si en su boca estuviera el mejor de los manjares. Sus labios se acoplaban a la perfección y se movían al mismo compás, haciendo aquel beso más estimulante y, al mismo tiempo, más ávido. Sintieron como sus alientos se mezclaban creando un nuevo sabor jamás probado: el del deseo en su punto más alto y el del amor correspondido.

Con una urgente necesidad de incrementar aquel contacto, Hermione enterró sus manos en los rojos cabellos de Ron y éste la tomó de la cintura, pegándola más a él y logrando con ello que ambos perdieran cualquier resquicio de razón, por lo que, aunque el aire comenzaba a faltarles, ninguno de los dos podía terminar aquel beso, sino que en cada segundo lo acrecentaban y profundizaban aún más, olvidándose de en donde estaban y por qué; en ese momento solo podían sentir y desear que aquellos minutos se convirtieran en horas, en días, en años… en el resto de sus vidas.

Sin separarse un milímetro, se arrodillaron lentamente sobre el suelo y antes de que la castaña pudiera darse cuenta, sintió su espalda apoyarse sobre la arena y a Ron acostarse sobre ella. Dejándose llevar por primera vez en su vida por lo que sus instintos le indicaban, lo rodeó con una pierna que fue rápidamente sujetada por el pelirrojo que comenzó a realizar un vaivén de caricias a lo largo de ella. La castaña, ensimismada en aquellas sensaciones, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la espalda del chico que jadeando, se separó de sus labios y arremetió contra el blanco cuello de la chica, saboreándolo con dedicación y comenzando a descender cuando escuchó el gemido ansioso de ella.

-¡Debería darles vergüenza! ¡Esta es una playa pública! –dijo una voz masculina.

Volviendo la razón a Hermione como si fuera un rayo, empujó al pelirrojo tirándolo a un costado y se incorporó, notando con temor que se trataba de un policía y que en ese momento los observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Diablos! –exclamó Hermione, acomodándose la ropa y el cabello.

-¿No les parece que este no es un sitio para hacer estas cosas? –inquirió el hombre, observándolos a ambos –Creo que tendré que hablar con Molly como cuando eras un niño y robaste ese dulce en Honeydukes.

-Ya te dije que no lo robé –dijo Ron exasperado, levantándose y extendiendo su mano para ayudar a la castaña a pararse –y… lo siento Remus, no volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero… Con un Bill Weasley solo me alcanza. Ahora lárguense ya mismo los dos si no quieren que los detenga por escandalizar en la vía pública –y luego de decir esto, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, girándose una vez más para agregar –¡Ah, Ron! Dile a tu padre que esta noche hay partida de póker en la casa de Sirius –y luego de esas palabras, se fue.

-Lo siento –dijo el pelirrojo claramente abochornado por la situación -. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Sí, tienes razón –contestó la castaña, sonrojada y con una sonrisa de lado.

Bill intentaba desesperadamente que Fleur entrara en su casa y lo soltara de una buena vez. No es que lo que en ese momento le hacía la rubia le molestara, todo lo contrario… Pero si Fleur no dejaba de besar su cuello en ese mismo instante, no sería dueño de sus actos.

-Fleur por el amor de Dios, deja eso y dame las llaves de tu casa para poder… Cielos… –gimió, cuando la rubia coló una de sus manos por adentro de su camisa –Ok, ya basta, dame eso –exigió, quitándole la cartera y acercándose a la puerta para abrirla. En cuanto lo hizo, Fleur emitió un gemido angustiante y doblándose, comenzó a vomitar a un costado de la casa. Bill preocupado, tiró la cartera sobre la mesita que estaba cerca de la puerta y se acercó a ella para sostenerle el cabello y acariciar su espalda con protección.

-Demonios… Me siento muy mal –se lamentó la rubia una vez que terminó.

-Lo se… Ven, te prepararé un jugo para el mal sabor mientras tú te sientas en el sofá –dijo Bill, ayudándola a caminar hacia la casa.

Cuando terminó de prepararle el jugo, se acercó hacia donde estaba la rubia y sonrió cuando notó que se encontraba profundamente dormida. Le pareció que era un ángel, aunque la chica estaba despatarrada sobre el sofá con los brazos y piernas extendidas hacia los costados y la boca abierta. Besó su frente, arrugando su nariz cuando sintió el aliento desagradable de la chica y luego se encaminó hacia la puerta, encontrándose una vez en el exterior con Hermione y Ron que recién llegaban… sucios y desarreglados.

-Eh… Mejor no pregunto –dijo Bill, conteniendo la risa.

-¿Fleur está bien? –preguntó Hermione, intentando que centrara su atención en otra cosa.

-Está dormida ahora, pero cuando despierte se sentirá terriblemente mal…

-Bien… Yo… Iré a verla –dijo, mirando a Bill y deteniendo la mirada en Ron.

-Bueno… Yo me iré caminando… Ron, te espero en la esquina –dijo, y se acercó al oído del pelirrojo –. Te espero cinco minutos, si veo que no apareces –que sería genial- me voy –agregó, palmeando su hombro y guiñándole un ojo.

-Te alcanzo en un momento –contestó el pelirrojo, visiblemente sonrojado.

Se quedaron solos y en silencio nuevamente. En la playa ambos habían compartido un taxi pero no habían hablado en todo el trayecto, quizás porque en ese momento las palabras sobraban, tal vez porque ambos sentían que habían despertado de un sueño… Y aunque para Ron la realidad era maravillosa, para Hermione era por demás confusa. Aunque en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba pedirle a Ron que entrara con ella a la casa y continuar aquello que habían dejado inconcluso, la voz de Cedric en su cabeza diciéndole que la amaba una y otra vez la torturaba.

-Será mejor que te vayas o tu hermano no te esperará –rompió el silencio, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, sin poder ocultar el miedo a su respuesta en su voz.

-Sí, no te preocupes. La pasé muy bien Ron, de veras pero… Necesito estar sola ahora para pensar –confesó, observándolo a los ojos.

-Te entiendo. Espero verte luego –dijo, besando suavemente su mejilla -. Qué descanses –agregó, y luego de que ella le deseara lo mismo, comenzó a caminar hacia el encuentro con Bill, pero al dar solo unos pasos, se giró hacia la castaña para decir algo más -. Yo también la pasé muy bien… Y dudo que pueda dormir por un largo tiempo –luego de esto, se alejó de Hermione que entró a la casa con una sonrisa y con la absoluta seguridad de que ella sufriría el mismo inconveniente.

En el bar de los gemelos ya casi no quedaba gente; solo estaban Harry, aún sin su camisa, bailando una música suave solo para Ginny que, sentada y tranquila, lo observaba embelezada como si lo viera por primera vez; Lavender y Cormac, que seguían besándose como si el mundo acabara al otro día, los gemelos y un grupo de chicas en una mesa apartada. En ese momento, Harry sensualmente pasó una de sus manos por su pecho y le guiñó un ojo a Ginny, que emitió un gruñido y saltó sobre él, besándolo y despeinándole el cabello con ambas manos.

-No te atrevas –le advirtió Fred a su gemelo, cuando éste se acercó con una cámara a la feliz pareja que luego de tambalearse un poco, habían caído al suelo y seguían besándose como desaforados.

-¡Ay vamos! ¿Por qué no? ¡Podríamos ponerla en un pequeño porta retrato y darlo como souvenir en la boda! –se lamentó George.

-¡Dame eso! –exigió, quitándole la cámara de las manos.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¡Estás actuando como un amargado! –se quejó, y al dirigir su mirada hacia donde observaba su hermano, sonrió y agregó -. Ah, ya entiendo… ¡Estás triste porque Sirius se fue con Mindy! –se burló -. Pero no eres el único que se quedó sin chica… Draco también se fue solo.

-No digas estupideces –contestó enojado, dirigiéndose a la barra.

-Si no estás mal por eso… Mmm… ¿Será porque Lavender decidió de pronto que los rubios eran más interesantes que los pelirrojos? –antes de que su gemelo reprochara, agregó -¡No te preocupes por eso hermanito! En esa mesa hay chicas que felizmente se conformarían contigo –bromeó, señalando al grupo de chicas que observaban a Cormac y Lavender.

-¿Esa no es la… poco agraciada que estaba con Cormac la vez pasada? –se extrañó Fred.

-Sí… Es inconfundible… Especialmente cuando abre la boca –aseguró, arrugando la nariz.

-¡Oye, no seas así! ¿No ves que la chica la está pasando mal? No le ha quitado la vista de encima a esos dos…

-Bueno, ya son dos –dijo, mirando fijamente a su gemelo.

-¡Yo no los estoy observando! –protestó Fred -. Ahora cállate que vienen hacia acá –murmuró, al ver que Lavender tomaba de la mano a Cormac y se acercaban a ellos.

-¡Chicos, la fiesta estuvo divertidísima! –exclamó la rubia, mientras Cormac asentía observando el trasero de Lavender y mordiéndose el labio inferior -. Nosotros nos vamos, denle mis saludos a Harry y a Ginny porque… bueno… ya saben –bromeó, mirando rápidamente a la pareja que en ese momento, salía corriendo del bar tomados de la mano -. Imagino que les sacaron fotos, ¿no?

-No… Yo quise pero el aguafiestas de mi hermano me lo impidió –se quejó George.

-Oh, que pena… Hubiera quedado bien como souvenir de la boda –se lamentó la rubia, sobresaltándose de pronto cuando Cormac agarró con una mano su trasero.

-Estúpido… -masculló Fred, mirando a Cormac evidentemente enojado.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó el rubio.

-Nada, me lo dice a mí… Está enojado porque rompí una botella de su bebida favorita –intervino George, intentando que no surjan problemas.

En ese momento, el grupo de muchachas que observaban al rubio, se levantaron y se encaminaron a la salida, pasando por al lado de ellos. La chica que había bailado con él aquella noche, le guiñó un ojo a Cormac y sonriendo, dijo en voz muy suave:

-Llámame si me extrañas como yo a ti –y luego de decir esto, salió junto a sus amigas, dejando a una sorprendida Lavender que se giró hacia el ahora pálido Cormac, mientras Fred rompía en una risotada.

-Ya basta –gruñó George en voz baja, propinándole un codazo a su hermano que se calló al instante.

-¿Qué diablos significó eso? –preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada, estaba ebria seguramente… ¡Jamás la he visto en mi vida! –juró el rubio -¿Crees que podría fijarme en alguien como ella… -al ver el gesto de horror de Lavender, rectificó –quiero decir… ¿Crees que podría fijarme en otra muchacha cuando estoy con la más bella y sexy de la isla?

Lavender lo observó con desconfianza por un momento, pero luego sonrió, acariciando brevemente la mejilla del rubio:

-Qué tierno eres…

George tuvo que sacarle el vaso a su hermano de la mano por temor a que lo rompiera, se lastimara o peor aún… se lo arrojara al rubio. El gemelo estaba furioso y apretaba el vaso como si creyera que era el cuello de Cormac.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó el rubio, ansioso.

-Sí… Adiós muchachos, nos veremos luego –se despidió, saliendo del bar de la mano de Cormac.

-¡No se saldrá con la suya! –gruñó Fred -. Cuando lo agarre, tendrá que…

-¡No harás nada! –lo interrumpió su hermano, tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros -. Lavender es una chica inteligente y adulta, no necesita un caballero andante que la rescate… ¡Y si lo haces por celos, que es lo que creo, entonces aguántatela! Hace años que quieres sacártela de encima, ya lo lograste… Ahora no te quejes. Si sientes algo por ella, ve y díselo, pero si no es así, deja de actuar como niño caprichoso que quiere lo que no tiene –y luego de decir esto, se acercó a una de las mesas para empezar a recoger las botellas vacías y demás cosas, ignorando la patada furiosa a la pared de su gemelo.

Luna se llevó un susto de muerte cuando llegó a su casa y vio a Draco sentado en el suelo al lado de la puerta. El rubio tenía un aspecto deplorable y, aunque se había marchado de la fiesta hacía varias horas ya, llevaba en una de sus manos una botella de Whisky a medio tomar. La rubia se llevó las manos a la cintura y lo observó con el ceño fruncido, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada por él.

-Draco ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-No lo se… -contestó, llevándose una mano al rostro.

-Dame esa maldita botella –exigió enfurecida, quitándole la bebida y arrojándola con fuerza. Aunque sabía que era un error y que se arrepentiría luego, cerró los ojos y luego de un largo suspiro, preguntó -¿Quieres pasar?

-Sí, por favor…

-Bien… Te darás un baño, tomarás un café y luego te irás… Es mejor que Pansy no te vea así porque te matará –dijo, sintiéndose una tonta por preocuparse por lo que le diría la morena.

-Está bien –contestó, levantándose y entrando junto a ella en la casa.

Luego de prepararle el baño, se dispuso a hacer el café mientras Draco se aseaba. Saber que el rubio se encontraba en el baño, desnudo y tan cerca de ella, le hacía dar escalofríos… Por momentos tenía ganas de entrar y acompañarlo, pero luego recordaba que la situación entre ellos era otra y que ella tenía que quitarlo de su mente y de su corazón. Draco había elegido a Pansy, no a ella. Sacudiendo su cabeza, como si pretendiera quitarse esos pensamientos que la angustiaban, decidió concentrarse en el café.

Una vez que estaba hecho, llenó dos tazas y las colocó sobre la mesa, esperando a que Draco terminara para acompañarla. La puerta del baño se abrió de pronto y Luna agradeció que estuviera sentada y que por eso no cayera, ya que sus piernas flaquearon en cuanto lo vio: El rubio salía del baño con el torso al aire, con el cabello mojado y revuelto y solo cubriendo sus partes con una toalla. Pudo ver como unas gotas caían de su pelo e iban a su torso, haciendo un recorrido que comenzaba en su pecho y terminaba en su ombligo. Cuando notó que tenía la boca abierta y deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser convertirse en una gota de agua, carraspeó y sin poder evitar que la voz le sonara un tanto más aguda de lo normal, habló:

-Vístete y ven a sentarte que el café está listo.

-Creo que mi ropa se mojó un poco –dijo Draco, rascándose la nuca apenado.

-Eh… Está bien, no importa… Ven, siéntate antes de que se enfríe el café, yo iré a tender tu ropa al sol un momento para que se seque un poco. Ya regreso.

Luego de salir prácticamente corriendo de allí, tendió la ropa al sol y se detuvo ante la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar nuevamente. La situación se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil y no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar sin lanzarse a sus brazos y quitarle la maldita toalla que le fastidiaba tanto. Maldiciéndose para sus adentros por ser tan débil, respiró profundamente y entró, encontrándose con el rubio de pie y observándola. Caminó hacia la mesa, mirándose los pies para no observarlo a él pero al pasar por su lado, Draco la retuvo asiéndola suavemente de un brazo.

-Gracias Luna, eres maravillosa –dijo en un susurro, acercándose a ella.

-Draco por favor… -rogó casi sin voz, cuando el rubio se aproximó más a ella y acercó su boca a la suya.

-Te extraño… Te necesito Luna –continuó, llevando una mano hacia su rostro y acariciándolo con ternura.

-No lo hagas –dijo, pero de nada valió ya que la boca de Draco atrapó la suya y la abrazó, pegándola a su cuerpo.

La mente de Luna, que se afanaba en recordarle que Draco la había traicionado, lastimado y abandonado, era en ese momento una voz lejana y casi inaudible. La rubia solo podía sentir el exquisito olor a jabón del chico impregnándose en su nariz, sus manos que desordenaban su largo cabello y su lengua que exploraba cada rincón de su boca, estremeciéndola hasta el infinito. El celular del rubio sonó de pronto, haciendo que aquella voz lejana en la mente de Luna se convirtiera de repente en un grito desesperado, por lo que se separó de él respirando con dificultad y mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad.

-¿Es Pansy, verdad?

Draco no contestó, pero cuando tomó el celular, vio quien llamaba y cortó, Luna se dio cuenta de que efectivamente se trataba de ella.

-Lo siento Luna, yo…

-¿Por qué haces esto Draco? –reclamó, angustiada -¿Por qué juegas así conmigo?

-No estoy jugando contigo Luna.

-¿Entonces qué diablos quieres de mí? –exclamó, impaciente.

-Quiero todo de ti Luna, yo te…

-¡No lo digas! –rogó, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza -. No digas nada, solo toma tus cosas, vístete y vete… por favor…

-Mi amor por favor…

-¡¿Mi amor?! –gritó escandalizada -¡No te atrevas a decirme eso!

-Luna, yo solo quiero estar contigo, créeme por favor –contestó, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos.

-¡¿Entonces por qué estás con Pansy?!

-Yo… No puedo Luna… Simplemente no puedo…

-No puedes… Lárgate Draco… Solo vete, por favor –pidió, sentándose y tomando la taza de café.

Draco la observó por un momento sin decir una sola palabra. Pasó una mano por su cabello, suspirando resignado y sin atreverse a decir nada más, buscó su ropa y se vistió en silencio, observando a la rubia beber su café con parsimonia y sin mirarlo. Cuando terminó, la observó por última vez y salió, sin decir nada. Una vez afuera, su celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente y lo sacó de su bolsillo con rapidez. Al ver que se trataba nuevamente de Pansy, cerró los ojos con impotencia y sin pensárselo dos veces, lo arrojó con furia contra un árbol, haciéndolo añicos. Luego de darle varias patadas al tronco, emitió varias palabrotas y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, ante la asustada mirada de los vecinos que habían salido al escuchar tantos ruidos.

Seis de la tarde marcaba el reloj cuando Hermione despertó. Ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida ya que a pesar de que tenía sueño, se había cansado de dar vueltas en la cama sin poder siquiera cerrar los ojos, y eso se debía a que se sentía como en una especie de mundo paralelo, en el que ella era una chica libre, de vacaciones y que podía abrirse a un nuevo amor. Pero la situación no era esa y por tal razón, en cuanto abrió los ojos un nudo en el estómago la recibió, recordándole que no era una adolescente enamorada, sino una mujer adulta y comprometida con un hombre dulce y maravilloso. Su celular emitía un pitido constante y molesto que ella supo reconocer bien; sucedía cuando tenía alguna llamada perdida o un mensaje de texto no leído. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo tomó y comprobó que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas y cuatro mensajes de texto y aquel nudo en el estómago se agudizó más cuando notó que dichas llamadas pertenecían al mismo número: Cedric.

Sentándose en la cama y luego de tomarse un momento de respiración pausada para darse valor, marcó el número de su novio y esperó, sintiendo como la opresión en su pecho crecía a cada segundo.

-_¡Hermione! ¡Por fin! _–sonaba gratamente sorprendido por lo que el dichoso nudo en el estómago siguió aumentando.

-Cedric, ¡hola! Lo siento, acabo de despertarme –intentó sonar serena, aunque el miedo a que los nervios la traicionaran, la ponían más tensa.

-_Ya veo, estuve todo el día llamándote… Parece que te tomaste muy en serio eso de ir a descansar_ –bromeó.

-No, es que fue la despedida de solteros de Harry y Ginny, que se casarán en unos días.

-_¡Qué bien! Y, ¿La pasaste bien?_ –curioseó.

-Eh… -una parte de ella deseaba gritar: "demasiado bien" pero… la culpa la atormentaba -. Fue divertido…

-_Hermione… ¿todo está bien?_ –la voz de Cedric ahora sonaba preocupada y el corazón de Hermione comenzó a bombear más rápido.

-Si… ¿por qué lo dices? –contestó, intentando controlar el temblor de su voz.

-_Te noto extraña… Casi no hablamos y… No se… Te extraño Herms…_

Eso era lo último que Hermione esperaba oír. Un sollozo involuntario escapó de su garganta e inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la boca y el celular a su pecho, respirando agitadamente e intentando no largarse a llorar. A la tercera vez que escuchó su nombre salir del auricular, se llevó nuevamente el celular al oído e intentó serenarse. No podía engañarlo, no era justo… Pero tampoco quería terminar con él. No, no por teléfono.

-Lo siento, Fleur me hablaba… Aquí estoy –contestó, esforzándose por hablar normalmente.

-_¿Seguro que estás bien?_ –repitió.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada por la fiesta de anoche, es todo…

-_Está bien_ – Cedric no sonaba convincente y Hermione entendió que no le había creído -_. Nos veremos pronto, ¿si? Te quiero…_

-Y yo a ti… De veras que sí –finalizó ya sin poder contener la angustia en su voz.

Cuando colgó, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos una tras otra, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo. No le había mentido cuando le había dicho que lo quería; Cedric era una persona absolutamente maravillosa y ella no lo merecía y el saber que él la extrañaba y se preocupaba por ella, mientras ella suspiraba por otro hombre la hizo sentir miserable. Sin ganas de levantarse de la cama, se quedó observando la puerta ensimismada en miles de pensamientos confusos. De pronto y sin esperarlo, ésta se abrió de golpe y una irreconocible Fleur apareció tras ella, desaliñada, ojerosa, con los cabellos totalmente revueltos y una mueca digna de una persona moribunda. No pareció sorprenderse cuando notó que Hermione tenía las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas y sin cambiar la expresión y con voz ronca y lastimera, murmuró:

-Diablos, tú estas peor que yo… Ven, prepararé café y nos lamentaremos juntas –luego de decir esto, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione, a pesar de que se sentía totalmente desolada, decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse y acompañar a su amiga. Antes de hacerlo, observó nuevamente el celular y abrió los mensajes de texto que aún no había leído. Los primeros tres pertenecían a Cedric, en los cuales preguntaba si se encontraba bien y le pedía que lo llame. El último la hizo sobresaltar… Era de Ron.

Se quedó observando por varios segundos el nombre, sin atreverse a abrirlo. Seriamente contempló por un momento la idea de borrarlo sin leerlo pero si algo había aprendido en esos últimos días era que ese pelirrojo era su mayor debilidad. Cerrando los ojos derrotada, presionó el botón para abrir el mensaje y leyó su contenido:

"Hola Herms. Te escribo para decirte que la pasé maravillosamente contigo y que entiendo que necesitas un tiempo para pensar. Tomate el tiempo que necesites… Te esperé ya quince años y podría hacerlo el resto de mi vida porque eres la única mujer para mí. Ron."

El olor a café impregnó la habitación, seguido del llamado insistente de Fleur, pero aún así, Hermione solo se limitó a sollozar aún más fuerte y a acostarse nuevamente, llevándose el celular al pecho, muy cerca de su corazón.

Molly entró a la habitación de Ron, decidida a regañarlo por el desorden que había en ella, La ropa estaba desparramada por todo el suelo y había ensuciado el piso con arena, algo que odiaba y de lo que jamás se había acostumbrado a pesar de que llevaba quince años viviendo en esa isla. Con el dedo índice levantado y la boca abierta preparada para el primer grito, se detuvo en seco cuando vio que su hijo no solo no dormía, sino que estaba sentado, en silencio y sin apartar la vista de su celular.

-¿Sucede algo cariño? –preguntó, preocupada por el gesto concentrado con que su hijo observaba el aparato.

-Nada… Estoy esperando una respuesta que se que no llegará –contestó, levantando la vista del objeto y mirando a su madre con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Y por qué la esperas si crees que no llegará? –continuó, sentándose a su lado.

-No lo se, supongo que porque es lo único que se me ocurre hacer en este momento.

Molly sonrió, aunque la autoritaria que llevaba adentro le pedía que le dijera a su hijo todas aquellas cosas que podría hacer. Lo tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo a que la mirara y con dulzura le preguntó:

-Es esa chica que vino hace poco, ¿verdad? ¿Hermione? –Ron asintió y Molly sintió que se le encogía el corazón -¿La amas?

-Si…

-¿Ella siente lo mismo?

-No lo se… -Ron sonrió, aunque sus ojos denotaban preocupación –Me dijo que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar… Creo que está confundida.

-Entonces dáselo, no la presiones, pero tampoco dejes de estar cerca de ella. Tú ya le demostraste lo que sentías, ahora es su turno de decidir qué es lo que quiere. Si te pidió un tiempo es porque necesita escuchar con atención lo que le está diciendo su corazón. Nunca te he visto así Ron, se nota que la amas. Quiero que seas feliz, no solo porque eres mi hijo y te amo sino porque eres una persona excepcional y te lo mereces. Ella lo sabe, no lo dudes.

-Gracias mamá –Ron la abrazó y luego de que su madre le dirigiera otra sonrisa llena de afecto, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de traspasarla, la Molly que Ron tan bien conocía se giró hacia él y dijo –Hazme el favor de recoger toda esa ropa sucia y acomodar tu habitación antes de salir.

-Si mamá –acató, y sonrió cuando su madre se fue.

Sabía que tenía que darle tiempo y que no debía presionarla pero aun así, no estaba dispuesta a perderla. Hermione había sido la primera mujer que se le había colado en el corazón y jamás había salido de él. La primera vez que se fue, Ron se sintió miserable y aunque lo había intentado, no había podido olvidarla… Pero esta vez, las cosas serían diferentes.


	17. La boda de Millicent

**_¡Hola a todos! Se que cada vez tardo más en actualizar... Pero bueno, me está costando encontrar tiempo para sentarme a escribir... De todas maneras, jamás abandonaría la historia, así tarde un mes en publicar (que espero no llegar a eso) =S Gracias a todos los que leen (especialmente a los que me comentan los que le pareció) y un especial saludo a Fatty 73 y ninaaaaaaaaa (no conté las "a" jajaja) que no puedo contestarles su comentario como corresponde. Daniela, a vos te contesto después (agradece que ya te respondí en el foro... dame tiempo jajajaja) ¡Besos!_**

**Capítulo 17: La boda de Millicent.**

Era una soleada mañana de domingo. El cielo profundamente azul y despejado, prometía un cálido día de verano en la isla, por lo que muchas familias ya comenzaban a prepararse para ir a la playa, aunque apenas daban las ocho de la mañana. De una manera realmente inusual en la isla, se veía llegar algunas limosinas por la carretera y yates por el océano, ya que una de las familias más adineradas de la isla celebraría una boda. Los Bulstrode estaban muy emocionados ya que su mimada hija Millicent contraería enlace con Gregory Goyle, el único heredero de la cadena hotelera más prestigiosa de la isla de Wight. Se respiraba un clima de alegría y festividad en ese lugar, que le daba un toque de emoción extra al normalmente conocido en la isla.

Pero había un lugar en la isla en la que no se sentía esa alegría y motivación, sino más bien, nervios y preocupación y era donde en ese momento Bill cavilaba, caminando de una punta de la casa de Fleur a la otra, rascándose la cabeza y pateando la arena al no hallar una buena forma de llamar a la puerta –para no decir que no hallaba coraje- y enfrentarse a lo que podría llegar a ser una nueva vida para los dos o lo que lo tenía aún más nervioso: a que la rubia lo echara a patadas nuevamente y que tuviera que volver otra vez al comienzo. Lo que el pelirrojo no sabía era que Fleur llevaba ya varios minutos observándolo por la ventana, rezagada tras las cortinas y riendo por lo bajo por el actuar del muchacho. Hermione, luego de notar aquello, chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación y se dirigió a su amiga de forma determinante:

-¿Por qué lo torturas así? Sal de una vez y dile que entre.

-¡Pero es que es muy divertido! ¡Mira, acaba de sentarse en la arena! –expresó sonriendo, jalando a su amiga del brazo para que se acercara a la ventana y lo viera.

-¡Ya basta Fleur! O sales tú o lo hago yo –amenazó, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido –; y te advierto que si tengo que salir yo, le diré que llevas casi media hora observándolo y burlándote de él.

-No, no, espera –rogó la rubia, tomando a su amiga del brazo para impedirle que se acerque a la puerta -¿No harías eso, verdad?

-¿Quieres probarme? –contestó, desafiante.

-Pero es que yo no estaba burlándome de él, es que… Se veía tan… -Hermione iba ensanchando su sonrisa a medida que Fleur hablaba, por lo que la rubia frunció el ceño fastidiada -¡Ya deja de mirarme así!

-Se veía tan… ¿Lindo? ¿Tierno? ¿Sexy? –se burló la castaña.

-Ay ya cállate ¿quieres? –protestó, haciéndola a un lado y acercándose a la puerta. Luego de acomodarse rápidamente el cabello e inhalar y exhalar ruidosamente, abrió la puerta y salió.

Bill se había levantado nuevamente y volvía a caminar, mientras hablaba consigo mismo, lo que le hizo dar cuenta a Fleur que continuaba preparándose para enfrentarla. La rubia, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonreír, se aclaró la garganta fuertemente para llamar su atención, aunque el pelirrojo estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta.

-Mecánico, si sigues paseándote de esa manera, terminarás haciendo una zanja frente a mi casa –bromeó Fleur, sobresaltando a Bill que se había puesto pálido al verla -¿Qué haces aquí?

Bill, al verla que lo observaba con una mueca de burla, cayó en la cuenta su absurdo actuar y se sintió un completo idiota… ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Él era Bill Weasley, las mujeres siempre estaban tras él y no al revés… Él era el que generalmente observaba a las muchachas con esa expresión de burla mientras ellas buscaban la manera de poder tener algo con él. Siempre había sido el inalcanzable, el desinteresado, el duro, el que jamás se enamoraba… Y en ese momento, estaba tomando de su propia medicina… Se sentía miserable como jamás lo había hecho. Esa mujer lo volvía tan loco que le costaba dormir a la noche, pensar racionalmente y actuar como una persona normal. Y por eso había ido hasta su casa, necesitaba verla, estar cerca de ella… Lo que no imaginaba era que haría el ridículo y que ella, como siempre, lo humillaría con sus palabras y su mirada de mujer arrogante. Luego de un largo rato sin obtener respuesta de él y cansada de que siguiera enfrascado en reflexiones, Fleur llevó las manos a su cintura y observándolo con la paciencia agotada, le habló nuevamente:

-¿Me dirás qué haces aquí o tengo que adivinarlo?

Bill la observó por un momento y luego de mover la cabeza con resignación, contestó en un tono apenas audible:

-Olvídalo, no se que hago aquí. Adiós –y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de allí.

Fleur abrió los ojos notablemente atónita ante la reacción del pelirrojo y se quedó observándolo ir, sin saber bien como actuar. Hermione, que observaba por la ventana todo aquello, creyó que su amiga se habría convertido en una especie de marioneta y que alguien la estaría manejando, ya que notó con gran sorpresa que la rubia comenzaba a bajar las escaleras con prisa como si, increíble y milagrosamente, quisiera retener a Bill. Antes de llegar al último escalón, el pelirrojo se giró para volver sobre sus pasos y se sorprendió al ver que Fleur había determinado ir tras él. Se miraron por un momento y luego de unos segundos, ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta que se encontraron en el medio de sus caminos.

-Hola –dijo Bill con una media sonrisa, sintiéndose ligeramente abochornado por la situación.

-Hola –contestó ella, levemente sonrojada.

-Eh… ¿quieres dar un paseo en velero? El día está muy bonito y pensaba que quizás…

-Me encantaría –Bill sonrió ampliamente ante esa respuesta y Fleur notó que había sido por su respuesta demasiado entusiasta -. Es decir… Claro, ¿por qué no? –pretendió restarle importancia al asunto, aunque el intento de borrar de su cara la estúpida sonrisita de felicidad fue imposible.

Hermione sonrió ante aquello, negando con su cabeza sin poder creer el tonto orgullo que tenían esos dos… Definitivamente, Fleur había encontrado su alma gemela… Un cabezota sin remedios como ella. Suspiró con melancolía cuando se encontró deseando lo mismo para ella. Ojala su problema fuera el mismo, pero su caso era completamente distinto. Ella no estaba sola ni era una orgullosa sin cura, sino que estaba comprometida con el hombre más dulce y bondadoso que había conocido en su vida y aún así, estaba enamorada de otro. Comenzó a reír cuando vio que Fleur se sobresaltaba al sentir que la mano de Bill tomaba la suya y suspiró nuevamente cuando los vio alejarse, tomados de la mano como si fueran dos niños que recién comenzaban a transitar el camino del amor. Se alejó de la ventana y decidió que lo mejor sería despejar su cabeza por lo que tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Lavender. Necesitaba ver a alguno de sus amigos y creyó que la rubia sería la ideal, ya que era la que seguramente no estaría cerca de Ron en ese momento puesto que trabajaban juntos y se veían todos los días, supuso que el domingo estarían con otras personas. Luna también era una buena opción pero en ese momento, necesitaba del tan conocido carisma de Lavender para relajarse y reírse un rato y así vaciar su mente de londinenses buenos y pelirrojos tentadores.

Cuando por fin y después de varias insistencias escuchó la voz de su amiga, Hermione se apresuró a hablar sobre ella, quizás por la emoción de que finalmente la hubiera atendido. Enmudeció de pronto, sintiéndose una tonta, al comprobar que no estaba conversando con Lavender, sino con el contestador automático. Resopló indignada y decidió marcar el número de Luna pero antes de llegar a hacerlo, comenzó a sonar el suyo. Una mezcla de alivio y angustia la embargó cuando escuchó la voz de su tía.

-¡Tía! No sabes cómo me alegra escuchar tu voz…

-_Eh… ¿sucede algo?_ –la voz de Minerva sonaba sorprendida -. _Creo que nunca te escuché tan emocionada porque yo te llame…_

-No es nada tía es que… Tengo ganas de verte –Hermione decidió que lo mejor sería sonar más "normal" para que no la llenara de preguntas.

-_Qué bien, yo también tenía ganas de pasar un rato contigo… Estaré allí en un momento. _

-¡Genial! Entonces prepararé algo para tomar. Te espero tía, ¡no tardes!

-_No lo haré_ –contestó, antes de colgar.

Sintiéndose más tranquila y contenta, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el café pero antes de dar solo unos pasos, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Cuando abrió y supo de quien se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa.

-¡Tía! –exclamó, sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¿Te dije que no tardaría no? –respondió, entrando y besando la mejilla de su sobrina.

-Pero que demo… ¿cómo llegaste tan rápido? –inquirió, dirigiéndose a la cocina junto a ella.

-Estaba cerca, en realidad te llamaba para saber si estabas.

-¿Y de dónde me llamaste? –curioseó, mientras preparaba el café.

-Desde mi celular, por supuesto –contestó, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Tienes celular? –preguntó, sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, ¡todo el mundo tiene uno! ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso creías que era una vieja anticuada?

-No tía, claro que no… Es solo que creí que no te gustaban esas cosas.

-Pues te equivocas, y es más… También tengo dirección de mail.

-¿En serio? Eso sí que no lo esperaba –confesó sorprendida, mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Sí, estoy en un sitio de citas en Internet, mi Nick es gatita mimo…

-¡Ya está el café! –la interrumpió, saltando de su silla y acercándose a la cafetera.

-Muy bien… ¿Me dirás ahora qué te sucede?

-¿Qué me sucede? Nada, ¿Por qué lo dices? –Hermione servía el café en las tazas y evitaba mirar a su tía.

-¿A ti siempre hay que quitarte la información a la fuerza? –bromeó su tía –Serías una buena espía.

-En serio tía, no pasa nada –mintió con una tímida sonrisa, apoyando las tazas de café en la mesa y sentándose junto a ella -. Hablemos mejor sobre ti y ese lugar de citas.

-Cielos… ¡Es peor de lo que pensaba! –expresó, tomando la mano de su sobrina -. Si prefieres hablar de mis asuntos amorosos antes que de ti, quiere decir que estás en graves problemas.

-No te preocupes tía, estoy bien… de veras –dijo, tomando luego un sorbo de café.

-¿Estás enamorada? –soltó de pronto, exaltando a la castaña.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar e…?

-Aja, eso quiere decir que no estas enamorada de tu novio… -opinó, escondiendo su sonrisa de triunfo mientras sorbía su café.

-¿Cómo dices? –contestó, nerviosa -. Eh… Sí, claro, yo…

-Acabas de decirme que no estás enamorada –continuó, mientras le daba otro sorbo a la infusión.

-Sí, pero creía que hablabas de… -Minerva levantó una ceja con gesto interrogativo y Hermione se ruborizó por completo, al darse cuenta que estaba enterrándose sola -. Es decir…

-¿Creíste que hablaba de cierto amigo olvidado?

-Claro que no, yo…

-Vamos Hermione, soy vieja pero no tonta… ¿Estás enamorada de Ron? –preguntó, con seriedad y tomando su mano nuevamente.

-Yo… No lo se… Creo que sí –Hermione se llevó ambas manos al rostro y su tía la observó con ternura -. No se que hacer tía… Estoy muy confundida.

-Deberías hablar con Cedric, dile la verdad.

-Él no está aquí, no puedo decirle esto por teléfono… Además… No estoy segura de querer romper con él –Hermione suspiró, mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello, preocupada -. Cedric es un hombre maravilloso, siempre me ha acompañado y me hace feliz… ¿Y si cometo un error? ¿Si las cosas no funcionan con Ron y pierdo a un buen hombre por nada? ¿Y si estoy equivocada y Ron es sólo un capricho o un amor de verano?

-Ya cálmate… -intentó consolarla, acercándose más a su sobrina y tomándola de la barbilla para que la mire –Creo que lo que deberías hacer es hablar con ambos, para asegurarte realmente de lo que sientes. Espera a que llegue Cedric para hablar con él y ahí podrás decidir mejor… pero no evites a Ron, dale y date a ti misma la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor… No sería bueno que pierdas a un buen hombre que te ama y te hace feliz por un "amor de verano" pero… tampoco sería lo ideal que perdieras la oportunidad de vivir lo que quizás sea el mejor regalo que pueda darte la vida por un hombre con quien te sientes segura pero no es tu verdadero amor…

-Tía… Me dejaste más confundida que antes –bromeó Hermione, riendo cuando Minerva chasqueó la lengua haciéndose la ofendida –pero tienes razón… Lo único que espero es que Cedric pueda solucionar su problema pronto para que venga lo antes posible…

-Sí… Y cuando te decidas por uno de los dos, me avisas y podemos salir los cuatro –propuso, entusiasmada.

-¿Los cuatro? –inquirió, curiosa.

-¡Sí! Nosotras, tu "elegido" y mi amigo del sitio de citas: "gran pen…"

-¡Tía! –la interrumpió, roja por la vergüenza.

-¡Gran pensador! –aclaró, entre risas -¿Qué creíste?

-Ah… nada, eh… Sí, ¿por qué no? –comentó, completamente abochornada –. Bien… ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre ese tal "gran pensador"? –curioseó, aliviada por haber logrado desviar la atención de su tía en Ron pero, al mismo tiempo, compungida por tener que tratar sobre la vida amorosa de ésta.

Fleur no cabía de asombro por lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Bill la había llevado a navegar y habían llegado a Portsmouth, una de las ciudades cercanas a la isla de Wight. El lugar era hermoso y aunque contaba con muchos lugares interesantes para visitar o conocer, Bill la había llevado al lugar que Fleur más añoraba ver. Claro que el pelirrojo no sabía eso y por eso se había preocupado cuando notó que en los ojos de la rubia aparecían algunas lágrimas rebeldes.

-Fleur… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Le contestó sin palabras, asintiendo con su cabeza, girándose luego hacia él con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, mientras las lágrimas continuaban apareciendo en sus ojos.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo de pronto, sonriendo más abiertamente y volviendo a observar ese lugar -¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¿Cómo supe qué? –preguntó con curiosidad Bill.

-Sé que no lo sabías pero… No puedo creer que me hayas traído aquí… Es mi autor favorito… Mi madre me leía "Canción de Navidad" todas las noches antes de ir a dormir –agregó, limpiando con sus manos las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas -. No puedo creer que esté parada frente a su casa.

-He visitado este lugar miles de veces pero no me canso… Dickens también es mi autor favorito. ¿Quieres entrar?

-¿Podemos hacerlo? –preguntó, entusiasmada. Ante el gesto afirmativo de Bill, Fleur lo tomó de la mano y se encaminaron rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa.

En una de las mansiones más exuberantes de la isla, Draco Malfoy escuchaba -intentando que no notaran su aburrimiento- el brindis que Pansy exclamaba con entusiasmo para la pareja que acababa de contraer enlace hacía unos pocos minutos. El lugar estaba colmado de familias de renombre, majestuosamente decorado y el banquete era realmente deleitoso. Había una pequeña orquesta y varias personalidades importantes, entre ellas, el prestigioso historiador y premio Nobel, _Albus Percival_Wulfric_Brian Dumbledore, a quien Draco no había podido quitar los ojos de encima en toda la ceremonia. Luego de que su novia hubiera terminado su discurso y de que todos los presentes aplaudieran, la banda comenzó a tocar el vals "Olas del Danubio" de Strauss por lo que los novios se acercaron al centro del salón para comenzar su primer baile como marido y mujer. De a poco, los presentes comenzaron a acercarse a la pista para ser parte de aquel baile y Draco, luego de haberse negado cuando Pansy se lo pidió, notó que no era el único que no se levantaba de su asiento para danzar al ritmo de la melodía. Se sintió feliz por primera vez en ese día cuando vio que Dumbledore se quedaba sólo en su mesa y luego de un largo suspiro e infundándose valor, decidió acercarse a él. _

_-Disculpe señor, no quisiera importunarlo, pero…_

_-Lo harás –terminó la frase Dumbledore por él, con una sonrisa burlona._

_-Por supuesto que no, no quisiera molestarlo..._

_-Ya siéntate hijo u ocuparán tu lugar mientras te decides –confió el hombre, señalándole con la mirada a aquéllos que parecían tener el mismo deseo que Draco._

-Gracias –expresó con una sonrisa modesta, sentándose junto al profesor -. Déjeme decirle que es un gran honor para mí…

-Ahórratelo muchacho, escucho esa frase vacía todos los días… Puedes darme algo mejor, ¿no? –lo interrumpió, alzando su vaso para que el mozo lo llene.

-Sí, claro –contestó el rubio claramente abochornado. Pensó por un instante en lo que diría y luego de tomar un trago de la bebida que le había ofrecido el mozo, habló: -¿Disfruta de la fiesta señor?

Dumbledore ensanchó su sonrisa y luego de mirar a su alrededor, como cerciorándose de que nadie lo escuchaba, se acercó a Draco y contestó en voz muy baja:

-Estoy tan aburrido que deseo beber para olvidar dónde estoy. No veo la hora de largarme de aquí –aseguró, logrando que Draco sonriera abiertamente.

-¡Draco! Oh lo siento, no quise interrumpir –emitió Pansy apenada, tendiendo su mano al viejo profesor para saludarlo.

-Querida, no te disculpes. No hay nada más oportuno que la interrupción de una bella dama como usted –expresó Dumbledore, estrechando la mano de la chica.

-Oh, es usted muy caballero –opinó, halagada y luego se dirigió a su novio –. Mi amor, acabo de hablar con Gregory y me dijo que su sastre ¡estará en Londres por seis meses! –exclamó con entusiasmo -¡Podrás pedirle que te confeccione el tuyo!

-Pansy, no me gusta el traje de Goyle y…

-¿De qué hablas Draco? –lo interrumpió, con un gesto de consternación -¡Es el mejor sastre de Paris!

-Por supuesto Pansy, lo había olvidado –contestó, intentando ocultar su fastidio -; claro que le pediré que haga mi traje.

-Bien… Los dejó seguir en su conversación –soltó con alegría, besando la mejilla de Draco y volviendo luego junto a sus amigos.

Draco se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, mirando su vaso y olvidándose por un momento con quien estaba. Cuando se giró nuevamente hacia su compañero, se encontró con éste observándolo con detenimiento por encima de sus anteojos que tenían una extraña forma, como si fueran medialunas.

-Discúlpame hijo, creo que no te he preguntado a qué te dedicas –dijo Dumbledore de pronto, observándolo con profundidad, como si lo estudiara.

-Soy profesor de Historia –contestó, comenzando a sentirse un poco intimidado por la mirada del profesor.

-Ah, igual que yo –respondió, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza como si estuviera entendiendo algo que Draco no sabía.

-Bueno… Yo soy sólo un profesor, usted es un gran historiador, filósofo y…

-Ya se quién soy muchacho, no necesito que me lo recuerdes –bromeó el profesor -, pero a tu edad era "sólo un profesor" –remarcó las últimas palabras, citando al rubio –y aunque no lo creas, nos parecemos más de lo que crees…

-¿A qué se refiere? –curioseó Draco, extrañado por las palabras de su acompañante.

-A que cuando era joven como tú, también era un ambicioso –Draco hizo un gesto de sorpresa ante la acusación de Dumbledore y antes de poder interrumpirlo, el anciano prosiguió -. Oh sí, era "sólo un profesor" pero soñaba con ser un gran historiador, pertenecer a la alta sociedad, ser respetado, admirado y por supuesto, envidiado –confió, guiñándole un ojo al rubio -. Y valla que lo logré… Y tú también podrías lograrlo… –finalizó, palmeando el hombro de Draco.

-¿Pero…? -agregó el rubio.

-Eres más inteligente de lo que asumía –exclamó, aunque su rostro no mostraba sorpresa -. Sí, efectivamente hay un "pero"… ¿Por qué quieres hacer algo tan estúpido como intentar repetir mis pasos? –su tono mostraba algo de reproche.

-¿Por qué dice eso? –indagó, sin poder evitar mostrar demasiado interés en la respuesta del anciano.

-Porque estás tan aburrido como yo, porque planeas casarte con una mujer que no amas para lograr algo que no te hará feliz –Draco se mostraba tan sorprendido que Dumbledore no pudo más que asentir con su cabeza, reafirmando sus palabras -. Oh sí… Yo era "sólo un profesor"… Un profesor enamorado de otro profesor –el rubio abrió tanto los ojos que el anciano tuvo que esforzarse para poder reprimir una carcajada –pero… pasar el resto de mi vida junto a otro hombre no me iba a dar el poder y respeto que anhelaba –confió, haciendo una mueca de obviedad -, así que elegí internarme en la universidad más prestigiosa de Londres y dedicar mi vida a los estudios. Me casé con la chica más bonita y refinada de la universidad y, por supuesto, la más deseada… La última vez que vi a Gellert fue en el entierro de mi esposa hace cinco años… Sólo nos encontramos con la mirada por unos segundos pero bastó ese corto tiempo para terminar de darme cuenta del estúpido error que había cometido. Falleció el año pasado… Su hijo vino a verme; dijo que necesitaba conocerme –Dumbledore miraba sus manos mientras hablaba y Draco pudo notar que sus ojos se habían aguado -. Me dijo que en el lecho de muerte, su padre deliraba y sólo decía "Albus" una y otra vez hasta que… -el anciano dejó de hablar de pronto y rápidamente enjugó las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos -. Esta es mi vida ahora… Me invitan a elegantes fiestas y me brindan refinados agasajos. Soy muy admirado muchacho –aseguró, girándose hacia él con una media sonrisa –pero créeme… No he vuelto a ser feliz desde que era "sólo un profesor"… Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, mi elección sería totalmente distinta pero… No puedo hacerlo. ¿Tú me admiras? Ojala no cometas el mismo error muchacho… Si así fuera, yo te admiraría más a ti –finalizó, palmeando nuevamente el hombro del rubio y levantándose de su asiento para irse.

Draco sólo pudo observarlo alejarse, completamente pasmado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos encontrados y sintió en ese momento una angustiante punzada en el pecho. Toda su vida había pensado que Albus Dumbledore era el hombre más sabio del mundo y había deseado con todo su ser conocerlo e igualarlo. Pero en ese momento, no podía evitar sentir pena por él ni comenzar a preguntarse si realmente deseaba seguir su ejemplo.

Fleur hacía años que no se sentía tan confundida. Luego de haber recorrido la famosa casa de su autor favorito, en la que pudieron visitar una pequeña exposición que incluía el sofá de terciopelo verde sobre el cual había muerto Dickens en Gads Hill, Bill la había llevado a un lugar cerca de allí donde había un hermoso chalet blanco con un amplio jardín y una bellísima vista al océano desde su balcón trasero. Al principio no había entendido la razón por la que la había llevado a conocer ese lugar, pero antes de que llegara a preguntárselo, Bill le había confiado que su sueño desde hacía varios años era comprar esa casa para él y quien fuera a ser su familia y que si seguía viviendo con sus padres y no vestía las mejores prendas, era precisamente porque ahorraba cada centavo que ganaba de su sueldo para poder algún día llevar a cabo su deseo, ya que sólo le faltaban siete mil libras esterlinas, que terminaría de recaudar en dos o tres años. En ese momento, había sentido una mezcla de sensaciones encontradas que la habían confundido: Por un lado, se sentía especial porque él le había confiado su secreto y le había abierto su corazón sin miramientos pero por otro… se había asustado como nunca cuando se encontró deseando ser parte de esa familia que él soñaba y vivir en ese pequeño chalet. Cuando sintió la mano de Bill tomar la suya y se giró hacia él, encontrándose con sus ojos adentrándose en los suyos, Fleur ya no pudo más con la situación. Rompió ese encuentro de miradas y le pidió que volvieran a la isla con apenas un hilo de voz, intentando no quebrarse. Bill sólo atinó a asentir con su cabeza y regresaron a la isla de Wight en silencio, apenas dirigiéndose cada tanto algunas miradas en las que intentaban decirse todo aquello que sus labios no articulaban.

Se detuvieron una vez que llegaron a la casa de Fleur y se miraron una vez más, en silencio. Bill iba a hablar pero la rubia lo detuvo, llevando su mano a la boca del chico y dirigiéndole una sincera sonrisa.

-Ha sido un paseo maravilloso… La pasé muy bien Bill, de verdad…

-¿Pero? –completó él, con una sonrisa resignada.

-Se que no me entenderás y lo comprendo pero… Yo no soy buena para ti Bill… Desde que te conocí te he tratado muy mal, como si fueras una escoria o algo así –ambos sonrieron y la rubia continuó –pero en realidad yo soy la escoria, tú eres un gran hombre –Bill iba a protestar pero Fleur se lo impidió con un gesto de su mano -. Lo siento Bill, no puedo tener una relación… Créeme que si pudiera, serías el único hombre en el que pensaría… No eres tú, soy yo. Me gustas y mucho pero… simplemente, no puedo.

-¿Quién te hirió así? –la rubia cerró sus ojos con profundo dolor y Bill sintió como una puñalada en el pecho -. Yo jamás te lastimaría Fleur… Puedo jurarte que jamás sentí esto que siento por ti, te me has colado muy dentro… Desde que te conocí, siento como si me hubiesen golpeado con un ladrillo en la cabeza –la tomó de la barbilla y acercó su rostro al suyo, diciendo en voz muy suave -. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti –la rubia suspiró y él agregó -. En realidad no lo creo… Lo se –posó sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola dulcemente, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba la húmeda mejilla de la chica.

-No puedo –exclamó Fleur, separándose de él –Lo siento Bill –expresó, corriendo hacia su casa sin mirar atrás.

Hermione y Minerva no dijeron ni una sola palabra cuando vieron a Fleur pasar prácticamente corriendo delante de ellas para encerrarse en su habitación. Hermione sólo se limitó a acercarse a la ventana para comprobar, tal como pensaba, que el muchacho que había causado eso continuaba allí y con el mismo o mayor pesar que su amiga.

Ron llevaba ya un buen rato observando el océano, recorriendo con sus ojos el ir y venir de sus olas, solo y en silencio, mientras su mente divagaba, situándolo en cualquier lugar menos allí. Había tenido que luchar más de una vez contra su deseo de ir a verla; la espera de lo que ella decidiría lo intranquilizaba tanto que apenas había probado bocado en el almuerzo, preocupando no sólo a su madre, sino al resto de su familia. Cuando ya no soportó más escuchar sus preguntas sobre por qué tenía esa cara, decidió salir a caminar por la playa hasta que se sentó en una de las rocas que había en la orilla, en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Ni siquiera la llamada de Cho, notificándole que estaría pronto de regreso para asistir a la boda de Harry y Ginny que se realizaría en dos días, le había hecho sentir mejor. La voz de Fred logró despertarlo de su ensoñación de pronto, y sonrió cuando notó que el aspecto del gemelo no era mucho mejor que el suyo.

-¡Ron, te estoy hablando! –dijo, chasqueando sus dedos frente a él, intentando llamar su atención.

-No Fred, no vi a Lavender hoy –se dio cuenta de pronto de la pregunta que le había hecho su hermano y lo observó con el seño fruncido, extrañado -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque necesito decirle algo, nada importante –respondió, haciendo un gesto con su mano como restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿No vas a decirle nada de Cormac, verdad? –curioseó, observándolo con un mueca de burla.

-¡Tiene que saber que ese tipo es un idiota! –soltó de pronto con enojo.

-Fred, creo que no deberías me… Olvídalo, haz lo que quieras –determinó, volviendo su mirada al océano.

-Creí que eras su mejor amigo –dijo de pronto el gemelo y Ron pudo sentir la acusación en su voz.

-Lo soy y ya le dije que el tipo era un patán pero no me hizo caso… Es una chica adulta y supongo que sabe lo que hace.

-¿Y dejarás esto así? Pensaba que te importaba tu amiga…

-Y yo creía que a ti no –contraatacó el pelirrojo, comenzando a exasperarse por la actitud de su hermano -¿De repente has decidido que sí Fred?

-Estás confundiendo las cosas, yo…

-Eh, disculpen –dijo una voz de pronto, haciendo que ambos se sobresalten -. No quise asustarlos, perdón –expresó el extraño con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, no se preocupe –confió Ron, devolviéndole la sonrisa -¿Qué necesita?

-Estoy buscando a una persona, no se si alguno de ustedes podría ayudarme.

-Dígame a quién busca y veremos si podemos serle de ayuda –dijo Fred.

-Me dijeron que se llama Bill Winsky o algo así, no logro recordar su apellido –respondió el hombre, rascando su cabeza pensativo.

-¿Bill Weasley, será? –comentó Ron, intentando no reírse del hombre.

-¡Sí, ese mismo! –exclamó el hombre con entusiasmo -¿Podrían decirme dónde encontrarlo?

-Sí, precisamente ahí viene caminando –respondió Fred, señalando a su hermano que caminaba hacia ellos.

El individuo fue hacia donde estaba Bill prácticamente corriendo y se detuvo frente a él.

-Hola, ¿Es usted Bill Weasley? –ante el gesto afirmativo del pelirrojo, el hombre continuó -. Me dijeron que usted es un buen navegante y que dirige a veces visitas guiadas en su velero a turistas.

-Sí, así es, sólo los fines de semana y hoy creo que es un poco tarde ya para empezar un recorrido –respondió, observando su reloj.

-No lo quiero para hoy… Verá, mi novia y yo cumplimos el martes un año de relación y quisiera hacerle un regalo especial. A ella le encanta navegar y es por eso que me gustaría contratar sus servicios durante todo el día.

-Lo siento pero el martes trabajo, no puedo faltar –se disculpó, girándose para irse.

-¿No puede pedir el día? –insistió el hombre.

-Sí pero me lo descontarían y en realidad no gano mucho dinero con el velero así que… Lo siento pero no podrá ser. Si quiere lo ayudo a conseguir otro.

-Es que a ella le gustó su velero… Por favor –pidió nuevamente.

-Mi respuesta es no, de veras lo siento –afirmó, girándose nuevamente para irse pero antes de dar sólo unos pasos, el individuo habló nuevamente alzando la voz, deteniendo en seco a Bill por sus palabras:

-Le daré cinco mil libras.

Bill observó a sus hermanos, que estaban tan sorprendidos como él. ¿Había dicho cinco mil libras? O estaba loco o era el típico millonario caprichoso que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-¿Cinco mil libras dijo? ¿Está usted loco? –exclamó el pelirrojo, con un gesto de incredulidad.

-Lo que ha escuchado… Tengo mucho dinero señor Weasley.

Bill creía que el cielo se había abierto y que sus fantasías comenzaban a hacerse realidad… Cinco mil libras… Si aceptaba el trato, le faltarían sólo dos mil para comprar la casa de sus sueños. Sólo necesitaría unos meses más de trabajo, tal vez un año pero lo lograría. Más seguro que nunca, se acercó al hombre y tendió su mano para cerrar el trato y sin poder evitar la inmensa emoción que lo embargaba, lo abrazó, logrando que el hombre riera abiertamente.

-Supongo que eso es un sí –bromeó el extraño -. Muy bien, nos encontraremos este martes a las siete de la mañana en el puerto.

-Así será y le aseguró que me encargaré de que su novia pase un día perfecto –confió, entusiasmado.

-Se que así será. Muy bien señor Weasley, arreglaremos el pago mañana en la noche. Le dejo mi tarjeta así me llama y nos encontramos para tratar los detalles. Qué termine bien el día –se despidió, comenzando a alejarse de allí.

Ron y Fred, que habían escuchado todo, se acercaron a Bill aún pasmados por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Ciertamente, no puedo creerlo… -exclamó Fred, atónito.

-Sí… Realmente ese tipo está loco de remate –agregó Ron -¿Quién es? –le preguntó a Bill, que estaba en ese momento leyendo la tarjeta.

-Viktor Krum –leyó, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro y agregó –No se quién demonios es pero puedo asegurarles que me cae genial –bromeó, abrazándose a sus hermanos que reían junto a él y comenzando a caminar junto a ellos hacia su casa.


	18. Amor vs Razón

**Hola gente linda, aquí les traigo el nuevo capi. Gracias por la paciencia que me tienen jaja, no les voy a decir que el próximo lo subiré más rápido porque estaría mintiendoles... Lo unico que les aseguro es que no abandonaré la historia, eso sí (odio cuando hacen eso ¬¬) **

**¡Espero que les guste! Besotes a todas y feliz san Valentín (especialmente para las que la pasarán solitas como yo xD )**

**_Danicap: Me encanta que estes disfrutando de la historia pero por favor... ¡dormí! jajaja (no va a ser que después me echen la culpa a mi de las faltas de sueño xD ) jeje gracias por pasarte y muy bienvenida a la isla de Wight =D espero que te siga gustando, ¡besotes!_**

**fatty73: Hola nena, jaja, noooo, Albus no es el famoso "gran pensador" jejeje. Bueno, si queres saber que pasará con Víktor, Bill y Fleur... Lee más abajo xDDD ¡gracias por tu post! Besotes nena...**

_**Olivia: ¿Cómo estás? Mmm, no, mi intención no es ser talentosa ni nada parecido... Si así fuera, voy mal jajaja. Esta historia es común y corriente y no tiene nada del otro mundo, si queres leer a chicas talentosas tenes a Claricia, icecreammanrupert, AuntenticaaLocura, YaniitaPotter, Meletea, Riswe, Alemar107, y podría seguir... Hay mucho talento aquí pero no esperes mucho de mi jajaja. Es lo que hay. Besos y... Ya pasé por tu fic... Digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas, se que es una cargada... Reconozco cuando lo hacen xD**_

**Capítulo 18: Amor vs. Razón.**

Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana de un lunes. Mucha gente estaba ya despierta por su trabajo, para aprovechar al máximo el sol mañanero en la playa o simplemente porque les gustaba madrugar. Fleur no pertenecía a ninguna de estas clases de personas y mucho menos estando de vacaciones pero allí estaba, sentada en la cocina con una taza de café en sus manos y observando el periódico matinal. Al contrario del día anterior, no se oían ruidos de motores de automóviles ni el bullicio de los repentinos visitantes londinenses que no habían respetado las silenciosas mañanas de la isla, en las que lo único que se escuchaba generalmente era el sonido del romper de las olas, mezcladas con la cálida brisa matutina y el graznido de las gaviotas. Mientras daba un nuevo sorbo a su café, notó que intervenía un nuevo sonido, el de unos pies arrastrándose por el piso, por lo que supo que su mejor amiga se había levantado. Pudo sentir el sobresalto de Hermione en sus espaldas y se giró hacia ella, comprobando que, efectivamente, la había asustado su presencia.

-No se que es más aterrador… Verte levantada a estas horas de la mañana o notar que estás leyendo el periódico –bromeó la castaña, sentándose junto a su amiga.

-Qué graciosa –respondió, con una mueca irónica -¿Sabes algo de Cedric?

-Hablamos un rato ayer, luego de que mi tía se fue. Me dijo que están muy cerca de llegar a un desenlace y, aunque no me contó mucho sobre el caso, parecía animado –comentó con una sonrisa, mientras llenaba una taza con café -. Creo que llevará la victoria.

-Aja… ¿Sabes que significa eso verdad? –preguntó, con una ceja levantada y una maligna sonrisa.

-Que estará aquí en cualquier momento –respondió, con serenidad.

-¿Y eso te pone feliz?

-Claro que me pone feliz… Es mi novio, ¿recuerdas? –contestó con obviedad.

-¿Qué hay de Ron?

-¿Qué hay de Bill? –soltó rápidamente, intentado imponerse sobre ella.

-Bill no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Ron tampoco –expresó, desafiándose ambas por unos segundos con la mirada.

-¿Cómo que Ron no tiene nada que ver? –exclamó, simulando indignación.

-Pues eso… Ron no tiene nada que ver con mi relación con Cedric –opinó, llevándose la taza a los labios.

-Creí que estabas confundida… O eso pareció estos últimos días en los que no has podido quitarte a Ron de la cabeza.

-Puede ser que haya estado actuando extraña… Y sí, admito que Ron me ha… confundido un poco… Pero ya no.

-¿Lo que tratas de decirme es que no sientes nada por Ron? –indagó, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Claro que siento algo por él. Es un hombre maravilloso y… Sí, admito que me hizo dudar de mi relación con Cedric pero… Fue un momento de debilidad, una locura.

-¿No pensarás que me voy a creer esas patrañas? –inquirió, observándola con desconfianza.

-Pues cree lo que se te antoje, es la pura verdad –contestó, levantándose para llevar las tazas al fregadero.

-¡Admitiste que lo amabas! –soltó entre risas, caminando tras ella -¿o ahora dirás que estabas ebria o algo por el estilo? –ironizó.

-Ya te dije que estaba confundida… Cedric es el hombre para mí, siempre lo ha sido. Sería una locura dejarlo por uno al que apenas conozco –expuso, aunque Fleur notó que parecía intentar más convencerse a sí misma que a ella.

-¡Entonces ya está todo dicho! –exclamó Fleur, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amiga -. Lo único que faltaría es que se lo comuniques a Ron ¡Y todo solucionado! –profirió a viva voz, levantando sus manos. Tuvo que intentar no echarse a reír cuando notó que el rostro de la castaña empalidecía.

-Sí… Claro que se lo diré… Iré mañana a su casa y…

-¡Pero Hermione! ¿Para qué esperar hasta mañana? ¡Díselo hoy! –expresó, simulando seriedad, aunque sus deseos de reír iban en aumento.

-Bueno… Sí, tienes razón… Aunque mañana es la boda de Harry y Ginny y… no quiero estropearle el día –tenía un ligero temblor en su voz al hablar que hacía que Fleur siguiera sin creerle una palabra. Hermione sabía eso por lo que comenzó a fregar las tazas para no tener que mirar a su amiga –, pero bueno, si se lo digo mañana será lo mismo, ¿no? Sí, quizás tenga que decírselo hoy…

-Bien pensado –concluyó su amiga palmeando su hombro.

-Sí, eso creo –enjuagó la última taza y se giró hacia Fleur -. A propósito, ¿me dirás que sucedió ayer con Bill?

Fleur se mordió el labio con un gesto de angustia pero asintió con su cabeza, tomándola del brazo para que volvieran a sentarse.

-Antes de empezar a contarte, debo pedirte algo muy importante –dijo y Hermione asintió, tomándola de la mano -. En nuestras próximas vacaciones, vayamos a Aruba, a Cancún, a las islas griegas, ¡a donde desees! ¡Pero por lo que más quieras, no volvamos a este lugar! –rogó, llevándose las manos a la sienes para luego ambas romper en una carcajada. Aunque ninguna de las dos deseaba hacerlo.

Lavender Brown no estaba muy segura de cuánto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar las ganas de golpear a su mejor amigo… O al menos, gritarle un par de cosas. Ron estaba insufrible, a un punto tal que ni siquiera Kendra quería acercarse a él. Desde que había pisado el oceanario ese día había discutido con el adiestrador de lobos marinos, corrido de un punta pie una silla que tenía en medio de su camino y prácticamente le había gruñido a la señora de la limpieza cuando le había preguntado qué tal iba su día. Lo peor de todo es que hacía solo quince minutos que había llegado y la rubia sentía dolor de cabeza de sólo pensar que tenían todavía muchas horas por delante y que si Ron continuaba con esa actitud, no sólo espantaría a los delfines sino también al público. Las dos veces que le preguntó qué le pasaba le había contestado lo mismo… Que le dolía la cabeza. Por supuesto que ella no le había creído, conocía demasiado bien a su mejor amigo como para saber que aquel carácter insoportable que lo dominaba en ese momento no se debía a un simple malestar físico sino a algo más bien emocional. Había decidido por un momento que lo mejor sería no molestarlo; cuándo él tuviera deseos de contarle lo que le pasaba lo haría… pero cuando escuchó que Ron maldecía por tercera vez porque no encontraba su traje que tenía apenas a unos centímetros de dónde él buscaba, decidió que lo mejor sería intentar calmarlo… aunque la idea de golpearlo le seguía resultando mejor opción.

-Ron, tu traje está al lado de esa pila de ropa que estás desordenando –dijo Lavender con voz calmada y suave.

-¿Quién demonios lo puso ahí? –gruño, luego de encontrarlo.

-Tú lo pusiste ahí –contestó, con el mismo tono de voz apacible -¿Ahora me dirás que te sucede?

-Ya te dije que me duele la cabeza –soltó, sin mirarla y con el ceño fruncido.

-Muy bien, veo que continúas obstinado… Te daré dos alternativas –expresó, continuando con su voz suave y acercándose a él para tomarlo de los hombros y la mirase a los ojos -. O me dices que es lo que te ocurre realmente o le diré al señor Parkinson que te sientes mal y que te irás a tu casa. Mark puede cubrirte.

-Mark es un imbécil, no puede cubrirse ni a sí mismo –masculló, haciéndola a un lado para dirigirse al vestuario.

Lavender sentía que su cabeza era como una especie de olla a presión y que echaría humo en cualquier momento. Mark era el que cubría el trabajo de Ron cuando éste estaba de vacaciones. Era un hombre listo, muy amable y educado; nunca había tenido problemas con nadie. Definitivamente, la idea de golpearlo era en ese instante la mejor opción que podría tomar, aunque se seguiría conteniendo. Pero que Ron Weasley la escucharía, de eso estaba segura. Alguien tenía que hacerle volver la cordura y ese alguien sería ella. Se encaminó con paso firme y seguro hacia el vestuario y abrió la puerta de un golpe, sorprendiéndolo completamente desnudo y a punto de ponerse su traje. Ron se cubrió como pudo rápidamente con una toalla y observó a su amiga más con temor que con vergüenza, ya que el gesto severo que tenía en su rostro la rubia era de temer. Lavender estaba furiosa y el ver a su mejor amigo como Dios lo había traído al mundo no le hizo cambiar ni un ápice su expresión, a pesar de que por un momento había sentido un repentino deseo de reír por el gesto de sorpresa del pelirrojo.

-¡Ron Weasley! ¡Si no me dices en este mismo instante qué demonios te sucede te juro que te ahogaré en el estanque!

-¡Lavender por el amor de Dios! ¡¿No ves que me estoy vistiendo?!

-¡Me importa un rábano cómo estés! –la rubia cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, intentando serenarse -. Ron, pensé que era tu mejor amiga… -se lamentó, observándolo con preocupación.

Ron tomó asiento suspirando abatido, llevando ambas manos a su rostro por un momento y mirando luego a su amiga, le dijo en voz suave y apenada:

-Lo eres… Siento haber sido tan rudo.

-Lo se –contestó, acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado -¿me dirás ahora lo que te pasa? Nunca te había visto así, estoy preocupada por ti.

-No se Lav, creo que me estoy volviendo loco –contestó, moviendo su cabeza con resignación -. No puedo seguir esperando un día más. Cada minuto que pasa sin noticias de ella me desespera. Jamás me había sentido así, tan… inseguro… infeliz… ¿Piensas que estoy demente, verdad?

-Sí… pero de amor –respondió con una sonrisa, tomándolo de la barbilla para que la mirara -. Deberías ir a verla.

-Me pidió tiempo porque necesitaba pensar –dijo, negando con su cabeza -. No quiero que sienta que la estoy apurando.

-No va a creer eso, sabrá que te acercas a ella porque la amas y la necesitas. Y si no, sólo tendrías que esperar hasta mañana.

-¿A qué te refieres? –curioseó.

-¡A la boda de Harry y Ginny, ¿recuerdas?!

-Es cierto, podría esperar a la boda.

-¿Lo ves? Tendrás que esperar menos de lo que crees. Ahora… ¿estás más tranquilo? ¿Te comportarás como una persona normal ahora o tendré que volver a amenazarte con ahogarte luego? –bromeó, logrando hacer sonreír a su amigo por primera vez esa mañana.

-Estaré bien. Gracias Lav –concluyó, abrazando cariñosamente a su amiga y susurrándole con picardía en el oído -¿No te emocionarás demasiado porque te está abrazando un hombre desnudo no?

-Eso quisieras, pero no te daré tal satisfacción comadreja –contestó, separándose de él y dándole una pequeña palmada detrás de su cabeza -. Ahora vístete de una vez que estamos atrasados… Al menos que quieras que el señor Parkinson nos ahogue a los dos –bromeó, saliendo del vestuario y escuchando la risa de Ron segundos antes de que se cerrase la puerta tras ella.

Ron pareció ser el mismo de siempre durante toda la jornada, entreteniendo al público con su espectáculo y trabajando con entusiasmo y eficacia, a pesar de que seguía sintiéndose miserable. Pero el saber que vería a Hermione al día siguiente, había logrado que calmara un poco su necesidad de verla, aunque esto no lo hacía sentir mucho mejor. No podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que la castaña decidiera continuar con su relación, eso lo atormentaba desde la última vez que la había visto, pero luego de que su amiga le hiciera entrar en razón, se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello y concentrarse en su trabajo. No podía permitirse perder la cabeza como lo había hecho esa mañana.

Cuando terminaron de trabajar, Ron decidió ir a su casa, aunque seguramente estaría hecha un caos por la pronta boda; pero aún así, sabía que ver las corridas de su madre, los nervios de Ginny, las bromas de los gemelos y los refunfuñones de Percy le harían mejorar su humor.

Lavender, satisfecha por el exitoso día junto a su amigo y compañero, luego de despedirse de éste, se quedó en la salida del oceanario esperando a Cormac. Miró a los lejos y sonrió al ver a un sexy rubio levantando su mano para que lo viera y sin esperar un minuto más fue a su encuentro. Luego de intercambiar un saludo nada inocente, Cormac rodeó los hombros de la rubia con un brazo y comenzaron a caminar bajo el sol del atardecer. Lo que Lavender no sabía es que en ese momento, un pelirrojo que no era precisamente su mejor amigo los estaba observando. Fred estaba decidido a terminar con el juego de Cormac; verlo hacerse el príncipe azul delante de la rubia le hacía sentir tanto enojo que no sabía cómo se había aguantado tanto tiempo sin darle su merecido. Pero esta vez, las cosas serían diferentes.

Apoyado contra una pared en una esquina, esperó a que la pareja pasara por su lado para hacerse ver. Lavender alzó las cejas sorprendida cuando lo vio y Fred se lanzó a su objetivo, sin pensarlo dos veces. Se paró delante de ellos e ignorando el saludo del rubio, le habló con voz seria y determinante a la rubia.

-Necesito hablar contigo –dijo, como si Cormac no estuviera ahí.

-Eh… Bueno, ¿quieres que te llame luego? –preguntó Lavender, intrigada por la actitud del gemelo.

-No, necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo.

-No se si lo notaste pero Lavender está ocupada en este momento –soltó el rubio con recelo, aunque Fred hizo oídos sordos a su comentario.

-Sólo será un momento –insistió Fred, tomando del brazo a la rubia para llevársela a un costado, bajo la iracunda mirada de Cormac.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios te sucede? –inquirió Lavender molesta -¿Qué es lo tan urgente que debes decirme que no puedes esperar?

-Cormac es un imbécil –dijo sin más, logrando que la rubia se sorprendiera aún más -. Esa chica que le hablo en el bar, ¿recuerdas? –Lavender asintió -. Los vi besándose hace una semana y se fueron juntos. Te está mintiendo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –soltó de pronto la rubia y Fred se paralizó -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Cómo, qué es lo que quiero? Quiero prevenirte, para que no sufras… ¡Te está engañando! ¡Está jugando contigo! –Fred estaba desesperado porque Lavender no había cambiado su expresión desinteresada.

-¿Y si yo también estoy jugando con él? ¿Y si no me molesta lo que haga? –lo desafió, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Lav, no quiero que sufras, no soporto que él…

-No es eso –lo interrumpió, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el enojo -. No te preocupa que sufra… Lo que no soportas es que no seas tú el que me hace sufrir sino otro.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? –Fred había imaginado toda la situación en su cabeza antes de llevarla a cabo y… no era precisamente esa actitud la que tomaba la rubia en su imaginación -¿Estás diciendo que me gusta hacerte sufrir? –exclamó, perturbado.

-Sí, ciertamente lo creo –respondió con frialdad, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo desafiante -. Nunca te importó pasearte por delante de mis ojos con distintas mujeres aunque sabías lo que sentía por ti; siempre te has burlado de mis intentos humillantes porque me notes –Lavender iba frunciendo el ceño cada vez más a medida que hablaba y comenzó a darle golpecitos en el pecho acompañando cada acusación, haciendo que el gemelo comenzara a retroceder -; me has visto llorar más de una vez, sabiendo que era por algo que habías hecho y sin embargo jamás me preguntaste qué me pasaba, me veías intentar acercarme a ti en cada oportunidad que tenía y tu te alejabas como si fuera un bicho raro… ¡¿Y tienes el descaro de venir a decirme que no quieres que sufra?! Bien Fred Weasley, te lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿Qué demonios quieres? –lágrimas de enojo y tristeza comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

-Yo… -Fred estaba atónito, no sabía que decir ni hacer -. Lo siento Lav, yo sólo quería… Fui un tonto, yo… Nunca te valoré como te merecías.

-Ah no, en eso te equivocas… Me diste el valor que merecía. Yo fui una completa idiota y tú me trataste como tal, en eso no te equivocaste. Fui una idiota por haber perdido tantos años de mi vida en una fantasía, en algo completamente irreal. Fui una idiota porque siempre soñé con que un día madurarías como George y me notarías, que al menos me darías una oportunidad. Fui una idiota porque creí que eras el hombre ideal. Me equivoqué… Eres igual a George pero sólo en lo físico… Fuiste, eres y serás siempre un miserable y lamento haber estado enamorada de ti. Ahora, si me permites, Cormac me está esperando –y sin más se fue, dejando a un pasmado Fred que seguía preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho mal porque definitivamente, en su cabeza la situación había culminado completamente diferente…

Había tenido muy buenos momentos en su vida. Cuando estudiaba, conquistó a la muchacha más popular y bonita de la escuela; logró aprobar todos los exámenes aunque no se esforzara demasiado en estudiar, no sólo porque era inteligente sin necesidad de dedicación y esfuerzo, sino porque sus profesores le habían dado muchas oportunidades. Su trabajo –a pesar de no ser un ejecutivo ni tener el empleo soñado- le gustaba y lo hacía con facilidad; tenía los mejores hermanos del mundo y su dulce hermanita estaba por casarse y era muy feliz. Sus padres lo querían y vivía en un lugar paradisíaco, nunca le habían faltado amigos ni mujeres. Sin embargo, Bill Weasley nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese momento. El sueño más grande de su vida estaba muy cerca de ser realidad, a sólo unos pasos y él aún no podía creérselo. Lo primero que le vino a la mente en cuanto despertó fue el recuerdo de aquel hombre, su genio de la lámpara maravillosa, que le había concedido ese deseo ferviente y tan añorado por él. Tenía que contárselo a Fleur, si ella no deseaba estar con él porque temía que la quisiera sólo por el dinero, le demostraría que estaba equivocada. Quizás no podía ofrecerle la vida de princesa que ella tenía y merecía, pero al menos tendría su propia casa, ese lugar soñado que necesitaba de ella para que pudiera llamarle hogar.

Cuando terminó su jornada laboral, se dirigió rápidamente a su casa para darse un baño e ir luego a verla. Había hablado por teléfono con ese hombre una vez más y habían pactado que esa misma noche le daría el dinero del trato. Bill estaba impaciente, como un niño cuando le prometen una bicicleta para el día de su cumpleaños.

Llegó a la casa de Fleur y esta vez no hubo preludios ni caminatas nerviosas; se dirigió directamente a su puerta y llamó con seguridad y confianza. Fue Hermione la que atendió y sonrió abiertamente cuando el pelirrojo no la dejó hablar y preguntó con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos y atropelladamente por Fleur.

-Pasa, está en la cocina –expresó, divertida, ante la notable emoción del muchacho.

Fleur se levantó de un salto cuando lo vio; ciertamente no esperaba verlo luego de lo que había sucedido el día anterior y menos aún notarlo tan feliz. Antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, el pelirrojo exclamó con júbilo:

-¡Este mismo miércoles tendré la casa!

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡¿La casa de tus sueños?! –preguntó, notablemente sorprendida -¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Es increíble, verdad? –Bill sonreía tan abiertamente que Fleur no pudo evitar hacerlo también -. Ayer cuando regresé a mi casa, me encontré con un hombre forrado en dinero que me contrató para que lo lleve en mi velero a él y a su novia durante todo un día… ¡Me ofreció cinco mil libras! –Fleur y Hermione abrieron tantos los ojos que parecían que se saldrían de sus orbitas -. Llamé a la inmobiliaria para averiguar si podría reservar la casa porque sólo me faltan dos mil… ¡Y me dijeron que no sólo podía reservarla, sino que puedo comprarla! Y que las dos mil libras faltantes puedo pagarlas en cuotas, como si fuera un alquiler –Bill estaba extasiado. Se acercó a la rubia y la tomó de las manos –Me mudaré el miércoles, tendré mi propio hogar… Pero mi felicidad será completa si se que algún día podré compartirla contigo.

La mandíbula de Hermione cayó con tanta fuerza que de milagro no se quebró. Fleur estaba pálida, parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Bill notaba que la sonrisa de la rubia se borraba y un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle la frente.

-Lo siento Bill pero… eso no sucederá –Fleur separó sus manos de las del pelirrojo y le dio la espalda. Hermione al ver esa actitud de la rubia y la angustiante desilusión en el rostro de Bill, sintió ganas de ahorcar a su amiga.

-Fleur… Quizás fue muy precipitado, lo siento… No era mi intención proponerte que vivieras conmigo o que nos casemos… Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, nada más… Y más adelante sí, quizás podríamos…

-¿Es que no entiendes? –lo interrumpió, girándose hacia él -. Yo no puedo estar con nadie, no quiero ser tu novia ni la de ningún otro hombre. Y ya no vuelvas a pedírmelo por favor –finalizó, con voz temblorosa y dirigiéndose luego a su habitación.

Hermione estaba dura y muda, no sabía qué hacer… Bill, sin decir una palabra, caminó hacia la puerta y salió. Cuando la castaña salió de su estupor, fue tras el pelirrojo y lo llamó con insistencia, alzando la voz. Bill siguió caminando sin voltearse un momento por lo que Hermione comenzó a correr tras él, para que se detuviera y la escuche. Luego de insistir un poco más, Bill se giró hacia la castaña y ella se detuvo frente a él, respirando fuertemente por la corrida.

-Fleur no hablaba en serio…

-Creo que sí lo hacía… Fui un estúpido, no debí haber creído que significaba algo para ella –contestó, con una mezcla de enfado y tristeza en la voz.

-Hay algo que debes saber y que estoy segura que Fleur no te dijo –Bill se mostró interesado ante aquello y la castaña prosiguió -. Hubo un hombre muy importante en su vida, ella lo amaba y bueno, él… Hizo algo que la destrozó…

Hermione le contó toda la historia de la vida pasada de su amiga y Bill escuchó con atención cada palabra, sintiendo por momentos unos incontrolables deseos de golpear a ese hombre que la había hecho sufrir tanto. Cuando la castaña terminó con su relato, el celular del pelirrojo sonó y, pidiendo una disculpa a la castaña, atendió.

-Hola Víktor. Ajá, sí, en media hora estaré allí, adiós.

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo cuando escuchó ese nombre; ¿Podría ser el mismo? Negó con la cabeza sintiéndose una tonta… No, definitivamente no podía tratarse del mismo aunque no pudo evitar sentir una necesidad imperiosa por asegurarse de ello. Cuando Bill colgó, la castaña con un hilo de voz preguntó:

-Por casualidad… ¿Ese tal "Víktor" se apellida Krum?

Cuando Bill abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Hermione sintió que el aire a su alrededor se congelaba. Definitivamente era él.

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

-Me temo que sí… Víktor Krum es el hombre del que te estaba hablando hace un instante… El que rompió el corazón de Fleur.

Un escalofriante silencio se produjo entre ellos, que hizo que Hermione sintiera que quizás había sido un error decírselo. El pecho de Bill se movía con velocidad y su rostro había adquirido un gesto tan severo y oscuro que la castaña se sintió temerosa.

-Bill… -su voz tembló, inevitablemente.

-Voy a matarlo –lo dijo con tanta frialdad que el pecho de Hermione comenzó a convulsionarse. Cuando Bill se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, la castaña empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

-¡Bill por favor, no lo hagas! –gritó, caminando tras él. El pelirrojo la ignoró completamente y al llegar a la calle, paró un taxi y subió en él.

Hermione estaba desesperada. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, corrió en busca de Fleur, mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡Fleur! ¡Maldición! –gritaba la castaña, mientras corría e intentaba marcar el número de Ron -¡FLEUR!

La rubia salió preocupada ante el insistente grito de su amiga y fue a su encuentro.

-¡¿Qué sucede Hermione?!

-¡Va a matarlo! Bill… Víktor… ¡Víktor está aquí! –la castaña hablaba agitada y se tomaba la cabeza con desesperación.

-¡No te entiendo Hermione, cálmate! –Fleur la tomó de los hombros para que la mirara.

-¡Víktor es el hombre del que hablaba Bill! ¡Le dije quién era y estaba furioso! ¡Debes detenerlo!

Fleur negaba insistentemente con la cabeza, eso no podía ser cierto.

-No puede ser, no puede ser él –decía una y otra vez.

-¡Fleur, por el amor de Dios, tienes que hacer algo! –pedía, entre sollozos. El celular de Hermione comenzó a sonar y al ver que se trataba de Ron, atendió.

-¡Ron, tienes que decirme dónde está Víktor!

-Iré por las llaves de mi auto –dijo la rubia, entrando en la casa rápidamente.

-_Hermione, ¿qué sucede? ¿De qué hablas?_

-¡Te lo explicaré luego, dime por favor en dónde se encontrarán Bill y Víktor hoy para pactar su acuerdo!

-_En el puerto de __Southampton. Por Dios Hermione, me estás preocupando._

-¡Ve para allá ahora mismo por favor, nos veremos allí! ¡No tardes!

Fleur aceleró como si la vida se le fuera en ello, tanto que Hermione tuvo que aferrarse del asiento para no caerse. A pesar de que el automóvil hacía mucho ruido por la gran velocidad que llevaban y por los bocinazos para que le despejaran el camino, la castaña podía escuchar el suave sollozo de su amiga. La rubia no entendía nada, no sabía por qué Víktor estaba en la isla ni cómo habían llegado a esa situación, pero conocía la frialdad y temperamento de su ex novio y temía por el pelirrojo.

Bill estaba tan enfurecido que podía matar con la mirada. Caminaba de un lado a otro, con los puños fuertemente cerrados y respirando violentamente como un toro embravecido, esperando que Víktor llegara a la cita. Escuchó pasos de pronto y se giró sobre sí, frunciendo duramente el ceño cuando vio que había llegado.

-Veo que eres puntual, eso es admirable –dijo el búlgaro con jactancia.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Víktor se esfumó en cuanto sintió el fuerte puño de Bill estrellarse en su nariz. Cayó sentado en el suelo, sintiendo un dolor terrible y su visión nublarse. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse nuevamente, Bill se le fue encima para comenzar a golpearlo nuevamente y empezaron una riña violenta. En ese momento, se escucharon pasos de personas que corrían, seguido del grito angustiante de Fleur.

-¡Basta por favor! ¡Paren! –gritaba la rubia entre sollozos.

En ese momento apareció Ron, seguido de Charlie y George, que al ver la terrible pelea, se acercaron para separarlos. Charlie tomó fuertemente de los brazos a Bill, mientras Ron y George agarraban a Víktor.

-¡Déjame! –gritaba Bill, enfurecido -¡Mataré a ese canalla!

-¡Bill por el amor de Dios, ya basta! –decía Charlie mientras intentaba sujetar a su hermano que se revolvía intentado que lo suelte.

-¡Voy a denunciarte imbécil! –amenazaba Víktor a los gritos -¡Pagarás caro por esto! –decía, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz con la manga de su camisa.

Fleur se acercó a su ex hecha una furia, logrando que éste la mirara sorprendido. No se había percatado de que era ella la que había gritado antes, al estar involucrado en aquella pelea.

-Atrévete a hacer algo contra Bill y te aseguro que tu noviecita conocerá la basura que tiene al lado… Sabes muy bien que tengo pruebas que te perjudican y si quieres conservar a tu novia con dinero, será mejor que te largues de aquí de inmediato y sin decir una sola palabra de lo que ha acontecido hoy. Sabes que no te conviene –amenazó la rubia.

Víktor se deshizo del agarre de los dos hermanos y se acercó a Bill, desafiante.

-No te denunciaré, aunque eres un imbécil. Perdiste cinco mil libras por una perra que no vale ni una moneda –soltó, girándose para irse. Charlie tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sujetar a Bill, que intentaba más que nunca soltarse de su agarre, mientras profería toda clase de insultos hacia el búlgaro que seguía caminando imperturbable. Fleur se acercó a Bill y lo abrazó, intentando calmarlo.

-Ya basta Bill… -tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos y lo observó con preocupación -. Mira como estás… -Bill sangraba por la nariz y la comisura de su boca y tenía el ojo levemente hinchado.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –contestó el pelirrojo, limpiándose la sangre con la mano -. Si lo vuelvo a ver, lo mataré –soltó, con enojo.

-Vamos, te llevaremos a un hospital –dijo Charlie.

-No hace falta, estoy bien. En el velero tengo una caja con remedios, gasas y vendas. Me curaré y me quedaré a dormir ahí. No quiero que mamá me vea así, la preocuparía mucho.

Charlie iba a replicar pero Fleur lo interrumpió.

-Yo me quedaré con Bill, no te preocupes. Vayan tranquilos, cuidaré de él. Hermione, ve a casa, llévate mi automóvil. Nos veremos luego.

Charlie y George volvieron en el viejo Ford Anglia de su padre, mientras Ron y Hermione lo hicieron en el auto de Fleur. El pelirrojo no quiso dejar a la castaña volver sola después de la preocupación por la que había pasado, por lo que había decidido acompañarla a su casa. Al llegar, Hermione lo invitó a entrar junto a ella, percatándose a los pocos segundos de que estarían solos. Ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra durante el trayecto de vuelta y Hermione continuaba callada, mientras Ron intentaba decir algo para quebrar aquel silencio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo de pronto, acercándose a ella.

-Sí… ¿quieres un café?

Ron asintió y la castaña se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar la infusión. En el interior del pelirrojo se libraba una batalla sin tregua. Deseaba acercarse a ella y abrazarla pero sabía que no era la mejor idea ya que estaría incumpliendo lo que ella le había pedido. Pero por más que lo intentara, la necesidad de protegerla y estar cerca de ella era más fuerte que él. Se acercó despacio por detrás y muy suavemente, corrió un mechón de su enmarañado cabello castaño, para luego acariciar suavemente su mejilla. Hermione cerró involuntariamente sus ojos al sentir aquel cálido contacto y sin decir una palabra, se giró de cara a él y se echó a sus brazos, que la rodearon con dulzura y protección. Se quedaron unidos en ese abrazo, sin emitir palabras y aferrándose cada vez más, sintiendo ambos como sus corazones latían al mismo compás contra su pecho.

En el velero, Bill yacía acostado en el modesto camarote mientras la rubia limpiaba suavemente sus heridas con un paño. El pelirrojo sentía una mezcla de dolor y placer en el roce de la mano de la rubia, por lo que cerraba los ojos en cada contacto. Los ojos azules de ella se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse por sus rosadas mejillas, mientras continuaba con su suave caricia en el magullado rostro de Bill.

-¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó con voz suave, mientras tocaba con especial cuidado la hinchazón en el rostro del muchacho.

-Estoy bien Fleur, de verdad. Ya no llores –dijo con dulzura, limpiando las lágrimas de la rubia con su mano.

-No puedo creer que hayas tirado a la basura el sueño de tu vida por mi –expresó la chica, entrecortadamente por la angustia –Has perdido cinco mil libras… Por una mujer que sólo te ha humillado y maltratado desde que la conociste… Estás completamente loco mecánico –bromeó, acariciando con dulzura su rostro.

-Estoy loco por ti… Te dije mil veces ya que el dinero no me importa.

Fleur sonrió con dulzura, acercándose al pelirrojo y comenzando a besar con suavidad el rostro lastimado del muchacho. Cuando su boca llegó a los labios del pelirrojo, Bill se incorporó, tomándola de la cintura y sentando a la chica sobre él. Fleur se acomodó sobre Bill, llevando sus piernas a los costados del pelirrojo y aumentando aquel contacto. Rompieron el beso y se observaron por un momento, sin decir nada. Antes de que Bill pudiera abrir la boca para hablar, Fleur llevaba sus manos hacia el primer botón de la camisa del pelirrojo, para comenzar a desabrocharla mientras volvía a besarlo con pasión.


	19. Entonces los declaro

**Capítulo 19: Y entonces los declaro…**

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Sentirse entre sus brazos la hacía sentir ajena a todo y por ello, no pudo evitar perderse por un momento en las sensaciones que aquello le brindaba. En ese instante su mente se despojo de todo lo que no tenía que ver con ese abrazo protector. No existía Fleur, ni Bill, ni Cedric, ni siquiera ella misma. Se aferró más a él, como si ello fuera posible, y antes de llegar a darse cuenta pudo sentir los cálidos labios de Ron recorrer con suavidad su mandíbula en dirección a su boca. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese cosquilleo placentero que la invadía en todo su cuerpo y abrió su boca instintivamente, invitándolo a que la besara.

-Hermione… -su voz fue un sutil susurro que llegó a sus oídos como una tierna caricia.

-Ron, te deseo tanto…

¿Quién dijo eso? Porque ella, Hermione Jane Granger definitivamente no había sido… ¿Le había dicho que lo deseaba? Y si era así, ¿por qué Ron la estaba observando de esa manera, en lugar de besarla?

-Hermione, ¿estás segura de esto?

¿Si estaba segura? ¡Por supuesto que no lo estaba! ¿Pero por qué tenía que recordárselo? ¿Por qué simplemente no era de esos que se aprovechaban de la vulnerabilidad de las mujeres? ¡Estúpido Ronald Weasley! No sólo era condenadamente sexy, sino también un caballero…

-¿Herms, estás bien?

No, ¡claro que no estaba bien! Ahí estaba él, observándola con preocupación a los ojos mientras su mente se debatía entre separarse de él y desearle las buenas noches o abalanzarse sobre sus tentadores labios rojos como su cabello y…

-Estoy bien –contestó casi sin voz, sacudiendo su cabeza para quitar de su mente aquellos pensamientos indebidos –. Ron, creo que será mejor que te vayas.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no lo hizo. Asintió con su cabeza y sin decir una sola palabra, se separó de ella y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Al salir, la brisa fresca de la noche lo golpeó y él la recibió aspirando fuertemente, como si pudiera llenar con ella el vacío de su interior. Al contrario de lo que habría pensado esa mañana, haber estado un momento con ella lo había confundido más que antes. Le había dicho que lo deseaba pero luego le había pedido que se vaya… ¿sería que había sucumbido por un momento a un estado de necesidad por la angustia vivida esa noche? ¿O realmente lo deseaba? Movió su cabeza con resignación; definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco… E inmediatamente fue en busca de aquel compañero que lograba sacarlo siempre de sus estados vulnerables: El océano.

Los seres humanos generalmente matan sus penas con alcohol, drogas u otros vicios pero la droga del pelirrojo era su preciado mar, siempre lo había sido. Como el ritual mandaba, se despojó de cada una de sus prendas hasta quedar sólo en boxers y fue al encuentro de su fiel amigo, que como cada vez, lo recibió con ese húmedo abrazo, acunándolo entre sus olas. Lo que no sabía Ronald, es que aquella mujer que lo había enviado en busca de su droga, lo observaba por la ventana conteniendo un fuerte deseo de poder unirse a él.

Bill Weasley había experimentado muchas cosas en su vida pero esta era la primera vez que disfrutaba del masoquismo. El dolor por las heridas causadas por la reciente pelea aumentaban por el constante roce del cuerpo desnudo de la rubia pero al mismo tiempo, su goce crecía cada vez más, llevándolo a extremos de placer insospechados. Si antes creía que Fleur era perfecta, ahora lo había confirmado. Su piel era tersa y deliciosamente suave al tacto, y sabía como el mejor manjar. Su miembro estaba duro y necesitado por entrar cuanto antes en ella pero el pelirrojo hacía grandes esfuerzos por controlarse, para disfrutar de ella con todos sus sentidos. Aunque tenerla sobre su regazo era el mejor regalo para sus ojos, decidió acostarla suavemente sobre su espalda para tener mejor acceso a todo su cuerpo y poder deslizar sus ansiosas manos por cada centímetro de su piel, como un orgulloso artista con su obra más preciada. Recorrió sus largas piernas con los labios hasta llegar a su vientre plano, que subía y bajaba acompasado con la respiración excitada de su dueña. Continuó el camino de besos hasta llegar a aquellos perfectos senos que estaban expectantes por su hambrienta boca. Bill no supo que era más peligroso en ese momento para su cuerpo: el estar besando aquellos hermosos pechos o la voz ronca y entrecortada de Fleur rogándole que no se detuviera. Cuando abandonó su trabajo y levantó la cabeza para observarla a los ojos, sonrió ante la imagen que se le presentaba: Fleur estaba despeinada, respiraba entrecortadamente con la boca abierta y sus ojos estaban completamente oscuros por el deseo. Rió suavemente cuando la chica se quejó de que hubiera desertado por un momento la exquisita tortura que venía realizándole a su cuerpo y se acercó a ella para poder besarla nuevamente en los labios. Lo que no sabía, es que Fleur estaba dispuesta a vengarse y tuvo que romper el beso cuando sintió la mano de la chica acariciar su intimidad con gran maestría.

-Me encanta lo que estás haciendo, pero si sigues así vamos a terminar incluso antes de haber empezado –comentó, con voz ronca.

La rubia sonrió con triunfo y lo besó nuevamente, abrazándose a él con sus largas piernas. Bill aprovechó aquel estrecho contacto para acariciarla en profundidad y cuando pudo cerciorarse de que la chica estaba completamente húmeda y dispuesta para él, entró en ella con suavidad, arrancando un largo gemido gutural que él atrapó con su boca. Se movían al mismo compás, intercalando besos y dulces palabras, conectándose con la mirada y con caricias. Las embestidas fueron aumentando en velocidad y ambos, sudorosos, plenos y entre jadeos, alcanzaron el punto máximo de excitación, llegando a un poderoso y esperado orgasmo que los dejó respirando entrecortadamente y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eso ha estado… Dios mío… -dijo la rubia con dificultad, observando a su compañero que parecía estar en una especie de trance extraño.

-Lo se… Eres maravillosa Fleur.

-No, tú lo eres –contestó, besándolo nuevamente y acariciando suavemente su pecho.

-Veo que quieres revancha –bromeó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de lado -. Sólo dame unos minutos para recuperarme y soy todo tuyo.

-Cariño, no necesitas tiempo para eso… Ya eres todo mío –expresó divertida.

-Ni lo dudes –aseguró él, abrazándose a ella para besarla nuevamente.

Era la tercera vez que se despertaba esa noche. Miró el reloj que tenía en la pared de su habitación y bufó fastidiado cuando notó que sólo había conseguido dormir media hora desde la última vez que lo había intentado. Las palabras del viejo profesor seguían resonando en sus oídos como un lejano eco y aunque Draco había intentado olvidarlas más de una vez, no lo había conseguido. La que tendría que ser la noche más importante de su vida estaba cada vez más cerca y el rubio se sentía más perdido y confundido que nunca. Si tan sólo pudiera retrasar esa fiesta de compromiso un tiempo más, para poder analizar más profundamente su situación y tomar la decisión correcta… Pero sabía que Pansy jamás lo permitiría; se había esforzado mucho para que su fiesta de compromiso resultara perfecta –es decir, había utilizado su valioso tiempo para decidir qué cortinas combinaban mejor con el piso del salón- y si de pronto él le pedía que retrasara aquella cena, lo fusilaría… Quizás lo mejor sería olvidarlo todo y continuar con su planeada vida. Pansy era una mujer de clase, inteligente y de buena familia, seguramente sería una esposa perfecta. Pero en el medio de ese auto convencimiento, la imagen de Luna sonriendo con una capelina con lunares fluorescentes en la cabeza, se interpuso en su pensamiento y el rubio rió incrédulo cuando recordó que, mientras todos se burlaban de ella, él admiraba el hecho de que la tonalidad de aquellos lunares destacaban los hermosos ojos de la chica. Pero de todas maneras, terminó ridiculizándola, como el resto de los "normales" que se mofaban de ella. Pansy jamás usaría una capelina como aquella… Su novia jamás se humillaría así. La morena era elegante, sensual y… aburrida. Jamás uno podría reírse de ella. Luna, al contrario, era difícil tomarla en serio, todos se reían de ella, inclusive ella misma. Y eso era lo mejor de la rubia, su increíble sentido del humor, lo que concluía en que la mayoría de la gente no se reía de ella, sino con ella.

Se maldijo nuevamente por estar pensando en ello. Definitivamente, estaba perdiendo la razón. Luna Lovegood estaba loca de remate, tanto como aquel profesor y sin dudas no era la mejor opción para él. Se sintió un tonto por haber deseado por tantos años parecerse a un hombre que había perdido el juicio por completo y más por haber llegado a dudar por un momento en que su felicidad estaría con una mujer que le haría renunciar a todos los proyectos que tenía desde que era un niño. Seguramente su madre tenía razón –aunque jamás lo admitiría en su presencia- lo suyo eran nervios por el paso importante que daría junto a su novia próximamente y era por ello que se sentía así de vulnerable… Bueno, quizás no precisamente así, "vulnerable" no era una palabra que iba con Draco Malfoy, tal vez la mejor definición sería "preocupado" ¡Y por supuesto que estaba preocupado! Su vida daría un gran avance y eso no era nada insignificante. Si, seguramente era eso. Y así, convenciéndose una vez más de que lo suyo eran nervios normales de un futuro esposo, cerró los ojos y permitió que Morfeo se adueñara una vez más de él, esperanzado de que esta vez, ninguna de las ovejas que contaba en su mente apareciera de pronto con lunares estrambóticos que lo hicieran interrumpir su preciado sueño.

La isla despertó en todo su esplendor, anunciando un soleado y perfecto día de verano. La playa, hermosamente adornada con varias hileras de sillas blancas, que cercaban un largo camino decorado con pétalos de rosas rojas, esperaba al cercano acontecimiento que se celebraría allí en sólo una hora. Al final de dicho pasillo, habían colocado una hermosa pérgola de madera decorada con distintas flores, en donde los novios se reunirían para unir sus vidas ante Dios y sus seres queridos.

Poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando y se acercaron a Sirius, Neville y Angelina, que los ayudaban a acomodarse en los distintos asientos para completar el marco festivo de dicha celebración que estaba próxima a comenzar. Draco y Pansy eran los más elegantes, logrando que varias cabezas se giraran para admirarlos. Neville no pudo evitar besar con efusividad a Katie cuando la vio acercarse, ya que estaba despampanante. Aquello hizo carcajear a Sirius que interrumpió su risa rápidamente en cuanto Mindy apareció y se pegó a él como una garrapata.

-Quién ríe último, ríe mejor –se burló Neville en su oído, ignorando la mirada furiosa del padrino de Harry que intentaba deshacerse de la enamorada chica.

-Mindy, si no lo sueltas ahora arrugarás tu precioso vestido –dijo una voz que siempre sonaba soñadora, detrás de la espalda de la chica.

Sirius sonrió con aprobación y gratitud a Luna; cómo adoraba a esa chica, especialmente porque nunca temía decir nada. La rubia tomó de la mano a la nueva novia de Sirius y la arrastró a una de las sillas para que tomara asiento, ignorando los lamentos de la chica por tener que separarse de su hombre.

-Luna querida, ¡qué bella estas! –escuchó salir de los aristócratas labios de la morena.

-Gracias Pansy, tú también estás muy bonita –contestó con una sonrisa, aunque sabía que la morena estaba siendo falsa.

-¡Oh, qué linda eres por notarlo! Este vestido es una de las últimas creaciones de Channel, hecho especialmente para mí –decía, con orgullo –, míralo bien porque no lo verás nuevamente, a menos que alguien lo imite… Como por ejemplo esa desagradable tienda de la calle principal que suele hacer ridículas imitaciones y las venden a pocas libras –Luna apretaba los labios para no reír; ella solía comprar sus vestimentas en esa tienda, como el vestido que llevaba puesto en ese momento –y por eso con Draco siempre preferimos viajar para hacer nuestras compras, ¿verdad amor?

Draco, que hasta ese momento había mantenido la vista al frente para evitar a Luna, asintió secamente con la cabeza, mientras observaba por primera vez a la rubia esa mañana. Cuando la chica le sonrió con dulzura, Draco sintió que su pecho se contraía. Decidió que lo mejor era llevar la vista al frente nuevamente, esperando que su novia dejara de hablarle pronto para que pudiera irse de allí cuanto antes. Supo cuando llegó ese momento gracias al comentario mordaz y jactancioso de Pansy con respecto al aspecto de Luna. Nuevamente asintió rápidamente, dándole la razón a su novia para dejarla contenta y miró su reloj, esperanzado de que la ceremonia comenzara cuanto antes para poder largarse de allí.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzara la boda y por ello, Harry se había acercado al altar y esperaba nervioso bajo la pérgola a su novia, junto a sus padrinos y testigos. Llevaba un esmoquin de gala negro con una corbata gris que le confería un aspecto muy distinguido y agradable. A su derecha estaba Ron, quien desacostumbrado a usar trajes elegantes, se llevaba constantemente las manos a la corbata, aflojando cada vez más el nudo y haciendo que Harry lo regañara en voz baja.

-Lo siento amigo, pero me estoy asfixiando –intentaba defenderse.

-Ya deja de ser tan llorón, ¿quieres? –masculló el moreno, ignorando el resoplido fastidioso de su amigo -. Se que no estás así por la corbata, no soy tonto… Ya vendrá, cálmate por favor –agregó el novio, haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo.

-Ahí está Fleur con Bill –dijo Sirius, que estaba al lado de Ron -, así que seguramente Hermione debe estar por llegar.

-¡No estoy esperando…!

-SHHHH –lo silenciaron ambos al mismo tiempo, ya que Ron había levantado demasiado la voz por los nervios.

-No estoy esperando a Hermione –masculló, en voz muy baja.

-Si, claro, estás esperando a la novia, ¿no? –ironizó Harry.

-Tranquilo amigo, ya llegará y si no viene, puedes quedarte con Mindy para matar las penas –bromeó Sirius.

-Olvídalo, tendrás que quitártela de encima tu solito –contestó Ron.

-Ojo, Mindy no está tan mal… Es toda una fiera en la cama –comentó el hombre, sobresaltándose por el codazo que le propinó el pelirrojo por su reciente comentario y defendiéndose luego por la mirada recriminadora de Harry, que le recordó con un rápido revoleo de ojos que el ministro estaba detrás de ellos -¡Oh vamos! Si ese hombre es casto, yo soy superman –ironizó, ignorando la palmada en la frente que se daba en ese momento su ahijado y apreciando la risa del pelirrojo.

-Termínenla ya ustedes dos, ¡sean recatados por el amor de Dios! ¡Estamos en mi boda!

-Lo siento –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, apretando los labios para no echarse a reír nuevamente.

Ginny, mientras tanto, caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación hecha un nudo de nervios, ignorando las palabras de su madre que se empecinaba en pedirle que se calmase o arruinaría su perfecto peinado. Faltaban sólo diez minutos para que comenzara la boda y su padre aún no había ido a buscarla.

-Las novias generalmente llegan tarde para ser el "factor sorpresa" o porque se entretienen demasiado con los últimos detalles o porque están lejos del lugar donde se celebra la boda y tienen algún percance en el camino, o porque tienen un ataque de nervios de último momento que las retrasa… ¡Pero nunca la razón es porque quien debe entregarla no está listo! –protestó enérgicamente, mientras su madre continuaba en su intento de calmarla.

-Cariño, sabes como es tu padre… Si no encuentra esos gemelos tradicionales de su familia, se sentirá muy mal. Iré a ayudarlo, no te preocupes, tú sólo relájate y deja de pasearte por toda la habitación porque estropearas tu peinado.

-Quédese tranquila Molly, yo calmaré a Ginny. Usted vaya por Arthur y ayúdelo porque si en cinco minutos no está aquí tendremos que llamar al 911 porque su hija provocará una masacre –intervino Cho.

Una vez que Molly salió de la habitación, Lavender y Cho obligaron a Ginny a que se sentase para calmarla. Cho decidió sacar un tema ajeno a la boda para lograr entretener a Ginny por un momento para que olvide que su padre aún no estaba allí e intentar que desaparecieran los nervios de su pelirroja amiga y por ello se dirigió a Lavender.

-Lav, ¿qué tal va tu relación con Cormac? –preguntó y sonrió victoriosa cuando notó que Ginny cambiaba su expresión asesina a una intrigada.

-Bueno… Debo decir que no hay ningún tipo de relación –respondió la rubia, haciendo una mueca desinteresada.

-¿Ya te aburriste de él? –cuestionó Ginny completamente intrigada -¿O es que encontraste uno mejor? –agregó, sonriendo con picardía.

-No… Simplemente descubrí que era un canalla… Sabía que era un poco idiota pero no me importaba porque el sexo era muy bueno –ambas chicas sonrieron abiertamente y la instaron a seguir -, pero no sabía que era tan poco hombre…

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntaron ambas amigas al unísono, sin poder simular un profundo interés en el tema.

-Tiene una grotesca costumbre de hacer apuestas idiotas con sus amigos… Como por ejemplo, apostar quién logra enamorar a una fea en la que nadie se fijaría y destrozarle luego el corazón. Y él ha ganado en varias oportunidades… -ambas amigas abrieron la boca de par en par para luego negar con decepción -. Lo peor de todo esto es que me dijo que agradecía el momento en que me había conocido porque para lograr su propósito, me imaginaba a mi para poder excitarse y tener relaciones con ellas –Cho y Ginny profirieron el mismo insulto al unísono y Lavender sonrió por un segundo, aunque luego volvió a su expresión seria -. Ahí mismo le dije que era un bastardo imbécil y me largue de allí.

-¡Bien hecho! –dijeron ambas.

-Lo siento Lav, se que encontrarás a alguien que merezca tu corazón –intentó consolarla Cho, tomando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas.

-Sí, ese estúpido no te merecía –agregó Ginny.

-Gracias chicas, no se preocupen, estoy bien… Ya estoy acostumbrada a los idiotas. Lo raro es que no me haya enamorado de él… Tengo debilidad por los idiotas –bromeó, sonriendo con melancolía al recordar la conversación con el gemelo.

-Sabes que siempre estaremos para… ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Finalmente has decidido aparecerte! –dijo de pronto, al ver que la puerta se abría y su padre aparecía tras ella.

-¡Encontré los gemelos! Ya todo está bien –contestó su padre con orgullo, aunque no notó el gesto asesino de su hija.

-¿Podemos irnos ya por favor? Quisiera casarme si es que Harry no se aburrió demasiado y se fue a acompañar a los delfines –ironizó.

-Claro hijita –contesto, acercándose a ella y besando su frente -. Quizás te enojes por esto pero creo que eres la segunda novia más bella que he visto…

-¿La segunda? –preguntó intrigada.

-Sí… Eres bellísima pero no he visto aún ninguna novia más hermosa que tu madre –aseguró, logrando que las cuatro mujeres suspiraran al mismo tiempo.

-Ay papá, cuando sales con estas cosas es imposible estar enojada contigo –expresó, abrazándose a él.

-Señor Weasley, es usted de lo más tierno –corearon las damas de honor de Ginny.

-Mi amor… Esta noche tendrás recompensa –comentó Molly con una sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo luego y logrando que Arthur sonría abiertamente por ello.

-¡Mamá por Dios! –protestó, arrugando su pecosa nariz -¿pretendes que me traume? Chicas, vámonos ya por favor –rogó, haciendo reír a sus amigas.

Fleur estaba impaciente. Faltaban muy pocos minutos para que comenzara la boda y su amiga aún no había aparecido. Lo peor era que cuando Bill la había recogido en su casa, Hermione les había dicho que se adelantaran que ella saldría en unos minutos a su encuentro porque había olvidado algo. Claro que Fleur sabía que ello había sido una tonta excusa para dejarlos solos pero había pasado ya media hora y su amiga no había llegado. El pelirrojo notó que su acompañante estaba en el mayor punto de tensión cuando colocó su mano sobre la de ella y la rubia, que estaba constantemente mirando para atrás y chequeando su reloj, se sobresaltó ante el tierno roce:

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó, preocupado.

-Hermione no ha llegado… Me pregunto si le habrá ocurrido algo –comentaba, nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no la llamas?

-Ya lo he intentado pero tiene el celular apagado y no atiende el teléfono de casa –contestó, comenzando a impacientarse. Llevó la vista hacia donde estaban Harry y sus padrinos y notó la mirada de Ron puesta en ella. Sus ojos reflejaban la misma preocupación que los de ella. El pelirrojo movió sus labios y ella entendió que estaba preguntándole por su amiga. Desesperada, levantó sus hombros negando con su cabeza, respondiéndole que no tenía la menor idea del paradero de la castaña.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar de pronto, haciendo que todas las cabezas giraran para ver a la novia. Ginny estaba radiante. Con una brillante sonrisa y del brazo de un orgulloso Arthur, caminó por la alfombra de pétalos seguida por sus damas de honor que sonreían tanto como ella. Lavender iba casi pegada a Ginny y sonreía a todos como si aquélla fuera su propia boda. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Fred, el gemelo le sonrió con complicidad pero ella lo ignoró completamente, llevando nuevamente la vista al frente. Detrás venía Luna que, como siempre, parecía que flotaba en el aire y que estaba en cualquier lugar menos allí. La rubia, con el mismo vestido lila que las otras chicas, llevaba a diferencia de estas, una especie de corona de pequeñas flores en el cabello, dándole un aspecto angelical y muy propio de ella. Cho caminaba detrás, sin poder evitar observar sus zapatos pisando el camino de pétalos y rió en silencio al recordar aquel sueño que solía tener en el que se encontraba en su propia boda. Pero aquella era la realidad y la boda no era de ella, sino de unos de sus mejores amigos. Llevó la vista al frente y no pudo evitar contagiarse del gesto de Harry. El moreno sonreía abiertamente y se había adelantado para recibir a su novia que en ese momento, era entregada por Arthur. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando notó a Sirius guiñándole un ojo a una de las amigas de Ginny que lo miraba embobada mientras Mindy bufaba, evidentemente celosa por la actitud del hombre. Ese Sirius era un seductor empedernido y no cambiaría nunca. Pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando llevó la vista hacia su ex novio. El pelirrojo sonreía tímidamente pero sus ojos mostraban inquietud. Conocía muy bien a Ron y sabía que algo no estaba bien, algo le sucedía.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a…

-Fleur, ¿puedes calmarte por favor? –murmuró Bill, notando como la rubia cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

-¿Cómo esperas que me calme? Hermione no ha aparecido, temo que algo le haya sucedido… ¿Y si tuvo un accidente? ¿Y si entraron a la casa y la secuestraron o algo por el estilo? –Fleur comenzaba a levantar la voz sin darse cuenta por lo que el pelirrojo la tomó de la mano con dulzura y se acercó a ella, para intentar calmarla.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? ¿Vamos a tu casa a ver si encontramos a Hermione?

-No, está bien… Es la boda de tu hermana, ahora intercambiarán votos, no creo que falte mucho para que termine la boda. Luego iremos hacia allá –contestó, con una tímida sonrisa, agradecida por la preocupación del pelirrojo.

-_…Y es por eso que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, porque es precisamente por ti por quien vivo, por quien como, duermo y existo. Sin ti sería un hombre incompleto y una vez más te juro amor eterno, agradecido a la vida por tener que hacer una promesa tan sencilla… Porque es imposible no amarte, porque eres mi aire y sin ti no podría respirar. Por lo tanto yo, Harry James Potter, te tomo a ti…_

-¿Puedes calmarte y concentrarte en la boda de tu hermana y tu mejor amigo por favor? –masculló Sirius disimuladamente en el oído del pelirrojo.

-Lo siento –respondió en un murmullo, aclarándose la garganta sonoramente y parándose derecho cuando su madre le echó una mirada de reproche.

-Ron… ¡Ron! –gruñó Harry ya que su amigo parecía estar en cualquier lado menos allí -Necesito el anillo…

-¿Necesitas que? ¡Ah sí! Aquí está –respondió, como despertando de un trance y profundamente avergonzado.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó con disimulo Luna a Cho.

-A mi nada… Es Ron quien está actuando extraño.

-Quizás tenga herpes… Recuerdo que cuando Neville las tuvo estaba muy inquieto –Luna continuaba con su relato, ignorando el gesto de desconcierto de Cho -. Quizás deberías hacerte ver, por las dudas… No hace mucho que terminaste tu relación con Ron…

-Luna… Ron no tiene ninguna enfermedad, es otro tipo de preocupación la suya.

-Puede ser… ¿Ginny acaba de decir lo que me pareció oír? –preguntó, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, intrigada y creyendo que se le había escapado algo de lo que pronunciaba en ese momento la pelirroja.

-_…Y esa es una de tus cualidades más importantes para mi porque mi mayor sueño es poder tener muchos pequeños Harrys a mi alrededor…_

-¡Acaba de confirmarlo! ¡Dijo algo de su hombría como un palo de luz! Jamás lo hubiera pensado… Pobre Ginny, debe quedar exhausta cada vez que…

-¡Su alegría como un halo de luz! –su murmullo sonó un tanto agudo por lo que Ginny se volteó brevemente hacia ellas pero ambas sonrieron y asintieron, incitándola a continuar.

-_Te amo mi amor y lo que más deseo en el mundo es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo_ –Ambos intercambiaron una tierna sonrisa y Lavender se acercó a la pelirroja para darle el anillo -. _Por ello yo, Ginevra Molly Weasley, te tomo a ti, Harry James Potter…_

-Ya falta poco, no creas lo peor… En cuanto los chicos salgan iremos en el automóvil hacia tu casa, ¿sí? –continuaba en el intento de tranquilizarla ya que la rubia apretaba su mano con impaciencia.

-Lo se… Es que esto es demasiado extraño, ella no es así…

-Por el poder que Dios me ha concedido yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

-¿Dijo "pueden"? –bromeó Sirius, arrancando las risas de los presentes.

-Mantente lejos de mi esposa –lo regaño con una sonrisa su ahijado antes de besar con ternura a su nueva esposa.

La marcha nupcial que marcaba el final de la ceremonia comenzó a sonar, mientras los novios salían tomados de la mano entre abrazos y saludos efusivos de los familiares y amigos. Ron caminaba detrás, observando hacia todos los rincones en busca de la castaña. Notó que Fleur tiraba de la mano de Bill y salían apresurados del lugar, por lo que corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Fleur, espera! ¿Le sucedió algo a Hermione?

-No lo se, estoy muy preocupada, ella no es así y… ¡Diablos! Ahora todo tiene sentido…

Fleur observaba con gesto de pocos amigos por sobre el hombro de Ron por lo que se giró esperanzado de que fuera ella a quien observaba de esa manera. Sintió como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe en el estómago cuando comprobó que efectivamente era la castaña pero… no estaba sola.

-Hola Fleur, ¿me extrañaste? –bromeó el hombre, acostumbrado a que la rubia nunca lo recibiera con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Cedric, tu sabes que no puedo dormir si no veo un día tu sedoso y perfecto cabello –ironizó, virándose hacia Hermione para regañarla por la preocupación que le había hecho pasar pero cuando notó el nerviosismo de su amiga, decidió que lo mejor sería dejar el reproche para después. La castaña miraba sus pies y ella sabía que intentaba esquivar la mirada de Ron pero el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a irse, por lo que tuvo que ser ella quien le presentara a su peor pesadilla -. Ron, él es Cedric Diggory, el novio de…

-Prometido –la corrigió el castaño, tendiendo su mano ante un pasmado Ron -. Un placer conocerte Ron.

-¿A qué te refieres con prometido? –preguntó, extrañada.

-Acabo de pedir la mano de Herms, supongo que porque esta bella boda me inspiró –comentó sonriente, mientras Hermione asentía con una tímida sonrisa, aún sin mirar al pelirrojo –así que no hagas planes para después de las fiestas porque participarás de otra boda –anunció orgulloso, besando a su aun callada novia que esta vez si llevó su vista hacia Ron, que se alejaba de allí sin felicitar a los futuros felices esposos.


	20. Besos robados

**_¡Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente... Se que esta excusa es muy usada pero no deja de ser cierta. Estoy en un momento en mi vida en que realmente no tengo tiempo para nada. Si no siguieran esta historia, definitivamente la habría dejado ya, si lo hago es porque le tengo cierto cariño y porque todos ustedes los que me siguen merecen tener la historia completa, porque me han acompañado y sólo ustedes hacen posible que el que la escriba valga la pena. Y es por eso que, aunque realmente no tenga nada de tiempo libre para sentarme a escribir, seguiré buscando la manera de hacerlo. La historia la terminaré, faltarán unos cinco capítulos y ya pero lo haré. Les pido disculpas por la tardanza, el último comentario que recibí aquí tenía muchísima razón y yo he pensado lo mismo cuando me pasó eso con otras historias. Honestamente, cuando comencé a escribirla, no pensaba que me iba a encontrar en esta situación, sino habría hecho las cosas de otra manera. Lo siento de verdad y espero que puedan disfrutar de este capítulo._**

**_Verán que el siguiente capítulo trata de la fiesta de boda de Harry y Ginny pero, al contrario de lo que generalmente sucede en este tipo de casos, aquí se le da protagonismo a las historias que suceden alrededor de los novios, restándoles toda la importancia a ellos. No se enojen, fue una cuestión de querer hacer algo distinto (porque siempre intento hacer eso, me salga bien o mal jaja) pero ya tendremos mucho de Harry y Ginny y les (quiero decir, nos) recompensaré la falta de ellos, relatando sobre su estadía en su luna de miel. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, responderé a ellos cuando pueda... Saben que lo hago. Besos, ¡las/os quiero!_**

**Capítulo 20: Besos robados.**

Si no se estuviera celebrando la fiesta de una boda en ese momento, se podría escuchar perfectamente el vuelo de una mosca ya que los cuatro estaban en completo silencio. Cedric, esperando una felicitación que no llegaba; Fleur, demasiado atónita aún como para pronunciar una palabra, Hermione seguía con la vista clavada en la dirección por la que se había alejado Ron, y Bill… completamente inseguro sobre qué decir… Por un lado, creía que era una falta de educación no felicitar a la pareja pero por el otro, temía que si les daba su congratulación, podía llegar a morir en manos de la rubia.

-¿Entonces… no vas a felicitarnos?

-Felicitaciones –la forma en que lo dijo fue tan fría y seca que Hermione sintió un escalofrío en toda su espalda -. Ahora si nos permiten, Bill y yo tenemos que ir a saludar a los recién casados –agregó, en el mismo tono de voz.

-Eh… Hasta luego y felicitaciones –alcanzó a decir el pelirrojo, mientras Fleur tiraba de su mano para salir de allí.

-Creo que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo, ¿no? –propuso el castaño con una sonrisa que se difuminó al ver la expresión de su novia -¿Sucede algo?

-¿A mi? Nada no te preocupes, sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, es todo –contestó con una tímida sonrisa y tomándolo de la mano -. Vayamos a saludar a Harry y Ginny.

Al igual que en la fiesta de compromiso, el jardín de los Weasley estaba hermosamente decorado, con mesas y sillas para gustar del banquete preparado para la celebración. Una de las mesas era ocupada por los amigos de la pareja, a excepción de Pansy y Draco que habían sido ubicados junto a algunos ex compañeros de la universidad de Harry y Ginny. La morena, a pesar de que no conocía a ninguno de sus compañeros de mesa, estaba feliz de no tener que sentarse junto a los amigos de su novio ya que creía que de esa manera podría tener más atención de parte de él. Draco, en cambio, estaba algo molesto por ello y no pudo evitar sentirse excluido por la feliz pareja. Lo que el rubio no sabía era que si no estaba junto a sus amigos, era por una petición de Luna a Harry y el moreno, aún preocupado por la confesión que le había hecho su amiga, había accedido a su pedido.

Fred, en la mesa de los familiares, miraba sin disimulo hacia donde estaba Lavender, pensando en algún plan para acercarse nuevamente a ella para hablarle. La rubia notó esto y se dirigió a Cho, que estaba sentada a su lado, para comentarle aquello.

-Si cree que porque estoy en la boda de… Oye, ¿te pasa algo? –curioseó, al ver la expresión inquietada en el rostro de su amiga.

-Estoy preocupada por Ron… Tenía muy mala cara y ahora no logro verlo por ningún lado… Y creo que se a que se debe…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No has visto a Hermione? –preguntó, señalando hacia donde estaba la castaña, que en ese momento hablaba con los recién casados, de la mano de un desconocido para ella.

-¿Y ese quién es? –preguntó, con curiosidad.

-Su novio… Y por lo visto, siguen juntos… Dios, Ron debe estar muy mal.

-¡Diablos! –su tono fue más alto de lo que pretendía, por lo que varios que estaban a su alrededor se giraron hacia ella -. Lo siento –dijo avergonzada, tapándose la boca con una mano.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Luna, uniéndose a la conversación.

-El novio de Hermione vino a la boda –respondió Lavender.

-¡¿En serio? ¿Dónde es...? ¡Guau! ¡Qué apuesto es! –comentó, sorprendida.

-¡Oye! Ese no es el punto –protestó Cho.

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

-Que Ron está enamorado de Hermione.

-Sí… De todas maneras es guapo –comentó con picardía Lavender.

-Se que es guapo, tengo ojos –soltó Cho, comenzando a impacientarse -, pero ahora me preocupa Ron.

-Lo se, a mi también me tiene preocupada… ¿Quieres que lo busquemos? –sugirió Lavender.

-Pobre Ron… Debe estar desconsolado –comentó Luna, apenada -. Iré con ustedes.

Las tres se levantaron del asiento para ir a buscar a su amigo pero antes de que pudieran dar un sólo paso, Fred se había acercado y le hablaba a Lavender.

-Hola Lav, ¿tienes un minuto?

-No puedo ahora Fred, debo ir a buscar a Ron –contestó, dispuesta a acompañar a sus amigas pero el gemelo insistió.

-Vamos, será sólo un momento, puedes buscar a Ron luego –pidió nuevamente, tomando la mano de la rubia para invitarla a sentarse junto a él.

-Quédate Lav, no te preocupes, nosotras nos encargamos –le confió Cho, guiñándole un ojo en señal de apoyo.

Lavender no tuvo otra opción que sentarse, aunque lo que realmente deseaba en ese momento es saber cómo estaba su amigo… Frustrada, se sentó junto a Fred, resoplando y viendo a sus amigas alejarse.

-Estás muy bonita hoy.

-¿Cómo dices? –llevó su vista hacia él y vio que sonreía, intentando captar su atención -. Ah… gracias, tú estás muy guapo también –expresó, sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Gracias… Eh… ¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó con timidez cuando empezó a tocar la banda.

-Eh… No, gracias. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento el otro día y… bueno, por el de todos estos años –esta vez logró captar totalmente la atención de la rubia que lo miró con grata sorpresa -. He sido un tonto y quisiera repararlo…

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso? –curioseó.

-Invitándote a cenar mañana en la noche… Claro, si no tienes planes.

-Estoy libre –respondió, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor buscando a sus amigas -¡Oh, qué ternura! –Fred volteó su cabeza para ver a qué se refería Lavender y rió cuando vio a Sirius bailando con una niña que tenía parada sobre sus zapatos -¿No es lo más dulce que has visto? –comentó con una tierna sonrisa.

-No se si dulce, me parece más bien peligroso… Parece que Sirius las busca cada vez más jóvenes –bromeó pero rápidamente se arrepintió de ello cuando la rubia adquirió un gesto de reproche en su rostro.

-Esa niña no tiene más de diez años –expuso con seriedad.

-Estaba bromeando Lav… -un silencio incómodo se produjo entre ellos, haciendo que Fred comenzara a ponerse nervioso. Había empezado con mal pie y tendría que buscar la manera de arreglarlo -¿Crees que Harry y Ginny serán felices juntos? –sabía que había hecho una pregunta muy tonta pero a Lavender pareció no importarle ello.

-Por supuesto que lo serán, ellos realmente se aman. Han estado juntos desde siempre.

-Es cierto… Y es raro, Harry no ha estado con ninguna otra mujer que no sea mi hermana… Me pregunto si alguna vez no se habrá arrepentido de ello –tuvo ganas de golpearse la frente cuando notó que nuevamente había metido la pata. Lavender lo observaba como si hubiera dicho una grosería.

-Ginny tampoco ha estado con otro hombre…

-Si, pero las mujeres son diferentes… El hombre necesita conocer todas sus posibilidades para… -el gesto de la rubia se agravaba con cada palabra del gemelo por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería intentar arreglarlo -. Claro que estoy hablando de otros hombres… malos hombres por supuesto, eh… Harry no es así, claro eh… Sólo lo decía, no quiere decir que piense eso, yo…

-Ya déjalo Fred –interrumpió y el gemelo se maldijo a sí mismo para sus adentros.

-Eh… ¿Mañana a la noche paso por ti? –preguntó, dudando sobre si no habría cambiado de opinión luego de aquella extraña conversación.

-Si, claro eh… Ahora si me disculpas, iré con las chicas para ver si encontraron a Ron –expresó, levantándose de su asiento.

-Bien, yo… me quedaré sentado aquí pensando en lo idiota que soy –dijo para sí mismo ya que la rubia no le había dado tiempo a contestar porque había salido rápidamente de allí.

-Fleur… Me encanta que seas tan pasional, que te intereses tanto por la felicidad de tu mejor amiga y que estés preocupada pero… ¿No crees que esto ya es demasiado? –preguntó Bill comenzando a impacientarse luego de que la rubia intentara sobornar a la cuarta muchacha que pasaba por allí para que invitara a bailar a Cedric y poder quedarse con la castaña a solas.

-¡Necesito que Hermione se quede sola un momento para hablar con ella! ¡No puedo hacerlo si no se despega de su tonto novio un minuto! ¡Ya lo tengo! –exclamó triunfal, observando al pelirrojo con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

-Ni sueñes que voy a sacar a bailar a un hombre –se atajó.

-¡Claro que no! Pero podrías invitarle un trago para conocerlo mejor, ¿no? Después de todo, es normal que quieras conocer a todos los amigos de tu novia ¿no es así? –expuso.

-¿De mi novia dijiste? –remarcó con una brillante sonrisa, riendo cuando la rubia se sonrojó por completo.

-Bueno, eh… quise decir… No es que te esté imponiendo nada, yo… -tartamudeó la chica, completamente avergonzada.

-Me encanta que seas mi novia –susurró en su oído, besando luego suavemente su mejilla -. Iré a "conocer a mi nuevo amigo" –agregó, recibiendo por ello un efusivo beso de su chica.

-Gracias –contestó Fleur, abrazándolo y agregó en un susurro –te premiaré por ello esta noche.

Rió divertida cuando Bill sonrió como niño con bicicleta nueva y lo besó nuevamente, alentándolo a que procediera a su misión. No podía saber lo que su novio le había dicho a Cedric cuando éste se acercó a la pareja, pero supuso que Hermione había captado su plan ya que la castaña se giró hacia ella con un gesto de desconfianza. Ignorando aquello, se acercó a su amiga y la tomó del brazo, obligándola a que la acompañara a la mesa para poder increparla lejos del campo de visión de Cedric.

-Fleur, no empieces…

-En serio Hermione, creía que la irracional aquí era yo –opinó, tomándola de la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos, ya que la castaña intentaba ignorarla -¿Has perdido la cabeza?

-Sí, perdí la razón cuando llegué aquí pero Cedric me hizo volver a entrar en ella –respondió, intentando mantenerse serena.

-Hermione… No puedo decirte lo que debes hacer… Se que no soy la persona ideal para decirte esto porque nunca me cayó bien Cedric pero olvida eso ¿sí? No estoy intentando destruir tu relación, sólo quiero que seas feliz… Y creo que tu decisión fue muy precipitada.

-¿Precipitada? Hace tres años que estamos juntos, creo que no hay nada de precipitado aquí.

-¡Es precipitado porque no estás segura de esto! –exclamó subiendo la voz, por lo que su amiga la silenció con un severo gesto de su mano –¿Hablarás con Ron? –preguntó, bajando la voz.

-Si, lo haré luego… Merece una explicación y debo disculparme con él por mi comportamiento. Luego de ello regresaremos a Londres.

-¿Cuándo lo harás?

-Mañana hablaré con Ron y regresaremos al día siguiente. Extraño el consultorio y mi vida allí… Venir aquí ha sido un error –opinó, mirando sus manos con tristeza. Fleur decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que su amiga hablara con el pelirrojo. Era muy terca, sorprendentemente más aún que ella misma y por ello sabía que dijera lo que dijera, no la convencería de quedarse.

-Bien, eres adulta y sabes lo que haces. Iré a rescatar a Bill, no vaya a ser que se haga amigo de tu novio y termine jugando golf con él –Hermione la miró con reproche y la rubia levantó sus manos en señal de defensa -¡Lo siento! Pero si quisiera tener un novio estirado no saldría con un mecánico –bromeó, aunque a Hermione no pareció causarle gracia –Estoy bromeando, no seas tan dura… Nos veremos luego –Se levantó para ir en busca de Bill pero antes de dar el primer paso, se giró hacia su amiga y agregó -. Dicen que el amor es ciego pero… Creo que los ciegos somos nosotros que no sabemos ver al amor cuando se nos presenta delante de nuestros ojos. ¿Qué extraño, no?

Hermione no pudo evitar girarse para ver a su amiga alejarse para ir en busca de Bill. ¿Había dicho que estaba enamorada? ¿Fleur, su amargada amiga, había intentado enseñarle algo sobre el amor? Observó a su alrededor, la gente bailaba, reía y conversaba animadamente; aquella era una fiesta, una celebración del amor. Harry y Ginny bailaban acaramelados, prodigándose mimos, caricias y besos y moviéndose a un lento compás, aunque la música era movida y alegre. Parecían flotar en su propio mundo soñado, como si hubieran olvidado que había otras personas allí. Cedric volvió y se sentó junto a ella, tomándola luego de la mano y brindándole esa sonrisa tan encantadora suya, que siempre la había hecho sentir protegida, acompañada y querida. Le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó mirando a su alrededor, encontrándose con la graciosa imagen de un Neville totalmente acalorado por las efusivas demostraciones de afecto de su novia, pero aún así, no se quitaba esa embobada sonrisa del rostro. Siguió observando y se enterneció cuando vio a Arthur y Molly conversando tomados de la mano y sonriéndose como si fueran dos adolescentes enamorados. ¿Serían así ella y Cedric cuando tuvieran esa edad? La risa de Fleur la atrajo de pronto, llevando la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Sonrió cuando pudo ver que su amiga corría de la mano del pelirrojo hacia un árbol para juntos esconderse tras él y comenzar una serie de besos y abrazos secretos. Y sin proponérselo, la imagen de Ron besándola en la playa se coló en su mente. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al recordar la increíble sensación que aquel beso había producido en ella. Buscó a Ron con la vista pero no logró encontrarlo, cambiando aquel hormigueo por una punzada de preocupación.

-¿Quieres bailar? –escuchó de pronto de los labios de su novio.

-No me siento muy bien… Quisiera ir a casa, si no te importa.

-Claro que no, vámonos cuando lo desees –contestó mirándola con preocupación.

-Esperemos un poco más al brindis y nos iremos.

-¡Ron! –gritó Lavender al verlo aparecer en el jardín -¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? ¡Nos tenías preocupadas!

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer tanto escándalo por favor? –pidió el pelirrojo, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que bajara la voz –estaba en mi habitación cambiándome.

-¿Sacarte la corbata es cambiarte para ti? –bromeó Luna –Bueno, considerando que estás vivo y… sobrio… regresaré a la mesa porque harán el brindis en un rato.

-Vayamos todos –dispuso el pelirrojo con una tímida sonrisa, abrazándose a Lavender.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó la chica en un susurro.

-Es la boda de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo… En este momento, sólo importan ellos.

-Ron, no tienes que fingir con nosotras…

-Cho… -la interrumpió, mirándola con seriedad –Agradezco tu preocupación pero estoy bien. Esto es una fiesta y como tal, hay que celebrar. Espero que reserves un baile para mí.

-Cuenta con ello –respondió la oriental antes de sentarse junto a sus amigos.

-Mindy… Eres una mujer increíble, graciosa y muy bella pero… Creo que esto no va a funcionar –confesó con profunda sinceridad Sirius, luego de que la rubia comentara -como quien no quiere la cosa- lo bonito que sería un niño si tuviera sus ojos y la nariz de él.

-Se que tienes miedo a comprometerte Sirius, pero yo puedo ayudarte a superar ello… Sólo dame tiempo y me amarás como jamás has amado a ninguna mujer –expuso la chica, con una mirada entre soñadora y… psicópata.

Se pudo escuchar por sobre el aplauso de los presentes hacia la pareja que intentaba captar la atención de los invitados para el comienzo del brindis, el ruidoso sonido que produjo la garganta del padrino de Harry al tragar saliva, completamente nervioso por la situación en la que se encontraba. Esa sexy mujer le había hecho pasar un buen momento pero lo cierto era que no quería saber nada con ella. Sirius no era de esos hombres que se comprometían pero si acaso llegaba a pensar en la posibilidad de hacerlo, esperaba que fuera con una mujer que supiera la diferencia entre un perro y un caballo… Y Mindy parecía estar completamente dotada de belleza y que el alto precio que había pagado por aquello, había sido despojarse de cada una de sus neuronas. Tendría que buscar la manera de quitársela de encima pero no se lo estaba haciendo nada fácil.

-Si pudieras abrirte al amor, verías lo bello que es… No lo cambiarías por nada y no querrías estar con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella –expresó emocionada la chica.

Si se tratara de una caricatura, una lamparita se habría prendido sobre la cabeza de Sirius. Ya había encontrado la manera de deshacerse de Mindy y ella misma le había dado la idea.

-Ese es precisamente mi problema Mindy… Estoy enamorado de otra mujer y es por eso que no puedo estar contigo –soltó, temiendo que la chica no le haya creído una sola palabra. Y su temor creció cuando la rubia comenzó a reír.

-No me digas… ¿Y se puede saber quién es esa chica? –preguntó, desafiante y demostrando no haberle creído.

-Eh… No, lo siento pero no puedo decirlo –contestó el moreno, comenzando a dudar sobre si aquello habría sido una buena idea.

-¡Es porque no existe! –protestó, aunque al instante cambió su gesto enojado por otro de dulzura –Vamos Sirius, no temas… Se que conmigo podrás hallar esa felicidad que en tu interior deseas con desesperación –determinó la chica, acariciando la mejilla del moreno que comenzaba a transpirar aterrado.

-¡Te digo que estoy enamorado de otra mujer! –masculló, quitando con parsimonia la mano de la chica de su rostro.

-No te creo… Al menos que me digas quién es –contraatacó la rubia.

Sirius comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con desesperación. Tendría que mentirle y señalarle a cualquier mujer antes de que Mindy lo atrapara en su mentira.

-Es… ella –dijo, señalando con un dedo a una dirección en la que había un grupo de cuatro chicas reunidas de espaldas a ellos.

-Esas chicas son todas adolescentes y son las primas de Ginny –expuso, desconfiada –La única mayor de edad ahí es… No, no puede ser ella –dijo con el rostro endurecido.

-Si, es ella –afirmó Sirius, aun sin estar completamente seguro sobre quien hablaba, ya que la chica seguía de espaldas.

-¿Y si estás tan enamorado de ella, por qué no se lo dices? –lo desafió, con una ceja levantada.

-Porque estaba contigo y soy un hombre respetuoso –intentó defenderse.

-Bueno pero ahora que se que estás enamorado de ella, no quiero seguir reteniéndote. Ve tras ella –dijo, con una sonrisa maligna que hizo poner nervioso a Sirius.

El padrino de Harry no pudo evitar pensar que, aunque la chica se veía muy bien de atrás, quizás era muy fea de rostro y por ello Mindy tenía ese gesto de seguridad en su rostro. Pero haría el sacrificio e intentaría conquistar a esa muchacha, todo fuera por quitarse de encima a la rubia. Se levantó con seguridad para dirigirse hacia aquella misteriosa chica pero se detuvo de un golpe cuando la mujer se giró y pudo ver de quién se trataba. Mindy comenzó a reír y comentó con burla:

-Todo el mundo sabe que está enamorada de Fred… Jamás te corresponderá Sirius, en cambio yo sí podré ser para ti esa mujer que necesitas. Fred lo supo ver, que pena que tu no –comentó, refiriéndose a la aventura que había tenido con el pelirrojo anteriormente.

-No la veo con Fred en este momento… Tal vez te equivoques –contestó, aparentando seguridad antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba Lavender, que en ese momento se alejaba de las primas de Ginny y se acercaba a Cho y Ron, qué aplaudían las palabras de los novios por el brindis.

-Siento interrumpirlos pero Ginny dijo que lanzaría el ramo luego del brindis así que vamos a acercarnos.

Sirius se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando la vio correr junto al resto de las muchachas hacia donde Ginny aguardaba de espaldas a una multitud de solteras dispuestas a iniciar una lucha feroz por atrapar el ansiado ramo. Sonrió cuando notó el gesto despreocupado de Lavender; era la única que parecía allí que no tenía ningún interés en alcanzar el disputado objeto, aparte de Hermione que parecía estar en cualquier lugar menos en esa boda. Se quedó a esperar junto a Ron, que no quitaba los ojos de la castaña. Su mirada era la de un hombre que siente que todo está perdido. Sintió pena por él y decidió intentar entablar algún tipo de conversación para animarlo:

-Este es el momento de las bodas en el que un hombre debe prestar especial atención, principalmente si no quieres tener ningún tipo de compromiso serio con una muchacha. Por ejemplo, si quisiera conquistar a una chica en este preciso instante, no lo intentaría con ninguna de esas dos –comentó, señalando a dos amigas de Ginny que se empujaban a manotazos para poder estar más cerca de la pelirroja.

Ron asintió con una tímida sonrisa al comentario de Sirius y volvió a posar su mirada sobre la castaña. La chica se mantenía quieta en su lugar, mientras Fleur, a su lado, tiraba de su brazo animándola a que se sumara a la multitud de mujeres ansiosas.

-Estas muchachas están todas locas –dijo Draco que se había acercado a los chicos.

-Si, es cierto… Aunque estoy seguro que Katie no tendrá problemas para atrapar el bendito ramo –comentó Neville, acercándose también, mientras sonreía orgulloso. Katie daba saltitos y hacía estiramientos, como preparándose para una maratón.

-Yo creo que lo atrapará Fleur… Esa muchacha parece estar muy dispuesta a conseguir el objetivo –opinó Sirius riendo, al ver que la rubia quitaba de un empujón a las dos amigas de Ginny que peleaban hacia un instante.

-¿Apostamos? –desafió Fred sonriendo con malicia -. Yo digo que Mindy ganará.

-Acepto la apuesta –contestó Neville con seguridad, estrechando enérgicamente la mano del gemelo.

-Cuenten conmigo –intervino Bill, sin quitar la vista de su novia.

-¿Tu que opinas Ron? –preguntó Neville.

-Paso –respondió el pelirrojo con seriedad.

-Yo también –expuso Draco, aburrido -. Pansy está tan segura de que se casará que ni se preocupa por intentar atrapar el ramo.

-Luna debe creer lo mismo porque pareciera que ni se percató de lo que sucede a su alrededor –expresó Fred divertido, al ver que la rubia danzaba con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera sola en aquel lugar. Draco la observó y no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen. Definitivamente, Luna era una mujer muy especial.

-¿Preparadas? –preguntó Ginny por última vez -¡Ahí va! –gritó, mientras lanzaba el ramo. Como si de un partido de rugby se tratara, una horda de mujeres se abalanzaron sobre el adorno, mientras los hombres –y algunas mujeres a su alrededor- se divertían ante semejante espectáculo.

-¡Yo lo agarré primero, suelta! –tironeaba desde un extremo una enfurecida Mindy.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! –Contraatacó Katie, tirando con tanta fuerza que no sólo logró quitárselo a la rubia de sus manos, sino que se le escapó de las suyas propias, volando directamente a las manos de una desorientada Cho. Ambas mujeres la observaron con una mezcla de irritación y confusión pero, vencidas y avergonzadas por su reciente actitud, se retiraron cada una por su lado.

-Parece que te casarás muy pronto –dijo una voz conocida detrás de la oriental.

-¡Cedric! –exclamó la chica sin poder contener su emoción, logrando que el londinense sonriera abiertamente. Pero cuando vio a Lavender y a Luna, que estaban a su lado, observarla con picardía, Cho enrojeció, notando su exagerada reacción.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntó Hermione, asombrada.

-Bueno… Digamos que coincidimos en un momento nada fortuito –aclaró la morena, mientras Cedric asentía.

-Es cierto aunque debo decir que jamás imaginé que te encontraría aquí –respondió el castaño.

-¿Me parece a mi o Cho está más pálida de lo habitual? –comentó Luna y agregó bromeando –. Si le gusta Cedric podrían hacer un intercambio con Hermione, ¿no crees? ¡Y todos felices!

-Ron ya no sale con Cho así que no hay intercambio posible –respondió Lavender, poniendo los ojos en blanco -, pero coincido en que si esos dos se juntaran les harían un gran favor a este par de cabezotas –puntualizó, observando a Hermione y Ron que intercambiaban miradas en la distancia, mientras Cho y Cedric le relataban, entusiasmados, su encuentro a la castaña.

-Lamento interrumpir pero necesito pedirte un favor –habló Sirius con urgencia, interponiéndose entre Lavender y Luna.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la rubia con preocupación.

-Mindy sucede –respondió, observando de reojo a la chica en cuestión, que parecía estar pendiente de ellos.

-¿Por qué no le dices que ya no te gusta y listo? –cuestionó Luna, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –curioseó el moreno, intrigado.

-Está muy claro… Estás huyendo de ella desde que llegó a la ceremonia –convino con seguridad.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que te ayude? –inquirió Lavender, que parecía estar más que dispuesta a ayudarlo.

-Bésame –dijo, sin más. Ambas chicas abrieron extremadamente los ojos.

-¿Cómo dices? –respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¿No quieres vengarte de ella? –propuso, restándole importancia al asunto. Lavender no respondió pero su gesto demostraba que su respuesta era afirmativa -. Pues bien… Tú te vengas, yo me la quito de encima. Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿qué opinas?

-Pues… No se…

-¡Vamos! No soy tan feo, ¿no?

-¡Claro que no lo eres! Eres muy apuesto y lo sabes –Sirius sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, provocando el sonrojo de Lavender y la risa de Luna -¡Pero eso no quiere decir que quiera besuquearme contigo! –agregó, avergonzada.

-¡Vamos Lav, hazlo! Será muy divertido –comentó Luna con una gran sonrisa y dando pequeños saltitos.

-¡¿Luna, estás loca? ¿Qué pensarán to…?

No pudo continuar porque Sirius la tomó fuertemente del rostro y atrapó su boca con la suya. La rubia iba a protestar pero no lo hizo, sino que se abrazó al moreno, correspondiendo a aquel beso. Podía entender el por qué siempre Sirius había sido tan codiciado por las muchachas. Era un hombre apuesto, muy varonil, olía de maravillas y… besaba como los dioses…

-Ya se fue –se pudo escuchar de una lejana voz.

Esa mujer no sólo era divertida y muy bonita, sino que besaba genial –pensó Sirius-. No había sido mala idea haberla elegido a ella para deshacerse de Mindy ya que no sólo lograría su objetivo, sino que lo estaba disfrutando como pocas veces en su vida.

-Eh… Mindy ya debe haber llegado a su casa… -reiteró esa voz apenas perceptible.

¿Comenzaba a hacer calor o le parecía a ella? No entendía muy bien por qué pero sentía una falta de oxigeno que en realidad no era para nada desagradable…

-¡¿Recuerdan a Mindy? – insistió Luna alzando la voz, intentando no reír a carcajadas cuando ambos se separaron y la observaron abochornados.

Fue ahí cuando notaron que no sólo la habían escuchado porque había levantado la voz, sino porque todos los presentes que estaban a su alrededor habían enmudecido y en ese momento los observaban atónitos, entre ellos Fred.

-Rápido, di algo –murmuró Lavender, roja de vergüenza.

-¿Qué esperas que diga? –respondió él, en el mismo tono.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Luna a viva voz -¡¿Así que esa es la manera correcta de besar a un hombre? Claro, claro –decía, asintiendo con su cabeza como si estuviera aprendiendo una lección -, entonces la próxima vez haré eso, inclinaré mi cabeza de esa manera y… ¡Ya lo entendí! –agregó, palmeando la espalda de ambos con entusiasmo -¡Gracias por la lección muchachos! –finalizó, dejándolos a ambos con la boca abierta pero agradecidos ya que, conociendo las locuras de Luna, la mayoría de los presentes se habría tragado aquello.

-¿Así que querías aprender no? –preguntó Fred, desconfiado -¿Y por qué la besó a ella en lugar de a ti que eras la interesada en saber?

-Porque necesitaba verlo, no sentirlo –contestó, como si fuera lo más lógico.

-Sí, claro… -respondió, no tan seguro de ello pero sin atreverse a cuestionarla más.

-Creo que no necesitas un curso para besar, lo haces perfectamente –susurró Draco detrás de ella cuando Fred la dejó sola.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso Pansy te concedió unos minutos de libertad? –ironizó, cruzándose de brazos.

-La música es muy bonita y me preguntaba si me acompañarías en esta pieza –propuso, tomando su mano.

-¿Estás loco? –exclamó, notablemente sorprendida.

-Si, por ti –dijo él seductoramente, tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo.

-No, en serio Draco, ¿estás ebrio? –insistió, buscando a Pansy con la mirada.

-Estoy perfectamente sobrio… Vamos Luna, es sólo un baile… No tiene nada de malo bailar con una amiga, ¿no?

-Draco… Pansy va a matarte, si vieras su cara en este momento –comentó, entre asustada y divertida. La morena los observaba con un gesto que asustaría al más rudo.

-Olvídate de ella, baila conmigo –determinó, tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos -. Olvídate de todos, sólo estamos tú y yo…

Y eso hizo. La rubia cerró sus ojos y se abrazó a Draco, olvidando a Pansy y al resto del mundo. Sentirse en sus brazos era simplemente maravilloso y nada que pudieran decir o pensar le haría cambiar de opinión. Se movían al suave compás de la melodía y disfrutaban del sutil contacto de sus cuerpos, aunque sólo se tratase de un simple "baile de amigos".

Hermione había decidido que su permanencia en esa fiesta ya había sido suficiente. Deseaba con todo su ser marcharse lo antes posible de allí pero su novio parecía estar más que cómodo en aquel lugar, conversando animadamente con la oriental. Aunque seguramente lo que iba a hacer sería una falta de educación, se puso de pie, invitando con la mirada a su novio a que hiciera lo mismo. Cedric y Cho parecieron captar aquello y cortaron abruptamente su diálogo, mientras el castaño tomaba de la mano a su novia y le hacía esa pregunta que Hermione esperaba y que Cho deseaba que no pronunciase:

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Hermione iba a responder afirmativamente cuando una serie de situaciones acontecieron rápidamente: Cho bajó su mirada hacia la copa que sostenía, claramente desilusionada. Cedric, al hacer aquella pregunta, tenía esa mirada que ella bien conocía; la de sobreprotección, preocupación… la de sacrificio. Podía notar en ella claramente que había realizado esa pregunta por ella y no por él. Su novio estaba disfrutando de aquella conversación y si se retiraba de ella era sólo porque siempre anteponía sus intereses a los de ella. Suspiró y antes de contestar, llevó rápidamente la mirada hacia la casa: Ron entraba en ella y Hermione, sin proponérselo ni pensarlo demasiado, respondió finalmente con una tímida sonrisa:

-No. Continúen con su conversación, iré a caminar un poco.

-¿Estás segura? –de nuevo esa mirada. Hermione insistió:

-Sí. Volveré en un momento.

Sabía que era una mala idea… Una pésima idea… Pero caminó hacia la casa. Entró y cerró la puerta tras ella, sorprendiéndose del silencio que reinaba en el lugar; no había nadie allí, todos estaban en el jardín disfrutando de la fiesta. Caminó hacia el balcón, ese lugar en el que se había encontrado con Ron en aquella otra fiesta. Mientras caminaba hacia allí, empezó a cerciorarse de que definitivamente aquella era una mala decisión. Se detuvo por un momento e iba a voltear sobre sus pasos y volver a salir pero entendió que aquello sería actuar con cobardía. Debía hablar con Ron y ese era el momento ideal. Tomó aire y retomó sus pasos hacia el balcón.

El pelirrojo observaba el océano, apoyado sobre la baranda del balcón. Su pecho se convulsionó; no cuando se abrió la puerta, sino cuando vio quien la atravesaba.

-Sabía que estabas aquí… Necesito hablar contigo.

-Creo que ya me has dicho todo lo que debía saber –dijo él, sin poder evitar el tono de reproche en su voz –; a no ser que hayas venido a pedirme que sea el padrino de tu boda –ironizó, antes de volver a fijar su mirada sobre el mar.

-Lo siento Ron… Se que he sido inmadura con…

-¿Conmigo? ¿O con esta decisión que tomaste ahora? –masculló, sin observarla.

La castaña sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más sin echarse a llorar. Ron estaba muy enfadado y tenía motivos para ello. Necesitaba disculparse con él; no podría irse de allí sabiendo que él podría odiarla por ello… Pero el pelirrojo se la estaba poniendo difícil.

-Entiendo que estés enojado… Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme… Lo que menos quiero es que me odies.

-Entonces no te vayas –esta vez se giró hacia ella. Su rostro estaba muy serio y sus ojos aguados -. No vuelvas a dejarme.

Hermione sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Ella sólo había vuelto a la isla para ver nuevamente a sus amigos, para pasar sus vacaciones en ese lugar que tanto amaba pero nada había salido como lo había planeado.

-Lo siento Ron, no puedo hacer eso… Mi lugar no es aquí.

-Mientes –el pelirrojo se acercó a ella y la castaña sentía que su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza -¿Por qué huyes Hermione?

-No huyo, quiero casarme con Cedric –expuso, bajando la mirada.

-¿Lo amas? –preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta. Hermione continuaba con la vista hacia el suelo por lo que Ron la tomó del rostro, obligándola a que lo mire -. Contéstame.

-Debo irme –contestó y se dispuso a marcharse pero Ron la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Si no me respondes con palabras, lo harás con hechos –afirmó, antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Era un beso cargado de ansiedad, necesidad y angustia. Hermione sabía que debía apartarse de él pero su cuerpo y corazón opinaban lo contrario por lo que, contra lo que la razón le indicaba, llevó sus manos al pelirrojo cabello aferrándolo con fuerza, como intentando impedir que pudiera alejarse de ella. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sintió la dura madera de la baranda en su espalda y, sin esperárselo, Ron la sentó sobre ella, aferrándola más a su cuerpo para estabilizarla. Hermione abrió instintivamente sus piernas y rodeó las caderas del muchacho, acrecentando aquel contacto mientras el beso se volvía más pasional. Tan ensimismados estaban en aquellas sensaciones que ninguno de los dos escuchó cuando la puerta del balcón se abrió nuevamente.

-Siento molestarlos pero los novios están por irse a su luna de miel.

Hermione había ido allí con el propósito de dar explicaciones. Lo que no habría sabido, es que finalmente tendría que dárselas a otra persona.


	21. En busca del tesoro perdido

**¡Hola gente hermosa! En la semana (lo más probable es que sea mañana mismo) contesto sus comentarios. Dejo el nuevo capi ahora, bien fresquito (lo terminé hace un minuto xD) ¡y me voy! Porque es sábado a la noche y hay que divertirse (?) jajaja, ¡Los amo!**

**Capítulo 21: En busca del tesoro perdido.**

-Yo… puedo explicarlo –balbuceó la castaña, apartándose de Ron y acomodándose rápidamente el vestido -; no es lo que crees…

-No es a mi a quien deberías dar explicaciones –interrumpió Cho, girándose para salir de allí, agregando antes de hacerlo -. No conozco demasiado a Cedric pero puedo estar segura de que no merece esto…

Claro que no lo merecía y Hermione estaba conciente de ello. Se sentía profundamente avergonzada por su reciente actuar, no podía ser que Ron tuviera tanto poder sobre ella. Se había propuesto ir donde él para disculparse por su actitud desde que había arribado a la isla y con sólo una mirada suya había sucumbido nuevamente a sus encantos. El pelirrojo se mantenía en silencio desde que Cho los había interrumpido y la observaba con preocupación, tal vez porque sabía que después de lo que acababa de suceder, ella se iría de allí para no volver. Sintió que su mayor temor se hacía realidad cuando finalmente la castaña habló, aunque sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Lo que acaba de suceder no era la intención que tenía cuando me acerqué hace un momento. Lo siento Ron, debo irme.

Luego de decir aquello, salió de allí, dejando al pelirrojo ahogándose en un mar de angustias. Se sentó en el frío suelo y escondió su pecoso rostro entre sus manos, sin poder impedir que las lágrimas, frías como gotas de lluvia en invierno, comenzaran a salir de sus azules ojos.

Hermione caminaba hacia donde la multitud se había reunido para despedir a los novios. Cedric la vio venir y sonrió, extendiendo su brazo para abrazarla a él cuando ella llegó a su lado. Miraba a la gente agrupada a su alrededor, gritando y despidiendo con emoción a los novios, que en ese momento subían al auto para partir hacia su luna de miel.

La cabeza de la castaña estaba invadida de cavilaciones. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco y ella, como toda su vida, intentaba mantenerse en el lado racional, correcto y estructurado. Esa clase de amor pasional, desbordante e hilarante no iba con ella. Sí, definitivamente su mejor opción era el hombre que en ese momento la abrazaba con protección y cariño, y no ese que había dejado atrás, aquel pelirrojo que la hacía perder la cabeza como si fuera una adolescente. Hermione era una mujer adulta, una profesional seria y respetable y su vida estaba bien así.

Ginny sacó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla, mientras observaba hacia todos lados y preguntaba a los gritos por Ron, intentando ser escuchada por encima del griterío que se había armado allí. El motor rugía, preparado para dar marcha y antes de que los novios salieran finalmente de allí, Hermione pudo ver un pequeño y fugaz atisbo de desilusión en el rostro de la pelirroja, antes de ser tirada del brazo por su nuevo marido para que entrara completamente al auto.

-Los novios han partido pero la fiesta continúa… ¡Música por favor! –gritó Bill, tirando de la mano de Fleur quien aceptó entre risas bailar con él.

Todos los presentes regresaron al jardín para seguir bailando, a excepción de Pansy que con la cabeza erguida y seria se había acercado a su novio para comunicarle que se retirarían de la fiesta porque tenían mucho que hacer. Draco se despidió de Luna, besando su mejilla con dulzura, lo que provocó que la morena frunciera el ceño sin poder evitarlo y que la rubia los mirara entre asustada y divertida.

La castaña pudo sentir la mirada juzgadora de Cho sobre ella, haciendo que se sienta aún peor. Ya sin poder soportar estar un minuto más en aquel lugar, se dirigió hacia Cedric conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas sus deseos de llorar.

-¿Podemos irnos por favor?

-Sí, por supuesto –dijo él con sonrisa amable -¿Te sientes bien? –agregó, cuando notó el pálido rostro de su prometida.

-Sí, como te dije antes, me duele la cabeza. Vámonos por favor.

Cho, al ver que Hermione y Cedric se retiraban del lugar, decidió ir por Ron, no sin antes buscar a Lavender para que la acompañara. Sabía muy bien que la rubia era la mejor amiga del pelirrojo y que él la estaría necesitando más que nunca. Pudo notar que había acertado en hacerlo cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo y lo vio más desalentado que nunca. El corazón de la oriental se detuvo cuando la rubia, sin decir una palabra, se sentó en el suelo al lado de su amigo y éste sin romper aquel angustiante silencio, sólo se limitó a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amiga y darle lugar a que la mano de la rubia acariciara su cabello, intentando darle algún consuelo que quizás no llegaría.

Sin poder soportar un segundo más aquella desoladora imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos, salió de allí, sintiéndose incapaz de encontrar una respuesta a lo que sentía en su interior…

¿Acaso estaba triste porque su ex novio sufría por otra? Por un instante, pensó que aquello no era normal, quizás estaba perdiendo la razón… Aunque, racional o no, Cho deseaba ver a Ron feliz. Tal vez porque no pensaba en él como un ex novio, sino como un amigo. Sintió culpa por la manera en que se había dirigido a Hermione pero… Cedric no merecía aquel trato; si ellos querían consolidar su amor, tenían que hacerlo de la manera correcta y no a escondidas ni siendo desleal hacia el muchacho… Se sorprendió notablemente cuando cayó en la cuenta de sus inquietudes: ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que pudiera sentir Cedric? Después de todo, no era más que un extraño y ella no tenía por qué preocuparse por él.

-Oye, ¿Has visto a Ron? –Bill se había acercado a ella, al verla salir de la casa.

-Sí, eh… No se siente muy bien, está algo… indispuesto –notó que la novia del pelirrojo sabía algo de lo que sucedía, al ver su gesto de desconfianza.

-Espero que no haya bebido de más porque si no mi madre se pondrá insoportable –opinó el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes, no está ebrio –agregó la oriental, intercambiando una rápida mirada de complicidad con Fleur y luego alejándose de ellos.

Hacía ya varias horas que se había retirado de aquella fiesta pero Hermione seguía con su vestido puesto. Tirada sobre el sofá y con el celular en la mano, la castaña intentaba por décima quinta vez borrar ese maldito mensaje que le había enviado Ron y que no se había atrevido a eliminar de su casilla de mensajes. Cada vez que pulsaba la opción "borrar mensaje" y aparecía la endemoniada pregunta "¿realmente desea realizar esta operación?" la castaña movía su cabeza negativamente y cancelaba, para volver a leer el mensaje. Lo único que la había alegrado en ese día es que su novio, luego de acompañarla una hora y contarle sobre todo aquello que había sucedido mientras ella no estaba, se había retirado al hotel en el que estaría residiendo, ya que su mejor amiga había negado con rotundidad la idea de que el castaño pudiera dormir en su casa. No es que quisiera a Cedric lejos, pero necesitaba más que nunca estar sola, necesitaba pensar. Maldijo para sus adentros cuando notó que su deseo no sería cumplido ya que la puerta se abría, dándole entrada a su -ex amarga y ahora enamorada –amiga.

-¿Qué demonios haces aún con el vestido puesto? –preguntó, extrañada.

-Nada Fleur, no tenía ganas de cambiarme, es todo.

-¿Estás deprimida?

-No… No estoy deprimida, gracias –contestó con molestia.

-Ok… ¿Dónde está el id… tu novio? –curioseó, mordiéndose el labio.

-Se fue a su hotel.

-¿Recién llegó y ya te abandonó? –preguntó, fingiendo decepción y Hermione supo que su amiga estaba buscando problemas.

-¿Tu no lo quieres en tu casa, recuerdas? Nos veremos esta noche, iremos a cenar.

-Yo dije que no quería que durmiera en mi casa, no que no viniera, ¿Cómo voy a impedirle la entrada? Después de todo, es tu prometido, ¿no? –opinó, intentando no sonreír cuando a Hermione se le contrajo el rostro al escuchar la palabra "prometido" –. Me alegro que vayan a cenar y que se pongan al día… A propósito, ¿hablaste con Ron?

-Si puedes evitar por un día no mencionarlo, te lo agradeceré –respondió, visiblemente molesta.

-Mmm… No, no puedo –respondió, poniéndose detrás de ella para ver qué era lo que su amiga observaba tanto en su celular -. No entiendo… Si no quieres saber más nada con Ron, ¿por qué sigues leyendo su mensaje? –curioseó, y Hermione tapó con su mano rápidamente la pantalla del aparato.

-No estaba… Voy a borrarlo, es todo.

-Ajá… ¿Cuánto hace que intentas borrarlo? –inquirió, levantando una ceja desafiante.

-No digas tonterías, es sólo un mensaje… Lo borraré ahora mismo –expresó, comenzando a enrojecer de rabia. Nuevamente pulsó la opción y se paralizó ante la maldita pregunta… ¡¿Por qué no había comprado un celular que hiciera las cosas al momento, sin intentar meterse en la conciencia de su dueño?

-Hermione… -se acercó a ella y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, mirándola con compasión -. Si no puedes borrar un simple mensaje, ¿cómo pretendes borrarlo de tu vida? –la castaña bajó su mirada sin responder -. Iré a cambiarme, especialmente los zapatos. Bill me pisó tantas veces mientras bailábamos que debo tener los pies como un ladrillo. Piénsalo –agregó, antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Draco bostezaba por quinta vez cuando finalmente pareció que su novia recordó que él estaba allí y eso ocurrió cuando le preguntó que opinaba sobre alguno de esos aburridos temas que venía escuchando hacía varias semanas sobre la futura boda. Odiaba esas reuniones presumidas de la familia de Pansy pero si pretendía ser su esposo, tendría que acostumbrarse a aquello. A decir verdad, el rubio se aburría en todas las reuniones, cenas y fiestas a las que concurría con su novia; en realidad, en los únicos encuentros en los que se lo pasaba realmente bien era en los que estaban sus amigos…. especialmente, si estaba Luna. Le encantaba molestarla, era tan gracioso verla enfadada –aunque a veces su rostro adquiría un gesto de chiflada que asustaba- pero aún así, Draco amaba reunirse con sus amigos. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría cuando estuviera casado… A Pansy no le caían nada bien sus colegas pero aún así, nunca le había impedido que se juntase con ellos, aunque luego de lo que había hecho en la fiesta de la boda, quizás la morena no miraría con buenos ojos que su marido fuera a un lugar donde estuviera Luna.

-Bien, entonces ya está todo listo. El viernes tendremos la fiesta de compromiso –confirmó Pansy, con una brillante sonrisa -. Draco querido, ¿te encargas tú de enviar las invitaciones a tus amigos?

-Si Pansy –respondió, fastidiado y con deseos de irse lo más pronto posible.

-¡Perfecto! A ver, déjame ver… -la morena sacó unos sobres de una caja y comenzó a identificarlos uno por uno, entregándoselos luego a su novio -. Neville y Katie, Cho Chang, Ron Weasley, que pena que terminaron su relación, soñaba con que ambos estuvieran en una sola invitación –lamentó, continuando con su labor e ignorando el gesto de resignación del rubio -. Lavender Brown, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill… ¿Amor, no era más fácil si poníamos a todos los Weasley juntos?

-¿Para ahorrar dinero? –ironizó.

-¡Claro que no! Es que es… olvídalo –expuso, continuando con la entrega de sobres -. Harry y Ginny… Bueno, esos dos no vendrán porque estarán en su luna de miel… Qué pena –acotó, levantando sus hombros y continuando -. A propósito, ¿En la invitación de Bill no deberíamos agregar a su nueva conquista? Dudo que sea su novia pero si se mostró junto a ella en la boda de su hermana… Aunque tratándose de Bill no me extraña demasia…

-Si Pansy, agrégala al sobre. Y también invita a Hermione y su prometido –interrumpió, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Muy bien –tomó un bolígrafo para agregar el nombre pero se detuvo antes de apoyar la punta sobre el sobre -¿Cómo se llama la chica?

-Fleur.

-Bien… -La morena escribió el nombre y luego tomó otra invitación con su respectivo sobre para escribir el nombre de Hermione pero, al igual que hacía un momento, se detuvo para preguntar -¿Y el novio de Hermione?

-Cedric.

-Muy bien… Cedric, listo. Sigo: Molly y Arthur –no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz cuando los mencionó. A Pansy no le gustaban los Weasley, los creía de un nivel muy inferior para pertenecer a su circulo de amigos pero su novio los quería y no podía evitar invitarlos-, Sirius Black, Lunática Love…

-¿No habrás puesto eso en el sobre, verdad? –preguntó el rubio, alarmado.

-Claro que no –contestó entre risas-, estás un poco gruñón hoy –agregó, besando fugazmente su mejilla.

-Estoy cansado, es todo –objetó el rubio, tomando la invitación para la rubia y observándolo. No había caído en la cuenta de que Luna estaría en su fiesta de compromiso y ahora que lo pensaba, su estómago se encogió.

Pansy continuó en su tarea de entregar las invitaciones a Draco aunque éste ya no la escuchaba, estaba demasiado enfrascado en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Luna estaría en su fiesta? No le gustaba nada la idea, pero no podía dejar de invitarla, ¿Qué pensaría Pansy y el resto de sus amigos? Por un momento, creyó en la posibilidad de que tal vez la rubia no asistiría y un destello de tranquilidad lo invadió. Sí, seguramente Luna no iría, no después de todo lo que habían pasado últimamente.

-Y… creo que eso es todo. ¡Será una fiesta perfecta! –exclamó, emocionada -¿No lo crees mi amor?

-Por supuesto querida –respondió el rubio, que comenzaba a pensar que esa respuesta sería la que lo acompañaría en todas las futuras conversaciones que tendría con la morena por… el resto de su vida.

-Ron, llevas casi todo el día encerrado en tu habitación… Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿Sí? –el pelirrojo la observó con desgana -. Por favor Ron… ¡Ya se! Te invito un helado, se que te encantan así que no me digas que no quieres –sugirió Lavender mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

-No tengo ganas –continuó en su negativa, acomodándose aún más en su cama.

-Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Me importa un rábano que no tengas ganas, yo sí así que me acompañarás –determinó, tomándolo de la mano y tirando de él para que se levantara.

-Déjame en paz Lavender –protestó, resistiéndose a que lo sacara de la cama.

-¡No lo haré Ronald Weasley! No permitiré que te ahogues en un mar de lágrimas, te levantarás, saldrás conmigo y disfrutarás del helado que te invitaré –continuó obstinada en su determinación, mientras tiraba de él con más fuerza.

-¡Está bien, está bien! –respondió cansinamente, levantándose de la cama -. Vamos por el maldito helado –masculló y la rubia sonrió victoriosa.

-No te arrepentirás –aseguró, abrazándose a su amigo.

Media hora antes, cuando lo había ideado en su cabeza, había pensado que era un plan perfecto. Ron amaba los helados y siempre habían funcionado para él cuando no estaba de buen ánimo pero en ese momento y después de observarlo durante treinta minutos lamer el dulce con una lentitud tortuosa y con un gesto de desinterés total en su rostro, como si estuviera lamiendo una zanahoria, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no había sido un plan tan perfecto como creía.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor nos vamos de aquí y tomamos un trago? –propuso, empezando a quedarse ya sin sugerencias.

-Lav… De veras valoro lo que estás haciendo por mí pero realmente quiero irme a mi casa. Puedes venir conmigo si quieres pero ya deja de invitarme a lugares porque honestamente no tengo ganas.

-Está bien –aceptó, derrotada -, pero iré contigo. Ni sueñes con que te dejaré solo.

-Ni se me había ocurrido la posibilidad –respondió, con una tímida sonrisa -. Vamos –determinó, tomando la mano de su amiga para que se levantara y caminara junto a él.

Si Lavender creía que ya nada podría empeorar… estaba muy equivocada. A sólo unos metros, en el puesto de flores que estaba llegando a la esquina, estaba nada más ni nada menos que el novio de Hermione comprando unas flores. La rubia sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos con resignación, como si todo aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Ron masculló por lo bajo una maldición y Lavender notó que se debía no sólo a que el pelirrojo ya se había percatado de ello, sino que el muchacho ya los había visto y caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa amable.

-Diablos, diablos, diablos –continuaba murmurando el pelirrojo a medida que el chico se acercaba a ellos -. Esto es tu culpa Lavender, te mataré en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

-Lo siento Ron… ¡Demonios! –la última palabra la dijo elevando su voz sin poder evitarlo y enrojeció notablemente cuando advirtió que el castaño la había escuchado y se detenía bruscamente, comenzando a cambiar su sonrisa por un gesto de sorpresa. El pelirrojo apretó su mano advirtiéndole su descuido y la rubia sonrió, completamente avergonzada.

-Hola… Eh, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó el castaño, estrechando su mano para saludarla.

-¡Si, perfectamente! Es sólo que… me mordí la lengua –quiso pegarse en la frente cuando notó lo estúpida que había sido su excusa, pero Cedric hizo un gesto de empatía.

-Ay, sí, eso duele mucho… ¿Te encuentras bien ahora? –se interesó y Lavender no pudo evitar notar que era un hombre muy atento y eso, muy al contrario de lo que debería hacerle sentir, le provocaba deseos de golpearlo.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-Hola… ¿Ron, verdad? –preguntó con amabilidad, estrechando ahora la mano del pelirrojo.

-Así es, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Disfrutando de la isla? –respondió, devolviéndole el saludo e intentando ser amable.

-Sí, realmente es un lugar estupendo. Ahora mismo iba a buscar a Hermione para ir a cenar –expresó, mostrándole el ramo de flores.

-Qué bien… entonces no te detenemos más –interfirió Lavender, intentando terminar con ese encuentro por demás tenso para su amigo -. Un placer nuevamente –se despidió, tirando del brazo de su amigo.

-Eh, igualmente –contestó el castaño, alzando un poco la voz ya que ambos se habían alejado rápidamente de él.

-¿Todavía sigues creyendo que no me arrepentiría de esto? –soltó Ron, mientras se alejaban a paso rápido e ignorando el sentido suspiro de su amiga.

Hermione llevaba ya más de una hora encerrada en su habitación y Fleur comenzaba a preocuparse. No tendría nada de raro en su caso ya que ella solía tardar más de eso en arreglarse pero ese no solía ser el caso de su amiga y además… se escuchaban muchos ruidos raros que provenían de allí, como si la castaña estuviera corriendo muebles o algo por el estilo. Ya sin poder seguir aguantando las ganas de saber que sucedía en aquella habitación, la rubia golpeó la puerta de su amiga y esperó impaciente a que ésta la invitara a pasar. Decidió que entraría de todas maneras cuando lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un grito angustiante.

-¡Maldición! –pudo escuchar antes de empujar la puerta y entrar.

Abrió los ojos y la boca de par en par una vez que estuvo adentro. La imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos era aterradora. La cama de su amiga estaba completamente revuelta; había cantidad de objetos desperdigados por el suelo y la castaña, aunque estaba muy elegantemente vestida, se encontraba arrodillada, con la cabeza prácticamente metida bajo la cama y no paraba de proferir improperios.

-Hermione… ¡¿Qué demonios ha sucedido aquí? –exclamó, al ver aquel caos.

-No puede ser, ¡Diablos, esto no puede estar pasando! –sollozaba la castaña, que se había levantado y caminaba por toda la habitación, removiéndose furiosamente el cabello con una mano.

-¡Hermione, por Dios! ¿Puedes decirme que sucede? –preguntó, preocupada, acercándose a su amiga y tomándola por los hombros para que se calmara.

-¡No está por ningún lado! ¡No puede ser! –continuó, mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que no está? ¡No entiendo Hermione, cálmate por favor y explícame!

-¡La pulsera! ¡Perdí la pulsera! ¡Dios, esto no puede estar pasando! –se lamentó, sentándose en la cama y comenzando a llorar amargamente.

-¡¿Qué pulsera? –Fleur comenzaba a temer la posibilidad de que su amiga podría estar perdiendo la razón… Jamás, desde que la había conocido, la había visto ponerse así por algo tan insignificante.

Hermione sólo se limitó a sollozar con más fuerza y Fleur creyó que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. Y como si aquello no fuera suficiente, el timbre sonó, recordándole a la rubia que Cedric estaba por aparecerse en cualquier momento. La castaña pareció no enterarse de que su novio ya había llegado y Fleur tuvo que salir a atenderlo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras ella una vez que hubo salido para que el castaño no escuchara los lamentos de su prometida.

-Hola Fleur, ¿Cómo estás? –la saludó con amabilidad, recibiendo la acostumbrada respuesta monótona y antipática de la rubia.

-Bien. Pasa, Hermione está terminando de arreglarse.

Cedric se sentó en el sofá que le había señalado Fleur y ésta regresó a la habitación de la castaña, percibiendo una vez que estuvo adentro que efectivamente su amiga no había notado que su novio ya había llegado. La rubia decidió no informárselo para no alterarla más y poder ayudarla –o al menos, intentarlo-. Hermione continuaba sentada en su cama llorando, tal como la había dejado hacía un momento.

-A ver… Hermione, quiero ayudarte pero realmente no entiendo que es lo que sucede… ¿Podrías calmarte y explicármelo por favor?

-Perdí la pulsera de oro… -respondió, entre sollozos.

-¿Por eso lloras? Ay Hermione, no es para tanto… Tengo mucho dinero, te compraré cinco de ellas si quieres –intentó consolarla.

-Es que no entiendes… Esa pulsera era parte de mí, de mi niñez… Era mi tesoro Fleur y ya no está, la busqué por todos lados y no está –con cada palabra la castaña gemía más fuerte y Fleur comenzaba a temer que Cedric pudiera oírla.

-Hermione, tienes que calmarte por favor… Ven, te acompañaré para que te laves la cara y te termines de arreglar para salir con Cedric. Cuando regreses, juntas buscaremos tu pulsera, ¿Sí?

Si Fleur creía que aquello consolaría a su amiga… al terminar de decirlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocada. El rostro acongojado de su amiga cambió por uno de furia absoluta, a tal extremo que la rubia comenzó a temer que tal vez recibiría un puñetazo por su comentario.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡No puedo salir sin esa pulsera! –Hermione había comenzado a gritar, a pesar de los constantes gestos desesperados de Fleur porque bajara la voz -¡Debo encontrar esa pulsera!

-Hermione… Cedric…

-¡Me importa un demonio Cedric! ¡No quiero salir a cenar con Cedric, no quiero ver a Cedric y por un demonio, no quiero casarme con Cedric! ¡Sólo quiero mi pulsera! ¡La pulsera que me regaló Ron! ¡¿No entiendes, maldita sea? ¡No quiero a Cedric, lo quiero a Ron!

Hermione empalideció de pronto y la rubia, aunque debía alegrarse por lo que su amiga acababa de decir, no pudo evitar que el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose tras ella, le hiciera sentir escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Buscabas esto? –Cedric, parado junto a la puerta abierta, extendía un dedo del que colgaba la pulsera de su novia. Luego de dejarla sobre uno de los muebles y sin decir una sola palabra más, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la casa con paso seguro, dejando aquel lugar invadido por un angustiante silencio.

**En el próx capi estará la luna de miel de Harry y Ginny, ¡Besos!**


	22. Hogwarts Inn

**Capítulo 22: Hogwarts Inn.**

Se bajaron del auto, maravillados, sin poder dejar de contemplar el soñado paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Estaban realmente exhaustos luego del largo viaje, especialmente porque Harry había querido manejar él mismo hasta allí el automóvil que les habían dado los gemelos como obsequio de bodas. Con pronunciadas ojeras surcando sus rostros, sus estómagos rugiendo y apenas pudiendo contener algunos bostezos, se tomaron de las manos y sonriendo con cortesía a los empleados que se habían acercado a recoger sus maletas, ingresaron al lugar.

La cabaña, situada en el paradisíaco pueblo de Shere, parecía de ensueño. Rodeada sólo por vastos campos y un hermoso arroyo invadido por blancos patos, prometía paz y romanticismo a quienes la eligieran para habitarla. Estaba bellamente decorada y amueblada, pero la pareja sólo tuvo ojos para el cómodo lecho que cobraba protagonismo ante ellos. Luego de darles unos billetes en agradecimiento a los muchachos que habían entrado el equipaje, Harry cayó de espaldas sobre la reconfortable cama y cerró sus ojos, sonriendo con satisfacción. Ginny lo siguió, acomodándose a su lado y pasando suavemente sus delicados dedos por la mejilla de su marido, preguntó, entre somnolienta y divertida:

-¿Estás exhausto verdad?

-No cariño, sólo un poco cansado –respondió, sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que estabas completamente conciente cuando les diste cien libras de propina a cada uno de los empleados? –cuando besó la frente del moreno, pudo sentir como ésta se había tensado de pronto, entendiendo que lo había sorprendido y teniendo que contener una risotada.

-Cla… claro que estaba conciente… Esos muchachos se lo merecían –afirmó, quitándose los anteojos y dejándolos sobre la mesita de al lado.

-Entonces, si no estas muy cansado… -Harry abrió sus ojos cuando sintió la mano de su esposa comenzar a desabrochar su camisa. Estaba agotado, pero la imagen de su amada pelirroja montándose sobre él y observándolo con deseo, mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior, era demasiado tentadora.

-Ahora regreso –expresó, separándose de él y dirigiéndose al baño con un pequeño bolso en su mano, luego de guiñarle un ojo con picardía.

-Aquí estaré, dispuesto para ti.

Quince minutos después, Ginny se contemplaba frente al espejo, completamente satisfecha con lo que veía. Ese conjunto de lencería rojo que le había regalado Cho realmente volvería loco a Harry, estaba segura de ello. Acomodó su cabello una vez más y sintiéndose más sexy que nunca, abrió la puerta del baño y se apoyó contra el marco, posando con sensualidad y diciendo con voz suave:

-¿Me extrañaste?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿Harry?

Esta vez sí hubo respuesta y fue el largo y sonoro ronquido del moreno. Al contrario de sentirse ofendida, sonrió con ternura y se acostó en el lecho, abrazándose a él y dejándose contagiar por el placentero sueño que invadía a su marido.

A falta de algún gallo en la isla, los nuevos turistas –como cada mañana- se encargaban con el ruido de sus autos de anunciar el nuevo día. El verano –y por consiguiente, las vacaciones- continuaba y era por esos horarios cuando generalmente arribaban al lugar. Hermione despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza que no sabía si se debía a que había llorado la noche anterior o a que le había costado dormir luego de lo que había sucedido con Cedric. Fleur le había aconsejado que no vaya tras él y que aprovechara la noche para pensar más profundamente acerca de lo que sentía y deseaba para ella, asegurándole que a la mañana siguiente seguramente estaría más calmada y podría encontrarse con él para hablar más tranquilamente sobre el tema. Pero, muy por el contrario, la castaña se sentía más confundida que nunca. No sabía que iba a decirle a Cedric ni mucho menos que haría con su propia vida. Sentía que el haber vuelto a su viejo hogar, en lugar de reencontrarla consigo misma, la había transformado en otra persona completamente diferente. Hacía menos de un mes, soñaba con casarse con ese hombre que había herido la noche anterior y formar, en Londres, su ciudad, una bella familia como la que había tenido de pequeña. Pero un pequeño paciente, sin quererlo y aunque Hermione jamás lo hubiera imaginado, le había dado una idea que había culminado en lo que quizás era el momento más importante de su existencia, el que cambiaría completamente su vida. Sin haberlo planeado, se encontraba en un punto en el que debía decidir: ¿La seguridad, confortabilidad, confianza y tranquilidad que sentía con Cedric… o la pasión, intensidad, satisfacción pero, al mismo tiempo, inseguridad que sentía hacia Ron? ¿Acaso iba a dejar al hombre que la había acompañado durante tres años, que había sido su consuelo cuando sus padres se habían ido, que siempre había sido tan bueno y considerado con ella, que la amaba a pesar de todo, por alguien que, en definitiva, era casi un extraño para ella? ¿Sólo porque la hacía suspirar cuando posaba sobre ella sus intensos ojos azules, o porque le hacía vibrar cada fibra de su ser cada vez que la besaba, o porque se había sentido en la gloria cuando la tomó entre sus brazos? La puntada constante en su cien se hizo más profunda y Hermione decidió que había llegado el momento de dejar de pensar y actuar. Tomaría un baño y luego de uno o dos cafés, llamaría a Cedric para arreglar un encuentro con él.

Fleur estaba impaciente. Ya casi no le quedaban uñas que morder ni cigarrillos que fumar y Hermione aún no salía de su habitación. La noche anterior le había aconsejado que no fuera detrás de su novio para que pensara mejor en lo que quería hacer y esa mañana mientras desayunaban, su amiga había le había comentado que pautaría un encuentro con Cedric para hablar de su situación; pero la conversación telefónica que su amiga estaba teniendo en ese momento con su pareja llevaba ya demasiado tiempo y la rubia no podía aguantar un segundo más para satisfacer su curiosidad. Miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y éste le indicó que eran ya las nueve de la mañana y por lo tanto, Bill aparecería en cualquier momento para llevarla a navegar. Había pedido el día en el trabajo, alegando que estaba cansado por la fiesta del día anterior y su jefe, quizás porque creía que Bill era un caso perdido, se lo había concedido, a pesar de que no le había creído una sola palabra. Creyó que era una de esas bromas crueles de la vida cuando la puerta de la habitación de la castaña se abrió en el mismo instante en que llamaban a la puerta.

-¡Qué oportuno! –ironizó, entre dientes -¿Te encontrarás con él ahora? –curioseó, ignorando el timbre y observando a su amiga con interés.

-¿No atenderás? –preguntó su amiga, al notar que la rubia no se movía de su lugar aunque el timbre seguía sonando.

-Puede esperar –le confió, haciendo un gesto de desinterés -. Desembucha.

-Si no le abres tú lo haré yo –la regañó, cruzándose de brazos.

-_¡Fleur, soy yo, Bill! ¿Estás lista? _–se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Diablos! –bufó molesta, mientras se acercaba para atenderlo.

Abrió la puerta sólo un poco e impidiéndole pasar, pidió –Cariño, ¿puedes esperar un momento? Saldré enseguida –sin darle tiempo a contestar, cerró y se giró hacia Hermione -¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Fleur por favor, te contaré luego de que hablemos, ahora ve con Bill y no lo hagas esperar más –expresó, con impaciencia.

-Al menos dime si terminarás con él…

-Bueno, yo…

-_¿Cariño?_

-¡¿QUÉ? –respondió molesta, ya que había detenido la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.

-_Lo siento es que debemos salir cuanto antes…_

-Ve Fleur, hablaremos luego –ordenó, abriendo la puerta y empujándola suavemente hacia afuera.

-¡Ok, ok me iré! Sólo dime si terminarás con esto –imploró, mirando fijamente a su amiga e ignorando el gesto de desconcierto de su novio.

-Yo… no lo se Fleur… Realmente no lo se.

Ambas se miraron por unos instantes en silencio. Fleur parecía querer leerle el pensamiento a su amiga, aunque sólo podía ver miedo e incertidumbre en su mirada. Le hubiera dicho muchas cosas, le habría dado miles de consejos, pero notó que no era eso lo que Hermione necesitaba… Se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza durante unos segundos y le sonrió, demostrándole que la acompañaba en lo que hiciera. La castaña captó ello y le sonrió en agradecimiento, despidiéndose luego de Bill que seguía con gesto de no entender nada y entrando luego en la casa.

-Estás muy bella –fue todo lo que dijo, aunque quería preguntarle muchas cosas. Fleur, que lo había odiado hacía unos segundos por llegar en el peor momento, olvidó todo aquello cuando escuchó esas palabras y vio la boba sonrisa de felicidad de su chico al mirarla. Sonrió ella también.

-Tú también lo estás. Vamos, no perdamos un segundo más que el día está hermoso para navegar.

-Claro… eh… No quisiera ser entrometido pero…

-Te contaré en el camino –expuso, tirando de él para salir de allí.

Se podría decir que Lavender tenía un buen día; la sonrisa que llevaba desde que se había levantado en la mañana la delataba. El día estaba ideal para trabajar y para disfrutar de una mágica tarde veraniega, especialmente en esa cita que había acordado la noche anterior con aquel que había sido su amor imposible por tantos años. Y si recordaba los nervios de Fred por intentar acercarse a ella en la fiesta de la boda, su sonrisa se hacía más ancha y brillante. Le daría una nueva oportunidad al gemelo, de eso estaba segura… Porque sentía que, más que una nueva oportunidad para él, lo era más bien para ella, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Fred Weasley iba a tener que esforzarse por merecerla… Se lo debía, luego de tantos años de tortura.

Su contrapuesto: Ronald Bilius Weasley. Su rostro no mostraba ningún signo de felicidad ni mucho menos deseo de disfrutar de aquel día. Pero Ron amaba a su amiga y no pudo evitar sonreír por la contagiosa felicidad de Lavender, que rebosaba en optimismo. Eso lo ayudó a poder realizar su trabajo con ganas y lograr dar un buen espectáculo, como todo su fiel público bien merecía.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y llegó el momento en que ambos se retirarían del oceanario y por lo tanto para Ron, de volver a su triste realidad. La felicidad de Lavender se borró de su rostro cuando su amigo se despidió de ella, deseándole suerte en su cita con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Si quieres puedo decirle a tu hermano que salgamos mañana.

-Olvídalo Lav, estoy bien, de veras… Salgan y disfruten de la cita, luego me cuentas, ¿sí?

-Por supuesto que lo haré –respondió, abrazando a su amigo , ahí viene –comentó, al ver al gemelo acercarse a ellos. Traía un ramo de flores en la mano, aunque se lo veía muy nervioso -¿Estaría bien si le digo que no me gustan las flores? –le preguntó a su amigo divertida y el pelirrojo rió con ella.

-Mejor espera a la cuarta o quinta cita, ahí empiezan las confesiones –bromeó -, de todas maneras, no se la dejes fácil... Qué se esfuerce por conquistarte.

-Cuenta con ello –afirmó con picardía, despidiéndose de él para ir al encuentro de su cita.

Ginny abrió sus ojos lentamente, asustándose por un segundo con la imagen que se presentaba ante ella. Harry la observaba como si la viera por primera vez; en su mirada había una mezcla de asombro y deseo. Fue ahí cuando recordó que se había quedado dormida con el conjunto de lencería rojo que se había puesto para seducirlo y por eso comprendió el estado de su esposo.

-¿Te quedarás mirando mucho tiempo más o harás algo al respecto? –preguntó, entre seductora y divertida.

-Estoy confundido… -fue todo lo que dijo el moreno.

-¿Confundido? –curioseó. De todas las reacciones que había imaginado en su esposo, "confusión" era la única que no había figurado en su mente.

-Sí, confundido… Porque por un lado, me estás volviendo loco con ese atuendo pero por otro… lo que más deseo en este momento es quitártelo…

No hizo falta más para que Ginny rugiera como leona embravecida y comenzara a besarlo con pasión, a lo que Harry correspondió con ganas, dándole comienzo finalmente a la soñada luna de miel.

Lavender había fantaseado con esa cita miles de veces en su vida. Siempre la había imaginado divertida, romántica, inolvidable… Pero lo cierto era que estaba completamente aburrida. Fred no hacía más que intentar mostrarle lo serio y respetable que era, llevándola a sitios donde no hubiera mujeres atractivas ni diversiones para jóvenes. Luego de escuchar por sexta vez lo brillante que era el artista que había pintado el cuadro que admiraban en ese momento, en el museo de la isla de Wight, la rubia no pudo evitar mirar la hora en su reloj nuevamente, como lo venía haciendo en la última media hora. Fred pareció ignorar aquello y procedió a señalarle la siguiente pintura, pero esta vez la rubia lo retuvo.

-Me encantan todas estas pinturas pero, si no te molesta, quisiera comer algo… ¿Qué te parece?

El gemelo aceptó la propuesta y ambos salieron en busca de un restaurante. Pasaron por uno que a Lavender le gustaba mucho ya que la comida era en verdad muy buena y el ambiente también; era frecuentado mayormente por jóvenes y al caer el sol, servían unos tragos muy originales y deliciosos.

-¿Te parece bien si nos quedamos aquí? –propuso la rubia.

-Estaba pensando en otro mucho mejor… Te gustará, lo prometo –fue la respuesta del gemelo y Lavender aceptó sin mucho entusiasmo.

Definitivamente la cita estaba siendo un completo desastre. El lugar que había ideado Fred, al que consideraba "el mejor restaurante de la isla" era definitivamente… el mejor restaurante de la isla… Lavender arrugó el ceño, completamente extrañada por la elección del pelirrojo e intentó advertirle que aquel lugar no estaba al alcance de ellos, algo que el muchacho ignoró.

-Déjame a mí, ya verás –fue todo lo que dijo, inflando el pecho con orgullo y decidido a acercarse a la recepcionista -¿Vienes?

-Eh… te esperaré aquí mejor… Mientras pides una mesa, yo haré una llamada si no te molesta.

-Claro, no hay problema Lav –respondió, con esa sonrisa gentil e… insufrible que llevaba desde que la había ido a buscar al trabajo.

Lavender no necesitaba hacer ninguna llamada, lo había hecho para que el gemelo no pasara vergüenza delante de ella. Y tal como pensaba, Fred volvía a los pocos minutos, derrotado, a su lado.

-¿Y? –preguntó ella fingiendo curiosidad.

-No hay mesas disponibles… Hay que…

-Reservar antes, lo se –completó ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… conozco otro sitio que…

-Fred, ya basta –lo interrumpió, fastidiada.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Sí… sucede que hoy tenía una cita con un hombre maravilloso, divertido y encantador, pero estoy contigo…

-No entiendo… ¿me estas diciendo que querías salir con otro hoy? –cuestionó el gemelo, sorprendido.

-Sí, con Fred Weasley.

-¡Yo soy Fred Weasley!

-No, no lo eres… Tú eres un hombre serio, amante del arte, que come en restaurantes elegantes y caros y que odia los lugares divertidos, que regala flores y que se comporta como un caballero andante… ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

El rostro del gemelo estaba del mismo color que su cabello. Abatido, se dejó caer sobre un banco de plaza que había al lado de ellos y luego de unos segundos en silencio, habló con sinceridad.

-Lo siento Lav, yo sólo quería que te sintieras como una reina… Quería que vieras que ya no soy ese mujeriego que te lastimó antes, que he cambiado… Creo que la he fastidiado.

-Aun estás a tiempo, la cita no terminó –confió la rubia, sentándose a su lado -. Fred, llevo muchos años esperando este momento… Me he enamorado de ti, de ese joven divertido, bromista, común… Si quisiera un estirado, estaría tras Malfoy –bromeó, y ambos rieron -. No tienes que regalarme flores ni llevarme a museos o lugares elegantes… Quiero que seas tú mismo. Claro que exceptuando la parte de "mujeriego" –aclaró, levantando una ceja y Fred rió -. Vamos, estoy muriendo de hambre y el lugar que propuse yo es ideal para jóvenes como nosotros con ganas de pasarla bien –sugirió, tomándolo de la mano y saliendo de allí.

-Dios…

-Lo se…

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-No se… simplemente me surgió hacerlo.

-Ha estado increíble Harry, creo que podría dormir durante días luego de esto.

-Lo mismo digo…

Harry y Ginny estaban extenuados. Despatarrados en el lecho, despeinados, desnudos y con una inamovible sonrisa en sus labios. La lencería roja de Ginny decoraba el pulcro piso de madera junto a la ropa del moreno.

-Es increíble que luego de tantos años aún podamos sorprendernos mutuamente en el sexo, ¿no? –comentó ella, sin poder evitar mostrarse sorprendida.

-Sí… ¿No es genial? Podríamos pelear contra todos aquellos que dicen que el matrimonio acaba con el placer.

-Es cierto… ¿No son los psicólogos los que aseguran eso? –bromeó ella.

-¡Claro que no! Y es más, cuando volvamos, escribiré un libro sobre ello –comentó entre risas.

-¿Crees que si mi hermanito lee ese libro cambiará finalmente su visión sobre el matrimonio?

-¿Cuál de todos? Tus hermanos, excepto Percy y George, son unos solteros empedernidos amor…

-Ya no… Bill está completamente enamorado, creo que esta vez lo atraparon –comentó, con una sonrisa divertida -; Fred estaba deshaciéndose en ideas para conquistar a Lav, y sabemos muy bien que no lo haría si no tuviera intenciones serias con ella, ya que Ron lo mataría –Harry asintió en acuerdo –y finalmente Ron… Bueno, si quieres que te sea sincera, me quedé muy preocupada por él… Desapareció en la fiesta y se que se debe a que Hermione asistió con su pareja.

-Con su prometido, querrás decir –la corrigió él.

-¿Prometido? Diablos, con razón estaba así… Sabía que esto pasaría desde el momento que Hermione volvió a la isla… Ron se quedó muy mal con su partida.

-No sabía que le había afectado tanto –comentó, sorprendido -; sólo estuvieron juntos dos días.

-Lo se, pero esos dos días alcanzaron para que ella se colara en su corazón –expuso, convencida.

-Pero amor… eran sólo unos niños…

-Nosotros también lo éramos y sin embargo nunca nos separamos, ¿no? Creo que si ella no se hubiera ido, ellos estarían en la misma situación que nosotros… Pero no fue así… Hermione se fue y comenzó una nueva vida sin Ron… Él sin embargo, creo que esperó por ella todos estos años.

-Cielo… eres una romántica incurable –bromeó el moreno, besando la frente de su esposa.

-Qué suerte tienes Potter –retrucó ella, abrazándose a él.

-Oye, te ha faltado uno… ¿Y Charlie?

-Charlie es… Charlie –respondió, riendo junto a su marido.

El sol ya se escondía por el horizonte y los nervios de Hermione estaban a punto de estallar… en sólo unos minutos se encontraría con Cedric para hablar de su situación y aún no había decidido que haría. Resolvió que lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en ello, se miró por última vez en el espejo y salió rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaba su novio. Se encontrarían en el café del lugar, como habían acordado horas atrás.

Decidió ir caminando hacía allí; el clima era ideal para hacerlo y amaba sentir en su piel el cálido viento vespertino de la isla. Llegó puntual, tal como acostumbraba y se sentó en una mesa desocupada, esperando que Cedric llegara. Mientras esperaba, sacó instintivamente el celular de su cartera y volvió a leer aquel mensaje de texto que ya conocía de memoria, luego de haberlo visto infinidad de veces desde que lo había recibido. Sonrió con melancolía y no levantó la vista hasta que escuchó la voz de su novio.

-Hola, lamento la tardanza –dijo, antes de sentarse.

-Te has retrasado cinco minutos Cedric, no te disculpes por favor –respondió ella, con una tímida sonrisa. Siempre había sido tan gentil y caballeroso, algo que le encantaba de él.

-¿Tienes hambre o prefieres café?

-Café, gracias –contestó, comenzando a sentirse nerviosa nuevamente.

Luego de llamar al camarero y hacer el encargo, posó su mano delicadamente sobre la de ella. Hermione debía contenerse para no llorar, aquella situación era muy difícil para ella. Se sentía realmente bien en compañía de Cedric, pero no podía quitar a Ron de su mente.

-Te amo, ¿sabes? –dijo él, sonriendo con dulzura.

-Lo se…

-Se que no soy perfecto, pero lo que más deseo en la vida es hacerte feliz… y haría lo que fuera para lograrlo.

-Te equivocas… Eres el hombre perfecto Cedric… Cualquier mujer sería feliz contigo.

-A mi no me interesa cualquier mujer, me interesas tú Hermione… ¿Me hablarás del misterioso hombre de la pulsera? –preguntó, aparentando serenidad. Se notaba claramente en su voz que estaba asustado por lo que diría su novia.

-Te lo diré todo… Mereces que sea completamente sincera contigo.

-Te escucho –fue lo último que dijo, antes de que su novia comenzara con su explicación.

Luna llevaba varias horas ya haciendo zapping sin decidirse por ningún canal en particular. Aunque lo había intentado en más de una oportunidad, no había podido quitar de su cabeza el extraño momento que había vivido con Draco en la fiesta de la boda. Por un lado, le parecía gracioso el hecho de que el rubio se hubiera animado a bailar de esa manera con ella, ignorando la desaprobación de Pansy, pero por otro, aquello la hacía sentir triste… Porque Draco había bailado con ella pero al terminar la canción, se había ido con su novia. Y por más que se engañara a sí misma, sabía que el rubio jamás la elegiría a ella; no lo había hecho antes ni lo haría ahora.

El timbre sonó y pensó seriamente en ignorarlo. No estaba de humor para recibir visitas ni quería que nadie notara su desanimo. Pero luego de unos minutos y al notar que la persona que llamaba a la puerta insistía una y otra vez, decidió levantarse para ver quién podría ser… Tal vez fuera Ron que al no encontrar a Lavender, habría ido por ella… Y ella más que nadie podía entender el pesar del pelirrojo, por lo que se acercó a averiguar si se trataba de su amigo.

Miró por la mirilla de la puerta y comprobó que efectivamente… no era Ron. Draco esperaba tras la puerta y se lo veía entre ansioso y nervioso… Notó que jugueteaba con un sobre en su mano mientras con la otra tocaba nuevamente el timbre.

-Diablos –murmuró fastidiada, antes de decidirse a abrirle.

Lo sorprendió acercando su dedo al timbre nuevamente pero se detuvo al instante en que notó que la puerta se había abierto ya. Definitivamente estaba nervioso y Luna comprendió por qué, cuando descubrió de qué se trataba el sobre que llevaba en la mano.

-Hola, yo… bueno, pasaba para entregarte esto… -le tendió el sobre y siguió -. Hubiera preferido no hacerlo personalmente pero…

-No lo hubieras hecho –lo interrumpió ella -¿Acaso ni tú ni Pansy tienen algún súbdito que pueda hacerlo?

-Es que Pansy quería que se lo entregara yo a mis amigos –respondió, bajando la mirada.

-Claro… Había olvidado que tú haces todo lo que ella ordena –ironizó, tajante.

-No es así –respondió, con frialdad.

-Claro que no –comentó, aunque Draco sabía que seguía sosteniendo lo contrario –Bien, si eso es todo… -se dispuso a cerrar la puerta pero el rubio la detuvo con su mano.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-No, no puedes… estoy esperando a alguien –mintió y por un momento sintió un deje de temor por la dureza con que la observó su amigo.

-¿Y se puede saber a quién?

-No es asunto tuyo –soltó, intentando una vez más cerrar la puerta. Esta vez Draco no la detuvo, sino que entró a la fuerza, ignorando las protestas de la rubia.

-¿Vendrá un hombre? –inquirió con dureza, acercándose a ella.

-Draco, vete ahora mismo de mi casa –exigió, comenzando a retroceder ya que el rubio se aproximaba cada vez más a ella.

-No me iré a ningún lado hasta que me contestes –ordenó, tomándola del brazo.

-¡Suéltame maldito! –Luna intentaba zafarse de Draco pero el rubio había logrado acorralarla contra la pared y no tenía intenciones de alejarse -¡Te odio, juro que te o…!

Se vio interrumpida por la sedienta boca del rubio que había aprisionado la suya, con tanta furia como la que le había demostrado hacía un momento al gritarle. Luna luchó unos segundos más para librarse de él pero los estremecimientos que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento, la hizo desistir y entregarse a aquel beso necesitado, que la hacía vibrar y sentirse viva, como si fuera una adicta recibiendo su preciada droga. Pero la mano que no aferraba y despeinaba los rubios cabellos del chico, sostenían un sobre... que contenía una invitación en la que decía que aquella que se comprometería con él no sería ella, sino Pansy.

-Basta Draco por favor… -rogó, separándose de él y respirando entrecortadamente ya que el rubio besaba ahora su cuello -¿Por qué me haces esto? –gimió.

Draco se detuvo y se alejó de ella unos pasos, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Se maldijo a sí mismo por su actuar, odiaba cuando sentía debilidad, no era propio de un Malfoy… Pero Luna lograba eso en él y ya no sabía que hacer para remediarlo. La amaba, por más que intentara negárselo, sabía que jamás podría evitarlo.

-¿Me dirás a quién esperas? –insistió, aunque esta vez su mirada era la de un hombre desesperado.

No espero a nadie Draco… Pero si lo hiciera, estoy en todo mi derecho. Tú vas a casarte con Pansy y yo no soy nada para ti.

-Yo te amo Luna…

-Entonces no te cases –Draco bajó la mirada y la rubia sintió ganas de abofetearlo. Sentía crecer la ira en su interior -¡¿Qué diablos quieres de mi? ¡Vas a volverme loca!

-Te quiero a ti Luna, sólo a ti.

-¡Entonces quédate conmigo por el amor de Dios!

-Yo… No puedo hacerlo Luna, simplemente no puedo.

-¡No seré tu amante Draco Malfoy si eso es lo que esperas! –Draco la observó por un momento sin decir palabra y Luna entendió que había dado en el clavo -¿Realmente es eso lo que quieres de mi? –curioseó, comenzando a sollozar.

-Yo te amo Luna pero… no puedo casarme contigo…

-Por supuesto que no… Yo no soy importante, no soy de la alta sociedad como Pansy… Dejarla a ella por mí sería desafiar a tu familia, renunciar a los lujos y al poder… Eso sería algo muy noble y valiente, dos cualidades que no tienes. Porque siempre has sido, eres y serás un maldito cobarde. Yo te amo tal como eres, con tu cobardía y tus aires de nobleza, pero esperaba que por una vez en tu vida, ¡Por una vez Draco! Te guiaras por lo que sientes, que tuvieras un miserable acto de valor. Y me siento una estúpida por haber soñado alguna vez con una posibilidad tan absurda… Vete por favor –exigió, acercándose a la puerta para abrirle.

Draco salió en silencio y sin mirarla. Luego de cerrar la puerta, se apoyó contra ella, soltando un largo lamento al saber que esta vez sí, el rubio había salido de su vida para siempre.

Fleur estaba inquieta. Miraba su celular una y otra vez esperando cualquier noticia de su amiga pero nada sucedía. Bill la observaba entre preocupado y comprensivo, entendía el nerviosismo de su novia y, aunque no lo hubiera pensado jamás, él también estaba interesado por saber qué decidiría la castaña. Después de todo, la felicidad de su propio hermano estaba en juego.

Cuando finalmente el celular sonó, la rubia se abalanzó sobre él, sin darle oportunidad a que repicara nuevamente. Era un mensaje de texto. Lo abrió, con una mezcla de expectación y ansiedad y luego de leerlo, cerró sus ojos negando una y otra vez con su cabeza. Bill no tuvo que ser adivino para entender que aquello que rezaba en aquel mensaje, no era precisamente lo que Fleur habría deseado leer.

_**Un millón de gracias a daniefron, mi tocaya querida, fatty73, Pulytas, mel8mel, VremyaLuny, Ronmione, Alejandra, Luriadna, Danielick0, MaKaRonHer, Nekiiito, Camila, Meletea y a todos los que me siguen aguantando… Faltan tres capítulos más, aparte de este asi que no las torturaré mucho tiempo más jeje. Perdón por la tardanza pero hoy en día me es MUY difícil sentarme a escribir… Lo que sí puedo asegurar, es que terminaré la historia. ¡Gracias nuevamente y besos a todos!**_


	23. ¿El amor es más fuerte?

**Capitulo 23: ¿El amor es más fuerte?**

-¿Cómo que se fue? –Bill no salía aún de su estupor.

-Como escuchas, volvió a Londres… No puedo creer que ni siquiera se haya despedido –comentó, con enfado.

-No te preocupes amor, sabe que se verán pronto cuando… -Bill calló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir. No lo había pensado hasta ese momento y se sintió un tonto por ello. Fleur se iría al finalizar el verano, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Ella estaba de vacaciones allí, tenía una vida en Londres…

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, preocupada por el cambio del semblante de su novio.

-Si, no te preocupes… Me quedé pensando en lo que acabas de decirme –mintió. Le había costado mucho llegar a la situación en la que estaban y no quería echarlo por la borda con sus temores.

-Es que es tan extraño en ella… Hermione no es una mujer que se deje llevar por el momento, ella es muy racional y metódica… Y que se vaya, así como así, sin despedirse de sus amigos… ¿Y qué hay de Ron? Al menos podría haberse despedido de él, ¿no? Diablos, odio a Cedric –masculló, irritada -. Estúpido muñequito de torta, ¿por qué diablos tiene que ser tan "don perfecto"? Seguramente le metió algo al café… Sí, es eso, ¡La drogó sin que se diera cuenta!

-Fleur, creo que has mirado demasiadas telenovelas… Acéptalo, Hermione se ha decidido por Cedric. Se que no te agrada y, bueno… yo no lo conozco pero no me simpatiza demasiado la idea de que mi hermano vaya a sufrir pero aún así, era su elección. Alégrate de que al menos es un buen hombre y no va a hacerla sufrir.

-Sí… Supongo que tienes razón. Pero sigo sin entender su actitud… El viernes es la celebración del compromiso de su amigo Draco, ¿Acaso estaba tan apurada por volver a Londres que no pudo esperar dos días?

Fleur estaba realmente consternada… Miraba una y otra vez el mensaje de texto de la castaña; de alguna forma intentaba descifrar algún mensaje oculto pero aquellas palabras eran muy claras y concisas: "Debo irme, lo siento" fue todo lo que su amiga escribió. Pero lo que más la sorprendía, era el hecho de que hasta hacía sólo unos momentos, hubiera jurado que Hermione rompería con su novio. La había visto con Cedric muchos años y en todo ese tiempo, jamás la había notado tan feliz, tan viva, como cuando se encontró nuevamente con Ron. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse tonta por no haberlo prevenido… Hermione siempre había ido por lo seguro, por lo "racional". Y separarse de un hombre como Cedric, el cual le daría seguridad, comodidad y confianza por uno con el que tendría que apostar por su futuro y felicidad no era algo de ella.

-No tiene sentido que sigamos preocupándonos por esto, allá ella, sabrá lo que hace… Vamos, la noche es joven y se me ocurre una excelente forma de disfrutarla –expuso, sonriendo con picardía y a Bill se le iluminó el rostro -¡Vamos a bailar!

El rostro del pelirrojo se apagó al instante y la rubia comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Estoy bromeando! No quiero bailar contigo, te mueves como un simio –bromeó y Bill rió con ella -. Vamos a tu casa, quiero ser tu huésped esta noche –se acercó a su oído y agregó, en un susurro –, para hacer algo en lo que definitivamente te mueves muy bien…

No hizo falta más para que el pelirrojo se levantara de su asiento de un salto y, haciendo sonidos y movimientos de simio, tiró de ella y entre risas, salieron corriendo de allí.

¿De dónde diablos había salido semejante lluvia? Ni Harry ni Ginny lo sabían… Lo que sí sabían era que definitivamente no saldrían de la cabaña esa noche. Harry intentaba –sin éxito- distintos métodos para que la TV funcionara –es decir, dándole golpes y moviendo la antena de un lado para el otro- mientras Ginny se daba un baño. El televisor terminó de vencer al moreno y éste, rendido, se limitó a echarse sobre el lecho a esperar a su esposa. Cuando la pelirroja finalmente salió, Harry no pudo evitar observarla de pies a cabeza, agradeciéndole al cielo una vez más por su extremada suerte de poder tener a una mujer tan hermosa y sexy para él. Ginny estaba envuelta en una toalla, húmeda y sonriente y el moreno se sintió un tonto por haber pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de pasar aquella noche mirando televisión. Ginny entendió la mirada de su esposo a la perfección y volvió a meterse en el baño para prepararse. Cuando salió nuevamente a los pocos minutos, la sonrisa que había adornado su pecoso rostro hacía unos momentos atrás, había cambiado por un gesto de preocupación.

-Dime que trajiste condones.

-Cariño, hace años que no los usamos… Desde que comenzaste a usar el diafragma –respondió, sin entender aquella petición absurda de su esposa.

-Se ha roto… ¡Está pinchado! –exclamó, mostrándole el anticonceptivo con desesperación.

-No importa cariño porque… tienes otro… ¿no? –más que una pregunta, aquella era una suplica.

-¿Por qué habría de tener otro? ¡Faltaba un año para que llegara el momento de cambiarlo!

Ambos se observaron por un momento en silencio. Llovía torrencialmente, la única tienda cercana al pueblo estaba a un kilómetro de allí y seguramente estaría cerrada, la TV no andaba y definitivamente no podrían tener relaciones sexuales… La pareja había hablado sobre el tema de tener hijos y ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que esperarían al menos dos años para disfrutar un poco del matrimonio antes de formar una familia más completa.

-Podríamos jugar a las cartas… -sugirió el moreno, sin poder evitar mostrarse poco animado.

-Sí… supongo… Ve por los naipes, iré a vestirme.

Tomó los naipes y se sentó en la alfombra al lado de la chimenea a esperar a su esposa. Luego de unos minutos, Ginny regresó y Harry la observó como un hambriento mirando un sándwich… La pelirroja llevaba un fino camisón de seda que dejaba ver casi todo su cuerpo ya que no sólo era corto sino transparente.

-Creí que te abrigarías un poco –dijo el moreno, carraspeando ya que su voz había salido un poco ronca.

-Hace mucho calor aquí… Quizás deberíamos atenuar un poco el fuego –se justificó ella, sentándose frente a él.

-Sí… Ya lo creo que hace calor…

Ambos se observaron nuevamente sin emitir palabra. Definitivamente, a ninguno de los dos les interesaba jugar a las cartas.

-Podrías… sacarla antes –sugirió ella, mordiéndose el labio.

-No Ginny, no podré… Eres demasiado bella para contenerme.

La pelirroja sintió una mezcla de frustración y emoción por las palabras de su esposo. Sonrió y le quitó los naipes al moreno, comenzando a mezclar para comenzar el juego. Cuando empezó a repartir las cartas, uno de los breteles de su camisón se deslizó por su hombro y Harry tuvo que concentrarse en otro punto porque sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más. Ginny sintió que echaría todo al traste cuando su marido tomó sus naipes y su mano pasó muy cerca de sus piernas por lo que se movió un poco para alejarse y, al hacerlo, su falda se levantó un poco más, mostrando más piel. Harry se mordió el labio ante aquella visión y Ginny se concentró en sus naipes… Ver ese gesto en su marido la hacía poner peor.

-¿Ves? No es tan complicado… Creo que podríamos jugar a esto toda la noche.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo –aseguró él.

_Dos minutos después…_

-¡Oh Harry por Dios! Si sigues haciendo eso no podremos detenernos –decía la pelirroja entre jadeos. Harry estaba sobre ella besando su cuello mientras intentaba quitarle las bragas.

-No te preocupes, la sacaré antes –aseguró, deshaciéndose finalmente de ellas.

-¡Dijiste que no podrías porque era demasiado bella! –expuso, tomándolo del rostro para que la mirara.

-No te has peinado ni estas maquillada… No estas tan bella, podré contenerme –bromeó, bajando para empezar a besar sus muslos.

-Debería golpearte por lo que has dicho –respondió entre risas, que fueron cambiadas por jadeos cuando sintió la boca de su marido en su intimidad -¡Demonios! ¡Confío en ti Harry, tómame ahora!

-No te preocupes cariño, verás que no pasará nada malo –confió él, accediendo al pedido de su esposa.

No era la primera vez que Lavender tenía una cita pero al culminar esta, se sentía más nerviosa que nunca. Fred la había acompañado a la puerta de su casa luego de una divertida y perfecta noche. El gemelo, por el contrario, jamás había tenido una cita, al menos no una en serio, en la que su pareja no era una chica tonta y a la que seguramente querría llamar al otro día. Hacía sólo unos minutos que habían llegado a la casa de la rubia y Fred no podía evitar preguntarse qué demonios debía hacer en esa instancia: ¿Le deseaba buenas noches y se iba? Si hacía eso, ella sabría que la respetaba… o pensaría que no la deseaba… Quizás debería besarla… ¿pero si ella pensaba que tenía otras intenciones y que había salido con ella sólo para llevarla a la cama? Si hubiera sabido que eran tan difíciles aquellas citas, le hubiera pedido consejo a alguno de sus amigos…

-Fred, vuelve a la tierra.

Estaba tan sumido en sus preocupaciones que por un momento había olvidado que estaban parados en la puerta de la casa de la chica a punto de despedirse.

-La pasé muy bien Fred… me ha encantado salir contigo.

Diablos, le había hecho esa mirada, esa que significaba "bésame". Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez significaba: "tengo sueño y si no te vas ahora mismo, no podré entrar a mi casa".

-¿Fred, estás bien?

-¿Qué? –la rubia lo miraba con preocupación –. Oh, sí, sólo pensaba… Yo también la pasé muy bien Lav... Espero que se repita –se sintió un tonto al instante… "¿espero que se repita?" ¡¿Qué diablos significaba aquello? Tenía que irse cuanto antes, si seguía allí seguramente diría alguna otra idiotez y arruinaría la cita -. Bueno… nos vemos Lav.

-Si… claro –respondió ella y el gemelo no pudo evitar notar desilusión en su voz. Lo había arruinado, definitivamente lo había hecho.

-Adiós…

-Adiós Fred.

Pero no había movido un solo músculo. Continuaba parado frente a ella sin girarse para irse ni mostrar intenciones de hacerlo. Demonios, quería besarla… ¿Por qué era tan difícil hacerlo? Si tan sólo pudiera leerle la mente y poder saber si…

-¿Puedo…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta porque los labios de Lavender se lo impidieron. Fue un beso sutil, suave y corto, todo lo contrario a los que solían darle las muchachas al culminar una cita pero aún así, lo había dejado más atontado que si le hubieran pegado con un palo en la cabeza. La rubia se separó de él, observándolo a los ojos con una tímida sonrisa y abrió la puerta de su casa para entrar en ella. Fred seguía en silencio y cuando pudo volver en sí, le devolvió aquella sonrisa, hasta que su compañera desapareció tras la puerta de su casa. Podría haber tomado un taxi para volver a su casa, pero la noche era perfecta para una caminata. Su sonrisa se ensanchó notablemente y emprendió el camino hacia su hogar… Sí, definitivamente, aquella era una noche perfecta.

Era una noche fantástica, el clima estaba ideal para disfrutar al aire libre y ciertamente, conocía a mucha gente con la que podría compartir un buen momento… pero Ron estaba tirado sobre la cama, haciendo zapping en la TV sin realmente ganas de mirar nada y con un solo pensamiento rondando en su cabeza: Hermione. Se sintió completamente estúpido por haber llegado a estar en esa situación y apagó el televisor, bufando con fastidio. Debía sacarse a esa mujer de la cabeza, no tenía sentido seguir así por una muchacha que sólo lo había usado para tener una "aventura de verano". Había ido a la habitación de huéspedes porque se había cansado de evitar las preocupadas preguntas de su madre pero tampoco se sentía bien allí. Podría aprovechar esa habitación, había muchas mujeres en la isla con las que podría pasar un buen momento y despejarse, después de todo, Bill seguramente no volvería en toda la noche y no lo molestaría… Se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a marcharse a algún bar en búsqueda de alguna muchacha pero sólo estuvo unos minutos y volvió a acostarse. No quería estar con cualquier chica, quería a sólo una… Se maldijo por ello y cerró los ojos resignado. Lo mejor sería echarse a dormir, mañana sería otro día.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sobresaltara por ello. Bill y Fleur lo observaban como si de un enfermo se tratase y Ron tuvo verdaderos deseos de mandarlos al demonio.

-No se preocupen, ya los dejo solos –expresó con enfado, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir.

-No tienes que hacerlo Ronnie, puedes quedarte si lo deseas… Fleur y yo buscaremos otro lugar –confió Bill con sinceridad y con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Quédate, Bill y yo podemos ir a mi casa, no hay pro…

-¡¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos? –inquirió Ron, entre extrañado y molesto –. Tú jamás me has permitido estar aquí si estas acompañado de una mujer y tú… no te conozco demasiado pero tengo entendido que no eres muy generosa que digamos –expuso, mirándolos a ambos con desconfianza.

Ambos se observaron con inquietud, algo que a Ron se le hizo muy raro. Por el temor en sus rostros, pudo saber que había algo que no le estaban diciendo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, ¿por qué habría de suceder algo? –respondió Bill fingiendo normalidad, aunque se notaba claramente que estaba nervioso.

-Ok… Fleur, ¿puedes decirme que es lo que me oculta mi hermanito?

-Ron, ya te hemos dicho que…

-No tiene sentido que lo ocultemos mucho tiempo más –comentó la rubia a su novio.

-¡Hablen de una maldita vez! –exigió, comenzando a impacientarse.

-Hermione se ha ido –soltó ella y se sintió terrible cuando notó la triste expresión del pelirrojo –con Cedric… Lo siento Ron.

Ron no emitió palabra, sólo salió de allí rápidamente, ignorando el llamado de su hermano y con una sola cosa en su cabeza: Alcohol.

Draco llevaba mucho tiempo ya dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, aunque eso ya era costumbre para él. Faltaba muy poco para hacer oficial su compromiso con Pansy y su cabeza lo atormentaba insistentemente. No podía quitar de su mente las palabras de Luna: _"esperaba que por una vez en tu vida, te guiaras por lo que sientes, que tuvieras un miserable acto de valor_". Un acto de valor… ¿Renunciar a todo lo que había proyectado para su vida era un acto de valor? Sí, especialmente porque aquellos proyectos eran estúpidos y sin sentido… Luna estaba en lo cierto, había sido un maldito cobarde toda su vida… Era ella la mujer que amaba, siempre había sido así, ¿por qué iba a casarse con una que no lo fuera? No sólo sería él un miserable, también lo sería su futura esposa. No sólo era estúpido casarse con Pansy, sino también egoísta. Pero aquella decisión significaría enfrentarse a toda su familia, dejar atrás los lujos y el poder… aunque la recompensa sería nada más ni nada menos que la mujer de sus sueños, aquella que ocupaba sus pensamientos y su corazón. Dumbledore tenía razón, también Luna y todos sus amigos; tenía que buscar su felicidad y eso haría. Definitivamente, no se casaría con Pansy Parkinson… Lo anunciaría en la fiesta a todos y se arrodillaría ante Luna, pidiéndole otra oportunidad. Estaba decidido: Draco Malfoy tendría su primer y gran acto de valentía frente a todos sus parientes y amigos. Sonrió satisfecho ante aquella determinación y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que ahora sí, podría conciliar el sueño.

Harry, aunque quisiera y a pesar de los reproches de su esposa, no podía borrar la estúpida sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Había estado increíble y quería repetir aquello varias veces más en esa noche.

-Dijiste que la sacarías antes –volvió a regañarlo ella.

-No pude contenerme Ginny, lo siento –por la cara que tenía, la pelirroja sabía que no lo sentía en absoluto.

-Lo se… Creo que te hubiera golpeado si lo hubieras hecho –admitió ella, contagiándose la sonrisa -. Diablos Harry, y si…

-No lo creo… No te preocupes, fue sólo una vez… ¡Ni que tuviera tanta puntería! –bromeó él y ambos rieron.

-Sí, es cierto… Creo que será mejor que ahora durmamos y no tentemos a la suerte. Mañana podríamos comprar condones.

-Pero… ¿Y si la sa…?

-¡Olvídalo Potter! No volveré a caer en esa –espetó, levantando una ceja.

-No perdía nada intentándolo –comentó, entre risas y abrazándose a su esposa -. Dulces sueños mi amor.

El día anterior a la celebración del compromiso pasó rápidamente para todos, a excepción de unos pocos… Ron había tenido una jornada fatal en el trabajo, especialmente porque la resaca por la noche anterior le partía la cabeza en mil pedazos y no había podido faltar al oceanario… y si eso no fuera poco, había tenido que aguantar a su amiga preocupándose por él en todo momento y teniendo que recurrir a la alternativa de hablar sobre su cita con el gemelo para cambiarle el tema, aunque ello no había sido mucho mejor… No sabía que era peor, que Lavender se pusiera en madre preocupada o que se comportara como una adolescente enamorada. Aunque le encantaba que su amiga fuera feliz, estar escuchando todo el día sobre el amor correspondido no le hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Luna había decidido demostrarle a todos su superación en cuanto al compromiso, asegurando que iría a la fiesta y pidiéndole a Cho que la acompañara a comprar un vestido para la ocasión, a pesar de que su amiga le había asegurado que se quedaría junto a ella apoyándola si no deseaba participar de aquella reunión. Firmemente convencida en su decisión, insistió en ello por lo que la oriental determinó que la respetaría y terminó por acompañarla en su paseo de compras.

Fred había arreglado con Lavender para ir juntos a la fiesta, preparándose para esa noche como si fuera una segunda cita. Fleur y Bill habían disfrutado de la playa, de la isla y de cuanta cama encontraran en sus caminos… u otros lugares que sirvieran para lo mismo. Draco, por su parte, había seguido su nuevo plan al pie de la letra: continuaría con la farsa del compromiso, hasta que llegara el momento de anunciar la verdad frente a todos, es decir, hasta el momento de su gran acto de valentía.

El viernes llegó finalmente y la mayoría de los invitados a la celebración ya ocupaban sus respectivos asientos. Cho estaba un poco preocupada por Luna, que no hacía más que conversar con algunas primas de Pansy, que le hablaban como si la viesen como su igual, aunque se notaba a leguas que estaban burlándose de ella. La rubia lo sabía pero no le importaba… En realidad, a la chica jamás le había importado lo que pensaran de ella y era muy feliz con eso. Sentía la mirada de Draco sobre ella en todo momento; desde que había llegado, el rubio no había hecho más que observarla, pero ella lo ignoraba. Pansy lo había notado también por lo que su cara no reflejaba simpatía alguna.

Lavender estaba junto a Fred pero, aunque debería sentirse feliz por su compañía, no dejaba de preguntarse donde rayos se habría metido su amigo… La cena comenzaría pronto y Ron no había aparecido. Preocupada por si le habría pasado algo, intentó llamarlo al celular, pero éste no contestaba.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Fred, notando el extraño comportamiento de la rubia.

-Ron no ha llegado y no me atiende el celular…

-Mira, mis padres acaban de llegar, ¿por qué no les preguntamos?

Lavender se levantó de su silla de un salto y fue al encuentro de los señores Weasley, notando como Molly tenía el mismo gesto de preocupación que ella, aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

-Se lo que me preguntarás y la respuesta es no… Ron no vendrá –expuso la señora Weasley, anticipándose a la rubia.

-¿Cómo que no vendrá? ¿Se perderá el compromiso de uno de sus mejores amigos?

-Dijo que no se sentía muy bien… No es para menos, después del estado en que regresó a casa el jueves a la madrugada –opinó, con desagrado –pero aún así, salió… Espero que no haya ido a un bar nuevamente…

-Yo le pregunté a dónde iba antes de que saliera y me dijo que iría a un lugar tranquilo, porque necesitaba despejar su mente… No tengo idea de a qué lugar se refería –comentó Arthur.

-No se preocupen, él está bien… Se perfectamente dónde se encuentra –dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo por lo que no tenía que adivinar su paradero.

La cena transcurrió con la tranquilidad que podría esperarse en una reunión en la que había gente de tantas clases diferentes… Cada tanto, Luna y sus amigos tenían que aguantarse alguna cruda observación de la familia de Pansy o de algunos de los parientes de Draco, especialmente del padre de éste o de Bellatrix, la petulante tía del rubio, que no había dejado de observar con altanería a Molly ni de mostrarse despectiva con cada uno de sus comentarios. Mientras los presentes degustaban el postre, el padre de Pansy se levantó de su asiento y pidió, como buen orador y jefe de la casa, la atención de los invitados, para comenzar con su brindis, mientras la servidumbre llenaba con champaña las copas de todos:

-Mis queridos amigos, familia… condesa –añadió, con una sonrisa e inclinándose para saludar formalmente a la gran invitada –es un gran honor para mi anunciar formalmente la pronta boda de mi querida hija Pansy con este caballero que está sentado a su lado, Draco Malfoy. Debo decir que ese día será el segundo mejor de mi vida, luego del nacimiento de mi bella princesita. Draco, espero que cuides bien de ella y que sepas valorarla como corresponde o te las verás conmigo –bromeó, arrancando la risa de los presentes, a excepción de Draco y sus amigos –pero asumo que nadie quiere escucharme a mí, así que les cederé la palabra a ustedes. Draco por favor, si eres tan amable…

Draco accedió a la petición del hombre, preparándose para comunicarles a todos los presentes aquella decisión que había tomado. Observó a Luna por un momento y por un segundo, le pareció que ella sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya que le sonreía con ánimo, como dándole fuerzas.

-Yo… Tengo algo que anunciar…  
-Sí Draco, ya sabemos que vas a casarte con Pansy –lo interrumpió el señor Parkinson y todos rieron nuevamente.  
-Si claro, eh… Bueno, no sabría por dónde empezar… -el rubio estaba pálido, no había una sola persona que no notara el nerviosismo del muchacho. Se había formado un profundo silencio allí pero Draco no comenzaba a hablar.  
-Veo que mi hijo se paralizó por la emoción –bromeó Lucius Malfoy, levantándose de su silla y pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hijo, fingiendo comprensión –pero creo que está más que claro lo que quiere decir: Que está muy emocionado por casarse con Pansy y ansioso por formar parte de su familia. Pansy querida, nosotros estaremos orgullosos de que tú formes parte de la nuestra –aseguró, dirigiéndose a la morena que continuaba con la misma expresión seria desde que había comenzado la cena -¿Era eso lo que querías decir hijo? –preguntó, observándolo con seriedad.

Draco no contestó y dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba Luna. Se observaron por un momento, ignorando los murmullos a su alrededor. El rubio cerró los ojos por un segundo y suspiró, mientras de los ojos de la rubia brotaban algunas lágrimas. Definitivamente, Luna parecía entender los pensamientos de Draco.

-Sí padre… eso era lo que quería decir –expuso, sentándose nuevamente.

Luna no podía seguir allí. Sin perder un segundo más, se levantó de su asiento y salió de aquella casa. Cho la siguió y varios de los presentes se giraron hacia ellas, extrañados. Hubo un momentáneo silencio que fue quebrado por la voz de Pansy, que se paró, con la frente en alto y la misma seriedad de antes y exclamó a viva voz, para sorpresa de todos:

-No voy a casarme con Draco Malfoy -. Hubo unos segundos de silencio sepulcral.  
-¿De qué estas hablando hija? –preguntó su padre, extrañado.  
-Lo que escuchas. No lo amo y no me casaré con él. Estoy enamorada de otro hombre y me niego rotundamente a sacrificar mi felicidad por sus tradiciones estúpidas –confesó la chica, dejando a todos y cada uno de los presentes con la boca abierta.  
-¿Acaso estás ebria? –soltó su padre, entre enfurecido y extrañado.  
-¡Nunca estuve más sobria! Amo a Theodore Nott y me marcharé esta misma noche con él –exclamó.

De pronto, el ambiente se volvió un caos… Theo corrió hacia la morena y la abrazó mientras el señor Parkinson les gritaba a ambos, intentando detener aquello. La familia de Draco discutía escandalizada con la familia de Pansy y los amigos de Draco reían sin parar, entre asombrados y divertidos. Todo el porte y la buena educación se habían ido al traste y aquello se había convertido en todo un barullo. Draco aún no salía de su estupor y observaba de un lado para el otro sin entender qué demonios ocurría. Fleur observaba todo ello con los ojos abiertos y brillosos, como si estuviera viendo una buena telenovela.

-Esto es un desastre… ¿Vamos? –dijo Bill.  
-¿Bromeas? Es una de las fiestas más divertidas a las que he concurrido en mi vida –respondió, exaltada.  
-Pues yo me voy… ¿Vamos al bar a beber algo? –les propuso a Lavender y Fred.  
-Por supuesto –dijeron ambos al unísono.  
-Bueno, está bien… -aceptó con resignación Fleur, levantándose también -¡Nos vamos en la mejor parte! –se quejó, mientras tomaba la mano de Bill y salían junto a Fred y Lavender, que iban también con sus dedos entrelazados, algo que no pasó inadvertido para la francesa –. Bill, parece que nos estamos perdiendo algo –comentó, con picardía.  
-¿A ti no se te pasa nada, verdad? –respondió el pelirrojo, besando su cabeza con ternura.

Una vez afuera, vieron que llegaba un taxi, por lo que se acercaron para subir en él. Lo que Fleur no esperaba es quién bajaría de aquel vehículo.

-¡¿Hermione? –soltó, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Pensé que habías ido a Londres!  
-Eso hice –respondió la castaña con una sonrisa -¿Tan tarde llegué? ¿Ya terminó la fiesta?  
-Pero… ¿Cedric no está contigo? ¡No entiendo nada! Diablos, esta noche es muy rara –sentenció la rubia, confundida.  
-¿No creíste que faltaría a la fiesta de Draco, verdad?  
-Honestamente, no se que pensar… ¡Y tu tampoco me estás dando respuestas!  
-¿Dónde está Ron? –preguntó, extrañada de no verlo allí.  
-¡¿Puedes dejar de ignorarme y responderme por favor?  
-No seas impaciente Fleur, ya te contaré… Pero primero quiero ver a Ron, ¿está adentro?  
-Eh, no… y te recomendaría que no entres- respondió Lavender, intentando no reír. Ven, te llevaré con Ron y… te contaré en el camino.  
-¡Ah nooo, no permitiré que te vayas y me dejes así! –exigió la rubia, enojada.  
-Ya basta Fleur, te contará luego… ¡No seas ansiosa mujer! –le reprochó su novio.  
-¡Bueno está bien, vamos! Pero mañana me cuentas todo con lujos de detalles, ¿ok?  
-Si Fleur, no te preocupes…  
-Voy con ustedes, así cuando Hermione se encuentre con Ron vamos juntos al bar –decidió el gemelo.

Ron hacía exactamente lo mismo que siempre había hecho cuando se sentía abatido, aburrido o necesitado de tranquilidad. Hacía varias horas que nadaba junto a Daniel, su delfín predilecto, el que no se iría a dormir hasta que el pelirrojo se fuera. Kendra dormía hacía rato ya y Ron no podía dejar de asombrarse siempre, a pesar de que ya debía estar acostumbrado, de que Daniel fuera tan buen compañero, a pesar de no ser una persona.  
Hermione lo observaba con el corazón exaltado. El pelirrojo no había notado la presencia de la castaña aún y no lo hizo, hasta que la chica se acercó más al estanque y habló alzando la voz.

-¿Puede ser que siempre tenga que encontrarte semi desnudo? –bromeó, asustando al pelirrojo. Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin poder creer lo que veía.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, extrañado.  
-¡Vine a ver a los delfines! Lavender me hizo entrar pero se fue así que me quede sola y me da miedo nadar sin compañía… ¿me ayudas? –preguntó, sentándose en el borde del estanque y metiendo sus piernas en el agua.  
-No traes traje de baño –fue lo único que dijo y se sorprendió de ello. Tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle y sólo le había comentado que no tenía la ropa adecuada.  
-No creo que haga falta… -puntualizó, antes de zambullirse en el estanque con el vestido puesto.  
-¡¿Estás loca? –comentó, entre extrañado y divertido.  
-Sí… por ti –respondió, nadando hacia él hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.  
-Creí que te habías ido a Londres con Cedric –susurró, acercando su rostro al de ella.  
-Creíste mal… Sí fui a Londres, pero no con Cedric… él sigue aquí.  
-No entiendo…  
-Fui a Londres por mis cosas… Ayer hablé con mi jefe y renuncié a mi trabajo y luego contraté un servicio de fletes para que traigan mis cosas… Me quedaré en la casa de veraneo de Fleur hasta conseguir un hogar.  
-¿Un hogar? ¿Quieres decir que…?  
-Sí, me quedaré aquí… La isla de Wight es mi hogar.  
-¿Te quedarás porque la isla de Wight es tu hogar? –preguntó, con el corazón en la garganta.  
-Me quedaré porque es mi hogar… y porque es el tuyo también…  
-¿Entonces… no te casarás con Cedric?  
-No… Te amo a ti Ron… siempre ha sido a ti y nunca lo he dudado, a pesar de que me fui cuando era muy pequeña. Se que Cedric podría ser el hombre ideal para muchas mujeres... mujeres que no te conozcan a ti. Tenía miedo, lo reconozco... Nunca fui una persona impulsiva y siempre me sentí más tranquila, optando por lo seguro... Y no cambié mucho, elegí lo seguro. Y lo único seguro en mi corazón eres tú.  
-¿Lo dices en serio? –el corazón del pelirrojo iba tan fuerte que pensó que saldría de su pecho.  
-¿Necesitas pruebas? –preguntó, antes de terminar con la mínima distancia entre ellos.

Pasó sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello y lo besó, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de Ron y hundiéndose ambos en aquellas aguas cristalinas, con Daniel y el azul cielo estrellado como testigos del comienzo de una nueva historia de amor.

**_Muchísimas gracias a mel8mel, Skinniy, Luriadna, fatty73, miuri, .epilogo, daniefron, Nyra Potter, VremyaLuny, Alejandra, danielick0, Nekiiito y Camila por sus maravillosos reviews. Ya no prometo nada pero sí les puedo asegurar que contestaré a sus comentarios cuando haya terminado la historia (ya que tendré un poco más de tiempo libre, je) ¡Besotes! :D_**


	24. Los chicos Weasley también se enamoran

**_Hola gente linda, ante último capítulo :P pretendía que este fuera el último pero... me quedó demasiaaaado largo así que tuve que dividirlo en dos... Pero lo bueno es que el siguiente ya está hecho así que la semana que viene lo subo. Así que, la historia tendrá 25 capítulos más el epílogo. ¡Gracias por acompañarme una vez más, ls quiero! :D_**

**Capítulo 24: Los chicos Weasley también se enamoran.**

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo era, parecían inocentes niños que se adentrarían en una experiencia desconocida. Habían salido del estanque y tomados de la mano, se habían dirigido a aquel cuarto bañado por la intensa luz azul del ventanal que mostraba a los delfines. No habían hablado de ello; para ser exactos, no habían intercambiado palabra desde que habían salido del agua… pero, como si fuera algo natural de la vida, como si estuviera escrito en algún lado, ambos sabían lo que sucedería a continuación… O al menos, ambos lo deseaban, aunque ninguno de los dos había dado el primer paso.

Ambos estaban plenamente concientes de que estaban empapados y que deberían hacer algo al respecto, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía en su mente alguna otra opción que no fuera despojarse de sus ropas… Claro que ninguno de los dos se animaba a poner en evidencia aquel pensamiento ni en palabras ni en actos, quizás por temor a lo que fuera a pensar el otro… Pero fue Hermione, a quien la valentía y el arrojo la habían invadido desde que había decidido confesarse ante Ron, la que terminó dando el primer paso.

-¿Tienes una toalla? –la pregunta fue totalmente inocente y sin muestras de segundas intenciones escondidas, pero sus ojos brillaban y no se apartaban de los de Ron.

-Sí, claro… Creo que hay algo de ropa también, aunque no es de mujer... pero al menos podrás quitarte ese vestido mojado –Ron no puso evitar estremecerse por un momento al imaginarla por una décima de segundo despojada de su vestido.

-¿Por qué hay ropa de hombre aquí? –sabía que era una pregunta tonta y que no iba al caso pero no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada.

-Porque a veces uno de nosotros se queda aquí toda la noche, especialmente si algunos de los animales está enfermo y el último en quedarse fue un compañero.

-¿Entonces… también hay una cama? –Ron empalideció al escuchar aquello y la castaña, aunque en otro momento hubiera reído al ver aquella expresión, estaba casi o tan nerviosa como él, por lo que ambos sentían la misma tensión.

-En realidad… hay un colchón eh… pequeño, como una especie de… colchoneta o algo así –los nervios del pelirrojo lo hacían tartamudear pero aún así, Hermione no rió, sino que se acercó a él y en un susurro apenas perceptible, pidió:

-¿Puedes traerlo junto a la toalla?

El pelirrojo sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y salió en busca de las cosas pedidas. Regresó al cabo de unos minutos y la encontró frente al ventanal observando a los delfines dormir sin girarse a verlo. Ron colocó el colchón en el suelo junto a una manta y se acercó a ella con la toalla. Hermione continuó con la vista en el ventanal y el pelirrojo comenzó a secarle suavemente el cabello y su corazón se aceleró, cuando escuchó el suspiro de ella. Corrió el húmedo pelo de la chica hacia un lado y comenzó a deslizar la toalla por su cuello, bajando lentamente por su espalda hasta llegar al vestido. Llevó una de sus manos al cierre y empezó a abrirlo con delicadeza, mientas con su otra mano iba pasando la toalla por la piel de la espalda de la castaña que empezaba a mostrarse frente a él. Hermione, sin girarse aún, llevó ambas manos a los breteles de su vestido y los deslizó por sus brazos, para deshacerse de él. El atuendo, al estar mojado, cayó pesadamente al suelo, dejándola casi desnuda. Se giró y lo enfrentó, expuesta y expectante, observándolo a los ojos sin decir palabras y Ron ya no pudo contenerse. La besó con intensidad, liberando todo aquel deseo contenido desde hacía tanto tiempo ya y ella no puso resistencia, sino que llevó sus manos al cabello mojado del pelirrojo, para profundizar aún más ese beso. Se separaron, jadeantes, como si hubieran estado corriendo una larga carrera y más serenos pero no menos deseosos, continuaron prodigándose caricias y besos, con lentitud y suavidad, como si la noche fuera a ser eterna y tuvieran el resto de sus vidas para explorarse, conocerse y amarse en totalidad.

Ninguno de los dos era virgen, de eso no había dudas… Los dos habían llegado anteriormente a esos estados exquisitos de placer… pero nunca se habían sentido tan conectados con el otro; nunca habían vivido realmente en carne propia eso que llaman "tocar el cielo con las manos". Ron había estado con mujeres hermosas y sensuales antes… pero nunca una mujer había despertado de esa manera sus cinco sentidos al mismo tiempo. Hermione había tenido una muy satisfactoria vida sexual con su ex novio… pero sintió como si estuviera viviendo una nueva experiencia, algo que no tenía que ver con la concepción del sexo que ella conocía. Porque ninguno de los dos era virgen… pero ambos sentían que hacían el amor por primera vez.

...

Los chicos, aunque la habían pasado realmente bien en el bar, se despedían y partían hacia diferentes rumbos, terminando con lo que los cuatro denominaron "una noche inolvidable". Habían pasado todo el rato conversando y riéndose de la inaudita celebración en casa de los Parkinson y comentando sobre lo que estarían haciendo Ron y Hermione, aunque ambos chicos se habían llevado más de un codazo por parte de sus novias cuando hacían alguna acotación desubicada.

Fred acompañó a Lavender hasta la puerta de su casa y una vez allí, la besó en los labios con ternura y suavidad. La rubia lo observó a los ojos y abrió la boca para hablar pero antes de que su voz pudiera salir, el gemelo se despedía de ella, prometiéndole que la llamaría para encontrarse al otro día. Entró en su casa y se desplomó en el sofá, sin poder quitarse la imagen del pelirrojo yéndose sin darle oportunidad a invitarlo a pasar y no pudo evitar sentirse dolida por ello… Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que no perdía ocasión para acostarse con la mujer que tenía a su lado, pero con ella no había siquiera mostrado ese interés… ¿Sería que no la deseaba y no quería herirla? ¿Pero entonces por qué estaba con ella? Un profundo temor se instaló en su pecho… ¿Y si sus verdaderas intenciones eran darle una oportunidad porque sabía lo que ella sentía por él pero no estaba seguro de la relación? ¿Y si lo había intentado pero… se había dado cuenta de que no le interesaba y no se animaba a cortar para no lastimarla? Se recostó, sin ánimos de ir a su cama y sintiéndose preocupada y triste cerró sus ojos, intentando no pensar en ello aunque le sería imposible. Hablaría con él cuando lo volviera a ver, necesitaba saber la verdad, por más mala que fuera.

Bill llevaba bastante tiempo en silencio, sólo asintiendo o negando con monosílabos con cada opinión o pregunta de Fleur, algo que comenzaba a sacar de quicio a la rubia. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Weasley –por decisión de ella, ya que quería dejarle la casa a su amiga por si decidía pasar la noche con Ron- no dejó pasar mucho tiempo más y lo encaró con un tono molesto en su voz.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te sucede?

Bill la observó por un momento, sin contestar. Luego de unos segundos –que a la rubia se le hicieron eternos- respondió aparentando tranquilidad:

-Nada.

Aunque aquella respuesta sólo produjo más irritabilidad en Fleur, la preocupación por el gesto del pelirrojo la pudo más por lo que esta vez habló con un tono más tranquilo.

-Se que algo te ocurre, has estado muy callado desde que salimos del bar… -Bill bajó la mirada y la preocupación de la rubia se acrecentó -¿Quieres contarme?

-No es nada, es sólo que… Bueno, estaba pensando… Quizás te parezca tonto pero… Bueno, yo…

-¡Ya, habla de una vez! –soltó, impaciente.

-No quiero que te vayas.

Se sorprendió por su respuesta, aunque no supo si fue porque le resultó inesperada o porque ella también había caído ahora en la cuenta de ello. El final de las vacaciones estaba cerca y Fleur no había pensado hasta ese instante en lo que haría cuando llegara el momento. Quizás porque estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Bill y por ello no se había detenido a pensarlo o tal vez fuera porque aquello la asustaba… Sí, debía admitir que era una decisión muy importante, tal vez la mayor de su vida y ella ni siquiera lo había deliberado. Lo observó nuevamente y pudo notar que, a diferencia de lo que hubiera hecho ella si estuviera en la situación de él, éste no había insistido en su requerimiento ni había acotado nada más, sino que se limitó a observar sus pies con expresión distante, como si estuviera meditando todo aquello.

-Yo… no se que voy a hacer Bill, no… lo he pensado en realidad.

Esta vez el pelirrojo levantó la mirada y la miró con una sonrisa que pareció más bien una mueca de resignación.

-Entiendo… No tienes que decir nada más Fleur, no te preocupes.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió, entre confusa y temerosa por el actuar del pelirrojo.

-Se como son estas cosas… La pasamos bien, fue una linda experiencia pero… el verano llegará a su fin y cada uno volverá a lo suyo.

Sus palabras le llegaron como una bofetada helada… ¿Acaso habían tenido sólo una aventura de verano? En ese momento la idea le pareció horrible, no era eso lo que había sentido con él. Y por lo que le había pedido hacía sólo unos momentos, parecía que él tampoco consideraba aquello como un romance pasajero. Sin embargo, ella no había pensado en la situación antes y por ello no podía darle una respuesta segura, después de todo, abandonar la ciudad en la que había vivido toda su vida, dejar a sus amigos, su trabajo y alejarse de su familia, no era una decisión que debía tomarse a la ligera. Conciente de que con su silencio no hacía más que agravar las cosas, decidió que lo mejor sería ser sincera con él.

-Yo no creo que esto sea sólo una aventura de verano –Bill la observó con el rostro iluminado, como recobrando las esperanzas, pero le duró poco ya que la rubia continuó -, pero… tengo mucho que pensar Bill… No puedo abandonar todo así como así…

-Lo se.

Ambos se observaron por un momento, como queriéndose decir todo con la mirada sin decir palabras que tal vez hicieran más dura aquella cuestión.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

-No tienes que hacerlo, puedes quedarte y pensar en esto luego…

-Yo… no me siento muy bien –necesitaba escapar de aquella atmosfera cargada de tensión pero Bill no se lo hacía fácil.

-Quédate a dormir Fleur… Sólo haremos eso… dormir.

Sin intercambiar una sola palabra más, ambos se acostaron en el lecho apuntando hacia la misma dirección. Fleur, de espaldas al pelirrojo, sintió el brazo del chico rozar su cintura y abrazarla a él y así, juntos y en silencio, esperaron a que Morfeo se adueñara de ellos.

...

El día había amanecido soleado, ideal, perfecto… Bueno, tal vez era un día normal como cualquier otro pero Ron había adquirido de la noche a la mañana como una especie de poder extraordinario para ver todo absolutamente con especial magnificencia. Hacía sólo unos minutos que había despertado y aún no había podido dejar de observar a la mujer que reposaba a su lado, aquella que dormía con tanta paz y serenidad como si fuera un bebé. Tuvo que contenerse para no pellizcarse, sentía que estaba en alguna especie de sueño maravilloso. Corrió un mechón rebelde que tapaba su pequeña y femenina nariz y se acercó para besar su frente con dulzura, logrando despertarla sin querer. Hermione sonrió con sus ojos cerrados, adormilada y feliz.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días –respondió ella, estirando su brazo para acercarlo a ella.

-Mmm… veo que te has despertado del todo –repuso el pelirrojo entre risas, cuando la castaña comenzó a esparcir pequeños besos por su rostro.

-No del todo… Necesito una buena dosis de energía para despertarme –comentó con picardía.

-¿Quieres que te traiga una caja grande de cereales? –bromeó, acomodándose sobre ella.

-Confío en que se te ocurrirá una mejor manera de despertarme –contraatacó, con una sonrisa.

-Tengo un método infalible para ello –afirmó, deslizando sus manos por la cintura de la castaña en dirección a sus senos.

-Creo que me gustará tu método –aseguró, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia que recibiría.

Pero no escaparon gemidos de su boca sino risotadas cuando las manos del pelirrojo se desviaron hacia las axilas de la chica y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, que hicieron que la chica se retorciera bajo él.

-No por favor –rogaba, riendo cada vez más.

-¿No querías despertarte? –bromeó, finalizando con la tortura y esta vez llevando su mano al rostro de la chica para acariciarlo.

Al hacer aquello, el pelirrojo se descuidó y ahora fue ella quien arremetió contra su axila, comenzando la venganza. Giraron sobre el colchón, teniendo una especie de lucha de cosquillas en la que ambos terminaron vencedores, porque por primera vez en sus vidas, los dos eran completamente felices.

...

Quien no había despertado con el mismo optimismo era Lavender. Había pasado gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en el sofá, incómoda y sin poder descansar bien. Podría haberse levantado e ir a su cama para intentar dormir mejor pero era conciente de que su insomnio no se debía a su incomodidad, sino a su temor con respecto a Fred. Observó el reloj que tenía en la pared y éste indicaba las diez de la mañana. Seguramente Fred estaría durmiendo pero iría de todas maneras, aunque tuviera que despertarlo. Necesitaba hablar con él lo antes posible, se conocía y sabía que no podría estar mucho tiempo sin saber qué era lo que realmente deseaba el gemelo con ella. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, se levantó y se preparó para darse un baño, para luego, despejada y despierta, poder ir a la casa de su nuevo novio a terminar con aquella incertidumbre que la carcomía por dentro.

A Molly no le sorprendió en absoluto la visita de Lavender ya que solía ir a su casa muy seguido; después de todo, ella y Ron eran mejores amigos. Lo que sí le pareció extraño fue cuando le anunció que en realidad estaba allí por Fred. La señora Weasley era plenamente conciente de los sentimientos de la rubia, siempre había sabido que estaba enamorada de su hijo pero al ver que éste era un tanto mujeriego, le había prohibido jugar con los sentimientos de la chica. Amaba a su hijo, pero Lavender era una buena muchacha y por nada del mundo deseaba que alguien le rompiera el corazón y mucho menos uno de su propia familia. Cuando le dijo que su hijo aún dormía y la vio dirigirse hacia la habitación de él con determinación, temió por un momento que el gemelo no hubiera respetado su consejo o lo que era peor… Que Lavender se hubiera convertido en alguna especie de acosadora o algo por el estilo… Tuvo unos fuertes deseos de seguirla y descubrir que era lo que estaba sucediendo pero se arrepintió en cuanto dio el primer paso. Su hijo era un adulto y podría manejar la situación.

Fred despertó sobresaltado cuando sintió que lo zamarreaban. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y se sentó de un salto en su cama cuando notó quién lo había despertado. Lavender estaba sentada junto a él, observándolo con un gesto nada tranquilizador.

-¡Lavender! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo –su voz y el gesto de su rostro denotaban inquietud, algo que preocupó al gemelo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber yo.

-No te entiendo Lav, se más explícita…

-¿Explícita? Muy bien… ¿Me deseas? –soltó sin más, logrando que el gemelo abriera los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Có… Cómo dices? –tartamudeó, impactado.

-Creo que no es una pregunta muy complicada –ironizó, comenzando a sentirse mal por la reacción del chico.

-Ya lo se, pero no entiendo a qué vas con esa pregunta…

-¿No puedes simplemente decir sí o no, en lugar de estar cuestionando mi pregunta? –protestó, comenzando a fastidiarse. En ese momento pensó en la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo estaría esquivando su pregunta para no lastimarla, por no querer confesarle aquello que tanto temía. Miró sus manos con tristeza al tiempo que añadía: -ya veo… no me deseas… Se que no soy como las chicas con las que sueles…

-Sí Lav… No puedes darte una idea de cuanto te deseo.

Esta vez fue la rubia la que abrió sus ojos como platos, gratamente sorprendida.

-¿En serio? –su voz salió un tanto ahogada. Quizás, por primera vez en su vida, Lavender sentía un poco de timidez.

-¿Cómo puedes dudar de eso? Eres una mujer absolutamente hermosa Lavender, aparte de inteligente, divertida, sexy… Tienes tanto amor por la vida y eres tan optimista y pasional que no puedo entender cómo pude estar tan ciego todo este tiempo… Cualquier hombre que te conozca y no desee estar a tu lado tiene serios problemas mentales… O es gay –bromeó.

-¡Oh Fred, esperé tanto poder escuchar eso! Pero… ¿Por qué nunca intentaste nada? Tú me entiendes… -la rubia se mordió el labio con inocencia y Fred podía ver el desconcierto en su mirada.

-Eres una mujer especial y te trato como tal… No me malentiendas, muero de ganas de hacer muchas cosas contigo –el gemelo también se mordió el labio, aunque no había inocencia en aquel gesto –pero quiero conocerte más profundamente a ti como persona, antes de llegar a eso…Quería que realmente sientas que no eres una chica más para mí ni nunca lo serás.

Lavender ya no pudo contenerse luego de oír aquellas palabras que llegaron como un afrodisíaco irresistible a sus oídos. Se lanzó sobre el gemelo, besándolo con tanta pasión y frenesí como si el mundo fuera a acabar en ese momento. Como no podía ser de otra manera, el pelirrojo no la rechazó ni detuvo aquello, sino que se aferró a ella con entusiasmo. No les alcanzaban las manos para tocarse y la cordura parecía haberse esfumado por la puerta que en ese momento se abría, aunque ninguno de los dos se percató de ello ni tampoco escucharon los continuos carraspeos de Molly, que iban aumentando cada vez más.

-¡Por Dios bendito, ¿pueden detenerse? –exclamó, con voz firme.

-¡Señora Weasley!

-¡Mamá! –los chicos se separaron rápidamente, completamente pálidos por el temor. Molly no era una madre "moderna" por así decir. Aquello les saldría bastante caro.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? –preguntó finalmente, con los ojos entrecerrados y cruzada de brazos.

-Eh… mamá… bueno, eh… ¿ya conoces a Lavender verdad?

-Sí, hace varios años –respondió, dudando de la inteligencia de su hijo.

-Sí, ya lo se pero… bueno, ella… ya sabes lo que siente por mí… a decir verdad, ¡toda la isla lo sabe! –bromeó, intentando quitarle tensión al momento aunque lo único que logró con ello fue un codazo en reproche por parte de la rubia –y bueno, yo…

-Y tú te aprovechaste de ello, a pesar de que te he dicho cientos de veces que…

-¡No! Yo no me aproveché de nadie mamá, ella aceptó porque…

-¡Porque está enamorada de ti! No puedo creer que juegues con el corazón de la chica y…

Molly comenzó a sermonearlo con la moral y el correcto comportamiento que debería tener un verdadero hombre. Fred intentó interrumpirla varias veces pero no había caso; cuando la señora Weasley tenía esas clases de discursos no había quien pudiera con ella. Finalmente fue la rubia quien alzó la voz y pudo hacerla callar.

-¡Fred y yo estamos saliendo!

Molly calló y le sonrió con ternura, aunque Lavender podía notar que había compasión en su gesto. Antes de que la chica pudiera continuar, se giró hacia su hijo y con el ceño fruncido, añadió:

-Que te aproveches de ella ya es terrible… ¡Pero que le hagas creer que es tu novia es imperdonable!

-Mamá… Lavender es mi novia –afirmó, con voz cansina.

-¿Tú de novio? –cuestionó, sin creerle -. Eso me parece tan posible como que Bill lo esté –ironizó.

-Te llevarás más de una sorpresa entonces –murmuró el gemelo y cuando su madre le pidió que repitiera lo que había dicho, volvió a insistir en lo suyo -. Mamá… Lavender y yo estamos saliendo. Se que me he comportado un tanto… bueno, comencé a diferenciarme un poco de George… Lo que quiero decir es que me tomo esto muy en serio madre… Respeto a Lavender y lo último que quisiera es herirla porque… bueno, yo la… ¡Es mi novia y punto! –finalizó, poniéndose morado.

Molly se acercó a ambos y los abrazó emocionada, incapaz de sostener las lágrimas. Cuando se separó de ellos, sonrió aún más al verlos tomarse de la mano y les habló con dulzura.

-Me hace muy feliz verlos juntos, siempre pensé que harían una bonita pareja. Eso sí, visto y considerando que no saben comportarse, no los dejaré encerrarse solos en la habitación –añadió, con una mueca de disgusto y ambos se sonrojaron -. Ahora, tú vístete y sal a desayunar y tú sígueme… Tenemos que tener una conversación de mujer a mujer que tu madre debió haber tenido contigo hace mucho tiempo –ordenó, saliendo con la frente en alto e ignorando la mirada de martirio que se echó mutuamente la pareja.

Cuando Bill despertó, Fleur no estaba a su lado. En su lugar, había dejado una carta en la que le decía que necesitaba estar a solas para pensar toda la situación. Aquello no había dejado muy tranquilo al pelirrojo pero entendió que era lo indicado. Decidió darse un baño para despejarse y luego ir a desayunar con su familia.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, se sorprendió al ver a Lavender profundamente avergonzada y escuchando los consejos de su madre. Sintió un poco de compasión por ella, aunque la situación le parecía bastante graciosa, especialmente porque Fred parecía querer escapar de aquel lugar. Decidió hacer un acto de generosidad con ellos y le habló a la rubia con la intención de darle la oportunidad a sacarla de allí.

-Buen día Lavender, ¿tú no deberías irte al oceanario a trabajar? –El rostro de Fred se iluminó y le echó una mirada de agradecimiento a su hermano, pero su felicidad duró poco porque su novia respondió:

-No… El señor Parkinson no quiso que abriera el oceanario hoy…

-No es para menos, luego del disgusto de anoche –opinó Molly con seriedad, aunque se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo para no reír.

-¿Ron lo sabe? Porque creo que se toma tan en serio su trabajo que llegó mucho más temprano de lo habitual –bromeó y Fred y Lavender rieron.

-¿Ron está en el oceanario? ¿Y qué hace allí? –cuestionó Molly intrigada.

-Sabes que a Ron le encanta ir allí sin motivos… Y creo que a partir de ahora le gustará aún más –opinó el gemelo entre risas. Molly los observaba reír sin entender nada.

-Buen día familia –George entró en la cocina y detuvo su mirada en Lavender -. Hola Lav… ¿No deberías estar trabajando a esta hora? –indagó, mientras tomaba la taza de café que le daba su madre y se sentaba a desayunar.

-No, el señor Parkinson…

-¡Buen día Weasleys! –exclamó Arthur, entrando en la cocina.

-¡Buen día! ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano? –preguntó Bill, extrañado.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti –se dirigió Fred a Bill.

-¿Es que aquí nadie trabaja? –expuso George, observándolos a todos.

-Hoy empezaron mis vacaciones –comentó Arthur, mientras se sentaba junto a su familia.

-Yo… bueno, me quedé dormido y el jefe me dijo que ni me gastara en aparecerme por ahí –explicó Bill.

-¿Te despidieron? –preguntó Molly, alarmada.

-Claro que no mamá, Myrtle me cubre.

-Esa sí que es una chica enamorada –bromeó George.

-¿No andarás con esa tal Myrtle verdad? –inquirió Molly.

-¡Claro que no!

-La novia de Bill es más bonita, aunque no se si está más cuerda –se burlo Fred.

-Ya basta –gruñó el mayor.

-¿Así que tienes novia? –curioseó Arthur.

-¿Es esa muchacha tan bonita que se desmayó en la puerta de casa, verdad? –preguntó la madre, emocionada.

-¿Se desmayó? Sabía que tenías una especie de don con las mujeres pero no creí que llegaba al punto de que se desmayaran por ti –bromeó George.

-No se desmayó por mí…

-¿Es ella? –insistió Molly.

-Sí mamá, es ella… aunque no se si es mi novia.

-¿Cómo puedes no saber si es tu novia o no? –inquirió Arthur, sin entender.

-Porque no se si se quedará aquí. No quiero hablar de esto, me voy a navegar un rato.

Bill salió sin decir más. El silencio se apoderó de la cocina, al punto de que sólo se escuchaba el crujido que producía George al masticar las tostadas.

-¿Nadie lo seguirá? Parecía no estar bien -comentó Lavender con inquietud.

-Creo que lo mejor es que esté solo, para que pueda despejarse y pensar con claridad -opinó Fred.

-Jamás creí que Bill se pondría mal por una muchacha... Quizás me esté volviendo loca pero creo que esta vez está enamorado -afirmó Molly, entre emocionada y preocupada por la tristeza de su hijo.

-Aunque parezca mentira, los chicos Weasley también se enamoran -confió Arthur, guiñándole el ojo a su esposa.

...

En la puerta de la casa de Luna, Draco caminaba de un extremo al otro, repitiéndose mentalmente que aquello era una mala idea. Sin embargo, ahí continuaba, aunque no se había percatado de que la rubia lo observaba a través de las cortinas de su ventana. Luna, bufando y protestando para sus adentros por la eterna cobardía del muchacho, que ni siquiera se animaba a golpear su puerta, decidió dar el primer paso para que el rubio dijera lo que tenía pensado decir y así poder indicarle al finalizar que se largara de su casa y de su vida de una vez por todas.

Draco se sobresaltó cuando la chica abrió la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, cruzada de brazos y sin decir una palabra. El rubio se acercó a ella, serio y sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos y cuando estuvo finalmente a su lado, expresó:

-Vengo a despedirme.

Luna esperaba oír muchas cosas… Qué le pidiera perdón, que reconociera que era un cobarde, incluso pensó que podía volver a querer algo con ella… pero aquello fue lo último que esperaba y no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa, aunque intentó por todos los medios mostrarse lo más seria posible.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que vas?

-A Londres.

-¿E irás casa por casa a despedirte de cada uno de nosotros o me elegiste en representación de todos? –inquirió, mordaz.

-No, hablaré con todos para que nos reunamos al atardecer en la playa, como solemos hacer, y ahí se los diré.

-¿Y por qué vienes a decírmelo a mi ahora y no junto al resto?

-Porque… Bueno, quería disculparme –Luna esta vez no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa, pero se quedó callada para que Draco pudiera continuar -. Tenías razón, soy un cobarde… Y mi cobardía me valió el haber perdido a la única mujer que amé. No vengo a pedirte otra oportunidad porque no lo merezco y tú tampoco te mereces a un cobarde como yo…

-Draco…

-Es la verdad –persistió, por encima de ella -. Te mereces a un hombre que te valore y respete como la increíble mujer que eres. Eres una chica especial Luna, que no le teme a nada y que sabe apreciar la vida hasta el mínimo detalle de ella. Yo soy una persona codiciosa y necesito estar rodeado de gente como yo; nosotros no podríamos ser felices juntos, lo sabes… Creo entender a mi padre cuando decía que el amor solo no alcanza, hace falta más que eso para conseguir el bienestar. Pero no quisiera que me recuerdes como ese hombre que te hirió o que no luchó por ti, sino como un amigo… bueno o malo, pero amigo al fin.

-Draco… Si crees que serás feliz en Londres pues, hazlo, vete. Yo no puedo ni quiero retenerte. No te odio ni te guardaré rencor en mi vida y realmente deseo que seas feliz –Ya sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazó. Draco suspiró entre sus brazos y la rubia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar -. Te deseo mucha suerte y espero que puedas conseguir aquello que tanto anhelas.

Se separó de él y por un momento se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Draco se acercó para besarla pero Luna lo esquivó sutilmente, acercando su boca a la frente el rubio y besándolo allí. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la cálida caricia y luego se separó de ella, alejándose rápidamente de allí sin mirar atrás. Esta vez la chica ya no retuvo las lágrimas y entró en su casa, convenciéndose de que esta vez sí, Draco había salido de su vida para siempre.

...

La playa estaba atestada de gente. Era un día caluroso y por ello, había muchas personas refrescándose en las cristalinas aguas del océano. Entre todo ese gentío, había dos personas que parecían ajenas al mundo, jugando con las olas y deteniéndose cada tanto para prodigarse besos y abrazos. Ron y Hermione parecían dos adolescentes enamorados y quien los observara, no podía dejar de mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro. Habían salido del oceanario para desayunar y luego de pasear un rato por la playa, tomados de la mano y hablando sobre sus vidas, habían corrido hacia el mar para nadar y seguir disfrutando juntos de su amor. Decidieron salir por un momento cuando volvía a darles hambre y mientras se acercaban a la orilla, unos niños chocaron contra ellos sin querer. Aunque ninguno se disculpó con la pareja, ambos sonrieron de todas maneras; parecía que nada en el mundo los pudiera molestar. Ron se fijó en una niña en particular que con su pequeño baldecito, perseguía al resto de los chicos que parecían ignorarla. La pequeña tenía el cabello castaño y muy mal carácter, algo que hizo reír al pelirrojo.

-Esa niña se parece mucho a ti… La única diferencia es que tiene ojos azules.

-Como los tuyos –comentó Hermione.

-Sí… Quizás cuando tengamos hijos, si tenemos una niña se parezca a ella –comentó con una gran sonrisa y la castaña comenzó a reír.

-¿Cuándo tengamos hijos?

-Bueno… Luego de casarnos tendremos niños, ¿no?

-¿Ya estas pensando en eso? –expresó entre risas, abrazándose a él -¿Y quién dijo que quería casarme contigo? –bromeó y el pelirrojo la observó con fingido reproche.

-¿Acaso no querrás casarte conmigo?

-Mmm… No se… Todavía confío en que pueda encontrar a algún príncipe o algo por el estilo –comentó, aguantándose para no echarse a reír.

-¿Así que un príncipe eh? –Ron la estrechó más hacia él, acercando su boca al oído de su novia -¿Y dónde encontrarás un príncipe que te adore más que yo, que te bese como yo y que te haga el amor como yo? –contraatacó, comenzando a besar su cuello.

-Mmm… creo que podría conformarme contigo –aseguró ella entre suspiros, mientras el chico comenzaba a deslizar su mano por su espalda, llegando a posarla finalmente sobre el trasero de la castaña, mientras seguía besándole el cuello.

-¡¿Será posible que siempre tengo que encontrarlos en una posición indecorosa a ustedes dos? –exclamó la voz de un hombre, lo que hizo que la pareja se separara rápidamente.

-Remus… ¡No estábamos haciendo nada! –protestó Ron, dirigiéndose al oficial que los observaba con reproche.

-¡No estaban haciendo nada todavía! ¡Ya les he dicho que esta es una playa pública, no pueden andar toqueteándose y besándose como desaforados a la vista de todos!

-Lo sentimos oficial –dijo Hermione sonrojada, aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no echarse a reír.

-¡Qué sea la última vez! La próxima, los encierro a los dos por unas cuántas horas, así aprenden modales –concluyó, alejándose de ellos. Ambos comenzaron a reír y decidieron salir de allí cuanto antes, por si Lupin volvía.

-Tendremos que encontrar algún lugar privado, lejos de los ojos de la ley –concluyó Ron, pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica para caminar abrazado a ella.

-¿Y qué es lo que pretendes hacer conmigo que quieres que nos escondamos?

Ron le respondió al oído, logrando que la castaña lo observara con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos.

-Depravado… Creo que luego de esto, no me quedará más remedio que aceptar casarme contigo –bromeó, abrazándose más a su novio y abandonando finalmente la playa.


	25. ¡¿Quién llamó a la cigüeña!

**_Ahora sí, último capítulo. Luego de este viene el epílogo, así que no me insulten mucho por el final jaja (bue, pueden insultarme todo lo que quieran) xD honestamente no quedé muy conforme pero no quiero hacerle ningún cambio ni nada porque no lo hice nunca desde el primer capi... Así que, queda así, guste o no jajaja. Espero que no les parezca muy caca y que vuelvan para el epílogo. ¡Gracias, los quiero_**!

**Capítulo 25: ¡¿Quién llamó a la cigüeña?**

Cuando Harry bufó por cuarta vez, Ginny se giró hacia él molesta:

-Ya, no seas tan quejoso, ¿sí?

-Sigo sosteniendo lo que pienso… ¡Esta fue la luna de miel más corta de la historia!

-Ya lo se, pero nuestro amigo se va a Londres, debemos despedirnos –insistió la pelirroja.

-Te conozco Ginny, se que no volvemos por eso, sino porque te mueres de intriga por saber con detalles lo que pasó en esa fiesta de compromiso… ¡En cuanto Cho te lo contó, quisiste volver volando!

-No exageres…

-¿Qué no exagere? ¡Me quitaste del volante para ir más rápido! –protestó, cruzándose de brazos en el asiento copiloto.

-Es que ibas demasiado lento cariño… Si es por ti, llegamos cuando finaliza el verano –bromeó, aunque su marido no rió -. Tenemos mucho tiempo para disfrutar de nosotros… El resto de nuestras vidas –aseguró, sonriente, posando una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de Harry.

-Sí, lo se amor… Pero es que estábamos en un lugar tan hermoso…

-Y volveremos… Recuerda lo que nos dijeron los chicos cuando nos regalaron el viaje: "porque a ustedes les encanta la nieve y esquiar" ¡Y estamos en pleno verano! Volveremos en las vacaciones de invierno, ¿Qué te parece?

Harry asintió sonriente, acariciando la mano que su esposa tenía sobre su rodilla, aunque ésta la quitó rápidamente para llevarla nuevamente a la palanca de cambios y acelerar más.

-Ahora sí creo que vas demasiado rápido –opinó, aferrándose al cinturón de seguridad.

-Ya… no pasa na… Dios…

-¿Ginny? –el rostro de su esposa estaba contraído y bastante pálido -¿Mi amor, qué te sucede? –inquirió, preocupado.

-No… me siento bien, voy a detenerme… -decidió, bajando la velocidad y estacionando el automóvil a un costado de la ruta.

Ginny descendió rápidamente del vehículo y en cuanto llegó al césped, comenzó a vomitar. Harry corrió tras ella y le sostuvo el cabello con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba su espalda con preocupación.

-No debiste haber comido esas fresas con chocolate –expuso, con inquietud.

-Tú comiste más que yo y no te veo en el mismo estado –protestó, cuando pudo incorporarse -. Aparte, eran demasiado tentadoras –añadió con picardía, cuando recordó en qué momento se habían deleitado con las exóticas frutas.

-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos al auto –decidió, cuando notó que su esposa comenzaba a ponerse en clima. La amaba más que a nadie, pero aún así no quería que acercara su boca a la de él -. Y yo conduciré. Iremos con la ventanilla abierta por si… bueno, para que te de un poco de aire en el rostro.

-Sí, pero antes dame algo de beber porque si sigo con este sabor horrible en la boca volveré a… Oh, diablos –gimió, volviendo rápidamente al costado de la ruta.

...

Bill se encontraba en ese momento en aquel lugar que siempre elegía cuando necesitaba despejarse; ese sitio en el que casi toda su vida había deseado vivir, ya que le resultaba un pueblo tranquilo, alegre e ideal de acuerdo a sus expectativas. Quizás no estaba tan cerca de su familia pero el lugar estaba ubicado al lado de la isla, por lo que podría visitarlos cada vez que quisiera. Nuevamente se hallaba en la ciudad de Portsmouth, su rincón soñado, aunque al poco tiempo de haber arribado allí se había arrepentido, especialmente cuando había llegado al chalet blanco que tanto había deseado poder comprar y que ahora le mostraba aquel cartel que se había presentado tantas veces en sus fantasías… aunque en la realidad que ahora vivía, no había sido él quien había logrado ello.

-Disculpe… ¿Sabe quién compró la propiedad? –le preguntó al hombre que acababa de colgar el letrero que decía "vendido".

-No estoy autorizado a darle esa información. Lo siento.

Esperaba esa respuesta y a decir verdad, tampoco hubiera solucionado nada obtener la información requerida. Hacía un tiempo ya que veía escapar aquel sueño de sus manos y en ese momento, dicho temor se hacía realidad. Se sintió un tanto iluso por haber tenido en alguna oportunidad algún atisbo de esperanza por adquirir la propiedad; él pertenecía a la raza de renegados de la sociedad y para ese tipo de gente no era una posibilidad factible el comprar chalets blancos con jardín y vista al océano… Con suerte tenían cobijo si sus padres no los echaban a patadas.

Pero aún así, y sabiendo que jamás sería merecedor de semejante premio de la vida, Bill Weasley se sentía alicaído y no era para menos. Aquella casa era el único reto que se había impuesto desafiar y ganar, consiguiendo como recompensa el mismo objeto en cuestión. Vio pasar al anterior propietario, aquel con quien tantas veces había intentado transar precios y que, a pesar de fastidiarlo insistentemente en que lo tuviera en prioridad como posible cliente, siempre lo había tratado con respeto, a pesar de que él sabía bien que lo hacía como si el pelirrojo fuera un niño con una fantasía imposible al que no quería desilusionar. Pudo haberse acercado para hacerle la misma pregunta que le había hecho al señor del cartel, pero ¿Con que fin? De todas formas, fuera quien fuera el afortunado comprador, no era él después de todo…

Observó el chalet por última vez como despidiéndose oficialmente y comenzó a alejarse, dispuesto a marcharse de ese lugar que ahora sólo le traería dolor y el recuerdo de un nuevo fracaso en su vida. Había hecho sólo unos pasos cuando escuchó de una inconfundible voz femenina aquello que tantas veces le había irritado oír… pero que en esa oportunidad, fue como una caricia a su alma herida:

-¡Oye, mecánico! –gritó Fleur con entusiasmo, a unos metros de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –respondió alzando la voz y sin acercarse -¿Acaso te has convertido en una acosadora y me sigues? –bromeó, parado aún en el mismo lugar.

-Eso quisieras –comentó con jocosidad, levantando una ceja, desafiante -¿Piensas acercarte o tendré que arrastrarte para que conozcas mi nuevo hogar?

En sólo unos segundos, por la mente de Bill pasó una serie de hipótesis que concluyeron rápidamente en la única y obvia respuesta: Fleur era la nueva propietaria de la casa de sus sueños. Dos hechos contundentes le hicieron sentir una mezcla de sensaciones: No se iría a Londres y… jamás podría ser su compañero en la vida. La rubia notó el sombrío semblante del pelirrojo sin alarmarse, puesto que esperaba esa reacción por parte de su novio. Caminó hacia él con una tímida sonrisa y al llegar a su lado, llevó ambas manos al rostro del chico y le habló con dulzura.

-Se lo que estás pensando… No somos tan diferentes Bill Weasley, tú también eres bastante orgulloso –le dio un corto beso en los labios y se separó de él, dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía para decirle.

-No es orgullo Fleur, es sólo que… no se… siento que jamás podría darte nada.

-Si con eso te refieres a cosas materiales, creo que está de más decirte que no las necesito… Tengo suficiente dinero para adquirirlas por mi cuenta. No me interesa que me den esas cosas Bill, lo que yo necesito y deseo sólo me lo das tú –Bill hizo una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria pero ésta se esfumó rápidamente.

-Se que es tonto, egoísta y puede sonar muy engreído de mi parte pero… deseaba poder comprar esta casa… No puedo evitar sentirme mal por ello, aunque quisieras compartirla conmigo. Lo siento Fleur, no es contigo, es que… no puedo evitar sentirme un fracasado… una vez más.

-Yo no compré esta casa para compartirla contigo –el rostro de Bill se puso blanco por lo que la chica se apresuró a aclarar -; claro es que lo que pienso hacer, pero no fue la razón por lo que lo hice –al ver que la expresión del pelirrojo comenzaba a ser de una confusión absoluta, intentó ser más clara -. A ver, te explicaré todo –lo tomó de la mano para indicarle que se sentara junto a ella en un banco de plaza y comenzó con su relato:

«Como te había dicho anoche, necesitaba pensar sobre qué haría con mi vida. No me siento insegura contigo, al contrario… Eres el primer hombre en quien confío desde hace mucho tiempo… pero tengo mi vida en Londres y no es fácil dejarlo todo por alguien a quién apenas empiezo a conocer. Comencé a caminar y antes de darme cuenta, estaba en un barco viniendo hacia aquí. Cuando encontré el chalet, recordé la primera vez que lo vi junto a ti y todo lo que habías dicho sobre él y no pude evitar sentirme ilusionada de poder en un futuro ser parte de ese sueño tan especial. Luego recordé que habías estado muy cerca de poder obtenerla y habías perdido la oportunidad… por mí –acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo y éste tomó su mano para besarla. Fleur le sonrió con dulzura y continuó -. Entonces desee comprarla, no para que nos mudáramos ya mismo porque es muy pronto aún, sino porque temía perderla y, al mismo tiempo, perder tu sueño… que no hace mucho tiempo atrás, comenzó a ser el mío también. Aunque, no voy a mentirte… Londres retornó rápidamente a mi cabeza y por lo tanto, volví a la encrucijada. Hasta que vi a un hombre que se acercaba a la casa con intensiones de comprarla y me encontré deseando con todo mi corazón que no lo hiciera… Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que realmente deseaba que fuera nuestra… así que corrí, me puse entre aquel hombre y el dueño de la propiedad y grité una suma considerablemente más alta, logrando no sólo comprarla, sino que el otro interesado se retirara completamente desilusionado… y derrotado»

Fleur sonrió con malicia y Bill notó que estaba recreando ese momento en su mente.

-Entonces… ¿te quedarás?

-¿Cómo voy a volver a Londres si ya hallé mi lugar en el mundo? –Bill sonrió y tomó su mano con ternura -. Puedes venir a visitarme y quedarte a dormir cuando quieras y tal vez en un futuro, si las cosas resultan bien… Esta casa será de los dos, y si no… Bueno, te la venderé a ti y sólo a ti.

-Ya no deseo comprarla si eso fuera a implicar que no tengamos un futuro juntos –expuso Bill, convencido.

-¿Significa que esta casa ya no es tu prioridad en la vida? –bromeó.

-Significa que ahora tú lo eres –sinceró, acercándose para besarla en los labios.

Bill y Fleur eran dos personas completamente opuestas: Ella, una princesa adinerada que siempre había tenido el mundo a sus pies; él, un plebeyo que reparaba autos acostado debajo de ellos, desde donde veía los pies del mundo. Ella, refinada y con un asegurado futuro brillante en su vida; él, bohemio y con contadas posibilidades en la suya. Aún así, ambos ahora poseían la misma riqueza en el corazón: el amarse mutuamente, más allá de todo. Porque cuando el amor manda, no hay prejuicios ni reglas que valgan.

...

Arthur Weasley disfrutaba de su periódico con tanto placer, como si estuviera leyendo al mejor best seller en literatura. No era que contuviera noticias tan importantes ni que aquella fuera su actividad favorita en el mundo, pero cuando se sentó con su diario y apoyó los pies en otra silla disponiéndose a leer, entendió que empezaban realmente sus vacaciones. La paz reinaba en la sala; sus hijos no estaban, Molly lavaba la vajilla en la cocina y él se sentía en el paraíso… Sin personas acercándose para hacer preguntas, sin jefes ordenando, sin bocinas estruendosas de barcos… Aquello era paz y clama… Pero como nada dura para siempre…

-¡Arthur! –pudo escuchar desde la cocina. La voz de su esposa sonaba ansiosa y urgente.

-¿Qué sucede cariño? –curioseó, sin moverse de su sitio.

-¡Tienes que venir ahora, ya, apresúrate! –la voz de Molly resonaba cada vez más vehemente, por lo que decidió levantarse e ir en su encuentro.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio exactamente lo que esperaba. Su mujer espiaba por la ventana con tanto entusiasmo y vivacidad como si estuviera viendo a alguna estrella de Hollywood. Seguramente la vecina tendría nuevo novio o algo por el estilo.

-Sabes que no me interesan esas cosas Molly –expuso, con desinterés.

-Oh, yo creo que esto sí te interesará –aseguró, observándolo con una pícara sonrisa. Arthur se mantuvo en su posición desinteresada, por lo que Molly redobló la apuesta, fingiendo despreocupación, volviendo la vista hacia el exterior y añadiendo –Bueno, si no quieres saber quién es la chica que está besando a nuestro hijo en este momento…

No hizo falta más para que su esposo mordiera el anzuelo. Unos segundos después, Arthur se pegaba a su esposa y observaba junto a ella a la nueva y feliz pareja. Ron y Hermione se habían detenido al pie de las escaleras en donde se prodigaban besos y caricias como un par de adolescentes en la plenitud de la vida. Aunque el señor Weasley estaba encantado con la imagen y se sentía contagiado por esa radiante felicidad que proyectaban los jóvenes, comenzó a sentirse un tanto entremetido y tomó del brazo a su esposa, que en ese momento suspiraba emocionada, para que se quitaran de allí y así darles privacidad a los chicos.

-Vamos Molly, no está bien que estemos husmeando.

-Pero es que son tan tiernos –comentó, con una sonrisa -. Mira el rostro de nuestro hijo… ¡Nunca lo había visto tan feliz! Y ella… -el gesto emocionado de la señora Weasley había cambiado a uno de preocupación –conozco esa mirada… Creo que tendremos que vigilarlos de cerca a esos dos –sentenció.

-¡Por Dios mujer! ¡No puedes vigilar a todos tus hijos! Ya bastante has asustado a esa chiquilla esta mañana –expuso, recordando el gesto preocupado de Lavender.

-Lo se… Es que no quiero que mis hijos sufran… Quizás sea demasiado sobre protectora, debería dejarlos crecer solos –Arthur se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba pero decidió aprovechar el momento.

-Sí, al igual que nosotros… No te hubiera gustado que nuestros padres nos espiaran cuando –el señor Weasley se acercó al oído de su esposa para terminar esa frase y Molly comenzó a reír, abrazándose a su marido.

-Tienes razón cielo… Nadie nos dijo qué debíamos hacer y mira que bien terminamos –aseguró, besando a su marido, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abría, seguido del carraspeo de su hijo.

Molly y Arthur se separaron sonrientes y sonrojados, casi tanto como lo estaba la pareja que tenían delante de ellos.

-Hola cariño, hola Hermione, ¿desayunaron ya? –preguntó, como si nada pasara, aunque el señor Weasley sabía que su esposa se moría por abrazarlos y hacerles saber que ya estaba al tanto de todo.

-Sí, gracias mamá… En realidad, venía a darles una noticia.

Molly ensanchó tanto su sonrisa que su esposo temió por un momento que no podría aguantar a escucharlos sin desenmascararse antes. A Ron le pareció extraño aquel gesto de su madre a pesar de que no le habían dicho nada y comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de que ella supiera más de lo que debía. Decidió probarla, por lo que cambió lo que iba a decirle, esperando que su madre cayera en la trampa.

-Hermione se quedará a vivir aquí.

Molly asintió, como dándole pie a que siguiera con la noticia… pero Ron calló, como si eso fuera todo lo que tenía para decir.

-Y entonces… -insistió la señora, comenzando a impacientarse.

-Y… eso es todo –concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando la mirada confundida que le echó Hermione.

-¿Cómo que eso es… Hermione querida, eh… -Molly intentaba terminar aquello lo antes posible, sin quedar descubierta- por qué te quedarás? –no pudo evitar sentirse completamente satisfecha. Aquella pregunta les haría hablar, sin lugar a dudas.

Pero la castaña, quizás por temor a arruinar algún plan de su novio, decidió seguir con el misterio.

-Porque amo esta isla –respondió, con una sonrisa.

-Ah –Molly estaba claramente decepcionada y fue por eso que el pelirrojo tuvo su respuesta. Sin esperar un segundo más, soltó con reproche:

-¡Nos estabas espiando!

La señora Weasley se mordió el labio, poniendo ese gesto que suelen hacer las personas cuando son descubiertas en alguna travesura. Arthur comenzó a reír y Hermione se sonrojó violentamente al entender la situación.

-No cambiarás nunca eh –bromeó, tomando la mano de la castaña para luego observarla a los ojos con una sonrisa y añadir -¿Aún quieres conocer a mis padres?

Hermione sólo sonrió y eso pareció darle pie a Molly para que corriera a abrazarlos a ambos. Arthur observó de reojo el periódico que había tenido en sus manos hacía unos momentos y volvió rápidamente la vista hacia la conmovedora imagen que se presentaba en su cocina. Definitivamente, aquella noticia era más interesante que todas las que podría leer.

...

No habían vuelto a intercambiar palabras desde la tercera –y última vez- que Harry le había preguntado cómo se sentía, aunque ambos pensaban exactamente lo mismo… ¡Había sido una sola vez! ¿Podía ser que hubiera tenido tanta puntería? Los dos, por igual, pensaban en la idea y no sabían cómo sentirse… Estaban cerca ya de llegar y en ese momento, pasaban por un pueblo en el que se veía una farmacia…

-Detente por favor.

-Eso iba a hacer.

Se miraron por unos segundos… ¿Sería que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo?

-¿Crees que debería comprarlo?

-Sí, es lo mejor.

Volvieron a observarse. Harry podía notar el temor en el rostro de Ginny y, aunque él también estaba nervioso, la tomó de la mano para darle confianza.

-Sea lo que sea, será bienvenido.

-¿De veras lo crees? –preguntó ella, sintiéndose aliviada.

-Claro que sí… No lo habíamos planeado para este momento pero si viene, se que me hará inmensamente feliz –le confió, con una sonrisa.

Se abrazaron por unos segundos, como si estuvieran próximos a dar un paso vital en sus vidas. Luego de intercambiar una tierna sonrisa seguida de un corto y dulce beso en los labios, ambos descendieron del automóvil y se dirigieron en la búsqueda de aquél objeto que les revelaría la verdad.

...

La hora del encuentro había llegado, por lo que los amigos comenzaron a arribar a la playa. Ron, Hermione, Lavender y Fred ya estaban allí, intercambiando anécdotas sobre sus experiencias con la señora Weasley ese día. Mientras Fred les relataba su plan para lograr quedarse a solas con su novia, Hermione vio a Fleur y Bill que se acercaban tomados de la mano y sonrientes hacia donde estaban ellos. La castaña corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga para saludarla y la abrazó emocionada, cuando ésta le dijo que tampoco volvería a Londres.

-Parece que los Weasley siempre logramos lo que queremos –comentó Bill entre risas, logrando que ambas se contagiaran.

A los pocos minutos, Luna aparecía allí y luego de saludar, preguntaba por Cho, la cual no había visto en todo el día.

-Yo la llamé, pero tenía el celular apagado y no atendía el de su casa –escuchó decir a Draco, que llegaba detrás de ella.

-A mí me pasó lo mismo… ¿Estará bien? –se preocupó la rubia.

En ese momento llegaban Katie y Neville, seguidos de George y Angelina. Ambos saludaron a todos los reunidos y al finalizar, preguntaron al mismo tiempo, logrando la preocupación de todos:

-¿Y Cho?

...

La oriental transitaba descalza sobre la orilla, sintiendo cada tanto las olas mojar sus piernas. Hacía varias horas que había salido de su casa y había comenzado a caminar sin detenerse, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo en su vida: Había terminado con su pareja de años, dos de sus mejores amigos se habían casado, su ex había encontrado el amor… No era que fuera egoísta, pero realmente se sentía sola. Por un momento había pensado que la vida le había dado otra oportunidad en aquel viaje a Londres… No tenía caso engañarse a sí misma, aquel hombre le había gustado y mucho y por un momento, había creído que la atracción era mutua… Pero la vida a veces era cruel bromista y el muchacho en cuestión, había sido nada más ni nada menos que el prometido de aquella visita que había cambiado todo… Quizás fuera extraño, pero se sentía agradecida por ello; las cosas con Ron jamás hubieran funcionado y si ella no hubiera arribado a la isla, quizás ambos seguirían atrapados en una relación que nunca los habría hecho felices. Pero, como los cuentos de hadas no existían, Cedric se había ido y ella seguiría acompañada solo de sueños que la hacían sentir tonta e ingenua.

Miró su reloj y se sobresaltó cuando vio la hora. Era tarde ya y estaba lejos de casa. Cuando había hablado con Ginny esa mañana, le había dicho que llegarían ese mismo día por lo que se puso en marcha para regresar y así reencontrarse con aquellos amigos que tanto amaba y había extrañado. Se reprochó a sí misma por haber olvidado cargar la batería de su celular que se había apagado y por ende, no podía llamar ni recibir un aviso de si habrían llegado ya o no.

Pero el hecho de saber que Harry y Ginny volverían y que, por eso, se reunirían todos seguramente para escuchar sobre su viaje, la hacía sentir bien. Deseaba con todo su ser estar con sus amigos, especialmente con el matrimonio, para olvidar por un momento su desdicha y disfrutar de la felicidad de ellos. No había mucha gente en la playa -tal vez porque el sol caería en cualquier momento- más que algunas personas jugando, alguna que otra pareja disfrutando del atardecer y un muchacho sentado en una roca, observando el océano. Cho no se sorprendió por ello hasta que estuvo más cerca y pudo notar quién era esa persona.

-¿Cedric?

No podía creerlo… aquello seguramente era uno de esos tantos sueños tontos que solía tener.

-¡Cho, hola! –respondió el castaño, bajando de aquella roca de un salto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Creí que te habías ido!

-Bueno… Estoy de vacaciones aún –comentó, con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –se preocupó, tocando tímidamente su brazo.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? –preguntó de pronto, sorprendiendo a la oriental –. Lo siento –se disculpó, sonrojado –estoy bien, de veras… Olvida lo que dije, no es necesario que…

-¡Me encantaría! –lo interrumpió, radiante.

-Genial –Cedric sonrió ampliamente y ambos se alejaron juntos hacia el pueblo.

...

Aunque siempre se divertían juntos, el hecho de que no tuvieran noticias de Cho y el que estuvieran despidiendo a uno de sus amigos, hacía que la reunión no fuera tan alegre como siempre. Claro que la intención principal, al igual que cuando se había ido Hermione, era la de tener una reunión de despedida divertida y sin dramas, después de todo, querían a su amigo y deseaban que éste encontrara su felicidad y que recordara aquello con una sonrisa. Pero Cho no aparecía y la inquietud reinaba en el ambiente. Luna se levantó sonriente y todos observaron hacia donde dirigía la vista la rubia. Harry llegaba al encuentro y los amigos siguieron a la rubia que ya se había puesto en marcha para correr a abrazarlo.

-Ni que no lo hubieran visto en meses –bromeó Fleur y todos rieron.

-¿Dónde está Ginny? –preguntó Lavender.

-Bueno, ella… Tenía urgencia por ir al tocador –comentó, nervioso, aunque nadie se extrañó por ello. Después de todo, no tenía nada de raro en que quisiera ir al baño luego de un largo viaje… aunque ninguno sabía la verdadera razón de ello -¿Dónde está Cho? –preguntó, al percatarse de la ausencia de la oriental.

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos todos –respondió Ron.

-Eh… Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Cho, aunque no conozco el número de este celular… Dice que vendrá pronto –comentó Luna.

-A ver –curioseó Fleur e hizo un gesto de desconcierto cuando vio el número -¿Acaso no es el celular de…? No, olvídenlo… -se quedó pensando por un momento, hasta que decidió ir a lo seguro –Hermione, ¿este no es el número de Cedric?

La castaña tomó el aparato y se sorprendió cuando comprobó que su amiga estaba en lo correcto. Asintió, mostrándose completamente asombrada, mientras Lavender y Luna se echaban una rápida mirada de camaradería.

-¡No lo estoy, no lo estoy! –apareció gritando Ginny de pronto, ignorando la mirada dudosa e intrigada de sus amigos.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Harry, sin poder ocultar su emoción.

-Y ni siquiera llegué a hacerme la prueba… ¡Tengo el período! –exclamó triunfal, chocando palmas con su marido como si estuvieran celebrando alguna victoria.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo? –inquirió Hermione, riendo.

-Es una larga historia, pero creímos que estaba embarazada –comentó la pelirroja, abrazándose a su marido.

-¿No quieren tener niños? –curioseó Fleur.

-Claro que sí, pero no ahora… queremos disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio antes de ello. Luego si, aunque no se cuántos porque yo quiero dos y Harry cuatro.

-¿No es mucho camarada? –cuestionó George, riendo –Deberías escuchar a tu esposa, ella sabe lo que es estar en una familia numerosa…

-Pero yo no y quisiera saberlo –afirmó el moreno.

-Bueno… podrían tener tres y listo –expuso Bill, como si fuera la mejor solución.

-Bueno, nosotros no tendremos ese dilema porque ninguno de los dos quiere tener hijos –afirmó Fred, intercambiando una sonrisa de complicidad con su novia.

-¡¿Cómo que no quieren tener niños? Si son tan bellos… Miren ese de allí, como ríe con su ma… ¿Esa es su madre? –cuestionó, observando a Bill con el ceño fruncido -¡Me dijiste que era lesbiana!

-¡Y lo es! ¡Eso no quiere decir que no pueda ser madre! –se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Sí Fleur, Tonks es lesbiana y su mejor amigo es gay. Ambos querían ser padres y bueno… Hoy en día hay muchos métodos para ello –le explicó Ron.

-¿Ese es el padre? –curioseó la castaña, sorprendida -¡Pero si es el oficial que nos regañó dos veces! –soltó, asombrada.

-Sí, efectivamente –respondió Ron entre risas -. Pobre Teddy… Con ese padre no podrá hacer muchas travesuras…

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos antes de que se calienten las cervezas? ¿Ya estamos todos, no? –sugirió George y todos asintieron.

-¿Todavía tienes la prueba de embarazo en la mano? – le preguntó Katie a la pelirroja, riendo.

-Ah sí… Qué tonta, no me había dado cuenta…

-¿Puedo verla? Es que nunca tuve una y no las conozco –pidió Fleur.

-¿Nunca estuviste en esa… situación? –inquirió Katie, sorprendida.

-Bueno… sí, pero mi padre tiene una clínica así que… me hice un estudio y listo, ¿Para qué comprar esto?

Todos asintieron, entendiendo la obviedad del asunto y rápidamente dejaron atrás el tema. El sol ya había caído y los chicos conversaban animadamente, relatando anécdotas, bromeando y hablando sobre cosas triviales, como todo grupo de amigos que disfrutan de la compañía en sí, sin importar el motivo. Aunque las novedades sobre las nuevas parejas formadas, sobre las decisiones de quedarse en la isla o irse de ella eran el tema más importante, el objetivo –que había sido el de siempre, desde que eran apenas unos niños –era divertirse y pasar un buen rato entre amigos. Draco observaba al grupo con melancolía, sabiendo que los extrañaría, pero con esa seguridad interior de que no sería para siempre. Luna sentía un poco de tristeza, pero aquella paz que trasmitía el no estar en una eterna duda ni a la deriva, le daba optimismo y esperanzas y aquello, sumado a los mejores amigos que la vida podría haberle dado, la hacía feliz. Katie y Neville eran la sorpresa del grupo, de esos que uno no imaginaba que sucedería. Pero, al contrario de todas las erradas suposiciones, ellos eran felices, al igual que Lavender y Fred. La diferencia radicaba en que los últimos, seguirían estando bajo la lupa de los escépticos. Harry y Ginny eran uno; es decir, era improbable ver a uno sin el otro al lado. Lo de ellos era un absoluto, lo "lógico". Imaginar a Ginny sin Harry –y viceversa- sería como pensar en las novelas sin el amor, o en océano sin la arena. De Bill y Fleur ya no hacía falta aclarar nada más, ni ellos mismos podían creer lo que vivían… Había tal vez muchas cuestiones, pero a ellos no les interesaba averiguarlas, habría tiempo para ello, para conocerse y aprender lo bello de la vida, juntos. Bueno, en ese momento sí había una cuestión para Bill y era en dónde se había metido Fleur. Le había dicho al oído que tenía un asunto y que volvía pronto pero no aparecía. Se inclinó hacia Hermione para preguntarle pero se detuvo antes, para no interrumpir la intimidad de los chicos, que en ese momento hablaban en secreto y reían, con ese ímpetu que sólo la verdadera dicha produce, que no puede ser simulado, que es puro y real. Porque Ron y Hermione habían estado mucho tiempo separados, pero en lo más profundo de sus corazones, siempre habían estado juntos, ya sea por una pulsera o por el recuerdo de un amor a primera vista aquel primer amanecer frente al océano, o porque el destino era sabio y obraba inteligentemente. Porque la isla de Wight no era ella sin su pandilla reunida, sin risas rompiendo el silencio de la noche, sin amores concedidos o frustrados… y sin sorpresas repentinas… Bill se puso de pie y llevó la vista a lo lejos, donde se veía a Fleur con el brazo levantado y una extraña varilla en su mano, que no lograba identificar.

-¿Aquello que tiene Fleur en la mano no es mi…? –cuestionó Ginny, mirando furtivamente a su marido.

-Sí, y parece que la ha usado…

Antes de que Bill pudiera comprender la cuestión e ignorando el gesto completamente asombrado de todos los reunidos, Fleur, más pálida que nunca, como si estuviera próxima a desmayarse, gritó a todo pulmón:

-¡DEMONIOS!


	26. Epílogo

¡Mi gente linda! La historia ha llegado a su fin :D Un especial agradecimiento a AutenticaaLocuraa que me brindó información sobre la tercera generación (porque no tengo mucha idea de eso xD). Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han acompañado en este tiempo, espero de corazón que la hayan disfrutado y que cumpla sus espectativas este epílogo y final. Los quiero mucho y me han hecho muy feliz con su apoyo y compañía. Besotes, feliz año nuevo y... ¡Nos leeremos pronto! :D

**Epílogo: Varios años después (sólo ellos saben cuantos)**

-¡Espera! ¡No tan rápido! –imploraba entre jadeos, intentando alcanzar a su hermano.

-¡No podemos parar Lily, sabes muy bien que si no llegamos antes de las nueve, mamá nos matará! –respondió el moreno, también fatigado.

-¡Vamos Lily! Y yo que pensaba que el único lento era Albus –bromeó el mayor, llevándoles mucha ventaja.

-¡Ey! –protestaron ambos, especialmente el chico, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a las burlas de James.

-¿Dónde están los gemelos? –preguntó su prima, cuando se detuvieron finalmente.

-Lorcan venía detrás de mí –afirmó Louis cuando se unió a ellos -, pero ahora no lo veo… Ni tampoco a Lysander.

-¿Se habrán perdido? –preguntó atemorizada Rose, observando a su alrededor.

-¿Lysander no tenía que ir al faro? –cuestionó James, resoplando. Sabía que los gemelos raramente se separaban pero aún así, lo había intentado aunque, como siempre, había resultado en vano.

-Sí pero sabes como son –le recordó Rose –, uno de nosotros tendría que haberse quedado con el resto para igualar la cantidad.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa –interrumpió Albus, alarmado –lo importante es que encontremos a los gemelos antes de que sea tarde porque mamá…

-¡No seas tan bebé! –lo regañó James.

-¡No soy un bebé! –reprochó, enrojeciendo por el enojo.

-¡Cállense! –ordenó Rose, bajando la voz luego para agregar -. Escuché unos ruidos…

-¿Ruidos? –curioseó Louis antes de que se oyera una especie de aullido. Todos enmudecieron y se miraron unos a otros, intentando mantener la calma.

-¿Qué fue eso? –inquirió Lily, con voz ahogada.

-Parece… un lobo… -opinó Albus atemorizado.

-¡Aquí no hay lobos! –se burló nuevamente su hermano mayor.

-¡Tío Fred dijo que había y que tuviéramos cuidado con ellos! –soltó Lily, defendiendo a su hermano.

-¿Cuándo dijo eso? –curioseó Rose.

-Cuando nos dio las instrucciones para hallar el tesoro –respondió Albus.

-Hay algo que no entiendo… Si tío Fred les dio las pistas para encontrar el tesoro, ¿no se supone que tendrían que haberlo hallado ellos ya? –opinó Rose con desconfianza, sobresaltándose cuando se volvió a escuchar el aullido.

-No se ustedes pero yo me largo de aquí –expresó decidido James, comenzando el camino de regreso.

-Sí… Será mejor que nos va… ¡el arbusto se mueve, el arbusto se mueve! –soltó Louis con nerviosismo.

-Debe ser el viento –opinó Rose, aparentando tranquilidad, aunque aquello comenzaba a asustarla también.

-No hay viento… Debe ser el lobo –afirmó Louis con temor.

-¡Les digo que no hay lobos! –expuso James, comenzando a fastidiarse.

-Bueno, si estás tan seguro, ¿por qué no vas y lo compruebas? –lo desafió Louis, con un brillo de picardía en los ojos. El resto espero en silencio a lo que fuera a hacer el mayor de ellos, que parecía estar dispuesto a demostrar que tenía razón ya que le respondió a su primo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras caminaba hacia el seto:

-Por supuesto… Soy el mayor y el más valien… ¡Ahhhh! –gritó escandalizado, cuando algo se lanzó sobre él.

Todos gritaron con él, a excepción de Louis y los gemelos, causantes de aquel susto, que comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Te dije que saldría bien! –expuso Lorcan entre risas a Louis.

-Si, no puedo creer que hayan caído –repuso Lysander doblándose de la risa.

-Cuando se lo cuente a Dominique…

-¡No te atrevas! –interrumpió James a Louis. Vivía peleando con su prima y aquello sería darle un motivo para que se burle de él por días… hasta tal vez meses, o años…

-¿Ustedes no cambian más eh? –los regañó Rose, intentando esconder una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora vamos porque mamá… -comenzó a exigir Albus hasta que fue interrumpido por un grito que los paralizó.

-¡James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna Potter! ¡Si no vienen en este preciso momento, estarán castigados una semana entera! –rugió Ginny, observándolos con los brazos cruzados.

-Eso niños eh… Háganle caso a su madre –expuso Harry, haciendo una graciosa mueca de miedo que hizo reír a los niños pero que causó la mirada de reproche de su esposa. Automáticamente cambió su gesto a uno serio y agregó -. Será mejor que todos vengan porque sus padres están preocupados también.

Todos juntos emprendieron el camino de regreso sin poder evitar el sentimiento de frustración por no haber podido hallar el famoso tesoro. Ginny notó aquello, por lo que preguntó:

-¿Por qué esas caras?

-No es nada, es que… nosotros tampoco hemos podido hallarlo… -respondió Lily, desilusionada.

-¿Hallar qué? –curioseó Harry, aunque ya imaginaba que sería.

-Nada, no estábamos buscando nada –contestó rápidamente James, adelantándose a Lily y los demás. Harry y Ginny se observaron mutuamente con una mueca de fastidio… Sabían quien era el culpable de aquello.

...

-¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas jovencita? –regañaba una enfadada madre a su adolescente hija.

-¡Ya te dije mamá, estaba con Roxane! –repitió con cansancio.

-No te creo… ¿Estabas con ese chico raro, verdad? ¡Te dije que vigilaras a tus hermanos y sin embargo te fuiste a besuquear con ese niño!

-¡No es un niño ni tampoco es raro! –saltó, poniéndose en evidencia.

-¡Ajá! ¿Así que confiesas que estabas con él? –expuso, con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Ya Fleur, no seas tan dura con ella… es una adolescente, merece disfrutar de su juventud –le pidió su marido al oído, aunque Victorie pudo escucharlo y sonrió.

-Pero… ¡Se tiñe el cabello de azul! No quiero que mi hija ande con un muchacho con el cabello azul –intentó defenderse.

-Yo no quiero que mi niña esté con ningún muchacho, es duro para mi… pero Teddy es un buen chico, sin importar lo que haga en su cabello… ¿Tu te casaste con un mecánico, no? –le recordó, abrazándose a ella.

-Pero me casé con el mecánico más sexy y bello de todos –puntualizó, acercándose para besarlo.

-Puaj, búsquense una habitación –comentó la joven, haciendo cara de asco.

-¡Ey! –la regañaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

...

Era una cálida y estrellada noche de verano en la isla de Wight. Aquél, como cada sábado desde hacía muchos años atrás, sería aprovechado por la pandilla para encontrarse y disfrutar de una noche juntos, a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado y las cosas habían cambiado para todos. Ron y Hermione se acercaban en ese momento a una recién llegada Rose, pero antes de que pudieran decirle nada, Ginny se adelantó.

-Fue Fred…

-¿Fred? ¿Y de dónde sacó eso? –cuestionó Hermione, confusa.

-No ese Fred –repuso, observando al niño que en ese momento hablaba en secreto con James -, sino el grandote idiota de mi hermano –puntualizó, ceñuda, señalando al pelirrojo que se acercaba junto a Lavender.

-¿Y ahora qué hice? –se atajó el gemelo cuando llegó junto a sus amigos que lo miraban con reproche y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Le has dicho lo del tesoro, verdad? –cuestionó Lavender con el ceño fruncido, aunque se notaba que trataba de no reírse.

-¡No creí que lo tomarían en serio! –intentó defenderse, aunque nadie le creyó.

-¡Hola muchachos! –saludó una sonriente Luna -. Parece que los niños han tenido la misma suerte que nosotros…

-¿Tú les dijiste lo del tesoro? –cuestionó Ron asombrado.

-¡¿Vieron que no fui yo? ¡Mejor que se disculpen conmigo! –exigió Fred, mostrando enfado.

-Tío Fred, hemos buscado exactamente por donde nos indicaste pero no encontramos nada en el faro… Aunque tampoco tuvieron éxito en el bosque –expuso Molly, mientras Lucy asentía a su lado, ignorando completamente el gesto del pelirrojo en su intento por que no dijeran nada.

-¿Así que quieres que nos disculpemos, eh? –ironizó Ron, observándolo con la ceja levantada.

-Bueno… ¡Pero ella también lo dijo! –se excusó, señalando a Luna.

-Claro que lo hice, esperaba que tuvieran más éxito que nosotros… Yo continué buscando siempre, hasta que mi Rolf partió de este mundo y decidí dedicarme enteramente a los gemelos –aseguró la rubia, mirando hacia el cielo como si su difunto esposo la oyera.

-Pero Luna… ¡Ese tesoro no existe! –determinó Ron, impasible.

-No seas insensible –lo regañó su esposa.

-Pero es que… Bueno, como quieras –refunfuñó como niño, lo que hizo que Hermione le sonriera con ternura.

-Ya, dejemos esto para otro momento… Ya llegaron Cho y Cedric y Katie está intentando enseñarle a Fleur las posiciones del yoga… Será mejor que vayamos antes de que tengamos que desanudar el cuerpo de nuestra amiga –añadió riendo, al ver a la rubia intentar apoyar una pierna sobre su hombro.

Los amigos se sentaron en círculo en la playa como cada sábado, y pasaron juntos el momento entre conversaciones y risas, mientras los niños jugaban cerca de ellos. Pero aquella noche era por demás especial porque estaban junto a ellos Cedric y Cho, que luego del nacimiento de Victorie, se habían mudado a Londres, ya que el castaño no quería abandonar el buffet donde se desempeñaba como abogado y Cho extrañaba a sus padres y deseaba tenerlos más cerca. La oriental llevaba seis meses de embarazo y estaba radiante, junto a su futuro esposo. Habían venido a la isla para casarse allí, por lo que planeaban una gran fiesta a la que asistirían todos sus amigos, incluyendo a los Weasley. Percy y su familia también habían sido invitados por lo que estarían todos, a excepción de Charlie que se encontraba en ese momento en una investigación muy seria y que no podía interrumpir. George y Angelina llegaron en ese momento y se unieron al resto, preguntando por su hija Roxane, la cual no veían junto al resto de los niños.

-Victorie me dijo que estaba con ella –repuso Fleur.

-¿Roxane es un muchacho de cabello azul? Porque si no es así, te ha engañado –bromeó Angelina, señalando a la joven rubia que en ese momento se abrazaba acaramelada junto al joven.

-Debe estar con mi mamá en la casa, Rose me dijo que Hugo estaba con ella –comentó Ron.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a fijarnos? –se ofreció Hermione.

-No, está bien, Roxane es una chica responsable y seguro que está bien –confió George.

-¡Se ha movido, se ha movido! –exclamó una emocionada Lavender, que tenía la mano sobre el abultado vientre de Cho.

-Ah si, siempre lo hace por la noche… A veces no me deja dormir –respondió sonriente.

-¡Que hermoso debe ser eso! –opinó la rubia, suspirando.

-Oye… ¿No estarás por cambiar de opinión con eso de "no quiero niños"? –bromeó Fleur.

-Bueno, eh… ¿Se lo decimos? –preguntó a su novio, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡¿Es lo que creo? –preguntó Ron, entusiasmado.

-Sí hermanito… Lavender y yo vamos a tener un bebé –confirmó Fred sonriente, mientras su gemelo le palmeaba la espalda, orgulloso.

-¡¿En serio? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? –opinó Luna, radiante.

-La gente puede cambiar Luna, nunca lo dudes –dijo una masculina voz a sus espaldas.

Se dio vuelta con curiosidad y abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando notó que se trataba de Draco. El rubio parecía todo un hombre maduro, llevaba el cabello más largo que de costumbre y su barbilla estaba poblada de pelos platinados como su cabello, que le daban un aire de adulto que le sentaba muy bien. Los amigos se levantaron para abrazarlo, aunque sabían que Draco vendría para la boda, no dejaban de sorprenderse ante su llegada.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –preguntó Harry, exaltado.

-Hace unas horas. Vi a los niños cuando venía para aquí, dejé a Scorpius con ellos. Es un tanto tímido y no tiene muchos amigos así que confío que encontrará unos cuantos aquí –contó, sentándose junto a Luna.

-Entonces espero que vengas más seguido porque si no, los extrañará… Se lo que te digo –expuso Hermione, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

-En realidad, es bastante terco… dudo que reconozca que extrañe a alguien… no se a quién habrá salido –bromeó. De todas maneras… Creo que voy a quedarme definitivamente –informó, con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿De veras? ¿Y que hay de Astoria? –inquirió Cho y notó que Luna prestaba especial atención a la respuesta del rubio.

-Ella… se quedará en Londres –todos enmudecieron por lo que el rubio, con una sonrisa de lado, agregó –. Nos hemos separado.

-¿Así que tu eres el hijo de Draco? –preguntó James, observando al niño con los ojos entornados, como examinándolo.

-Sí… Mi mamá tiene un nuevo novio así que vinimos a quedarnos aquí por un tiempo… Creo que por un largo tiempo…

-¿Tu mamá tiene un novio que no es tu papá? –preguntó Lily con los ojos muy abiertos -¿Y eso no te enfada?

-Un poco –respondió el pequeño platinado, encogiéndose de hombros -. De todas maneras, mamá y papá peleaban mucho… Creo que ahora estarán más tranquilos –expuso, aparentando indiferencia, hasta que sintió una mano posarse sobre la suya.

-Qué triste… Pero no te preocupes, te divertirás con nosotros –aseguró Rose, retirando la mano avergonzada cuando notó que las mejillas del rubio enrojecían.

-Oigan… ¿No creen que Roxane y Hugo están tardando demasiado? –se preocupó Lucy.

-Sí… Será mejor que vayamos a buscarlos… Oigan, ¡Ahí vienen!

-¿Y dejarás todo lo que has logrado en Londres? Me sorprendes Draco, estás muy cambiado –opinó Ginny.

-Sí, hablaré con el director del colegio para ver si puedo volver a enseñar allí. Extraño aquellos tiempos.

-Seguramente te darán el empleo –aseguró Neville, mientras el resto de los profesores asentían con la cabeza –la profesora de historia que tenemos ahora está muy anciana ya… y le faltan varios tornillos.

-Sí, es cierto… Con una chiflada sola alcanza –bromeó Luna, señalándose a sí misma mientras todos reían.

-¿Y que fue lo que te hizo tomar esa decisión? –curioseó Hermione.

-Bueno… Astoria es una mujer muy refinada, con los pies sobre la tierra y seria… en otras palabras, es aburrida –bromeó -. No es la mujer que quiero para mí… Cometí muchos errores pero creo que siempre hay tiempo para revertirlos… Y eso es lo que pretendo hacer. Quiero que mi hijo crezca aquí, este es un buen lugar para hacer amigos y encontrar la felicidad. Quedé en buenos términos con mi ex así que podría venir a visitarlo o Scor podría viajar allí para pasar un tiempo con ella cada tanto… si es que a la nueva pareja de Astoria no le molesta –concluyó, riendo.

-¿Y él está bien? –indagó Fleur, preocupada.

-Ya lo estará… Es un niño fuerte y decidido. Creo que le gustará estar aquí –aseguró, girándose hacia Luna.

-Así será –concluyó la rubia, tomando la mano de su amigo. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un instante, hasta que el grito de los niños, los hizo girar hacia donde estaban.

-¡Roxane y Hugo lo hallaron!

-¿Qué cosa encontraron? –cuestionó Bill, mirándolos extrañados.

-¡Encontraron el anillo de Carlos! ¡El anillo que hace invisible a la gente! –exclamaron Lily y Albus con emoción.

-Niños, esas son tonterías… No existe tal cosa –expuso Ron, con una mueca de escepticismo.

-¡Ron, no seas así! –lo regañó la castaña.

-¡Pero si es cierto! No quiero que crean en cosas que los puede desilusionar más adelante –se defendió, causando ternura en su esposa.

-Eres muy dulce cariño, pero debes ser más… sutil para esas cosas –comentó, besando su mejilla con ternura.

-A ver ese anillo –pidió Lavender -. Pero… ¡Si es un anillo de diamantes! –exclamó, sorprendida.

-¡Se los dijimos! –reprochó James -¡Es el anillo de Carlos I!

-Se le debe haber perdido a alguien… -opinó Cedric.

-¿Un anillo de diamantes que parece ser del siglo… XVII? –inquirió Luna, mostrándole la joya a Draco para que la observara.

-Sí, Luna tiene razón… Esta joya es muy antigua.

Todos se observaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Neville expresó.

-No puedo creer que siquiera estemos pensando en esto… ¡Ese tesoro es un cuento para niños!

-Sí, pero… Es muy extraño, ¿no? –opinó Lavender.

-Bueno, en tal caso, faltaría el medallón para que esté completo –ironizó Ron, haciendo una mueca graciosa a su esposa para que no lo regañara nuevamente, cosa que sabía que siempre funcionaba en ella.

-Eres terrible, ¿sabes? –soltó la castaña, besando a su marido.

-Bueno, sin ese medallón no es nada –concluyó Harry, intentando no herir a los niños ni mentirles.

-¿Te refieres a… este medallón? –expuso Victorie, mostrando un viejo y gastado medallón que colgaba de su mano en lo alto.

-¿Pero qué… cómo… dónde hallaron eso? –preguntó Ginny, completamente asombrada.

Todos comenzaron a debatir y dar conjeturas sobre los objetos hallados. Niños y adultos, unidos en una misma cuestión: Un tesoro finalmente encontrado. Los niños saltaban emocionados por el increíble hallazgo y los adultos se rascaban la cabeza, intentando encontrarle una respuesta sensata a aquel asunto.

Alejados de aquel tumulto e intentando contener la risa, Fleur y Fred conversaban por lo bajo:

-Esto nos saldrá muy caro… No debí haberte prestado las antiguas reliquias de mi familia… Cuando se enteren, ¡nos matarán!

-Puede ser –dijo Fred, riendo cada vez más –pero sí que habrá valido la pena… ¡Esta es la obra maestra de las bromas!

-Si pero… Oh no… Ahora que recuerdo, el medallón está grabado con los nombres de mis a…

-¡FLEUR DELACOUR! –Se escuchó el grito de la castaña a lo lejos.

-¡Fred también fue! –se defendió la rubia, comenzando a correr cuando vio que todos los reunidos se levantaban para perseguirlos a ambos.

Y la noche llegaría a su fin, con varios adultos inmaduros y muchos niños maduros –ya que reían sin parar mientras perseguían a los bromistas, demostrando que habían tomado muy bien aquella burla- correteando por la playa y por la orilla del océano como si todo fuera un juego y ellos los protagonistas que disfrutaban, felices, aquel tesoro que les había dado la vida. Una amistad verdadera y pura y el amor que los acompañaría por siempre.


End file.
